Forces Of Nature
by Tyley1
Summary: They walk among us, thier powers unknown to the rest of the world. On a compound outside of Forks Washington they are being gathered and trained. What common threads will bring them together or rip them apart? BXE
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight or any of the characters, though I wish I did, especially Edward and Jasper!

I love so many of the stories that I have found on this site, couldn't help but try to write one of my own! Hope that it ends up being enjoyable for someone! I've never done anything like this so here goes…

Forces of Nature:

BPOV:

Sweat was dripping from my brow as I focused on the task in front of me. By far the easiest and most simple thing that I have had to do in the last week. A chimp, simply because of its close genetic make up to humans, sat before me. I focused on the chimp trying to will him to stand and walk to the red dot on the floor 5 feet from where I sit. This would normally be a task that I would complete within a matter of seconds, a quick glance at the chimp and he would have moved to my will. It's always easier when they are unaware that it's your will that they are doing and not their own. Not today. Today I sat in the chair and focused, sweat beading on my forehead and dripping down the sides of my face. My hair was soaked through, but I did not break eye contact. I was stressed out and confused, why did he not move when he was so obviously in tuned with me? Yes they have been giving him banana's when he stayed put for a long amount of time, granting him rewards for fighting me, even without the animals knowledge. This only made me more determined. Something was coming, and I knew that I needed to be prepared.

"Bella let it go. That's enough for today; it's been a hard week." Carlisle broke into my trance lightly gripping my right shoulder.

I knew that he wanted for me to take a break, resign myself for the day but I refused. I do not quit, and I sure as hell can get a chimp to move to a god dam red dot.

I stood from my chair quickly, furious now. Carlisle was smart and quickly stepped to the side, as my mind hurled the silver metal chair backwards in to the concrete wall behind me. A sickly sound of crunching cement and twisting metal came, but my gaze did not falter. I took a deep, ragged breath trying to calm my now shaking limbs, as I exhaled I made my internal declaration once more and the chimp quickly made its way to the red dot, and just for fun, did a little head stand, holding still until I mentally released it as I turned to walk away.

Carlisle was smiling behind me hurrying to keep pace as I exited the room.

"I'm very impressed Bella, after the week that we have put you through, I wasn't sure that you would be able to handle it." He was almost giddy with excitement now, but I could still hear the fatherly like pride coming from his voice.

Slowing gradually to a stop, I turned to give him a hard look. "This week has been hell Carlisle. I get the objective here, but I'm done, I need a break." I blew some of my sweat covered bangs from my eyes, slumping back against the corridor wall behind me.

"The progress that you have made over the last few years Bella is beyond amazing. I am still in awe of what you can do. This week you pushed yourself farther than ever before." He gave me a smile full of pride as if they were his own accomplishments. "I think that you're right it's time for a break" a more considerate tone in place. "Take tomorrow and Monday off, get out of here for a bit, unwind. You need it."

"Thank you Carlisle." I replied.

"Of course Bella. Just, please do me a favor and take Jasper with you, I'd feel better if you weren't alone" I shot him a hard look and his hands came up palms out towards me, "not that you need protection or anything like that, I just think that it would be good to have a friend with you, especially one that can understand your situation. "

I gave him a weak smile, "I'll talk to Jasper and see if he is interested. I have a feeling that he could use a break too. I'm going to hit the showers."

"Good, good, I'll see you Tuesday then." He replied giving me a fatherly kiss to the temple, and then continued on his path towards his office.

I turned to head to the showers, before remembering what this Monday was "Carlisle," I called he turned back to me, "Are you sure that you aren't going to need me here Monday for orientation? I don't want to put you out."

"Always so loyal Bella, we will be fine. You take a break and we'll see you Tuesday" his encouraging smile and tone of voice convincing enough for me I turned back towards to showers.

Slipping my phone out from my back pocket I dialed Jasper.

"Hello?" Jasper answered.

"Hey Jazz, its Bella, Get some rest tonight, we're on two days leave. Feel like getting out of the zoo?" I asked.

"Definitely, you already pass it by Carlisle?"

"Of course, no classes no projects, no practice. Best of all, we get to skip right over orientation on Monday."

He laughed at that, "great we don't need to deal with uncaging the monkeys! How did you pull that off?"

"I don't know", I grinned, "I almost feel guilty, but Carlisle offered. Hey- I'm going to hit the showers now, it was a rough one today, meet me in the morning?"

"Sounds good, dare I ask if there is beer in my future?"

"Yes my dear friend, I have a strong feeling that beer and tequila may await us." I replied with a laugh.

"Great, I'll see you in the morning."

"Sounds good." I replied ending my phone call and slipping into the locker room.

I took my time showering, letting the hot water work on the knots formerly known as muscles. The way my body had sweat today, and the tension in my muscles proved just how badly I needed this break. When I finished my shower, I headed over to the Jacuzzis. A hot water massage was definitely needed today. I stayed there for longer than I should have my skin wrinkled to raisin status the moving factor to make me get out. I pulled on a track suit, threw my bag over my shoulder heading back to my dorm.

My walk was a quick one, it was dark enough to see the stars and I watched them as I made my way, clearing my mind of the week now behind me. Upon entering my room I threw my bag on the floor and made my way to my bedroom throwing open the door, and flopping down face first on my bed. Exhaustion took over and I was asleep quickly.

I awoke from my first dreamless sleep in weeks feeling refreshed. There was a knocking on my door pulling me from my groggy state.

I swung the door open to reveal a chipper Jasper.

"Hey" I said stretching out my body reaching up and out and standing on my tip toes.

"Coffee my dear?" he said showing me the two large to go cups in his hands.

I smirked, "ah, who knows me better than you, huh?" I asked taking one of the cups. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's already 11, I thought you might still be sleeping, but I figured you had a trip you wanted to make this morning?" he replied without pressure.

"Your right, but you knew that already, let me just get dressed." I said tilting my coffee to him and excusing myself back to my bed room. I slipped on a pair of lower cut trouser style dark wash jeans with a lighter blue v neck cashmere sweater and my doc martins, comfort is king after all. Brushing my teeth and hair, throwing it into a low ponytail, and washing my face. I made my way back out into the living area.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yup, let's go." He replied putting his arm out for me to link into, closing the door behind us as we left.

2 hours later we found ourselves outside the Greater Seattle East Cemetery. Jasper sitting in the driver seat watching me from the corner of his eye cautiously. I stared straight ahead collecting myself for what was to come. This was always the most difficult part for me. Other times I could easily push it from my mind. When I was working, practicing, my focus could go elsewhere. When I am standing in front of their graves they held all of my attention. They were here because of me, they are the reason that I do what I do and someday, things would be made right.

Jasper got out from the driver side and made his way over to my door, opening it for me and reaching out a hand for me to hold. Jasper was a good friend. There really was no one like him. I laughed internally at my little joke. He helped me to calm myself long enough to make my way through the rows of cold white stone until I found the two that I was in search of. More had been added since the last time I was here. They were once the last two of a row, now there were several rows beyond them. I wondered what their causes were, what brought them to this place. Was it old age? A terrible disease? A violent end? We were there for hours, sitting with them, talking to them, paying our respects. Jasper who never even met them talks to them with me. He was always helping me. It was necessary at times like this, but he was a true friend. I gave him a watery smile as he stood and reach down a hand to help me up and lead me back.

Back in the car and headed towards Forks again, he let out a long breath, "You think this is all worth it? Everything we are doing here? I just, I don't know… I know you have personal experience with this but," he hesitated a moment, "how do we know we're doing the right thing here?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"I just know Jasper." I replied quiet still as well. "You know better than anyone the things that Carlisle and I have seen over the years. I hate that we are in this situation, but can we really turn our backs? I mean we were set apart for a reason right? It at least should be to help." I replied strumming my nails on the arm rest beside me. Glancing at him sideways I continued "There is no guarantee for any of us in all of this, but if I can stop one family from dealing with what I have had to deal with then it will all be worth it to me. I would rather know that I'm here and ready to help than be blindsided again. I've been blind enough for one lifetime."

"Your right" he said softly taking my hand in reassurance.

We sat quietly for quite some time before I decided that we needed to get ourselves out of this little funk we were in. There was very little leave time granted, getting out for two days in a row was not an occurrence that happened often and I wanted to take advantage of it. Remembering our phone conversation from the previous night I turned to jasper and said in a much more enthusiastic voice "Hey, let's not keep Jimmy, Johnny and José waiting ok?"

I got the reaction that I was looking for. He laughed genuinely. "You got it" he said pressing a little harder on the accelerator.

EPOV:

Somehow, I ended up in this tiny little shit hole of a town where there was nothing to do. It seemed that they had a population lower than some West Virginian Mountains, and about as many hotel, bar, and store options.

I am not sure what possessed me to agree to this. Emmett and I were enthralled with the preaching's of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Oddly the same surname as my own, though there was no blood relation. My cousin and best friend Emmett McCarty and I were recruited during our last year of college. I was thinking of applying to medical school but the prospect of 4 more years of school spread out in front of me was not the most appealing thing.

There was very little information given as to the nature of what we would be doing, but I knew enough to be aware that it was going to be an experience that was somewhat military like. We would live in small apartments that were close to a dorm style. There would have classes and training, and possibly missions that would require the utmost confidentiality, beyond that very little information was given. We were assured that we would be able to leave if we so choose, but were also promised insight into what made us so different from others. We were always a little off from others that we met, and the possibility of finding out why, and what it meant was an opportunity that we could not pass up.

That's how Emmett and I came to find ourselves in a tiny dingy little bar, in a small town called Forks in Washington. There were a few locals around, all of them eyeing us suspiciously. I was certain this place didn't normally see foot traffic that was not some townie that lived here all their lives. There were a few older men sitting at the bar, spread out a chair or two between each. A couple of guys about our age sitting at a round table drinking and playing a game of cards. There was pool table in the corner with two men playing a game while a woman looked on from a stool set by the wall near where they were playing; they seemed to be having a good time the three of them laughing together. I noticed a dart board on the far right of the bar, and turned to let Emmett know. No need not to enjoy our last night before submerging ourselves in work the next few days. As I turned back, I caught Emmett staring as though he were star struck at a gorgeous blonde that had just walked in the door along with 2 other women. The tall blonde seemed to lead the group, she had classic bombshell curves and hair so light it looked platinum, I didn't notice any roots and a briefly wondered if her hair color was real. I laughed to myself about the old saying that while real blondes have more fun, they weren't usually too bright, unless of course we were talking about a golden retriever.

Emmett broke his graze and shot a glare at me, "what the hell are you laughing at?" he snarled at me.

"Nothing, just a stupid thought. She's a fox," I said winking at him.

His head turned back towards her and he said "ya I think I'm in love." His eyes glazing over for a brief second before he shook his head free from his thoughts. "Hey maybe this is a sign that we really are doing the right thing huh?" he asked huge white smile emanating from his face.

"Sure Emmett, God has now taken to sending you messages in the form of hot blondes. Let's play some darts."

We walked over to the dart board bringing our drinks along. We hadn't been there long when the three women joined us. I seemed that the blonde from earlier was the best looking of her friends. The others seemed like they were dressed in the way that proved how hard they were trying to compensate. Make up caked on, skirts short and tops cut low to ensure as little as possible was actually covered.

The pretty one stepped up first; friends right behind her. Her hair swaying behind her back freely, hips slowly moving from side to side. She seemed care free yet determined all at once. Her eyes back and forth between Emmett and myself, but lingering on Emmett longer. Good Emmett could use a little relaxer, hell I could use a relaxer as well, but then Emmett is in love. I internally snickered to myself, he's never like that. We had been so tightly wound, unsure of what to expect from this trip, that I was certain it was throwing Emmett a bit too. Anxieties were high, and my body had felt like it was a tense ball for the past three days. We hadn't talked about it, we still weren't sure what we were getting ourselves into.

The tall blonde stalked up to Emmett and myself walking slightly past us, running her pointer finger lightly across both of our chests before she turned back to us.

"Can we join you?" She asked with an air of confidence.

"Sure" was all Emmett said, grabbing her waist and leading her to the bar to get her a drink. The other two women looked at me. The other blond eyed me up and down, while the shorter brunette seemed a bit more shy, giggling nervously and casting her eyes down to her feet briefly before mustering up some courage and looking me in the face again.

"Do you need drinks I asked?" eyeing them both. Neither was really my type. They giggled excitedly nodding their heads up and down and batting their eyelashes. I shrugged to myself and lead them to the bar, hands to myself, ensuring that they would work for any chance I may throw them.

Drinks in hand, we played darts for a bit. I saw the other blonde; Lauren was her name whisper something in the other girl's ear. She glanced at me quickly and then looked down at the floor with a frown nodding to her friend. Jessica, as I came to know the shy girl, had gone over to the juke box in the corner to see what they had. I should have warned her that in a place as dingy as this, a place that in fact still used a juke box in a tiny small town with a population that seemed to be 50; the chances are that there would not be anything worth her quarter. She had come out of her shell quite a bit as the alcohol made its way down her throat. We had been here for about an hour now it was about 10, and she had drank enough to put herself under the table but she held herself up. She had put on a slow song and I noticed one of the guys that had been sitting at the table had gone to her while at the juke box and asked her to dance. Hey, not a problem, like I said she wasn't really my type any way. Besides, tomorrow would be a very big day.

Lauren then began nuzzling up to me. She ran her pointer finger down the center of my chest, obviously trying to take a clue from Rosalie, the pretty blonde, earlier. It certainly did not have the same effect, but I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me anyway as we began to dance to this god awful song.

"I have always loved this song" she purred into my ear her hands running up my arms and latching behind my neck.

I didn't respond, how could I? I closed my eyes as we turned our dance movements and she lightly ground herself into me, ensuring I knew she was up for a good time. My eye lids parted and I noticed that the table full of guys around our age was now empty. The dark haired guy was still dancing with Jessica, whispering in her ear. It was then that I felt waves of calm come over me. Proving to me that all I needed was a little female attention to ensure that I was in the right mind set for tomorrow. As we continued to turn I noticed that the guys from the table were now all over by the pool table, and I heard Emmett's booming laughter from the center. My interest peaked. As the song came to an end I broke apart from my new appendage, taking her hand in mine and making my way towards the group. Emmett always had a way of making friends.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked him as I came to stand beside him on the outskirts of the group now.

He turned to look at me with a smirk, "I just got owned" as he erupted into laughter again, "Rose is trying to redeem me now, but it's not looking good for her. She's pretty good though. Can you imagine, a hot girl that drink s beer, plays pool, and works on cars? I think I'm in love…" he remarked as he looked back at her.

"Yeah you said that already," I laughed and patting him on the back, I leaned a bit closer and said. "I think you're in drunk". He blew it off and watched her calculate her next shot. "What is she stripes or solids?"

"Stripes" he replied.

"Then why are you saying it's not looking good for her? I see two stripes have been pocketed, all solids still on the table." I glanced back at him as I felt Lauren clawing up my arm for attention. I tried to shake her off a bit so her arms wrapped around my waste instead.

"Watch" was all he said as he tipped his beer bottle towards the table. She sunk her next shot, and turned, a blonde guy with shaggy surfer like hair handed her a shot of some sort. Emmett must have known my next question. "Every shot you sink you take a shot of tequila, before you can take your next shot." I eyed the situation again I noticed a brunette speaking with some of the locals. She was very pretty, not really my type, I usually went for someone much more like Rosalie, but something just seemed to glow around her. Her dark curls bounced as she laughed with the guys, lightly swatting one of their arms. I was enthralled. It seemed that all of the men were. I went to take a step towards her when something tightened around my waste; I looked down to see Lauren smiling up as me, batting her eye lashes in an attempt to be sexy. Now that I had seen the brunette, Lauren was even less attractive.

As I tried to unclamp her hands from me, I heard Rosalie's unmistakable voice ring out "What the fuck!" My head jerked up to see what happened and noticed that she simply missed her shot.

"Don't Worry Rosalie, you're doing well, everyone misses once in a while, give the poor sap a chance", she had almost cleared the stripes from the table, what was she so worried about?

She glared daggers at me with her eyes, as the surfer dude laughed lightly shaking his head and simply placing the bottle of tequila on the side of the table. Pool stick in his hand he began chalking it up. So that's what's going on here, surfer boy was a pool shark! "I'm next" I said nodding my head towards him.

"We'll see buddy" he said continuing to laugh, shaking his head now. I was a good pool player and I could hold my alcohol, needless to say I was not worried.

I stepped a bit closer to the table and noticed the brunette strutting towards the surfer dude. She stalked straight up to him and looked directly into his eyes, "Aww, you gonna give him a kiss for luck honey? You may want to save that for the next round." I smirked at her. Her face did not turn from his, but I could see the smirk forming on her face, while Emmett was coughing next to me and nudging me with his arm.

"Cut it out Edo" he said to me in a low voice. She laughed as if she could hear him, and slammed a shot quickly, taking the pool stick from the surfer dude. She walked half way around the table as if quickly assessing her shots. Then she began, ball after ball she cleared the table, shot after shot, drink after drink she continued. The alcohol did not seem to be effecting her very much. Finally the table only held the remainder of the stripes and the 8 ball, clearing the table in her first round downing shots like they were water. She took a stance right in front of me, it would have been a much easier shot from another angle, her ego was inflated and she was going to scratch because of it. She re chalked her pool stick blowing lightly on the end giving me a wink. She bent over, and my eyes dragged down to her ass prominently displayed before me in her dark jeans. I'm not sure how long I was watching her ass, but I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up finding her face turned back to me over her shoulder.

"Eyes up here buddy" she said. She kept her eyes locked with mine as she took her shot. I grinned to myself. I dazzled her, he just totally scratched because I dazzled her.

She turned back to the table to standing up, walked around and accepted another shot from surfer boy. Confused I looked back at the table to find that she did not in fact scratch but took the game. This girl was amazing.

"Am I next?" I asked. I wanted this girl now. Surfer boy be damned.

"I think she's going to take a break" surfer boy responded for her. "That was her third set tonight, she practically downed a bottle to herself, and I'd like her to slow down a bit." He was calm as he spoke. She looked fine though, how the hell could she have drank that much and still be standing- she was tiny. I couldn't drink that much and still be standing.

"What did you water her shit down?" I asked "there is no way that she could hold that much liquor." I was annoyed now, Emmett was looking a bit tanked as was Rosalie, but there stood a 110lb little girl without so much as a stumble or a slur. They were pulling something I was certain of it.

"Ahh, I wouldn't tell me or my friend here what we can or cannot do" she replied this time. Her voice was low, but light. I saw out of the corner of my eye the townies had gone back to their own thing, one still with Jessica and 2 trying to talk to Lauren. Good keep her busy I thought to myself.

"We were drinking from the same bottle" Rosalie piped up, not slurring but eyes certainly glazed and her steps slightly stumbling, and she had had less to drink than the tiny girl in front of me. "It's definitely not watered down." She finished hanging on Emmett now; I'm sure more for support than sport for the first time all night.

I looked back down to the tiny girl in front of me to find her and surfer dude gone. I spun around finding them at the juke box, choosing a song. The song was still old, and certainly it was commercial, but it was a classic and much better than the song that Jessica had chosen earlier. The song rang out, as the new object of my affections, well at least my lust, started to sway her hips in the middle of the floor. Surfer boy more than happy to sway easily along with her, his hands around her waist. I don't think I like Surfer boy. But for some reason I couldn't feel like I hated him as much as I wanted to. Go figure that, maybe I had more to drink than I had originally thought.

I continued to watch the brunette and the surfer dance, she would erupt with laughter ever so often and he would genuinely smile down at her. They must have been together for quite some time. The song ended and I continued to watch her from my post sitting with my back against the bar, beer in hand. They made their way over to the dart board and started to play, it didn't seem as though alcohol was being used to egg this on this time and it was just the two of them. Being the ass that I was I decided to inject myself into their little game.

"Mind If I join you?" I asked of the happy couple whispering to each other in what seemed to be hushed and frantic tones.

"Uhh, sure" surfer boy said as he glanced sideways at me. "You ok with that Bells?"

"What ever, I'm cool." She replied. Ok, so maybe I don't dazzle her, I'll admit though I was dazzled by her.

"How about a little wager?" I asked.

She looked at me quickly, almost nervously, returning her gaze to her blond shaggy friend quickly. "What did you have in mind?" She asked.

I tapped my pointer finger against my chin in thought, "oh, how about if I win, you spend the rest of the night hanging out and dancing with me?" I saw from the corner of my eye, Lauren turn around and shoot me a glare, her boy stepped forward and looked like he wanted to interject but she quickly cut him off. Good I thought maybe I do have a shot.

"And what do I get if I win?" She asked sweet and innocent like.

"Anything you want darling" I replied in a lower huskier voice than I had been using. She eyed me up and down carefully, biting down on her lower lip. God she was sexy as hell. How did I not see that right from the beginning? She was absolutely beautiful.

She slowly walked closer to me and leaned in a bit. "Do I have to let you know now?" She asked her voice breathy making me want to grab her and bolt right out of here.

I shook my head no, slowly not breaking eye contact, staying put in the close proximity that she had created.

"Ok" she said in an excited voice with a wink and a turn, her brown curls hitting me in the face as she walked to the dart board and took out the six darts.

Surfer boy shook his head at me, "be careful," he said "she's really not the type of girl that you mess with."

"I can handle myself" I said with a cocky smirk. I was certain that by the end of the night surfer boy would be going one way and the brown eyed girl would be going with me. She walked back placing the blue darts in my hand. She kept the green for herself.

"You want to go first?" she asked tipping her sideways towards the board. Her brown eyes were sparkling with excitement.

I shook my head, "oh no, Ladies first".

She smiled and turned her body towards the board as I watched her. She winked at me quickly and threw the dart, landing in the dead center of the bull's eye. "Lucky shot I guess" she said with a grin and a shrug.

I grinned and stood to take my turn, she brushed up against me as she stepped to the side allowing me my shot. A thrill of energy was sent through me at her touch. I decided to give it all right back to her and shot her my signature grin and a wink. I shot my dart out, it too landing in the bull's eye just to the left of hers. "Lucky shot I guess" I said to her with a shrug of my shoulders.

She laughed lightly stepping back a good five steps. She looked at the board again and then shot her eyes to me and threw the dart as if she wasn't even paying attention. I broke my gaze free from her as she held hers tight to me to find that the second dart had also hit the bulls eye, just above her first, they were so close they looked as if they were touching. Surfer boy laughed to himself while propped up against the far wall watching our little game.

I went to take my spot this time brushing down her arm with my hand so lightly it was almost nonexistent, but with enough intent for her to know that it wasn't. The energy flowed through me again. She stepped to the side allowing me my shot. My second shot also landing just inside the bull's eye, this time to just to the right of her first dart. I smirked again shrugging my shoulders. "We are going to have so much fun tonight" I told her still confident in myself.

This time her friend laughed louder as if he could no longer hold it in. She laughed as well. "I fully intend on having a blast tonight" she replied brazenly.

She walked almost flush to the back wall this time. As if she was going to throw the dart from one end of the room to the other. I shook my head at her, "Quite the ego huh?" I asked.

She shot the dart out quickly, turning to me as she did so, not even paying attention to where the dart would be going. "Yes you do seem to have quite an ego" she replied quirking her head towards the board. I glanced over at the board quickly, turning back to her to see her smirk and eyes still on me. She raised her eyebrows slowly tipping her head towards the board again as she had done earlier. I looked again in time to hear Emmett's booming laughter as he checked out the board. I walked up to get a better view finding that she split her first dart in half with her third dart, and that the second dart had in fact shaved off of the first darts top as well.

"Don't think there is any way to beat that set up there Eddie boy," Emmett said laughing with Rosalie.

I turned back in time to see her heading towards the door to leave with surfer boy, I went to grab for her wrist. There was no way I was letting this one leave my sight so early. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked in the most seductive voice I had.

She turned slowly; eyes wide, she glanced down at her wrist and my hand betrayed me dropping her wrist from my grasp. Suddenly I was taking two steps backwards, even though my mind was tell my body to stay put. She smirked, "I think you have your hands full tonight", she replied "wouldn't want to waste all the work you put into that one now would you?" she nodded her head with a half grin, and even though I told myself not to break her gaze, my head and eyes turned to Lauren. I wanted to tell her it wasn't like that. I wanted to turn back to her and at least say a proper good bye maybe get her name and number in case I had free time again in the future. But suddenly my feet were shuffling towards Lauren as she turned and smirked and walked towards me. As we grew closer within mere steps now from each other I heard her call out "have a good time tonight, thanks for the game!"

My body came back under my control just in time to see surfer boy holding the door open for her and laughing as they stepped out of the bar, her hair trailing behind her.

Suddenly all of the stress of what tomorrow held crashed back down on me again, gone was the calm and acceptance, gone was the girl who had held my rapt attention, wrapping me up around her finger just to flick me away. My stress was back, I was wound tighter than I was before and now I was angry. She had treated me as if I was not on her level, as if she could barley waste her time to play a full game of darts with me. "Let's go Emmett, I want to get out of here!" I shouted across the bar. Lauren shot me a hopeful look and I scowled at her, finished the beer in my hand and slammed my way out the door. I was ready for today to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Twilight or any characters; all belongs to Stephenie Meyers except for my own story idea in which I am letting her characters play. No copyright infringement intended in any way!

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV: **

We exited the bar, both of us taking a deep cleansing breath, while briskly walking towards the car.

"Keys Jasper" I commanded raising my left hand, to which he tossed them. We climbed into the car both silent as I started the car, exiting the lot at a speed that caused Jasper to grip his armrest to keep him upright.

Keeping his calm and righting himself Jasper spoke quietly, "What are the chances?"

"Chances for what Jasper?" I snapped. I knew what he was talking about. I was stalling.

"That he's here for…" he just left it hanging out there as if he were to speak it, it would undoubtedly become true.

I let out a nervous laugh "Oh, I think we know that this has nothing to do with chance, he must have known for quite some time." Anger still seething into my words. "I guess we know why I wasn't 'needed' at orientation tomorrow." I finished as we sped through the small town roads towards the highway.

I could see from the corner of my eye Jasper trying to absorb my anger while remaining calm himself. He reached out and touched my shoulder in a friendly reassuring manner. "It will be ok," he spoke barely above a whisper. As if it ever could be.

I could tell that he wanted to say more, I could feel his eyes on me, his mind trying to force the calm over me.

I took another deep breath, looking down at the speedometer as we took the on ramp to the highway, 95miles per hour. I saw no other cars in the area, and stepped on the gas harder raising the speed at which the car entered the highway and brought us back to the place that was supposed to be home. I kept myself closed off from Jaspers calming spell.

"Your right Jazz, it'll be ok." I knew he could feel the wall that I was carefully constructing between us. It's not something I did often, he was my only true friend, he knew me better than anyone did. He knew that I didn't even believe my own words. Nothing was going to be ok.

We sat in the car silently, maneuvering easily around the few other cars on the road that we came upon.

"Where are we headed?" he finally broke the silence. His voice a little louder now, knowing that his spells wouldn't work today. He released my shoulder dropping his hand back into his own lap.

"I need to speak with Carlisle," I said with conviction, "This should not have been kept from me." He nodded minutely. He understood. The odometer was breaking 130 now. We slowed slightly as we took the next exit. Jasper took my hand. He had resigned himself from calming me, but was silently letting me know that he would stand by me as my only true friend always did.

"I'm coming with you; I think we both deserve an explanation." The determination seeping into his voice, as he squeezed my hand. I nodded to agree, there was no denying him his request.

We slowed as we entered the long winding drive that lead to the Center, taking the time to gather myself before confronting him.

Instead of heading towards our building, I took a right and headed to the home of Carlisle Cullen. The man that was the closest thing to a father that I had. I parked in his driveway, the light from inside his study spilling out onto the front lawn through the bay window.

"He's expecting us." I said soft and calm to Jasper as we stepped out of the car. He nodded knowing I spoke the truth.

We walked the slightly curved cobblestone pathway, small garden lights staggered on either side lighting the way from the driveway to the front door. I glanced at Jasper before stepping to the front steps. "It's going to be a long night," I said quietly. He gulped down a breath nodding as we both took the first step side by side, always a united front the two of us. This helped me to steel myself to the conversation that was about to unfold, I let down the wall now, allowing Jasper to assist in calming me. This conversation would be better with a rational head. He gently took my hand as the front door opened, spilling the light from within into the dark behind us. It wasn't who we expected.

"So much for a break." I mumbled.

**EPOV**

I stood in the parking lot waiting for Emmett to catch up, trying to make heads or tails of what just happened. I felt off, it was a weird feeling tingling through my body. The feeling was not completely new to me; I had felt it before on a few occasions. It was stronger tonight though. It was like standing near a rumbling engine; the closer you are the more your body feels the vibration.

I felt Emmett come up behind me, "Ready to go there Eddie boy?" he asked, a smile on his face but a wary look in his eyes. I shook my head clearing it as I gulped down some fresh air. "Yeah let's get out of here," I said, glancing back at the girls, who were now spilling into the parking lot behind us, "Alone?"

He nodded his ok to me and we bid a farewell to the 'friends' that we had made tonight, knowing we would most likely never see them again. I was thankful, but I think Emmett really liked Rosalie. I glanced at Emmett and then the car, thankful I had only had a couple beers tonight. After Emmett's pool game, he was in no condition to drive. I wondered if he would make it to the hotel, or if I was going to have to find a way to carry him to the room. Not exactly my idea of good way to end the night. I blew the thought off as we buckled into the car, exiting the lot and turning towards the hotel. Tomorrow was looming in the murky mist in front of us, shrouded in mystery. We had no clue what was awaiting us, we only had cryptic conversations, confidentiality clauses, and the knowledge that our lives were about to change forever.

We pulled into the hotel parking lot. I turned to find Emmett still awake- thankfully. He was looking at me with his head cocked and one side of his eyebrows up in the air, silently asking me a question. I remained silent and got out of the car. I heard his door thud closed shortly after mine as I started towards the building entrance.

He cleared his throat, as if he was asking for an answer. I still didn't know which question, there were too many floating through my mind at the moment to decide which one he wanted the answer to. He didn't ask and we made our way to the room silently. As the door closed behind us with a thud reflecting just how quiet we were, he kept his eyes on me. Finally, I turned and looked at him. "What?" I asked forcefully.

"I don't know? Why don't you tell me? What the hell was all that back there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Emmett." I said with an irritated voice.

"Oh I think you do, you can't tell me that you didn't notice." His face implying more than his words.

"I don't know the answer." I said confusion lacing my voice, one hand gripping my hair, as I shot him a look to make sure he understood that this conversation was over.

"ok, ok" he said, sitting on his bed to remove his shoes, he removed his shirt. I could tell he had sobered up some as he fluffed the pillows behind him lying on his stomach to finally pass out.

I decided to ease my tension with a hot shower.

Why was tonight so different? It was an average night, we went to a bar, drank, met some girls, played some darts, Emmett played pool. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing except for _her_ that is. As my body sagged in the hot water, I saw her brown eyes in my mind, they still sparkled as she laughed and teased, but there was something else. I couldn't place it but if I didn't know better I would have called it recognition, as if she knew me, maybe had known me for years. But that look was fleeting, it had gone away as fast as it came. Certainly, I would have remembered her, she's not the kind of girl that you forget about meeting. I doubted that she ever met anyone who wouldn't remember her forever. I turned off the water, drying myself. I didn't even know her name, I knew nothing about this girl. I wonder if Emmett got her or her friends name. I shook off that thought, I would never see her again, no matter how much I might like to.

Stepping into a pair of boxers, and making my way to my bed I tried to clear my mind. I had too much going on, concerns of what exactly tomorrow would hold, were messing with me. I needed to focus. I did not need some girl distracting me, especially the kind of girl who already had a boyfriend. I don't know what had gotten into me tonight, this was out of the norm for me.

I lay awake for hours, trying my damdest to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be rough as it was, why did I ever think that going out tonight was a good idea?

I tried watching TV to take my mind off things -it didn't help. I tried counting sheep, as childish as it sounds, but that didn't help either, it never did. I was normally restless and was used to surviving on very little sleep, but tomorrow was certain to be big day and I was sure that I would need to be rested up. I rolled to my side, scrunched the pillow under my head closing my eyes tightly, and allowed her face to enter my mind again. As I looked upon her in my mind's eye, I felt myself relax, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**BPOV:**

"Esme" I said as she stood in the doorway, light from the inside of the house pouring out from around her as if she was glowing. She was visibly upset; her eyes still red and swollen from what looked like had been hours of tears. The anger that was running through me had slowly begun to calm when I took down the wall between Jasper and myself, even more so when I held his hand. However, this, this broken looking Esme, the only mother I had known since I was 15, this ignited the anger in me again. Why was she hurting? I looked to Jasper who looked almost over come. Between the anger rolling off me and the sorrowful look of Esme, I was certain that he was struggling. I took my hand back and took a step back from the front door.

"Esme" I said again, "Where is Carlisle? We have to talk." I was still angry, but Jasper had softened me enough to deal with this situation. I didn't want to use all of his energy before we even got to the point of our little visit.

Esme sniffled a bit, working to compose herself further. She stepped to the side to allow us through the door waving out an arm to lead us in as she did so. "He's in the study," she said in her small kind voice, still a bit broken.

Jasper entered first, me just behind him. After Esme closed the door, she looked at me again, "I'm so sorry Bella," she said shaking her head, "I love you dear." She grabbed my hand for a moment and gave it a gentle squeeze before turning and heading towards the kitchen.

Jasper cocked his head at me "that was so sincere, something is going on, I just don't know what."

"Yet." I said leading down the hall that would bring us to the study.

We didn't have to knock the door was open. Carlisle sat in his brown leather chair, back to us, looking out at the lawn as if it were daylight. We stood in the doorway, not entering the room and taking in the sight before us.

"Come in" he called in a calm monotone voice.

We entered the room without him so much as turning towards us in acknowledgement. This was only fanning the anger flames burning inside of me.

I opened my mouth to speak, when I saw Carlisle lift his left hand as if to stop me. He began slowly, still turned from us.

"I know what you must be feeling Bella. You weren't meant to find out this way, its, well –"

I cut him off there, "what do you mean find out this way Carlisle?" I demanded, "What way did you want for me to find out? Did you want me to just run into him at the work center or in a class, or were you hoping that I would be in the field fulltime before we ran into each other ensuring that I would never know the truth?" I was shouting now "How could you do this to me Carlisle?"

"No!" he cried in replied finally standing from his chair and turning towards us, "I meant to tell you months ago, to give you time to prepare. After the trip to Rhode Island, you were so angry, I couldn't bring myself to tell you, I meant to tell you before now, but time got away from us. Bella I really am sorry. "

Jasper huffed from my side. He was feeling the same anger that I did. He was just better at masking it. "Carlisle I think we both deserved to know that this was coming. I can't imagine that you saw fit for me to stay clear of this situation, as you never have in the past. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Jasper, you are loyal to her almost to a fault, If I would have told you, you would have been left with only two options, telling her yourself, which I wasn't ready for you to do, or keeping it from her, which I couldn't ask you to do. She needs to be able to trust one of us completely, especially now, so I sacrificed myself for the cause."

"Why Carlisle? Why him? What makes him so special?" I said the words harshly knowing this boy was special, but I had cast that away a long time ago. After all, he was the reason for everything bad that had ever happened to me.

"I- we- yes we all- need him. There is more to him that you know. I can't explain it all, but there is more than you know. In time I am certain that you will understand everything."

I could not believe that he was trying to sweep this under the rug, I turned, my arms crossed as I stared at a painting on the wall, willing myself to calm down so that I could ask the questions that I wanted to, and get the answers that I needed.

"I think that the time has passed for you to be keeping secrets from us Carlisle. Now is your chance to tell us all of it." My voice was calm but final; I wasn't leaving without an explanation. I needed to know why I had to keep giving up everything in my life for him.

"Well, you know that he is strong, a fighter..." he began

"Yes Carlisle, we know that, but we have plenty with strength, why him?"

"It's not just his strength; he can anticipate movements, what's to come…"

"He can see the future?" Jasper asked.

"No not that, but it's like second nature for him to be able to determine what is next in a fight, he is aware of what the other person is thinking even though he doesn't realize that yet."

"He reads minds." I said, it was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, it is a service that could not only be helpful for us, but dangerous if it were to fall into the wrong hands." He finished.

"Can he read her mind?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know for certain, but I would imagine his power is much like everyone else's, only able to penetrate her when she would allow. Much like yourself." Carlisle answered.

"Will we need to work with him? Will he be in any of my classes?" I asked looking at the floor now. I knew Carlisle well enough to know that he would never purposely cause this pain, there had to be a better reason.

"Jasper will need to work with him a bit, but not you. Not right away anyway. I think you have surpassed most classes now, you'll be working on your own in the center for the most part, with the exception of personal combat training." Ha paused taking in the look I was giving him, "I need to be sure that you are better able to protect yourself should anyone find a way around your shield…" he hesitated to finish his thought I could feel it. I turned back to him arms still crossed but my eyes met his.

"He will need to be placed in your building, on your floor; you're best suited to ensure his safety." He spoke barely above a whisper.

I raised an eyebrow; this hole of mine kept getting deeper and deeper. "Apartment C?" I asked.

He only nodded in reply.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow night, yes"

"Fine Carlisle. We will deal with this, but this is far from over." My voice was grainy, "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

He looked at me for a moment and I could see the nervousness in his eyes "no" he said hesitantly. I pivoted and left the room, Jasper following close behind.

We left the house quickly, not seeing Esme and not looking back at Carlisle.

We took the car back to our building parking in the dark lot.

"There's more isn't there?" Jasper asked.

"I think so did you see the look in his eyes? There has to be more."

"We'll figure it out." Jasper replied.

I nodded to my friend each of us going our separate ways for the night.

I needed time to gather my thoughts, I needed to re-group. I held out hope that he would decide not to stay. May be he would think that this place was for the crazies. I would have, had my life been different.

I it was a fleeting hope, he would stay & I would have to protect him.

My life would be hell, as if it wasn't already.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyers owns the Twilight series and all of its characters! I'm just having a little fun with them.

Hope this chapter isn't too boring, just need to lay down some ground work before we get going…

Forces of Nature Chapter 3

EPOV:

It was unnerving driving up to the Center; the long drive way was almost invisible from the road. Had you not known what to look for, you surely would have missed it. At first, it seemed as though we were just driving down an old abandoned dirt road. We finally came upon a fork in the road, one path clearly more worn than the other, there was a sign pointing us to take the more traveled way. It was a small wooden sign, painted white with black lettering "The Center" it simply said with a single red arrow pointing to the left. We followed the road a little farther before the trees started to thin and buildings began to loom ahead of us. Suddenly the green and gray world of Forks Washington was opening up into the sunlight, as if the fog could not break the barriers of the trees.

It looked to be set up much like a small college campus. People were milling about on walkways; some sat talking on benches drinking coffee. The driveway, really more of a road changed to asphalt as we entered the campus. It was like entering another world.

We noticed a group of people walking towards the tallest of the first three buildings. It was centered between two smaller ones, all of them a bright red brick. The main building it seemed was pushed forward a bit from the others, the two sitting back slightly on either side. In front stretched beyond them all in every direction was crisp green lawn.

"I'm guessing this is where we need to be." I said to Emmett nodding my head to indicate the taller middle building, and the small group entering it.

"There's not a whole lot of people here." He noticed with a bit of a grimace. Emmett was always the life of the party, and never wanted to be somewhere where there wasn't one.

We found a spot quickly parking the car and climbing out. "Well, let's go see what this is all about, huh?" I said as we made our way to the building, I was anxious for what was to come.

We trailed behind two others walking towards the main building, noticing now a sign above the front doors indicating 'Orientation'.

The front doors of the building led us into a main hall, which was a crescent shape leading. All three sides of the crescent shaped hall had double wooden doors. Entering through the first door in front of us, we found it led to an auditorium. We found other milling about inside as well, and decided that this is where we were supposed to be. We took seats towards the back, enabling us to slip out unnoticed if we decided.

As we sat I started looking around to see what I could make of the others in the room. There was a tall skinny guy, his arms and legs reminded me of rubber, a girl with dark hair that had almost white streaks running through it as though it, most everyone else looked normal. I had a feeling that none of this would seem normal to me soon.

Towards the front of the auditorium, I noticed Rosalie, Lauren, and Jessica. The girls that we had met the night before. I nudged Emmett with my elbow and pointed to them with my elbow still on my armrest.

He followed my point and gaze and found what I was looking at. He laughed loudly, "Hey what do you know?" a huge smile erupting on his face. "I'm gonna go say hi." He said as he rose from his seat and straightened out his shirt. I laughed to myself as I watched him make his way to her.

I noticed the genuine surprise on her face as he snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist. At first, I thought that she was going to turn around and smack him but once she saw who it was her eyes warmed quickly erasing any irritation that was present previously. My thoughts quickly traveled back to the brown-eyed girl that I met the night before. I glanced around the room quickly again, wondering if by some stroke of luck, she would be here too. There was no sign of her.

I heard to door to my right swing open, before I could turn my head to see who was entering, I heard a man's fatherly voice, "Edward, I'm so glad that you could make it." I turned to find Dr. Cullen standing at the end of the row of chairs that I was sitting in, just inside the doorway looking at me.

I stood and walked to him reaching out my arm to shake his hand, "Dr. Cullen, nice to see you. Didn't you think I would come? You peeked my interest you know?" I gave him a crooked grin.

"As I was hoping son. I'm very glad that you made it though. Why don't you sit a little closer up front? The auditorium is large, but there are very few who will be joining us today." He cocked his head to the side indicating for me to follow him and started down the downward slopped path.

When we reached the bottom, close to where Emmett and Rosalie were he turned back. "I hope we will get a chance to talk again later." Before I could respond, he had turned and walked away toward the steps on the side that led to the stage in front of us. I made my way over to Emmett and took a seat beside him.

"Edward man, you remember Rosie right?" he was still grinning ear to ear, his right arm swung around her shoulders resting on the back of her seat.

"Of course, Hi Rosalie, how are you?"

"Surprised to see you guys here, but I'm well." She smiled "please call me Rose, no need to be so formal." Her grin was different from last night and I wondered what we all had in common to bring us here together.

Her friends from last night were sitting two rows ahead of us now. Separate from the rest of the group and whispering to each other. I caught them looking at me a couple of times and flashed them a grin. They giggled and went back to their whispering.

Carlisle came to the center of the stage a woman probably around his age with Caramel hair stganding slightly behind him to his left and a man with dark ashy hair and a mustache in the same position on his right. The man reminded me of a cowboy, in his worn jeans and plaid button down shirt, and he was a bit older than the other two.

"Hello and Welcome to the Center for the Genetically Progressive. We often call ourselves CGP. You were all offered a position here, due to your own unique talents and individuality. We wish to welcome you with open arms. We look forward to helping you to open for you a new world to explore. You will learn things about yourselves and others that you may not believe possible." He paused ever so slightly then continued, "As you know from my individual meetings with you over the last few months, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I would like now to introduce you to some of our staff. Today we have with us, Luke Willis, a long time member of our association." The tall man that reminded me of a cowboy stepped forward ever so slightly and nodded to the class. " We also have with us today Esme Cullen, one of the founding members of our association, and also my wife." He smiled proudly as she took her own slight step forward slightly bowing her head to us all, she glanced at me, and our eyes locked for a brief moment before she broke the gaze looking slightly down again. "I would like to take a moment to explain how the rest of this morning shall progress. Today will be mentally exhausting for those of you who choose to orientate. For some the things you will learn may seem unbelievable, others, I have found through our personal discussions are more aware of themselves making today slightly easier for you to grasp, but make no mistake, you too will see things you may never have imagined. Please remember no matter which category you fall into, that you should keep your mind open, as you will see the possibilities in life are endless." He paused again a moment longer than before. "Before we can get more in depth, we will need to perform the confidentiality oath. This oath will bind you more so by nature than law alone from ever divulging the secrets that you will learn within these halls. You will always have the freedom to withdraw from our center and community, but the information that is learned and shared here is never to be spoken to an outsider. We ask that you think carefully before accepting, for once you do your lives will forever be changed."

"For those of you who choose to accept you will be given a meeting time, at which you will meet with one of the three of us." He raised his arms on either side of him indicating Luke and Esme. "During your personal meetings you will be given the information regarding your living arrangements, and a listing of classes and practice schedules and finally information regarding why you were have been given an invitation to join us. Once you have met with a member of the council, you will be given time to explore the campus a bit and settle into your living quarters, after which we will meet as a group for what we like to call the 'talent show'. A few staff members and current students will show you their own unique talents. We ask that you do not participate at this time until you have been fully evaluated. It is for the safety of others. We ask that you now take a few moments to think through whether or not to join us. If you wish to join us please remain here, for those of you whom wish to be excused, you are free to leave. I know that you have been thinking about this form months before even traveling here to visit us, but with the little bit of extra information that I have been able to give you we ask that you heavily weigh your options. We will reconvene in 10 minutes time." He finished, turning to take his wife's hand and lead her off stage, Luke following close behind.

I looked to Emmett next to me and he looked back and forth between myself on his left and Rose on his right.

"What do you think?" he asked

"My decision was made before I got here, nothing has changed for me" Rose replied, "but my decision is not yours, only you can decide what is best for you." Her face was calm yet serious.

"I agree Emm, it needs to be our own decisions. But I'm staying, I feel like I am meant to be here, I have no idea why, but I feel like I need to stay and see this through."

"Well, we can leave whenever we want right? So if this ends up being some kind of fucked up shit we can just bail." He seemed to be talking to himself. "Why not, I have to admit I really want to see what all this hoop-la is about." A sly grin slid across his face.

I noticed two members of the group get up and make their way to the rear doors, letting them thud shut behind them. This left Emmett, myself, Rose, Lauren, Jessica, the tall lanky kid, and the girl with streaky hair, and 2 others. Dr. Cullen, Mr. Willis, and Mrs. Cullen returned to the stage.

"The time has come, if you have not yet made your final decision, you need to do so now." Dr. Cullen announced.

No one moved as he waited, the final seconds of the 10 minutes given. The sound of the clock ticking ringing throughout the hall.

"Good, I see that most of you have decided to stay. I can tell you that I am extremely pleased to see your faces. The confidentiality clause will be read aloud to you, there is no signing of a paper here, you signed an original form to get you this far, but the verbal oath will bind you by the elements. You should understand that there are only certain circumstances in which nature will allow you to break this oath once it is spoken. You will be able to use and tell secrets only in the protection of others, otherwise, should you try and speak of the information learned with in our community you will find yourselves unable to voice yourself."

I wanted to laugh as he said this, but thought better of it because of his stern and serious voice. I bit down on my tongue as I noticed Esme staring at me again. She again darted her gaze away.

Dr. Cullen began again, "The continued success of our operation and duration as the Center for the Genetically Progressive is built upon the principles of fair dealing and ethical conduct of our Team Members. Our integrity and excellence requires careful observance of the spirit and letter of all codes of conduct. Team members will comply with all regulations and understand that only through knowledge and trust can we do what we were meant to. Members of the team will conduct themselves in accordance with the spirit and intent of all relevant laws and to refrain from any dishonest or unethical conduct. In general, the use of good judgment, based on high ethical principles, will guide you with respect to lines of acceptable conduct. If a situation arises where it is difficult to determine the proper course of action, the matter should be discussed openly with your appointed counsel. All team members recognize the need for confidentiality and further promise to keep the secrets of these halls in order to keep themselves and their team members safe. If you agree, so you shall rise to your feet and say 'I Do'."

The room was silent as Dr. Cullen voiced himself, other than his words, you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone seemed to understand that this was more serious than any of us would have thought. As if on a queue, we stood and in unison said the words "I Do."

As we spoke those two little words, Esme stepped forward from her husband's side and raised her hands from her side palms up over her head until they touched. As she did so it felt like the air was being sucked out of the room, leaving me breathless and dizzy. Suddenly, all I could see was black, I opened my mouth to call to Emmett, but no words came out, I felt myself falling unable to see, hear, or speak. As quickly as it came, it dissipated. The air was air was being trickled back into the room. My hearing came back as well as my sight and speech. I found myself sitting back in the chair that I was in earlier, Emmett right beside me.

"What the hell was that?" his booming voice called. I knew he was only speaking to me but the entire room heard him. Carlisle was the one to answer.

"That was a binding spell," he began. "As I explained earlier, you are were bound by man's law, in the form of the written confidentiality agreement that you signed before coming here, now you have also been bound by Nature's law, a promise bound to the world itself. It is not easily broken. More will be explained shortly, for now please come up on by one to meet Luke here, and he will give you your meeting times and living arrangement information. You will be meeting with one of the three of us, after which you will be dismissed to settle into your quarters. We will meet on the North Quad at 3pm, for a little show that will enlighten you further." He raised his arm to indicate where Luke was now standing and people began to trickle up one by one.

I sat waiting for my turn along with Emmett and Rose when Carlisle approached me.

"Edward, I have all of your information here, would you like to join me now? We can have your meeting now while I give you a little tour of the campus."

"Sure Carlisle that would be great." I replied as I stood and excused myself from Emmett and Rose.

"Follow me." He seemed pleased.

He led me out of the auditorium and out into the sunshine again. We sat on a park bench, no others were around, and he handed me a folder.

"Go ahead open it." He said.

I looked up at him meeting his eyes briefly before looking back down to the folder again. I opened the folder to reveal a picture of myself, as I flipped to the next page I found more pictures of me, some that were from years ago, showing me at different stages of my life from the toddler throughout school and into college. There were even a few from different vacations that I had been on. "Where did you get these?" I asked bewildered, "Why?" I was alarmed, have these people been stalking me?

"You were identified at a very young age Edward. You may not realize it but you have powers that are yet to be tapped, but they are strong with in you. Most children do not show up on the scale until they are 7 or 8, many even later than that. There are very few who show signs before the age of 4, you were one of only 3 that have shown signs since birth. I have found 2 others that began showing at age 3." He stated.

"Powers? What are you talking about? This is crazy."

"Edward, have you ever noticed how well you fight? We both know that you have been in many fights during your 24 years. While you are by no means a small man, even before you grew into your own you were able to take down people twice your size, even those with more combat training."

"Are you telling me that I came all this way to be a fighter? I've put that behind me, I'm not that guy anymore."

"It's not about fighting Edward, at least not the way you think. Even when you're not fighting, just interacting with others, have you ever noticed how you always seem to know what's going to be coming next, as if you are anticipating what someone is going to do?"

"Ok, so I've been in a few fights and I can read people? What is all of this about?"

"Edward, the time will come for more answers, for now you should know that you can do more than just read people. You are reading their minds. You may not realize it yet, but your gift is strong, with some fine tuning you will be able to figure out what you need to hear and when, you will know whom to listen to, and how to tune in when you need to." He took a deep breath "As you stated, you are also a very gifted fighter, you are very strong, and we would request that you keep in shape and have enrolled in personal combat training for while you are here. These powers come with responsibilities that you did not ask for, and for that I am sorry. I know what the burden can be, I didn't ask for them either. We banned together here to learn to manage our powers, and keep safe those that are like us, and those who cannot protect themselves."

"So basically you're training me to be a good Samaritan?"

"I guess in the simplest form that would be a way of saying it. But a well compensated one." He smirked.

"I could care less about money," I grumbled.

"I didn't mean to imply that the only reason was for money. But Edward, there are things in the works, things that were set in play long before you and even me, and for us all to survive you will be needed. The role that you will play will be more important than you know. While I would love to tell you fluffy happy stories of helping old ladies cross the street or saving a damsel in distress from a mugger, your road will be much longer and much harder." He looked at me gravely to hit the words home.

I admit it shook me a bit, I sat there and stared at him unable to think of a question to ask.

"As I said earlier Edward, we ask that you keep an open mind until you really see what we are talking about here. I am certain that you will come to understand and even want to be here."

I nodded my reply still unable to speak.

He flipped to the next page in the file for me, revealing a schedule. "You will notice," he said, "that we have set up a few of classes for you. You will have independent combat, strength training, and internal /external auditory training. In combat training, you will sometimes be working with machines, sometimes with others. Those classes are held on Monday and Thursday mornings. In the afternoon, you will have auditory training for a few hours, as well as Friday mornings. On Wednesday mornings and Friday afternoons, you will have strength training. In addition to the weekends, you will be free of classes on Tuesdays. You can always feel free to practice if a room is free, which normally one will be." He flipped another page showing a map of the campus, "there is a family kitchen on campus, in which a staff puts together breakfast lunch and dinner, snacks are always available as well, but you do have a small kitchenette in your dorm apartment also."

"Ok" I said not really sure what to make of all of this.

"Why don't I show you around, we can grab some lunch from the kitchen, and then bring you to your living quarters so that you can get settled in? I'm sure all of this will be second nature to you in no time." He stood from the bench waiting to see if I would follow. I closed the file in my hands and took a deep breath before I stood and followed.

BPOV:

After my meeting with Carlisle last night, I decided that I would stay put and barricade myself at home today. If I went out, I ran the risk of running into Edward. When would the torture of Edward Cullen be over for me? How much did I have to give before there wouldn't be anything left? After everything that has gone on, now I can't even enjoy a two day break!

You know that old saying 'whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger?' Yeah, don't believe that shit.

AN: Hey everyone! Or should I say anyone? (haha) this is my first fanfic so please bear with me while I learn the system. Like I said before I have read some amazing stories on here, I love all of the originality that I have found. I hope that I will be creative enough to do this story well. Please feel free to leave reviews letting me know what you think; any criticism will be used constructively!

Thanks again! Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, but you probably knew that already!**

**I'm so happy to see that this story has been getting some hits! I hope that people are enjoying it, I only hope that I can get out all the stuff in my head for this in an interesting and entertaining way. This is my very first fan fic so please feel free to leave a review and tell me what you like and what you don't. **

**This one is a little short, it's a flash back scene that will start explaining Bella's feelings for Edward.. we'll see where it all goes from there…**

**And now onto the show…**

Forces of Nature Chapter 4

BPOV:

I sat in my apartment all day Monday. I didn't want to see him.

I knew that I was being childish. He didn't even know my name. Jazz, had called me Bells the at the bar while he was around but I didn't think that he had heard him. Ugh, last night at the bar. I don't know what came over me, I just had to tease him. It was like I couldn't control myself once he approached me. I noticed him as soon as we walked in. I wanted to turn around and walk right back out but Jasper pleaded to me with his eyes, he needed a break too after all, and I owed him. Besides, Mike fucking Newton was there along with his gang of dickwads, Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie, and Jason Hart. They were drinking and playing cards at a table, but I knew they saw me and if I doubled back, fucking Newton would be sure to follow. He always did from grade school on. I tried to ignore him, knowing that soon enough he would be in my face, talking about the good old times and looking to make more memories. I would proceed as normal, smile and chat a bit and then send him on his way. I tried to be more straight forward when we were younger, this worked better.

But then there was Edward. His presence gave off an alarm bell in my head that was too loud not to hear. His is always the strongest, he was second once, after only my parents, but those days are gone. I couldn't believe that I let my guard down enough not to realize a fog horn was blaring loudly in my fucking head, warning me of my impending doom before I even entered that god forsaken bar.

I knew he wouldn't recognize me. I was always careful to stay hidden around Edward. I didn't want him to think I was a stalker, I wasn't. But there aren't too many plausible explanations for why I was around.

I guess I should be happy that he was here. I could finally stop hiding. I wouldn't need to find a plausible explanation. But I was still too steam rolled by my anger to look at the silver lining in this fucking rain cloud.

_He_ got to lead the perfect, happy life. His mother dotted on him endlessly, surprising him with fresh baked cookies, and trips to museums and parks. _He_ got to act like a kid, play with friends, and join sports teams._ He_ got to be a teenager and experience things that teens and young adults do, and enjoy them never being any wiser. I'll admit it – I was jealous. There it's out there, I wanted what he had, hell I wanted an ounce of what he had. He doesn't appreciate it. Not like I would have. I was infuriated to no end. I have given everything up, and gained nothing from it, while he has given nothing up and only benefitted from it.

Oh how nice it must be to live in his perfect little ungrateful world.

I was lying on my bed staring out the window the leaves of the tree just outside, blowing gently in the breeze. It was sunny and warm today, so I had the window open letting the sounds of people milling about outside drift in softly as a low background noise.

For some reason, I started thinking back to the first time that I ever saw Edward. I was 7 then, he was 10, and it is still as clear to me as it was 14 years ago…

My parents, along with long time friends Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and I went on a long weekend trip to California. I was excited, the beaches in California were very different from Washington. I has tried to rush my parents to the beach all morning and it felt like forever before we got there, even though it was still before lunch. I had explored the sand dunes close to my parents blanket while they enjoyed the sun and conversation with the Cullens before calling me over for lunch.

I was sitting on our beach blanket eating a sandwich while the adults continued to chatted and eat when I saw him run up to me. He had a huge grin spread across his face.

"Hey! What 'er ya doing?" He asked

"Nothing" I said with a shrug taking another bite of my sandwich, but returning a small smile of my own, of course it was paired with my signature blush. I was shy around people I knew never mind a stranger. I remember hoping that the sun beating down on us helped explain away my reddening face.

"How about you come build a sand castle with me?" his green eyes were glowing with excitement. In his hands were all sorts of pails and shovels.

I looked back at my parents, "Go ahead honey have fun, just don't go in the water and stay where I can see you." Mother told me.

I put the remains of my sandwich back in its baggy and threw it over to my mom "Thanks Mom!" I called quickly standing up, and running to follow Edward. In typical Bella fashion I only made it a few steps before losing my footing and falling flat on my face. Thankfully, the sand was soft.

Edward came back for me, I looked up at him blushing again, and embarrassed that I couldn't even make it a few feet without falling. He bent down, a crooked grin on his face, and his messy bronze hair falling in his eyes. The sun was blocked out by his face, and he looked as though he were glowing the way the sun spilled out from around him. He didn't laugh at me; instead he reached out a hand and helped me back up. I noticed the light patch of freckles sprinkled on the tops of his cheeks and over his nose. We continued at a slower pace to his designated castle building area. I looked back and saw my parents and the Cullen's. They all waived at me, so I waived back. Happy as a clam to have someone to play with.

We settled into making our castle, working together. Taking turning running to the water's edge to gather more water one of the pails to moisten the sand to what he taught me was optimal castle building mud. We worked on the castle for hours, talking the entire time really but for some reason our names never came up. At some point, he told me that he was going to go into the water and rinse of as the sand that was clinging to him. I nodded and kept working on the moat that we were building around our master piece to ensure a rogue wave wouldn't take it out. I was almost finished with the moat when I realized that he wasn't back yet. I looked up to see where he was. I didn't see him on any of the blankets around us, my eyes scanned to the water's edge still not finding him. Finally raising my eyes a bit more I saw him in the water, out deeper than I would have thought that would have or should have been. He was smiling and jumping waves. He looked like he was having a great time. He saw me watching and waved to me. I waived back as Carlisle came up to inspect our castle.

"That's an amazing castle there Bella, who's your friend?"

"Thanks" I said with my seven-year-old toothy grin. "Huh, I don't know his name, I guess I forgot to ask." Of course, I was blushing again and looked down to my feet and then back up to meet his eyes, "but he's really nice uncle Carlisle."

"Where is he now?" he asked.

I looked back out to the water, pointing him out to my faux uncle. As I did I saw a surfer, he was riding a really big wave, and the speed of his board was cutting lines through the wave behind him. Looking back towards Edward, I realized he was heading straight for him. If he continued on the path he was on, I knew even at 7 years old that he would have killed Edward, the speed at which the board was traveling along with the location of Edward; it would have been a direct hit to the head.

"NNNOOOO!!!!" I screamed both of my arms shooting out in front of me. My palms facing forward as if to indicate stop. It was a gut reaction, the same anyone with my realization would have had. As if my actions had deterred the surfer, he fell, the board jetted up into the air landing a little ways away from Edward. I was shaking and sobbing as Carlisle swept me to him, and lifted me up. I saw Edward, look behind him trying to figure out what I was so worked up about.

Carlisle whispered in my ear, "its ok, Bella. Everything's fine. No one got hurt. Don't worry. I'm so proud of you." He hugged me tighter to him as Edward looked back and forth between the surfer behind him now and myself on the sand cradled against my uncle and sobbing.

I could see him through my teary eyes. He looked stunned and I didn't know if he understood just how close he came to losing his life. For some reason I couldn't control myself, couldn't stop sobbing. Carlisle, realizing that I wasn't going to calm down, turned and walked me back up to my parents who looked concerned and agitated for some reason. My father took me from Carlisle's arms and my sobbing became heavier still, my breathing more labored. Esme had tears in her eyes, but they did not fall to her cheeks. She was always so compassionate. She helped my mother to pack everything up and we made our way back to the hotel, cutting short my long awaiting beach day. I never said goodbye to Edward that day, I never even learned his name.

I only found out later who he was, and that unbeknownst to me, that day, he had stolen my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did.

I had a really hard time starting this story off, since most of my thoughts gravitate towards the middle and the end. I feel very corny about the whole 'talent show' thing, but we needed to get some of that stuff out of the way and that was the only thing that my lame ass mind could come up with. I am excited to play with the next chapters coming up though. It should be lots of fun! Wish me luck!

Forces of Nature Ch5

EPOV:

I met up with Emmett outside my building after have lunch with Carlisle, and him showing me around the campus. After showing me to my living quarters, and indicating where I could find the north quad, he left me to settle in. I didn't unpack. I felt like there was a reason for me to be here, that somehow, I must belong here, but I also wondered just what I had gotten myself into. I mean the stuff they were spouting was crazy talk right?

The apartment was small, but not tiny. It seemed that there were four apartments in each building. The buildings were 2 stories each, holding 2 apartments per floor. The walls in my apartment were all a stark white, and the furniture was small and modern with clean lines, it helped the area to seem larger than it really was. As Carlisle had stated earlier there was a small kitchenette in the apartment. It was open to the living and eating area creating mostly open space. There was a half bathroom just off the living area, the small hallway leading to it held closets on each side. I found one was for storage, while the other housed a washer and dryer. The bedroom was a good size considering the size of the apartment in general; it too had a decent closet along with a full bathroom. There wasn't a tub, but there was a nice tile zero entrance shower with multiple shower heads on the walls and ceiling. I imagined the use it would get after long days of combat training.

This could be good for me, a chance to get my head on straight and do something right. But then again this might just be a compound full of crazy people that I just joined up with.

I slung my bags onto the large bed, covered in a sueded deep blue comforter, and let myself fall back on the bed and stare at the ceiling. My mind still going a thousand miles a minute.

I was stirred from my thoughts when my phone buzzed in my back pocket. I stood and pulling it out, a text from Emmett, _**meet me outside it's almost time for the show**_.

I could imagine Emmett being thoroughly excited about all of this. His personality lent itself to unbelievable things; he would ride the joke as long as he could. I on the other hand was a jaded motherfucker, this could make or break me. I just wanted to stop letting my mother down, she's had enough of that shit from me, but I didn't trust myself to make good on med school, I never even sat for the LSATs, I had a hard enough time making through the first four years of school. At least if I was 1500 miles away she would see what a fuck up I've become. She wouldn't have to know if I failed again.

I made my way outside to let this farce play out, resigned to at least give this shit a try.

"Eddie boy! How exciting is this? I'm like a super hero man!" he shouted patting me on the back as I stepped from my building.

The sun was still shining and I squinted up to him, before sliding on my sunglasses. "So what did they tell you?" I asked as we began to walk the pathway towards the north quad as Carlisle had indicated earlier.

"I met with Esme, man this is so cool! They had a bunch of pictures of me, things from when I was like 10 years old even, vacations that you and I went on together, all sorts of crazy shit!" I knew he would be excited, but he really fell for this shit hook line and sinker. "She explained that I had been 'identified' after a trip to the hospital just before my tenth birthday- you remember that right? When Ernie Faulkner was bugging Jennie Brimmer?.... good times, good times…" he laughed heartily.

"Good times? You were 9 years old and got yourself in a fucking knock down drag out fight with a 15 year old!" I swear sometimes it is hard to believe this guy is related to me.

"Anyway…" he had that tone, you know the one where whatever you just said doesn't fucking matter anyway? He continued, "Supposedly I am super strong, I mean we knew that, but like, stronger than we even thought!" The excitement radiating off him held me back from scowling, he was happy with the turn of events. I still thought these people probably needed to have their heads examined.

We came upon the north quad and found the others had already arrived. Rose waved us over, and we went to join her. We watched as a group approached led by Carlisle. They continued until they stood directly in front of us. Carlisle smiling back at all of us. Luke and Esme were at his side like earlier, but now two others also joined them. A woman with light brown hair and light blue eyes, and a bronze-skinned man with short jet black hair.

"I'm so glad you are all here. I am sure that many of you are still wondering about us a bit, I can't say that I blame you" he let out a small laugh to himself. "Our 'talent show' is to help you understand. Please keep an open mind, and remember, anything is possible." He paused for a moment looking each one of us over. "You all have talents, some of you are aware of them, while others have yet to learn and explore their full senses. In time you will learn to master them."

"I'm sure you all remember Luke from earlier," he raised his arm up indicating Luke "Luke is an Omni lingual, meaning that he is able to communicate with all living beings, not just humans. Luke…" Carlisle took a step back, as Luke stepped forward.

Luke began letting out a whistle, it was a lower pitch at first, as he did so he raised his arms on both sides so that they were held out straight from his sides. Suddenly a cardinal flew up and sat on an arm, next came a blue jay, and then a raven, finally a hawk was the last to appear, each of them were somehow perched on his body. I had to admit it was a cool party trick; it must have taken a very long time to train them so well. He let out another whistle, using a different pitch. I watched as small woodland creatures made their way to him from the shelter of the surrounding forest. There were rabbits, squirrels, and chipmunks, all gathering at his feet. He continued on whistling in different pitches while various animals made their way to him, seemingly out of nowhere. There was a bobcat, and wild dogs and wolves. They all gathered around him sitting patiently. I admit this was good, incredible even. I looked over at Emmett expecting to see shock on his face, probably a reflection of my own, but instead found excited and amused eyes. Everything is a game to Emmett.

Luke let out a final ear piercing but brief whistle and quicker than they came, all of the animals scurried or flew off in various directions.

"Thank you Luke." Carlisle gave him a small pat on the back of his shoulder before he moved back to where he had stood at Carlisle's side before, and Carlisle continued, "so as you know Esme here is what we call a Promissory. She is able to bind you to your word. We have all experienced the feeling that her power puts over you when it happens. Should you ever try to break your promise you will see just how the binding spell works, but suffice it to say, it won't happen. I would like to introduce you next to Kate," he stretched out an arm towards a pretty woman behind him; she her light brown hair swung behind her as she stepped up in front of Carlisle as he introduced her.

She was much shorter than Carlisle, her head only coming up to his shoulder. She scanned us slowly, her ice blue eyes lingering on me for just a moment. Slowly a smile crept up onto her face, as the corners of her lips turned up; it looked as though she began to fade. Slowly she was melding into Carlisle until she completely fucking disappeared! Gasps sounded all around me.

"What the fuck?" I said in a low voice to Emmett. Ok I admit it I was becoming more and more convinced by the minute.

I watched, not chancing even a blink to chance missing how this could have occurred. Slowly she separated herself from Carlisle again, it looked as though she took a step to the side, and she began to appear again.

Carlisle laughed lightly "We always get quite the reaction from that one, don't we Kate?" he said grinning at her. She chuckled to herself.

"Kate here has powers much like a chameleon. She is able to blend into just about any of her surrounding, taking on different traits, using pigment changes in her skin and anything that she touches, she can basically make herself invisible unless you know what you're looking for. Thank you Kate."

He gave her a warm smile and she stepped back from him falling into her previous position. "Finally for you today we have Sam." The large bronze-skinned man stalked forward, a hard look in his eyes. "Sam is a fire starter, you would find, if you were to touch him, that his body retains a certain amount of heat at all times. He is actually hot to the touch." He nodded at Rose, "Miss Hale, why don't you shake Sam's hand so you can confirm to the others for me." Emmett and I watched as Rose confidently strode up to Sam, standing directly before him, back straight and shoulders held high. He reached his hand out towards her and she complied doing the same, as she took his hand, she sucked in a harsh breath, before darting a nervous glance to Emmett, who instantly became uneasy.

She dropped his hand, waving her own in the air a few times as if to cool off her skin. She turned back to the rest of us with a wicked grin and a raised eyebrow, "oh, he's hot alright," she said causing the other girls to erupt into laughter. Emmett scowled at her as she strode back to stand next to Emmett again, as he crossed his arms over his chest, clearly annoyed by her comment. She said nothing but kept her grin on her face, still standing tall.

"Now if you'll all stand back please," Carlisle continued "Sam will show you what a fire starter does, but safety is of the utmost importance."

We all took two large steps back, as did Carlisle and the others on the other side of Sam.

Sam concentrated on the ground a few feet before him. He raised a hand slightly hand up, and palm out as if telling the ground to stop, then a small fire, about the size of the average camp fire erupted before him. He took a step back himself, arm still reaching out as the fire tripled in size. He let it burn for a short while fore slowly bringing it down in size and then back up again. Afterwards, he brought it back down again until there was only a slight flicker of flame before it ceased completely, leaving behind only a large burn mark in the grass. It was an amazing site.

"I hope that this has helped quell any fears, that we are not the real thing. We understand how crazy this all sounds; we were in your shoes once, all of this new to us. For those of you who will continue, we look forward to assisting your self-exploration. We are convened for the evening. Supper is served at 6pm in the kitchen for those of you with the stomach left to eat."

It took a few moments before people began to disassemble, Sam and Luke being the first to leave, a few of us, and Kate following. Emmett, Rose, and I turned to go when Carlisle called Rose back.

"Rosalie, dear, would you mind?" he asked politely indicating the burned patch of grass in front of him.

"Of course not Dr. Cullen," she replied walking towards him. Her arm was straight down her side, palm facing the ground as she walked by the burned grass. As her hand waved over the grass, it was rejuvenated back to a healthy green.

"Please Rosalie, call me Carlisle," he said. "You too Emmett" he called over towards us.

Emmett nodded back to him, his face still engulfed in his signature big goofy grin, Rose agreed as she came back to join us.

"You're gonna have to tell me _all _about _that_!" Emmett said excitedly. Wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close as we walked towards dinner. She glanced at him sideways a smile playing on her lips.

BPOV:

I was in the living area, in my plush red chair staring at nothing really, when I heard him climbing the stairs. I heard his keys jingle as he opened his door and the click of the door when it snapped closed. I let my shield fall down around him and his apartment. Carlisle was right after, he would be in more danger now that he knew about his powers, and while our compound has been well cloaked and our secrets well protected, they would begin their search for him. Up until this, it had all been child's play, making sure that he was safe from normal human dangers with the exception of the odd interest from different smaller factions. Nevertheless, Jane would know now that he was aware, and Aro would be sure to come looking for him.

And for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but a girl can dream can't she?

Forces of Nature Chapter 6:

BPOV:

I was up before dawn, which was not something I liked to make a habit of, but there was no sense in trying to stay in bed, I was restless all night. My anxiety was high, and I wondered if Jasper had time to meet with me this morning.

I hate change. My whole life has been change. I have never had many friends; my life never lent itself to making them. When I was a kid, I was unbearably shy and clumsy. I found it painfully embarrassing to be around other kids my age. If I wasn't tripping and falling over my own feet, or turning the color of a pomegranate, it would be something else, something thing I didn't understand or couldn't explain. Let's face it kids are mean, and I was the weird girl.

I did have a one friend. Charlie's best friend, Billy had a son. He was a year younger than I was and we didn't go to the same school, but it was someone I could play with when I was younger, and talk to as I got older. Everyone needs someone. When my parents died, I came here to live with Carlisle and Esme, and Jake and I gradually grew apart. When I lived with my parents, it was easier to hide the things that I didn't want Jake to know about, namely how weird I really was. I mean how do you explain this to someone? If he ever came here, he would have known something was up. I didn't want to see the look on his face when he realized I really was as strange as everyone said I was. It was better this way.

Where thinking of Jake used to make me smile, now thoughts of him just made me feel worse. I missed him. It's a hard thing losing your parents and your best friend all at the same time.

Shaking my head clear I finished tying my sneakers and slung my gym bag over my head. It was still early I could get out to the track and get a few miles before trying to meet up with Jasper and heading to the workrooms. Besides, the earlier I was out of the building the less likely I was to run into Edward. I did a quick mental scan around the compound before I lifted my shield and made my way out of the building. He would be up in a few hours, and I could keep myself open as I went for my run.

It was a brisk morning; the air had a damp chill to it. I could see my misty breath as I walked to the track. I dropped my bag on the grass that was still damp with morning dew and stretched for my run. I have had enough injuries in my time to know that you really do need to stretch. It was still dark, the sun was just starting peak over the mountains in the distance when I began my run. My first lap was just a warm up, and so I did another quick scan before committing myself to a real run. Everything was quiet so I went ahead. Despite the horror of being up this early in the first place, it was my favorite time to run. The light from the rising sun always reflected beautifully off the lake set just beyond the oval running track. Running, hell walking, used to be a source of stress for me, I was always the clumsiest of children, but when puberty hit in my early teen years, and my body transformed itself. I am still not the most graceful thing you will ever see, but hell I can run now!

The sun was rising higher over the lake causing glare to come off the water as I continued to push myself. I noticed Sam on the sidelines stretching for a run of his own and nodded to him as I passed. He gave me a small nod back before returning to his stretches. He joined me as I came around again, keeping pace with me for a short time before pushing himself harder. We never spoke during a run, don't get me wrong Sam and I got along just fine, we could work together, we were friendly but we weren't friends. Neither of us were looking for that.

I imagined that most people would be going to breakfast about this time, but I kept running. I could get something to eat later, this run felt good, cleansing. I needed that. On my sixth mile, I noticed that Edward had made his way to the track. I knew he liked to run, he took it up over the last couple of years, and he seemed to push himself harder after a particularly stressful day. I'm sure he planned a nice long run after yesterday.

I thought about holding back so I didn't catch up with him or pass him, he didn't seem to notice me out here and it was probably best to keep it that way, but then he didn't stretch and just went right into a lap. Not smart with everything that his body would be going through in the next few weeks. I scoffed as I pushed through my own stupid fears and anxiety, catching up with him.

"You really should stretch before you run." I said quickly as I went to keep running past him. The look of shock on his face when he saw me made me laugh internally.

"Hey!" he called.

"I'm serious, you'll thank me later!" I called back with a little laugh making its way into my voice, but I pushed on.

I contemplated finishing my run, but I usually ran a full 10 miles. After all stamina is a good thing in my line of work. I was going to have to deal with Edward anyway, not only was it a small compound, but we were living across the hall from each other. Besides Carlisle was still hiding something, something that definitely had to do with Edward, and the one thing that I have learned in the last 14 years is that it has to do with Edward it eventually has to do with me.

My endorphins were doing a great job of compensating for my lack of coffee today. Being the coward that I was when I rounded the track and realized that Edward hadn't taken my advice and kept running, possibly trying to catch up with me, I paced myself up to Sam. Sam gave me a sideways glance that was a little smug for my taste but I wasn't budging. I gave him a look right back.

Eventually Edward made it close behind us, but he didn't try and speak with us. I imagined it took all of his power to get where he was right now. That's right buddy, shouldn't have smoked all those cigarettes. You'll need to quit those fuckers to keep up with me. Now the smug look was on my face. Sam let out a small laugh at me as he picked up his pace again, I kept with him, leaving Edward behind a bit more.

As we rounded the next corner, Sam slowed to a quick cool down before exiting the track. Asswipe! I only needed 2 more miles and then I would be done, couldn't he push himself this once? Nevertheless, it wasn't as if I was going to ask. Like I said we weren't friends.

I slowed my pace again, not really wanting to catch up with Edward again.

I wasn't planning on him catching up with me.

I felt a small tug to my ponytail pulling me from my thoughts of Edward right to looking at his bright green eyes jogging beside me now, with a big shit-eating grin on his face.

"Hey." He said again.

"Hey." I replied curtly with a quick nod, facing forward again.

"So," he said before I quickly cut him off.

"Yeah, I don't chat during my run."

His smile dropped a little but he nodded and tried his best to keep pace with me. As I finished my final mile, I slowed to a brisk walk for warm down, eyes still trained forward, since Edwards run seemed to be ending the same time as mine.

He opened his mouth as if to try to talk again, and I just shook my head slightly. I knew I was going to have to deal with him sooner or later, but I liked the idea of later so much better.

I exited the track and stepped to my bag, picking it up from the ground, he was still following me.

"So we never got a chance to finish our conversation Sunday night." He said from behind me.

I didn't turn back as I began to walk to the gym, "I didn't realize that we were having a conversation, I thought that we were playing Darts."

"Well, yeah, we were but we were kinda talking too, I mean I wanted to talk you." He said as he grabbed my elbow.

A jolt of electricity ran through my arm and I snatched my arm away from him, turning to look at him quirking an eyebrow. "You looked busy, I felt bad breaking up your little date," I said with my most innocent voice.

His face flashed for a minute, "It wasn't a date, I didn't even know her before I met her there."

"Well looks like you got lucky; you have time to get to know her now."

"I'd like to get to know you." He said with a serious tone.

"Edward, let's get this straight from the get go," I kept my tone low but serious pointing from him and then to myself, "you and me… we're not friends."

"Why?" he said quickly, "hey how do you know my name?"

Shit, whoops. "Everyone here knows who you are, well anyone who was here before yesterday anyway, and it seems like most of them now too…" arrogant ass, I finished mentally.

"Well, that's not fair then," his eyes brightened and he gave me a half smile "if you know my name I should know yours." He looked at me expectantly.

"Your right – you should." I said as I swiped my phone from my bag and dialed jasper bringing the phone to my ear, effectively cutting off our conversation. He looked a bit taken aback, and for a moment I felt bad. "Jasper, it's me, can you meet me in the work room?... Yeah I'm headed there now… Thanks see you in a few."

I slid my phone back into my bag, as I stepped through the doors, Edward still behind me. It looked like he was trying to think of what to say next as we made our way down the hallway, him still a bit behind me. It seemed like he planned to follow me so I went directly to the women's locker room.

"By Edward." I called and stepped inside.

I heard a muffled and defeated sounding "Bye" as the door swung shut behind me. I made my way over to my locker taking out my towel and a bottle of water. I shoved my bag in my locker and sat on the bench for a while trying to give enough time to ensure that Edward would be gone by the time I made my way back out.

I would start with combat training. I knew it was my weakest point, so I took a left out of the locker rooms and made my way down the hall seeing Jasper standing outside the room.

I smiled to him. He was a good friend, always there when I needed him. I stepped to him looking in his eyes. He would know what I needed.

"Rough morning?" he asked with an uneasy laugh.

"You could say that…" I said closing my eyes for a brief moment as Jasper reached out grasping my shoulder.

"You know you're going to need to get used to this. He's going to be around."

"I know," I said letting out a sigh

"Maybe you should tell him, I mean now that he knows all this," he said raising his arms into the air, "he should probably know all of it."

"Not yet. That could still go either way."

"Either way?"

"He already thinks he wants to be my friend, that could push him to try harder, or it could throw everything off, I mean what if gets pissed about it and decides that he doesn't want to work with Carlisle."

"You mean what if he doesn't want to work with you," he said slinging his arm around my shoulder again.

I shot him a look, "No I mean whatever Carlisle has planned for him. This has nothing to do with me so let's just drop it I have work to do today."

He nodded with an apologetic smile, grasping both of my shoulders and looking into my eyes, letting my anxiety float away and his calm wash over me. I took in a deep cleansing breath letting it out slowly before taking another.

"Thanks Jazz." I said my with eyes closed.

He gave my shoulders a small squeeze before he let go. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Everything will be ok you know." He said.

"I know."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead, letting go of my arms and leaving me to my work.

***************************************************************************

I closed the door from Com Training room 1, as I set the machines. I stood just in front of the door as I turned the course on and my mind off. Everyone was up and milling around now, I didn't feel the need for another scan, and I needed to learn to do this without my extra powers, you never know what you're going to come up against.

Iron weights swinging on heavy chains weaved before me, I ducted and weaved through them without getting hit. As soon as I reached the other side, bars swung out low in an effort to sweep my feet out from under me. I made it almost to the end when I was finally tripped up, slamming hard into the ground. Another set of bars began to swing out, one catching me and hitting me hard across my back. I leapt up as fast as I could feeling the pain rip down my back to my legs, but I knew that I needed to keep moving.

Lever like arms punched out at me from different angles trying to catch me off guard, I took a punch to the shoulder, causing me to groan, and as I hunched over I took another to the stomach. Doubled over, I just missed one to the head, and did a somersault to get myself out of the situation. On my feet, again the space of floor that I was on started to turn in a circular motion spinning me quickly, as if I wasn't dizzy enough from the beating that I had just been served. Once my eyes landed on the area where I needed to move to next I threw my body forward. I stumbled as I tried to land on my feet, falling into the wall, and smacking my body into the hard concrete wall. The buzzing of the machines sputtered to a stop, as I pushed myself up from the wall.

I slumped down to the floor taking deep breaths and a brief rest to gather myself. It had been a long time since I had failed that miserably on this course. It had also been a long time since I had not 'cheated' on the course. I would be back tomorrow.

Standing I took a moment to steady myself before grabbing my hand towel and leaving the room. I closed the door behind me using the towel to wipe the sweat from my face.

It was approaching lunch time and I had yet to eat anything today, but I still didn't feel like joining everyone for lunch. I would finish my work for the day and make something at home later.

EPOV:

Imagine my surprise when I see the brunette from the bar here. I didn't see her at orientation and she looked to be a little younger than me, so I can't imagine that she had been here too long, but she did seem to know her way around.

She knew my name. That was a good sign right? Then she did say that everyone here knew who I was. What did that mean? And what did she mean that I should know who she was?

I knew that I wanted to know her, but I still didn't even get her name.

May be I need to start checking around. Someone was bound to know something.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, but boy would that be nice!

Forces of Nature Chapter 7

EPOV:

"Edward… Edward!"

I shook myself from my thoughts as I heard my name being called and looked to find Emmett just a few feet from me. "Hey Emmett."

"Dude, I just called your name like 5 times? What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Must have been some pretty good thoughts, I thought I was going to have to tackle you to get your attention." He said with his signature smirk.

When I didn't reply he continued on, "Thinking about Lauren?" he asked with a wink.

"No." was my simple response.

"Jessica? Really I didn't think she was your type."

"Emmett, have you seen them? Neither of them are my type. But it's not like that anyway." I said shaking off thoughts of those two. "You'll never guess who else is here…"

"Someone else we know if here? What kind of crazy shit is this? I feel like we fell into an X-men movie."

"X-men really? Emmett you're gonna need to get your head checked… But no we don't really know her… you remember the brunette from the bar the other night?"

"Hells Yeah! How could I forget her, I don't think I have ever been schooled so hard by a girl before!" he laughed heartily, and scratched the back of his neck, "So, she's one of us too huh? I wonder why we didn't see her at orientation."

"I was thinking the same thing, but she seems pretty comfortable here, and she was running with Sam earlier this morning, so she's probably been here for a few months or something."

"Yeah, maybe. Hey why don't you ask her to show you around then?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at me, "I saw the way you were looking at her the other night."

"I don't think she'd be into that, she doesn't seem to like me too much. In fact she told me straight out that we weren't friends."

"Huh… Well maybe that's not such a bad thing, I mean you don't seem like you just want to be friends with her anyway."

"Really Emmett, must your mind always go there?" I shook my head at him. "What are you doing out this way anyway?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh I have strength and endurance training this morning. Thought I'd come over a bit early and check out the weights and shit."

I nodded at him. "OK, I'm gonna go check some stuff out, you know figure out the campus a bit more."

"You mean you're going to go snoop and see if you can dig up any dirt on your little girlfriend," he said stifling a laugh at me.

"Yeah, maybe that too." I grumbled. "I mean what am I supposed to do? She completely blew me off! This chic is throwing me for a loop who says the shit she said this morning?" I said exasperated.

"Hold on a minute, what did she say?" He asked putting his palms up.

"It was weird, at first it seemed like she did everything she could to avoid me, stuck close by that Sam character. Then after he left us on the track, she didn't seem to mind so much, but then she basically told me not to talk on the track, later when she finally lets me talk she tells me that we aren't friends, but I find out at the same time that she knows my name. To confuse things even more, when I ask her, her name she basically tells me that I should already know her? What kinda mind trip is that?"

"I don't know man. How do you think she knew your name?"

"No clue, she said everyone here did already."

"Weird." He said a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey Maybe you're like extra special or some shit- maybe I should start calling you Special K." he laughed at his own stupid joke.

"That doesn't even make sense," I said shaking my head at him. "Listen, get to your class, I don't want you late on your first day because of me, I gonna see who I can find to talk to around this place and what I can dig up, you wanna meet at my place later?"

"Let's just meet for dinner, you know I'll be hungry and I have plans with Rosie later on." A huge smile spread across his face.

"Kay, see ya later."

****************************************************************************

I had walked the campus all day. I have to say I was a little shocked that there were as many people milling about this place as there were, and I wondered to myself if they all had 'powers'.

To be honest, I still wasn't really buying into all of this stuff. Granted I had seen some amazing things with my own two eyes, and while I am not necessarily denying them, I was suspicious. I mean it could be like magic tricks, slight of hand, and an illusion of some sort. I have no desire to be a fucking magician, and while I had never really felt 'normal' or like I completely fit in, I wasn't a social outcast either. And come on, of course Emmett is strong – fuck have you seen the size of the guy? I'd shit a brick if he wasn't strong.

In my conversations throughout the day, no one had really given me any information on my mystery girl. I mean come on how hard was it to get a freaking name!? I'm not sure if people didn't know who I was talking about or if they were avoiding my questions. I had a feeling that people were avoiding the conversation on purpose though.

I had hoped to run into Carlisle today, certainly he would be able to answer my questions but I never saw him.

I was going to head back to the workhouse to meet up with Emmett outside before going to dinner when I spotted Sam across the quad. He seemed like he was in a heated conversation with someone. Getting closer I noticed it to be Luke. I didn't want to interrupt, but if I wanted answers he was probably my last chance.

I walked over slowly giving him a chance to finish his conversation without me eavesdropping. That wouldn't exactly set him up to want to give me info, and he already seemed like a hard ass. As I came closer, I couldn't help but over hear them.

"It's only going to get more dangerous with all of them here." Luke said.

"I know," Sam replied, and then said it again more vehemently, "I know! But we have some time, the third isn't even here yet, and he isn't fully aware, they won't come on the grounds until they are sure it is worth their while."

"They won't wait for long either, they are not going to wait for them to grow strong, someone should tell him. Hell- someone should tell everyone." Luke argued back.

"We have to trust him; he's never led us astray before. I have confidence that he is doing, _and_ will do what's right."

"I hope your right…" Luke said as he caught a glimpse of me approaching. He seemed to freeze up for a second before lowering his voice and saying something to Sam that I could not hear, before turning from him and stalking off.

I tentatively continued on towards Sam, careful not to seem like I was walking directly towards him with a specific purpose in mind. I wanted to hear more of their conversation, but I had already messed that up by letting Luke catch sight of me, and I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.

I noticed Sam eyeing me and I gave him a nod of my head as I stepped close enough to say "Hi, It's Sam right?" I reached out my hand to shake hello and continued "Edward Cullen."

"I know who you are." he said to me with a bit of arrogance in his voice.

"Right… I seem to have heard that a lot today." That seemed to be the feeling I have been getting from everyone I met today, all starting with my mystery girl. "Why is that exactly?"

"You've sort of been a focus for a while." He replied cryptically

"What does that mean?" an uneasy feeling washing over me.

"Edward, you'll need to speak with Dr. & Mrs. Cullen, and probably Isabella about that." He seemed to try to catch himself on the end of his sentence, but quickly let it drop.

"O..Kay.." I was skeptical, and I wanted answers.

This day just seemed to get more and more confusing. What had started out with an innocent morning run, led to me to finding the beautiful brunette that seemed to have taken up residence in my head. That led me to try to find out more about my mystery girl, which in turn led to more questions than I wanted when it concerned this place and myself. "Wait… who is Isabella?" he had just turned to walk away as if our conversation was over before it even began.

"Huh?" he asked and gave me a strange look.

"Isabella? You said that I should talk with her and the Cullens, who is she?" It didn't seem like a strange question to me. Man the people around here really were strange.

"Are you serious?"

I shot him a look. Of course I was serious, I was asking wasn't I? Maybe I was missing something, I wished he'd just answer the fucking question.

"Isabella Swan?" he said as if the full name would do more for me than just the first. I didn't know anyone named Isabella, the last name didn't help me any. He kept eyeing me as if the answer would come to me.

"Your serious." He said with no humor what so ever, in fact he sounded a bit angry. "The girl I was running with this morning? The girl you ran with after I left… Isabella Swan?"

"That's her name!? I have been asking around about her all day today and it was like no one knew who she was, or at least who I was talking about." I smiled at him "thanks man."

He turned to go again, still seemingly shocked that I hadn't known who he was talking about.

"Wait why I would talk to her about me?" things were not adding up. I was thankful that I knew her name now, she could stop being the brunette or mystery girl, she had a name… Isabella. But things still weren't adding up.

"You really don't recognize her?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow the skepticism still on his face. I shook my head no. "Look this is not my place; I think you're going to need to have a pow-wow with them or something. Then maybe you can get the answers that you're looking for. No one else is going to be able to give you the information that you want anyway."

"A pow-wow? What are you an Indian?" I said jokingly.

That ever present skeptical scowl shot from his face again to my face "Uh, yeah man, I am."

"Oh, Sorry man! I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Don't worry about it; I don't feel the need to hide anything about my heritage. Just do the job you're meant to do and everything will be fine." He must have noticed the look on my face because he shook his head again, "Still not my place, I've probably already said more than I should have. You're going to need to talk with them." With that, he left the same way that Luke had gone earlier.

I watched him walk away as I wondered to myself exactly what he meant. It was one loop after another today. I'm not sure how long I walked around after that but I do know that besides breakfast after leaving Emmett, I hadn't eaten at all today. It was late now and dinner was probably already going on, but I couldn't seem to force myself to the cafeteria. I sat on a bench as I watched the sun set over the mountains, still trying to figure something out from the cryptic messages that I had received all day.

I was almost certain now that the people I had talked to throughout the day knew more than they had let on, but I couldn't help but wonder why if I was really a mind reader like Carlisle had insisted I couldn't read their minds. Then I wouldn't need to wait for a pow-wow as Sam had said, and what job exactly was I supposed to do.

"Hey I've been looking all over for you, are you gonna come eat or what man I'm starving?" Emmett voice boomed from out of no where next to me. I looked up to find him looking at me, the amused expression on his face, slowly turning to concern.

I really didn't want to talk to Emmett about all of this stuff yet, I wanted to wrap my own head around it for just a bit longer.

"You find anything out today?" he asked.

"No much, "It wasn't really a lie. "Her name. It's Isabella, Isabella Swan."

"Huh. How long has she been here?"

"Still don't know. But I'm going to find out." I promised myself that I would get to the bottom of this. I may be attracted to this girl, but she obviously didn't feel the same way about me, and she was hiding something. I planned to figure out what, whether or not she wanted to tell me. "Let's go grab some food."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still own nada – no Twilight no Jasper no Bella and the most disappointing no Edward. But at least a girl can dream…

Forces of Nature Chapter 8

EPOV:

It had been a little more than 2 weeks since I arrived here, since I had seen Isabella, Carlisle, or Esme. It was as if they were avoiding me. I was tired, frustrated and to be honest - fucking pissed off.

What right did these people have to keep information _about_ me _from_ me?

After that Tuesday, I started my own classes and training.

I admit it was exhausting. I always slept like shit and that hasn't changed, so I'm dragging a little more than normal, and with all the paces I'm putting my body through I found myself eating more and more like Emmett every day. Now that I was using up all of the calories with the combat and strength training, I understood how he could eat so much. He can still put me under the table though.

The strength training was hard, combat training even harder, and from what I understand, I hadn't even reached the difficult part yet. I was doing a little one on one with Luke, along with what they called the beginner course, which was much like an obstacle course, meant to test your strength, endurance, and reaction times.

I was told that when I had passed this level, I would meet with Sam next on the intermediate level. It would be much of the same with a harder course and I had a feeling that Sam was probably a much better hand to hand fighter than Luke. He was much younger and more flexible, but it really had more to do with his personality. He seemed like a diehard fighter. I had to wonder who would be after Sam. I wasn't scared though. I was determined.

I had to prove myself somehow to these people and I sure as hell wasn't going to be with that mind reading bullshit. That sit was frustrating, the hardest of everything that I had to do.

And I fucking hate failing.

And I have made no fucking progress at all. I still think this is all bullshit.

Just thinking about it flashed my entire being with anger, and I lost it a little bit. Luke and I were going at it in hand to hand combat training and my endorphins were already pumping through my body. Luke was doing his best to make sure I got a good work out, fighting against me hard.

That only worked me up more. Forgetting that this was not in fact a real fight, I fucking hauled off and my fist connected harshly with his Jaw, I could see the stunned look in his face as the fresh force pulsed through me. Suddenly I was taking Luke apart, I hit him in the stomach doubling him over, kidney shots, face shots, all the while making sure he didn't get a chance to hit me back. I don't know why I did it but suddenly I had him lifted up off the floor by his fucking throat and I was staring into his startled eyes before I realized where I was and what I was doing. Luckily, I came to my senses and stopped before doing any permanent damage. I released his throat and set him back down on the ground, and watched with my eyes wide as he gasped for breath hunched over supporting himself by leaning into the wall.

"Man, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me! Are you alright?"

He was still panting when he answered, "I'm fine Edward, you did what you were supposed to do" he said with a smirk. "But I think you're ready for the next level. I don't think there's anything more I can teach you."

I could tell he was trying to lighten my mood. There was a even a hint of pride in his voice, but it only made me feel worse about attacking him.

"Thanks," I said not really meaning it. I watched as he pulled himself together and lifted himself up from the wall. He was grinning wider now.

"No need to thank me, you did the work. Your quick, I don't suspect you needing a trainer for much longer."

I was a bit taken back by his comment, how long was all this supposed to last then?

I should be farther along with everything else if I was moving farther along in this-- right? He seemed to be in a decent mood now, all proud and shit of the 'work' I've done. Always the fucking teacher this one. I decided to hunt for a little info. Maybe his good mood would work in my favor.

"Luke, you remember when I saw you and Sam talking a couple weeks ago?" I asked cautiously.

He gave me a skeptical look but I caught the look of recognition in his eyes, and he gave me a slight nod.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." He said, but it was too quick.

"Looked pretty intense for it to be nothing." I said quirking an eyebrow at him. "You know what ever you tell me goes no further right?"

"Edward, it was nothing really."

"Yeah, you said that already, but it looked like something. Any chance it had to do with me?"

"Edward, it was nothing." His tone was becoming more serious now and I hesitated to push him further.

"Yeah, you said that already." I was frustrated, were we going to sit here and repeat ourselves all day? Why was no one willing to talk to me?

Beyond pissed off again, but with in my right mind not to hit him, I looked to the clock. Our time was up and we were done for the day so I decided to leave, and walked over to the wall to grab my gym bag without another word.

"Listen Edward… it's not my place. There are things that I wish I could tell you, but it can't come from me. I'm sorry." He was following me towards to door as he stopped to grab his own bag.

"uh-huh" sure he was sorry. Just not sorry enough to answer my questions. I made my way to the door and opened it to leave.

"Edward, you'll be meeting with Sam starting Monday… Good Luck with everything man." He clapped me on the back, and then left walking down the hall in the opposite direction that I was going.

I slowly made my way to work room 4. I was running a little early still, even after getting out of com training a bit late. I guess they want you to take a rest in between, but I needed all the practice time I could get with this shit, cause it still wasn't going anywhere. I walked into the stark room, housing only a steel table with uncomfortable matching chairs, a cement floor and cinder block walls, much the same as the other work rooms with the exception that the work apparatus here was a simple table and chairs. This is where my 'mind reading' training went down.

"Morning Edward!" I heard Kate call as I walked into the room. She always seemed to be here before me, no matter how early I arrived.

"Morning Kate." I grumbled a bit. I felt a little bad, it wasn't her fault, and I was taking it out on her.

"Listen Edward– you have to stop being so hard on yourself; your doing great. Go ahead and set yourself up and let me know when you're ready, we can begin early again if you like." She said before turning her back to me and walking off to grab a bottle of water and a stack of cards from her bag that was set into the corner.

She walked back and set them on the steel table that sat in-between two of the most uncomfortable chairs you have ever seen.

"You know this place feels like a jail cell." I quipped.

"Actually, I think it reminds me more of an interrogation room."

I laughed all be it a little uneasily when I realized just how right she was. "Is that what this is Kate? I can't seem to get a straight answer about anything out of anyone. Not that anyone has any problems asking things of me. I'm tired, I'm frustrated, and I'm not making any progress. I think we're coming to the end of the line here."

"Edward," she said her tone softening, "this is not an interrogation room, you know better than that. The rooms are kept this was for a reason. Maybe you need to take a step back, like a breather or something." She paused as she smiled up at me. "You really are doing better than you think. Hey I heard that you were doing really well with Combat training, and that the strength training was going just as well." She gave me a genuine smile. "Possibility of moving up soon?"

"Yeah, Luke said Monday actually. But that's not the problem. I mean I'm making no progress here, like none at all." I was becoming more dejected by the moment.

"You can't let your fears and preconceptions beat you Edward. You're going to need to come to terms with some things, and when you do I think a few different things will fall into place for you." She seemed so genuine at the moment I really wanted to believe her. "The world is a much different place than you currently believe it to be."

"I seem to get that impression, just not sure how much I believe, and no one seems to be willing to answer my questions."

"Hmm mmm, I see what you're saying. But-- you're going to have to learn to let things go and believe in yourself if you want this to happen. Right now you don't believe, so it's not happening."

"Maybe… alright let's just get to work." She nodded back at me and we began.

After 2 hours of sitting in this room trying to focus, trying to concentrate and only becoming more agitated with my nonexistent success, I threw what was left of my water bottle against the wall.

"THIS ISN'T WORKING KATE!!!" I screamed. My frustration was boiling over now and I felt unable to contain it.

"It's all right Edward." I shot her a nasty look, "it is." She said. "Hey let's call it a day, I think you've had enough, you keep pushing yourself like this and it's never going to get you anywhere."

I hung my head over the table in front of me and rubbed my neck. "ok." I was weak. Let's face it, I was a failure. Defeated I began to gather my stuff.

"I'll see you Monday Edward. Maybe you should take it easy this weekend, focus on something completely separate from this," she said waving her arm around the room. "Later."

"Later." I said back as the door swung shut behind her.

I took a few more moments to gather my stuff, and fix up my state of mind a bit in case I ran into anyone on the way home.

Thankfully, I made it back without having it stop and talk with anyone. I slammed the door hard and walked over the couch plopping down hard. I leaned back resting my head against the back of the couch and let myself think about everything that has happened since I had come here. Emmett seemed happy, he bought into this shit. He also had Rose. She really did end up being pretty cool, and I think she is really good for Emmett, and while this may be the right place for him, I was becoming less and less sure every day that I belonged here in anyway.

I must have nodded off on the couch because some time later I came too, thinking I had heard some pounding on the door. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I noticed that it was pitch black outside. I must have been out longer than I initially would have thought.

Then I heard voices coming from the hallway. I made my way to the door and peeked out the peephole. There were two people arguing in the hallway, I could hear them.

"Really Lauren, if he isn't going to answer the door, I suggest that you give it up and go home. While you're at it may-be put some clothes on." I heard someone say, anger laced in her voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Lauren sneered back as I swung open the door.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked trying to figure out just that. I could see Lauren in front of me now, with a light beige coat that came to just above her knees.

"Eddie, honey there you are! I've been out here for a while you know?" she pouted to me sticking out her bottom lip a bit and batting her eyelashes.

"Ugh! Just keep the racket down you two; there are other people that live in this building." She pointed at Lauren, "you should have some respect for yourself and others." It was her! Isabella standing just across the hall from me, turning to go back into the apartment across from mine.

Lauren scoffed at her "who the hell do you think you are?" she snapped. "Jealous much?"

She turned back a calm look coming over her face and her eyes caught mine. She glanced down to Lauren, holding her eyes with her own. "I have nothing to be jealous of. But let's get this straight, this is not a fucking sorority, and fun and games dorms from whatever junior college you may have been able to get yourself into. Stop walking around like a piece of trash, and stop fucking banging on peoples door and yelling in their hallways in the middle of the fucking night. Even if you have no self respect you can still try and show respect to others." She looked back up to me and our eyes locked for a moment. I couldn't help but smile at her. "Either keep it down, or send her home." She said to me venomously. She pivoted quickly and snapped the door closed behind her before I could reply.

Realizing Lauren was still there, I looked down at her. She stood close in front of me waiting with a smile and an expectant look on her face.

I sighed, "Lauren what are you doing here?" annoyance seeping into my tone.

She raised her index finger and ran in slowly down my chest causing me to shutter. She misinterpreted the response and it egged her on, "Well I was thinking about you Eddie, and I mean, I missed you, so I thought that, you know -maybe we could spend a little time together." She batted her eyelashes at me.

"Edward." I said back

"What?" She asked me confusion on her face.

"My name, its Edward not Eddie."

"oh, ok, so can I come in?" she asked trying I'm sure to smile seductively.

"You know I'm really kinda beat tonight, thanks though." I said going to take a step inside.

"But Eddie…" she whined.

I hate the name Eddie. I shot her the death glare while she fiddled a bit with her coat, flashing a glimpse of the nonexistent clothing underneath. I groaned- yes groan not moan- internally.

"Lauren, please go home, I really don't need to have any problems with the neighbors." All I could think of was the fact that Isabella was just across the hall from me right now. Just a few feet away…

"Oh please," she scoffed "forget her, she's just jealous."

I almost laughed, I wished I could forget this girl; she plagued my mind constantly these days. And seriously, I really doubted that she was jealous at all. I wish.

"Seriously Lauren, nothing is gonna happen here," I gave her a serious look pointing back and forth between her and myself.

"Fine…. For tonight, but we'll see about that." She said. "Night Edward." She wiggled her fingers at me and started walking towards the stairs as I closed by door. I waited a few minutes to make sure that she was gone before opening the door and knocking on the door opposite mine.

I wondered if Isabella lived here. If she did why hadn't I seen her yet? Not that I had seen anyone else coming or going from that apartment. To be honest I thought it was vacant. I guess it could be her place. It would make sense if she were avoiding me as I had suspected. Maybe if I apologized for Lauren disturbing her tonight, she would give me some time to ask some questions. Maybe I could even get answers.

I knocked.

I waited.

I knocked again.

I waited.

Yup, she was fucking avoiding me.

Fine, but I know where you live now honey. I will be getting answers.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, I'm just playing with them. I do own copies of all the books though!!! Yeah for me!

I hope that anyone out there reading the story is enjoying it. Thanks to MSboy, reddhead, and teamedwardlover for the reviews! It's MUCH appreciated!!!! And I would love to hear from anyone else out there reading this too!! Thanks everyone!!!

Forces of Nature:

Chapter 9

BPOV: _a snap shot from the last two weeks_

I caught sight of him on my walk back from Carlisle's. He was on the quad sitting with his friend Emmett, and the other new recruit Rosalie. Rosalie was a girl after my own heart, strong and independent, why she wasted any of her time with those other two girls I had no clue. But then again I still couldn't figure out why Carlisle had recruited them either. He looked so relaxed sitting there in the sun laughing with them. The sun was gleaming off his bronze hair as his head thrown back in laughter. It was nice to see him this relaxed, leaning back on his arms legs stretched out in front of him. He has been so tense every other time I saw him in the last two weeks. I couldn't help but sit on the hill and watch him.

"You know, you spend as much time watching him as he does looking for information on you." I heard from beside me.

I turned and scowled at my friend. "I don't watch him all the time."

"Yes you do, don't try to deny it." He said.

"Old habits I guess…"

"I don't think its old habits that cause you to watch him like that," he said with a light laugh.

"Jasper you know better than that." I said in a serious tone.

"What I know is that you know better than to think I can't recognize your emotions." He looked at me intently. "You really should talk to him. It seems like he's a good guy… but you already knew that."

"Oh I do, do I?"

"Yeah, you do. Seriously, Bella, when are you going to come to terms with the fact that everything that has happened is not his fault? You can't blame him forever."

"Why not? He may not have set things in motion, but things would not have turned out the way that they have if it weren't for him." I turned to look back at him now. I watched as his friends left, and his body became more rigid as if whatever tension he was keeping at bay had seeped right back in.

"Are you sure about that?" Jasper asked.

I turned to look to my friend again, opening my mouth to tell him that yes, I was sure; of course things would have been different. But would they have been? If it were someone else, would the outcome have been the same? I snapped my jaw shut again and growled through my teeth as I continued to watch him.

Of course, Jasper would make me question myself.

EPOV: _back to the present_

I stayed up last night, I never really slept much anyway, but I wanted to listen for her leaving.

Finally a little after 5am, I could smell coffee brewing. I figured it had to be her, since it sure as hell wasn't me and we were the only two apartments on the floor. I changed my clothes quickly brushing my teeth and splashing some water on my face. She wasn't leaving without me catching her today. I didn't have any training planned today, but I was determined to talk to her. It was my day's only goal.

I heard her door creak open slowly as if she knew I was listening for her, and she was trying to sneak out. I kept close to my own door, hand on the knob ready to swing it open as soon as I heard her door click closed again.

As soon as I heard it, I stepped out into the hallway. I was dressed to go running, since I was almost certain that's what she would have to be doing this early in the morning, and even if not it was a good cover for why I was out and about this early. I wanted to talk and I wanted answers but I didn't want the her to think I was stalking her.

"Hey" I called quietly, as if I were trying to keep the morning peace.

She looked up at me startled and you guessed it – dressed to run.

"Hi" she said back, not exactly friendly, as she turned to walk down the hall. I kept up.

"So listen, sorry about last night, I didn't invite her over here, and you know… didn't mean to disturb you." I said as I held the door to the stairs open for her.

She passed through under my outreached arm, nodding a thank you.

"It's none of my business what you do with her Edward, but she shouldn't be gallivanting all over the compound like that, and she sure as hell shouldn't be banging on someone's door and shouting at people in the middle of the night." She shot me a sideways glance as we made it to the bottom of the stairs. "Your little girlfriend is going to have a hard time here, if she thinks this is all fun and games."

"Isn't it though? Fun and games I mean?" I admit my frustration was starting to seep into my voice, though I tried hard to keep it in check. "And just so everyone's got this straight, she is not my girlfriend."

I followed her as she began to walk in the direction of the jogging path.

"She wants to be though," she said snidely, before stopping to look at me "why are you following me?"

"I'm not – I'm going for a run, what are you doing?" shit.

"But you always run at 6:30," she said before she could catch herself.

I half smirked and gave her a sideways glance of my own. "Keeping tabs on me?" For some reason that made me happy, but I kept that thought internal. She didn't need to know that shit!

She let out a low groan, and continued to walk. We were nearing the track now as she set down her bag and began stretching. "Old habits…" She said so quietly I was sure it wasn't meant for me to here.

"What do you mean?" I asked watching her flinch a little, as she realized that I had heard her. I smiled to myself; I had just spoken more words to her in the last 7 minutes than ever before. Maybe I was going to get somewhere with this.

"Nothing." She replied with a tone of finality, but I wasn't ready to drop it.

"No it was something. There seems to be a lot of somethings I don't know about around here, it's a little creepy you know." I gave her a half smirk to let her know I was only a little joking. I wanted to get some answers but attacking her with questions wasn't going to get me anywhere. "Maybe you could answer some questions for me; you seem to be well informed…."

"Sorry, I don't chat while I run…" she said as she cut her stretches short and began her laps.

I followed.

"Well I've got all day." I said catching up to her.  
She smirked and kept running.

And so we ran. When I finished my 8th mile, my new limit, up from 3 just weeks ago, I noticed that she had yet to even begin to slow down. So I pushed on, trying my best to keep pace with her. During the 10th mile, I couldn't take it anymore and had to walk it out for a bit, but somehow she kept running.

She was graceful when she ran, like her body was built for it. She kept her arms bent and tucked in a bit swinging them slightly with her paces, and her legs carried her swiftly, I admit they were nice legs. But the way that her hair swung back and forth trailing behind her in her ponytail was mesmerizing. She had beautiful hair, and I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

Yeah like that's gonna happen Cullen, you can barely get her to acknowledge your existence.

During the 11th mile I had caught my breath enough again to run alongside her. She was just starting to show some signs of fatigue but she didn't seem to let that get to her as she continued to push forward into a 12th mile and I slowed to a walk again. When she came around on me on what would have to be her thirteenth mile she said "I thought you had all day? Where's your stamina Edward?" shaking her head at me with an evil smirk.

She was teasing me.

I smiled, hell it was better than her yelling at me. She teased me in the bar. Teasing I could handle, its only one step away from flirting which I desperately wanted to do with her… among other things.

She kept on running for another half of a lap before she gave up herself and starting a brisk walk for a cool down. I jogged over to her to catch up. Maybe a different approach to all of this would help. I could get to know her a little, and get the answers that I was looking for. 2 birds -1 stone.

As I came up behind her, I couldn't help myself but reach out and give a little tug to her ponytail. I wanted to grab it like a handle and pull her into me, but I knew better than that.

"So, how long have you been here?" I asked keeping my voice light and friendly.

"A while" she said.

"Well that's ominous, how long is a while?"

She let out a deep sigh before looking into my eyes. "Six years." She said as if she were telling one of the biggest secrets of her life.

"SIX YEARS? How old are you?"

"21, what does that have to do with anything?" she asked shaking her head in annoyance and turning away from me again.

I grabbed her elbow and turned her back to me again. As I did so I felt another jolt of electricity run through me just as it did the last time that I touched her. I sucked in a breath at the feeling and I heard a small gasp escape her lips. Her eyes widened as she looked at me.

I'm not sure how long it was before I said something else to her, it felt like I looked into her eyes for hours, but I knew it was only seconds really.

"You've been here since you were 15?" I was shocked. Why would she be so young when she got here and everyone else seemed to be older?

"Yeah, we didn't all lead charmed perfect lives before we showed up on Carlisle's door step." She was upset.

"Hey, sorry, "I said softly "I didn't mean to upset you." I wanted to tell her that I hadn't exactly lived a charmed life either, but I knew now what not the time. "You want to go get some breakfast or coffee or something?"

"I have training to do today and a meeting with Carlisle later." She reached down to grab up her bag slinging it over her shoulder.

"Oh, ok. Well maybe we could meet up later or something. I'd really like to talk to you some more."

"We'll see" she said turning to go.

"Good bye Isabella" I called.

"Good bye Edward." She said back as she walked away.

Energized I made my way over to the kitchen for breakfast, hoping to catch up with Emmett. This was progress.

We didn't meet up again that day. In fact, if I hadn't changed my running schedule, I wouldn't have seen her at all over the next two weeks. But every morning since that morning I was up and at the track by 530, running right along with her. Making small talk while we stretched and cooled down. Never while running, after all Isabella doesn't chat while she runs. I noticed as the days went on that she her smile would grow a little until it finally reached her eyes. I was surprised this morning when she actually looked like she was waiting for me in the hallway as we made our way to the track. I smiled back at her as I held the door open at the top of the stairs for her to go ahead.

It became our routine. A small part of her day, that I would get to spend with her and I relished it.

We never talked about the things that I wanted to talk about. I knew in the back of my mind that if I asked the questions that I wanted to, that she would most likely shut down again and I couldn't have that.

I didn't tell Emmett any more after that first day either. It felt as though this time was ours, and I had a feeling she wasn't sharing this information with her friends. Not that I ever saw her with friends.

I made it to the kitchen for lunch after leaving combat training late today. Training with Sam was hard, much harder than it had been with Luke. I had been right about him, much more the fighter. He had a raw edge to him, as if he could lose all control and let the anger inside of him bubble up and over easily if he gave into himself.

I turned from the serving area, food on my tray and looked towards the table that I normally sat at with Emmett. He wasn't here, not that I thought that he would be, I knew he was normally out of here by now, but Jessica and Lauren were sitting there, whispering back and forth and shooting glances at me. When they notice me looking at them they giggled, seeming more like 16 year old girls, than the 22 year old women they were impersonating. I sighed to myself as I tried to decide if I really wanted to make my way over and sit with them. It was the table we all normally sat at, and I didn't feel like making enemies just so I could go sit by myself and eat in silence. My nerves were frayed thinking of my next session that began in an hour with Kate. Still no progress on that front.

I made my way slowly to the table, noticing that they kept their eyes on me, but kept up the whispering as if they were gossiping about something. As I got closer Jessica's glance shot back in another direction for a fraction of a second before Lauren elbowed her pulling her attention back to me.

My eyes slid to where Jessica had just glanced and I noticed Isabella sitting at a table in the back corner by a window. She had a half eaten sandwich on the plate in front of her, her knees pulled up in front of her, feet resting on the front edge of her chair. In one hand, she had the apple that she was munching on, and the other was a book that she was reading. Her head was tilted to the side as her eyes scanned the written words on the page, and I silently thanked mother nature for the sun gleaming in from the window, reflecting highlights of red in her hair, and making her peaches and cream skin glow. She was beautiful, and before I could catch myself, I had walked right past my usual table and the girls seated there, and made my way over to her. I heard them scowling at my ignorance of them, but my eyes stayed trained on her.

She didn't look up from her book as she chewed her bite of apple, and I was certain that she didn't notice me standing across the table from her.

"Good afternoon Edward," she said, still not looking up, just as I reached her table.

"Hey…" I replied. "Mind if I sit with you?"

She looked up at me then and I received the most breathtaking smile of my life. She hadn't answered yet but her head tilted to the other side, as she craned her neck to look around me at something behind me, her eyebrows raised. "Your friends wouldn't like that very much." She said before looking directly at me and smiling again.

"They'll be fine." I said taking the seat across from her.

"Yes, but will I be? You don't see the death glares I'm getting right now."

I scoffed, "Please- they're harmless. You can't tell me that your scare of them," I teased blowing off her concerns. "So… you do actually eat?" I said grinning at her.

"Of course I eat." She said back with a little mischievous look gleaming in her eye. "I just usually do it at home." She had set her book down on the table still open but her knees were still pulled up to her chest while she played with her apple.

"Uh, huh. Just another part of your plot to avoid me." I said sarcastically.

Her eyes lost a little bit of the gleam from our happy banter. "I've given up on avoiding you, seems you've been pretty good at thwarting even my best efforts." She sounded resigned.

"Good, you shouldn't avoid me, we should be friends." Or more… I thought to myself.

"Friends huh?" she leaned into the table a bit looking at me skeptically. "I don't know if I can do that."

"Of course you can, see we run together in the mornings, have lunch together every now and then- this of course is only our first- and you know we just do it- be friends I mean, you can't have so many friends that you don't need even just one more."

"And how would your friends feel about that?" she asked looking down at her apple before taking another small bite.

I watched as she chewed. "My friends will be fine, what about yours?"

She looked up at me for a second, seeming almost startled. "I don't really have friends, well actually I have two to be exact, but one of them I haven't seen in a few years."

"Really? No friends? What about your boyfriend?" I asked thinking of surfer boy from the bar a couple months back.

"Boyfriend?" she asked confused.

"The guy from the bar, you two seemed pretty cozy, how does that work with you being here and all?"

She laughed lightly at me for a second, "he's not my boyfriend- that's Jasper – he is the one person that I can go to for anything. These days he fills the best friend slot."

"These days?"

"My other friend used to fill it, but when I came here, I felt it was best to let him go. He didn't need to be all caught up in this stuff." Her tone was ominous.

"Didn't?" I asked.

"Yeah, things change – people change. He should be here now, but he doesn't really believe, well, he believes, but his Dad is sick, and nothing – I mean nothing would take him away from caring for his father."

"Huh, I'm still not sure I believe either, I can't blame him, if my mom was sick I wouldn't be here either."

"Yes you would." She muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You would be here. It's the way things work, you are supposed to be here…. Never mind."

"No, no wait, we're finally getting somewhere here. I keep getting all these little snip-its and innuendos but no one comes out and says what the really mean. Come one we're going to be friends now, I think it's time you spilled." I tried to keep my voice light and the banter up, but I really wanted some answers, and I had a feeling that she was well aware of what ever was being kept from me.

"I told you we weren't friends Edward." She said closing her book that had been sitting open on the table and beginning to gather her stuff.

"Pfft that was before, we're friends now remember?" I groaned in my head thinking I had pushed her too far too fast. She hasn't left yet… I said to myself.

"Trust me, we are better off not friends." She said her voice almost sad.

"Why do you say that?" I asked sincerely.

She sat there for a minute searching my face for something, but I don't know what. Maybe she found it though because she opened her mouth to answer, and just as she did so, someone came bursting with force through the doors causing anyone left in the room to jump a bit. Her eyes turned frantic as we both turned towards whoever was barreling in.

"Bella!" Sam shouted as he made his way towards her. She jumped up and frantically paced towards him as well, I followed close behind her.

"We've got to go- Right now! It's Jake" Sam said to her forcefully even though he was clearly out of breath. I watched as a pained and horrified look flashed across her face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight, or the characters, but I was out at Midnight Friday getting the movie!!**

**So here's the deal, I don't have a beta, hell, I'm still not too sure on how all this shit works but I did notice after I uploaded chapter nine that I missed a few typos, I tried to go back and fix them but couldn't figure out how to do it without risking messing everything up. So, I left that mess up there and I'm sorry for that. I hope that you were able to figure out what I really meant on those lines. I guess my brain was working faster than my fingers and for anyone who actually knows me that's pretty fucking fast. So I apologize for the typos, I will try and reign in my excitement and proof read the chapters better going forward!!**

**ALSO: I did want to make a point that this story will be rated M for a reason- language, mature and dark themes and possible lemons so please do not read if you are not supposed to!!**

**Finally: Thanks to everyone for reading—remember review review review – please please please!!!**

Forces of Nature Chapter 10

EPOV:

Her eyes bore into his for a moment, and then curiously, her eyes closed, but it looked as though they were fluttering quickly back and forth underneath her lids. Her eyes popped open after just a few moments and her face was now covered in terror. "They're there now. Where is Jasper?" her words left her mouth quickly but clearly.

"He's in a closed session," his eyes glanced at me for a short second before returning to hers, "with Emmett." His voice as clear and as quick as hers. "We don't have time."

She nodded as Carlisle was suddenly beside us, the look on his face as pained as Isabella's. "You need to go –now! I'll take care of everything here." He glanced at me quickly and bringing his eyes right back to her. Apprehension was clearly laced throughout his voice. She nodded again, not speaking a reply.

Sam turned and they took off quickly running, not knowing what else to do, I went to follow.

"No Edward you need to stay here," Carlisle said grabbing my upper arm, in an attempt to keep me from going. "It's much too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" I shouted, "Why the hell did you let her go then? What if she gets hurt?" The panic clearly penetrating the room, seeping into me now too. I felt more for her than I should. I couldn't let her knowingly head into something dangerous, I couldn't let something happen to her. A gaping hole started to form in my chest at the thought of that, and while I didn't understand it, I knew I needed to stop her. I wretched my arm out from Carlisle's grasp and ran to follow her. She was fast, but the adrenaline flowing through my veins and my longer legs allowed me to catch up to her- "Wait!" I shouted.

She turned to look at me- anguish written all over her face, and all I wanted to do was make it go away.

"Edward- do you know where Carlisle's house is? Here on campus?" she was speaking at a furious pace and she wretched open the driver side door to a jet black Audi R8. I nodded my reply.

"Go there Edward" I didn't move, I was stuck in place watching her- "NOW!" she shouted. "Go there and stay there until Carlisle tells you otherwise." She jumped into the car shutting the door as the car's engine roared to life. Her window lowered as the car began to lurch forward- "GO NOW!" she shouted again as she squealed out of the parking lot, and down on to the dirt road. As the rear end of her car disappeared from the distance, I realized that there were others running around the compound. Most people seemed to be running for an apartment building, but instead of entering the front doors, they were entering a side door that they seemed to lead down as if they were going into a basement. I noticed Emmett run for Rose now, grabbing her by the waist, and pulling her along in the same direction of as others. I went to follow when something grasped my arm again, I growled turning back, thinking I would find Carlisle, but instead it was surfer boy, or should I say Jasper now.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked impatiently

"After my friends," I growled back.

"Is that what you were told to do?"

"What am I 5?"

"Your acting like it- lets go." He said as he pulled me along forcefully.

"Shouldn't you be going after her?" I shot at him, as we entered the wooded path that would bring us to the Cullen house. My anger at him flooded me, what a good friend he was, letting the girl do the dirty work, letting her be in a dangerous situation.

"I should be with her, but she has Sam. She would want me here."

"What kind of friend are you?" I shouted at him as he continued to pull me through the woods towards the Cullen's house. "She was looking for **you** before she left!"

"Because she wanted me to take care of **YOU!**" he shouted back forcefully, tugging me along again.

I looked at him stunned and for a moment, at a loss for words. I stumbled behind him through the woods. What? Was he serious? She wants him to keep me safe. Suddenly my anger at him overflowed to her as well, I didn't need to be protected. Holding in my anger, I followed him along to the house, where Esme seemed to be waiting for us at the door, a look of dread on her face.

"Come in, come in" she ushered us in shutting the door behind us.

BPOV:

Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…

God no, not Jacob…

As I turned the car from the dirt road leading to our compound, onto one of the few main roads in this area, the car spun at a 90 degree angle. I noticed as Sam stiffened slightly in the seat next to me, but he didn't say a word. He knew better than to think that I couldn't handle a car with accuracy. We hit 110 as we came to the on ramp for the highway leading towards LaPush. I pressed the gas harder as I my eyes scanned in a distinct order: road in front of me, rearview, glance at the needle on the odometer inching up, up to the road ahead of me again, quick check of the side views, back to the odometer, repeat.

We were taking the exit ramp to LaPush 22 minutes later, a drive that would have taken someone at a normal pace closer to an hour. I slowed slightly as I made my way down the exit ramp and into LaPush's center, taking the third left, heading straight to his house.

I could see the smoke encapsulating the area as we reached the town's border, but as we took that 3rd left it became much thicker and heavier, causing me to slow the car even more. There were a few tribe members running from the smoke clogged area, mothers with their children sobbing, as they made their way through the thick smog. They would be fine, they weren't here for them.

I heard Sam take in a shaky breath as we took the 1st right onto Jake and Billie's street, the thick blanket of smoky fog becoming even denser if it was possible.

"They're close," I said stopping the car, pulling a bit to the side, where I imagined the side of the road to be.

We exited the car together, meeting in front of it, scanning the area as best we could. We walked in parallel lines not to close together but not too far; we needed to protect each other as I assessed the situation. My eyes closed again briefly, as I watched for them. They were enjoying this, almost gleeful at their victory in my surprise. I shook my head opening my eyes; I should have known they were close.

As we approached where I knew Billie's house to be, I heard a whimper. I turned towards Sam my ears perking up. He had heard it too; I nodded to him and he instantly began searching through the rubble.

I heard a gasp from Sam, and a quiet and sad, "Billie," I turned back towards Sam unable to see him now through the thick smog of smoke. I called out softly to him, but there was no reply, I took a few tentative steps in his direction, sensing where he was located.

My eyes dropped a bit to find him sitting on his knees, his head shaking back and forth as if to say no, and his shoulders slumped. He was lifting Billie's lifeless body into his arms as he rocked back and forth. He let out a painful growl as he hugged Billie's body to him tightly. My eyes fluttered closed once again as I assessed his condition, Billie's light was almost non-existent.

My body began to shake uncontrollably as I tried to steady myself keeping my feet planted on the ground, my eyes were snapped open and I felt my nails digging into my palms from the force with which my fists were gripped at my sides. Before I could fully steady myself, an agonizing howl sounded out, a sound so full of pain and fury, I was sure that it could be heard and felt for miles.

Jacob….

I turned towards the noise. I couldn't look back to Sam and Billie as I dragged in a smoky breath. I needed to get to Jacob. I climbed over an area that used to be a front door, but was now a pile of rumble covered in soot and littered with burning embers.

I shouted back to Sam, "Take him and get out of here!"

"Bella..."

"No Sam, you have to bring him to Carlisle, if there's any chance at all, you need to get him there now!"

"I'm not leaving you!" he shouted back.

It took everything in me to turn around and look back at the broken scene. "You have to Sam, I'll be fine- this is a warning, a message, not an attack." I paused for only a second, "You know as well as I do, that if he has any chance at all its Carlisle. Please…please I need you to bring him to Carlisle..." I chocked back the tears and sob that wanted to break through. "Jake…"

He nodded slightly, climbing to his feet, keeping Billie's large limp body cradled in his arms as if he weighed only ounces.

I turned back, closing my eyes for only a moment to feel around me. There were only two, besides Jacob, his normally bright light; now dull and fuzzy, sending a fresh wave of panic through me. I moved to climb through more rubble. My pants leg caught on something sharp and hot, I looked down to find Billie's broken wheelchair mixed with ash, and drywall that once belonged to the walls of his home. One of the metal bars from the wheelchair was red it was so hot, and has been broken revealing a sharp jagged edge where the rubber handle had melted off. The sharp edge had dug into my leg through my jeans, spilling a red gush out from the puncture. I ripped my jeans from the handle, and kept moving.

I found fabric strewn into the pile that was once their couch, I lifted it from between the wooden frame pieces, realizing it was once their curtain that hung over their kitchen window above the sink. I ripped a piece from it and hastily tied it off around my leg as I scanned the area looking for the best way through the destroyed mess that was once their home.

There wasn't one.

I didn't want to risk revealing myself, but I needed to find Jake. Suddenly I was thankful for the heavy smog and smoke filled air, as it created a visual shield of me from Jakes unsuspecting tribe members. I raised my arms in front of me, running my palms through the air to force the rubble out of my way clearing a path to walk through. Following my senses towards Jacob and the others.

As I found myself on soot-covered grass, I took a deep breath determining my best way to enter the surrounding woods. I was thankful that the air was less laced with ash, as it entered my lungs, but they still burned. A strong force shot through my body, sending me spiraling to the ground. I stood again as quickly as possible. He could have stopped me, which meant only one thing, he wanted to play.

My mind raced hopelessly to find Jake again, his light fading and flickering worse than before. I didn't have time for his games, I quickened my pace breaking out of the thickest of the smoke, the air becoming just a tad lighter, and easier to breathe.

I felt them back off a bit, as I closed in on where they were.

I heard Jake's strained whimper make its way through the trees, carried by the wind, and weaker than before, and I raced forward. They knew I was here, there was no hiding it, and so I called to him. He needed to know that I was here for him.

"Jake!"

"Jake can you hear me?" I could hear the pain reverberating through my voice, and I knew that they would take sick pleasure in that.

I heard a grunt, but no reply. Closing my eyes again, I watched as his light went to a lower flicker. I snapped my eyes open and broke into a furious run. As I came up on to the clearing I could see Jake's massive form, his back pressed into the boulder even larger than he was behind him, his head hanging limply forward, and his clothes torn. I could make out bruises that were beginning to form on his body, and he was cut and bleeding, the smell of his hot blood mixing with the air, turning my stomach in knots and causing a wave of vertigo to overwhelm me for a moment.

I quickly steadied myself and all thoughts and focus of anything but Jacob quickly left me.

"Jake!" I cried out, renewing my rush towards him.

I was almost to him when a flash of red tackled me to the ground. My body slammed into the hard ground, forcing the air from my lungs violently. A blow to the head came from the right before I could catch my breath and begin to react. My head slammed back against the ground again, pain shooting down my neck and into my shoulders.

I noticed as I opened my eyes that her red hair had fallen into my face obscuring my view. I grabbed a fistful of it and yanked her head back. I watched as her dark eyes dilated, when she realized, that she wouldn't be able to continue her assault without me fighting back. I slammed my face forward into hers, since the only free appendage that I had was the one hand holding her hair and head back from me. Our foreheads connected with a loud thwack!

She rolled slightly off me, allowing me the chance to climb back to my feet. I kicked her legs out from under her as she tried to climb up as well, but once she was down, she swept my feet out from under me throwing my body to the ground again. I got to my knees and felt her jump on to my back screaming and then a sharp pain in my side by my ribs. Then as suddenly as she had jumped me earlier, she was off of me.

"Ah..ahh… ahhh…" his creepy voice called out from somewhere behind. "You girls really need to learn to play nice." He paused for a brief moment looking Victoria over, and petting her face and hair. "You should know better love, now is not the time for that." He crooned to her.

I jumped to my feet lifting my arms and sending them both spiraling backwards, her body splaying into the large tree trunk behind her. He landed on the grass and quickly rose to his feet again with an eerie smile.

I made my way to Jake as quickly as I could, keeping my body in front of his in as protective a stance.

James lifted his arm towards me his palm towards the sky and flicked his fingers up in a right angle causing my body to jerk towards his with in his arms reach.

He grabbed my face with his hand digging his thumb into my cheek. "I've missed you Isabella. Why aren't you ever as happy to see me as I am you?" his sadistic smile never leaving his face, and his eyes glistening at the thought of his prize as they lowered down my body and back up to my face.

I brought my arm around knocking into his and forcing his grasp from me, fluidly flicking my wrist with my other arm causing him to be knocked away from me again.

I returned to Jacob, setting a shield over the both of us. "Jake, Jake….can you hear me?" I said quietly, my eyes tight on James and Victoria in front of me while I scanned the area for any other immediate threats. All the while, I listened for Jakes reply from behind me. "Jake…" I said again.

I heard him take a ragged breath and I let out a sigh of relief, releasing the air I hadn't known I'd been holding. "Jake…" I said again trying to stir him. As I watched, James gather Victoria behind him and strode with confidence back towards me.

"B… Bella?" he asked his voice weak.

I continued to speak in a whisper to him," It's ok Jake…" they were far enough away now not to hear our whispers, but they were getting closer. I lifted a palm to stop their approach. My shield had allowed Jake's body to be unpinned from the rock wall they had been holding him to, and he slumped to the ground, before regaining himself and climbing back to his feet, using the wall to hold himself up now, as his breaths became less shallow.

"Bella, my Dad…."

"I know Jake, Sam's got him and is bringing him to get help, can you move?"

"I think so. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I shook it off "don't worry about me."

"Bella… Bella, you're bleeding. Just go… go without me…"

I shook my head and stole a quick look into his eyes before turning back to the tree's, "I'm not leaving you."

"Awww, it's just so sweet the two of you, always sticking together." he spewed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" he said his head moving from side to side.

"James." I spat at him.

"I wish I could show you just how happy I am to see you." He didn't bother biting back his sick laugh.

"I'll fucking kill you if you ever lay a hand on her!" Jake used all of his energy to shout out from behind me.

"You'll kill me?" he laughed again. "The only reason you're alive was to get her here in the first place. The only reason you stay alive, is that she now shields you. You're little girlfriend is quite popular in our world. But trust me boy, I am one dance partner you don't want on your card."

Jake tried to push himself off the rock that had been holding him up and step past me. "No Jake…"

"That's right-- down boy, the master has spoken." James taunted.

"Fuck you James!" I screeched.

"Oh, don't worry, you will... Just unfortunately not today." He paused as a frown appeared on his face briefly before he licked his lips, smirking again, at whatever he was imagining. I cringed internally, careful not to let him see. "I have a message."

"Really?" no sit I thought to myself.

"tsk, tsk, I can't stand it when I hear that pretty mouth of yours swear, makes me want to stick something in it."

I grabbed Jakes, arm as he lunged towards him pulling his massive form back behind me again.

"Do girls always fight your battles? How's Pops? Huh?" James said to him his head cocked to the side, the evil grin still playing on his face. He was enjoying this. I scanned the area, and looking for something to use against him, I settled on a large tree close to him, if it fell just right he would be pinned underneath, not for long, but enough to make a point. He must have noticed the decision in my eyes. "Now, now, Bella, we both know that you're not well enough trained to keep the shield over you and your little friend here, and do what you want to do with that." He said indicating the tree I had just chosen. "But if you want to let your shield down for me, well, by all means..." he waited for a moment before continuing. " So what's it going to be- the shield or me? I say you choose me, at least then we get to have a little fun." His wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I took a slight step back closer to Jake.

"What's the message?" I growled out.

"You know the message, this is just a reminder, and it's all about delivery you know?" he scrunched up his nose, slightly nodding his head, and shrugging his shoulders as if we were friends telling light jokes to each other. "You know I wanted to see you."

"Leave." I said with a stern but slightly shaky voice.

"So soon though?"

"There's nothing more for you to do here. There was no further approval am I right?" fake cockiness in my voice. "Always at the mercies of the rules of others…" I wanted to taunt him now too.

I watched as anger flooded through his eyes, at first he didn't move. He stared; finally, he broke his angry silence. "We'll be back soon love." He replied, before turning and gathering Victoria to him disappearing from our view.

I turned quickly to Jake, really seeing him without distance or people in between us for the first time since we were 15 years old. He was hurt, he looked broken. "Are you ok?"

His anger and pain were mixed together and rolling off him in waves as he replied. "I think so, we should go after them."

"No now is not the time; we need to get back…" I said thinking of Billie.

Pain flashed across his face as I suspected he thought of him as well. "Bella, are you ok? You're bleeding pretty badly."

"I told you before, I'll be fine." I thought for a moment, trying to come up with an exit strategy, I knew we wouldn't be able to make the walk. Jake needed Carlisle too; his light was still low and flickering. "We need to go; do you still have the rabbit?" I asked.

He nodded his reply, indicating which way we should go.

"Can you walk?" I asked, "Here lean on me." He slung his arm across my shoulders and leaned some of his massive weight onto me. I grimaced as pain shot through my shoulder and torso, and he recoiled, "No it's fine." I caught him from trying to stand completely on his own, from the look of his condition, he would certainly drop.

I set him into the car; I found my way over to the driver side door, sitting myself down as well.

We raced through the streets of LaPush at as fast of a pace as I could safely manage with the smog still lingering. As we entered the on ramp to the highway, I glanced at Jake, and found that he was now passed out in the seat next to me.

The rusty smell of my blood and Jakes mixed in the air causing fresh waves of vertigo to flashing through my body as I fought to keep control of the car, making my way back to the compound, before everything spun out, and faded to black.

Ok guys, now please please please hook a girl up with some reviews- give me the good bad and the ugly- I can see you reading…




	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or its original characters, but oh I sure do wish…**

**Just a note…Thoughts being heard are in bold italics…**

FORCES OF NATURE CH 11:

EPOV:

We entered the house, Jasper shoving me forward towards a library area. I could hear Esme snap the door shut behind us.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked hastily.

_**Not yet**_**,** I heard quietly as if it wasn't even spoken. I turned back to look at Jasper, his eyes went back and forth between mine for a bit before he spoke calmly. "We need to wait for Carlisle and the others." He said.

"Where is she? Where did she go?" anger lacing my voice.

Loud static wracked through my brain and shook my head furiously trying to clear it as it knocked me off balance.

"Edward dear, there was an attack, it's best if we wait here for Carlisle and when he arrives he'll be able to better answer your questions." Her eyes only held mine for a brief moment before she looked to Jasper and then the ground. "You need to relax, are you feeling alright? Can I get you something?" her eyes meeting mine again.

"You can get me answers! Where is she?"

"She?" she asked timidly. My fists tightened she knew who I was talking about.

"Bella." Jasper answered for me. He walked towards me. "Edward, we'll explain but first you need to let me help you." He reached his arm towards me as I swiftly side stepped his reach.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I heard the door to the house click open and then close again more forcibly. The static came ringing through my head again, a dizzy spell overcoming me. Jasper took the opportunity to grasp my shoulder. As he did so I felt calmness start to envelope me, until I found myself lazily sitting on the deep green velvet couch of the library. I felt like someone slipped me a zanex.

I looked up as Carlisle stepped into the room scanning over each of us. "Any word?" He asked.

"Nothing ." Answered Esme.

_**Not good**_, I thought I heard in Carlisle's voice, but I was looking right at him and he wasn't speaking…

Confused I took a deep breath, "What's going on? I want answers this time." I was stern in my voice, hoping that it would reflect how serious I was.

"Edward," he said calmly, pacing the room for just a moment before he came to sit in the mustard yellow and dark wood chair across from me. "We were telling the truth when we told you of the powers that we possess. This place, it's meant to be a place to better learn for yourself; your own capabilities, somewhere you don't have to hide from the rest of the world. But that doesn't mean we're not without our dangers." He took a moment and drew in a deep breath of his own. "There are others out there, similar to us in the sense that they have powers, but they don't always have the best of intentions."

"What do you mean? What kind of danger is she in?"

"She'll be fine don't worry about her." He almost as if he were dismissing my fears.

"Fine? Don't worry about her? She's a girl, a tiny one at that! I don't care that Sam went with her, she shouldn't have been sent – who is doing this? Why?"

"Edward…" Esme went to say something but Carlisle lifted his hand to cut her off. She frowned again looking down at the floor and continued her incessant pacing.

"Esme, dear, stay away from the windows for now." He called to her softly. She looked back up at him startled and started to ring her fingers together before stepping away again pacing in front of a large book case that surrounded a fireplace now.

"Edward, Bella is much more capable than you can imagine. She's a very strong woman,"

"Good things come in small packages." Jasper continued. But this wasn't a tie for jokes of cliché sayings.

Carlisle smiled a little at this but it didn't reach his eyes. "They, the Volturi, have an organization of their own. In some ways, they are like us, people with powers I mean, but they gather and train for a different purpose. The similarity is minuscule really. They are more interested in collecting powers and using it for their own gain."

"What do you mean?"

"They feel that their powers entitle them to certain things in life," he looked up at me for a moment as if to gauge my understanding, "they use their powers as weapons."

"And you let her go after them?"

"I have no choice in letting Bella do anything, this was her choice."

"But you didn't even try to stop her? What if she is out numbered?"

"I told you Edward, she'll be fine. There are very few strong enough to be a real threat to her when she is focused."

I noticed Jasper twitch next to me for a moment and my fear jumped back up into my throat. Carlisle's eyes shot to him as if he felt the sudden fear also. He looked at him quizzically for a moment.

Jasper's eyes closed for a brief moment and if I hadn't been looking directly at him I would have sworn that he spoke these words out loud, _**but she's not focused. Not with him and Jake.**_

"What?" I almost cried out. Both of them looked at me for a moment before I spoke again, "What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything Edward." Jasper replied.

I shot up from the couch, becoming dizzy again from my sudden lurch to my feet. "You did! You said something about her not being focused! What does that mean?" as I asked a car skidded to a stop outside the Cullen's home. Looking from the library window, I saw it to be the Audi that Isabella had left in earlier. I let out a sigh of relief.

"They're here" I called, calm starting to flood through me genuinely for the first time since she left. I nodded to the window.

Jasper and Carlisle stood almost in unison as we watched the door to her car be thrown open hastily, and Sam climb swiftly out of the driver side before turning to the passenger side door.

The calmness that was slowly creeping through me dissipated quickly, leaving a renewed sense of fear and frustration.

"Something's wrong." Jasper muttered and turned quickly with Carlisle towards the door.

I glanced at Esme again to find her standing still now still ringing her hands her demeanor becoming more and more nervous.

"Carlisle!" I heard Sam's voice shout and panic flew through my body. Something's wrong he said, his words echoing through my head I stepped into the hallway. Carlisle was leading Sam and Jasper down the hall, and I quickly followed, finding that Sam was carrying an older man in his arms. His weight didn't seem to slow Sam down at all as he frantically followed Carlisle through another door way. Jasper glanced up at me for a moment before following and I could see worry in his eyes. I turned back to the front door to find Bella, she wasn't there.

I ran towards the door swinging it open hard scanning the yard for her.

_**She's still there… Jake….. Not sure how many…. **_Static. Loud fucking Static.

I ran back to the room the door was ajar and light was spilling through.

"Where is she?" I growled at Sam.

He turned to look at Carlisle as if he would be the one to answer _**I don't know**__… _the tone sounded traitorously sad.

The dizziness came over me again and I grasped at the doorframe to steady myself, "What do you mean you don't know?"

He looked up at me shocked before looking at Carlisle again.

"Edward, sit down, before you fall down." Carlisle said as he hovered over the old man's body laid out on a table in front of me. His hands were hovering over his body back and forth as if his hands could tell him what was wrong without even touching him.

"You heard him didn't you?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean?" I said still not taking a seat.

_**You heard what he was thinking, what I am thinking now? Am I right?**_

Was he right? Was I really hearing his thoughts? I looked at him curiously for a second, shaking off the dull static sound in the back of my head. "Yes." I said.

_**I thought so**_, he replied without speaking. _**I knew it would happen sooner or later.**_

He turned to Sam, "Sam what happened?" he asked.

"It was bad," he said shaking his head slowly, "they were innocent –Billie… and Jake…" he shook his head to clear the thoughts of the destruction he had seen, only too quickly were the pictures in his head making their way to mine. "There were only two when we got there"

I cut him off- "You left her there outnumbered?" The accusation rang like acid from my throat.

"I didn't have a choice!" he shouted back- "she made me!!"

"She could be hurt!"

"They were only there to deliver a message-"

"A Message?! You call this a message?" I shouted at him indicating the man on the table that appeared to be dead.

"She would be more hurt if I forced her to come back with me- she's already lost enough!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Not now Edward," Carlisle called curtly as he continued to work on the old man in front of him, still not touching him.

"Is he going to live?" Sam asked with concern.

Carlisle looked up at him for a second, and then locked eyes with Jasper, "I'm sorry… there was nothing I could do…" He said sadly.

Jasper sucked in a hard breath as Sam crumpled to the floor by the man's side. They had many of the same features, the dark hair, and deep tan skin, I briefly wondered if they were related as I watched Jasper approach him with his hand out, his eyes appeared to ask Sam's permission to touch him. He shook his head denying Jasper's sympathy and began his mourning.

Death…he really was dead… someone was dead, and she was out there alone with the people responsible for it. It took no time for me to make my decision. I would not leave her alone. She needed help, and it was dangerous, but I knew then that I would do whatever it took to make her safe. I turned swiftly, and before I knew it, I was out of the house and running towards the woods.

"Stop!" Shouted Jasper as he tackled me from behind pinning me to the ground.

"You need to stop, you can't go after her."

"What?" I screamed at him, "You call yourself a friend, you sent her out there alone, those people killed that guy in there, how can you not go after her?"

"**I** can go after her, **you** can't."

"Fuck you I'm going!"

"No you're not! If you go she will be in more danger!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I said giving him a shove to try to let myself up. "I'm not completely helpless!"

"You'll take her focus, I won't. Now go back to the house, go back and stay there or I can't go after her!"

"I don't need you to fucking babysit me!" I shouted at him.

"You don't but she does!" he shouted back.

"What the hell does that mean?" our shouting match continued, as we both struggled for the upper hand, tumbling about in the dirt and grass. I refused to leave her fate in anyone else's hands, especially someone that just let her go out there on her own to begin with. "This mess is all your fucking faults!" I shouted indicating the lot of them. As I did so, a terrible sound of twisting metal and screeching tires sounded and then suddenly halted.

We both stopped our struggles instantly, our eyes meeting for a brief moment. The terror on Jasper's face was surely emanated in my own. We climbed to our feet and took off running towards the sound.

"Go back Edward!" he screamed at me.

Like hell, I was going back. I was done being kept in a safe little bubble. I ran faster than I had ever run before, Sam quickly catching up with us as we rounded the corner on to the dirt road leading to the compound, smoke rising from the ravine. They both paused for the briefest moment but I kept going. Somehow, I knew, I just knew it was her and she needed me.

At the top of the ravine, I slowed too to take in the scene before me.

_**I never should have left her**_, Sam's voice shouted in my head. Still from somewhere behind me. Yeah, ya think fucker?

A pain that could only be explained as someone sticking an ice pick into your brain shot through my head, as my vision blurred and vertigo hit with a whole new force. What sounded like 100's of voices along with loud rumbling static swirled through my head causing me to spin harder.

_**Bella**_, Jaspers voice sounded clearer than the rest, laced with genuine fear and concern, as he caught up to me now, shaking himself from his stupefied position. I leaned over and vomited.

The static pulled back a bit and I was able to climb down the embankment quickly, to where the small black car was over turned in the ravine. Smoke was rising from the car that had been turned onto its side. It looked like it had flipped completely, possibly more than once, and the passenger side door was pointed up towards the sky.

I climbed to the front of the car and peered into the spider-cracked windshield. I could see smeared blood already but couldn't tell if it came from Bella or the Mountain of a person now pinned on top of her tiny frame.

"Get him out of there! He's crushing her!" I screamed to them as they came to join me at the wreckage. I was unwilling to take my eyes from her, my hand pressed in front of the glass as if I could reach through and touch her. Jasper and Sam snapped out of it and forcing the door open, together they both pulled the hulking figure from the wreckage. Once he was out of the way, I climbed down into the car to assess her injuries. She had a gash on her head, which was already bruising, most likely from the impact. Her hands seems to be cut up a little bit, with small burns on them, but nothing too bad. I found her leg tied off and her pant leg soaked through with the blood coming from the wound there as well. She had lost a lot of blood. She was unconscious and but that was probably a good thing with the amount of pain that she would have been in if she were awake. I felt down her neck and back with my fingers as gently as I could to try to be sure there were no breaks before I moved her.

I climbed up again looking for something to help me brace her neck and back before I moved her for fear that I would do more damage than good if I moved her unsure of her current condition. I scanned the area, propped half inside the car still when I felt something on my lower leg.

"Go Edward," her tiny voice sounded.

I looked down stunned to find her brown doe eyes staring up at me, her propping herself up now.

"We need to get out of the car before the fire spreads." She said, weakness still in her voice. I climbed the rest of the way out and turned to help her as she completed most of the climb herself.

I caught her swinging her into my arms and carrying her up the embankment.

"I can walk Edward." She sounded a bit annoyed. At least she sounded like her.

"You probably could if I let you," I said keeping her clutched to my body supporting her legs with one arm and her head and neck with the other.

She huffed a little but didn't make any other attempt to get down. Leaning her head against my shoulder, "Billie?" she asked fretfully.

I was pretty sure that was the name of the man that Sam had brought back. I shook my head no.

Tears silently streamed down her face as she clung to me now. I almost wished it didn't feel so good for her to hold onto me like that, almost. I mean who enjoys something that is the result of someone else's pain? Obviously, that would be me, because for some reason I didn't ever want to let her go again.

I carried her to Carlisle's house as quickly as I could, and I felt when her body lost consciousness again. I gripped her tighter to me to compensate for the fact that she was no longer able to hold on.

As the house came into view I shouted for him, "Help! Help me please! Carlisle!! … Carlisle!!..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! I hate begging but it sure is fun to see them!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns Twilight and all its original characters; this is just me playing…**

**Here we go again… I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think leave a review!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forces of Nature Chapter 12

EPOV:

Carlisle quickly led me to another room on their lower level. It was a basic room, probably meant for guests, a simple bed with white linens and a dresser set by the window with a bowl and pitcher combination and a small arrangement of flowers that I was certain Esme kept fresh at all times, even if the room wasn't in use.

I set her down gently on the bed. Her head flopped onto the pillow ever so slightly, but there was no acknowledgement of that from her, no stirring behind her eyes as if she would wake up soon. I stood back up, straightening my back and looking her over. I noticed now the amount of blood, more than I had realized, soaked through her clothes into my own. Carlisle was already at her side, trying to asses her injuries, perusing the head wound and her leg. Jasper pushed passed me to grab one of her hands, as he did so I looked down to find my own hands stained with her blood. My body started shaking even though I tried desperately to control it.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked looking up again at Carlisle's worried face.

"I don't know her shield is up, I can't get through to her…" his eyes met Jaspers and not my own as he said this. Jasper reached out to her gently but firmly grasping her shoulders.

"Shield?" I asked

"Nothing…." Said Jasper, to Carlisle not me.

"What do you mean shield?" I asked a bit more urgent, was she somehow protecting herself even from us?

"She shields herself from others powers, it's like she's curled up in a fetal position, figuratively of course…. I can't get through to her."

Jasper was bending down to her ear and whispering. Carlisle must have caught my look because he answered it, "He's trying to get through to her, to get her to let her shield down."

I nodded not fully understanding.

"Edward, dear" Esme said lightly touching my arm in one of the few areas that were not soaked in blood. "Why don't we get you cleaned up? Come with me."

I looked back at her pale still face, unable to bring myself to move away from her even soaked in her blood.

"They'll take good care of her and we'll come right back. " She said.

I nodded and followed her out of the room. She led me down the hallway and up the stairs to the second door on the left. She opened the door and allowed me to step through.

"I'll bring you some towels and a change of clothes," she said allowing me to enter the bathroom.

I nodded again, as she started the water in the sink, and placed some soap and a hand towel for me.

I dropped my hands under the water, allowing it to rinse her blood from my hands and forearms. I watched as it paled while mixing with the clean water, and dripped down the drain, my shaking continued.

Esme appeared again as I was taking the soapy scrub brush to my skin trying to take any trace of her freshly spilled blood from my body, as if her injuries would disappear as her blood left my own skin.

Esme set down the towels and clothes and touched my arm again taking the scrub brush from my now raw hands. She didn't say anything; she just gave me a sad smile, and left me to finish cleaning myself.

Realizing I was taking too much time away from her, I showered quickly, only the hot water on, scalding my body. I dried myself frantically and dressed in the clothes that Esme brought for me and emerged from the steam-filled bathroom and heading back to her.

I entered the room to find the man from the car was now at her side. Holding her hand and whispering in her ear as Jasper had done. He kept tentatively glancing back at Carlisle who would shake his head, before he bent down and whispered to her again.

Jasper was pacing back and forth fret written on his face, he seemed unable to stop himself from moving about. He looked up as I entered the room.

_**Edward **_"Edward" he said, "Edward should try."

The man at her side looked up to me with a scowl on his face, his eyes rimmed in deep crimson, and his shoulders slumped showing how worn his body was.

"Me?" I muttered

The man tightened his grip on her hand, and I winced thinking of the cuts there, hoping she couldn't feel the pain. He gave me an indignant look before turning back to her.

"Edward, I think that you should try." Carlisle said. "I can't do much for her if she doesn't bring her shield down, we have to try everything." He continued.

I nodded stepping towards her, but the man at her side hadn't moved. My mind began to fill with static and I had the urge to pull the man from her side, but the grip he had on her hand would have hurt her further, and I couldn't be sure that she wasn't feeling pain.

"Jacob, let him try" Carlisle coaxed. He still hadn't moved, and my urge to remove him grew in my chest.

Jasper stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, "Jake…" he said. Jacob looked up at Jasper and the pained look on his face slightly relaxed as her placed her hand back on the bed and moved from the chair at her side.

I slid in quickly, not to lose my chance should he change his mind and want to reclaim his position. Slowly I reached for her hand, careful to avoid the worst of the cuts on her palm.

I sat for a moment before looking up to the sound of Carlisle's voice.

"Still nothing…" he mumbled to himself.

"So what is this shield? Is this her power?" I asked. "lot of good it did her…" my voice was bitter but reflecting only small portion of the anger running through me.

Jasper turned to look at me, "No, she's not a shield Edward, well she has a shield, but that's only a small part of it…Try talking to her." He said as he slipped beside me, placing one hand on my shoulder and another on hers.

"You think she might respond to me? She can hardly stand me; I've barely gotten her to agree to be my friend." Yet I found myself starting to lean in.

"You have more pull than you know…" he said but shook his head when I went to ask him more.

I turned lowered my head to hers, my mouth resting beside her ear, and started to whisper even though I had no clue what to say.

"Isabella…. You need to let us help you…." I found my hand beginning to rub small circles on the back of hers with my thumb. Even unconscious and injured touching her resulted in a feeling of electricity running through me. "Is that the shield?" I asked wondering if the reason for the reaction was her power, and not something else.

"I don't think so," Carlisle answered as he began assessing the damage as a normal doctor would unable to waste anymore time waiting for her shield to come down. He took a pair of scissors and cut her shirt from her body revealing her blood stained body. My eyes were drawn to a deep puncture wound between two of her lowest ribs, the cause for most of her blood loss it seemed. He cleaned the area as he inspected it for debris. Once it was clean, he called Jake over to compress the wound with a clean towel.

"Esme, gather my bag and boil some water please," his voice betraying the calm facade he was trying to portray. He continued on removing embedded glass, and checking for broken bones. There was a large burn and gash on her leg that he cleaned out thoroughly before wrapping it in bandages and moving on to yet another injury. I still held her hand and returned my gaze to her face.

I leaned in again and whispered in her ear, "Isabella, it's me… Edward, we're all here, you have to let us help you…" my words stopped but my thoughts continued on as visions of her waiting for me in the dark hall before our run flooded my memories, the smile on her face that betrayed herself imposed hatred of me as we ran together. I remembered the look on her face earlier today as she raised her head to look at me in the lunchroom, brown eyes sparkling in the sun along with her red highlights.

I leaned into her again as Carlisle prepared to stitch up her side, threading the needle that he had just sterilized. My check rested very gently against hers, barely touching but the electrical current was still there. "Bella…" I whispered into her ear, the shortened version of her name that seemed to be reserved for her friends. I took a deep breath closing my eyes as my head hovered next to hers unable to move away just yet.

I had an odd moment of peace with my face gently pressed against hers, before I heard Carlisle instruct Jacob to lift the towel so he could begin stitching her wound. The static came back then, at an intense rate, causing my eyes to bulge, and my head to spin. I fell from the chair I had been leaning from to my knees still by her side, still holding her hand, but the immense pain in my head was causing blackness to engulf me, I could hear voices faintly as I slumped further to the floor.

"It's down, go Carlisle." It must have been Jasper's voice, he was the closest to me, but the spinning and the static and the pain continued louder and harder building up to something, and then it just ceased, everything did.

BPOV:

The pain was blinding, I knew that they were there, with me, trying to help me, but I felt as though my body was clamped down and I couldn't get myself to unwrap from mentally induced coil.

While the pain was white hot and blinding, the voices, their voices were like ice trying to relax my pain. I could hear Jake, he was ok, and the relief was flooding through me as I allowed myself to search for all of their lights. I could pick them off one by one. Sam was ok, Carlisle was worried, but fine, Esme was fluttering but as strong as ever, Jasper red-hot and glowing.

But Billie…. I couldn't find Billie. I felt myself tighten further into my restrictive mental hold as I searched for him, mentally screaming his name. Visions of him rushed over me. Him coming home from a fishing trip with my father, him smiling from a camp fire out on the reservation after telling the tales of their ancestors, him dressing in his customary tribal gowns for their rain dances, placing on his warrior paint, and letting his hair fall freely down his back. So many memories from my childhood. One of my only links back to the life I had when I was a kid, a life I could have had if I was normal. I couldn't find him. Billie was like a second father to me. I had distanced myself from him and Jake after everything happened, but it was for their safety, to make sure that something like this didn't happen. The binding around me tightened and it was as if I was on lock down. I couldn't release even if I tried. The pain was fading, but I knew it wasn't because I was healing or rather being healed, it was because there was other greater pain. He was gone.

Everything stilled and my mind went blank. I couldn't allow myself to look for Edward, Jasper was here, and I knew that he would keep him safe. He knew better than not to, after all that's what my last 14 years have been about.

I laid there and let my body enjoy the pain of losing Billie.

Enjoy, the word sounds harsh. Nevertheless, in my self-imposed lock down, I could mourn him, as I should. Once I regained myself, I would need to pull it together. My relationship with Jake would be strained but he needed to know that I would support him, now more than ever. Our fights forgotten, our time apart held no relevance to the strength of my love for him, my best and oldest friend. I would help him now, whether he wanted me to or not.

And so I cried, I mourned for another soul lost.

I could feel my mind loosening up as I began to allow things back in. Carlisle's worry had turned to panic, though it was carefully masked. I could feel Jasper's grasp on my shoulder, willing me to allow him to help me recoil the tight binding wrapped around myself and let them help.

Electrical currents shooting up my arm and dissipating into the rest of my body, fluttering over the rest of me, bringing further attention to the areas where the pain was unrelenting, and coming back into focus.

The electrical current was starting in my face now, and I wondered what it was as warmth over took that cheek and then my ear, and neck.

"Bella…" his whispered, his breath washing over me causing my mind to swirl again. I steadied myself for a moment and the pain in my side intensified. I began to lower my shield, knowing I needed help.

AN: Alright so what are your thoughts? Should I continue? I haven't gotten to many responses so I just thought I would ask…

Thanks for reading!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: As always Stephenie Meyers owns the Twilight series and all of its original characters, we're just having a little fun with them!**

**Thanks everybody for reading Saturday was my biggest day yet when it comes to story traffic! Needless to say I was excited!! **

**I am however, going to shamelessly beg for reviews now since less than 2% of the readers did and let's be honest – they make me feel all warm and fuzzy!! And Hey I need a pat on the back before I break my arm! J/K - but really getting a review from you would be better than finding a new Dooney on sale!**

**And now, on with the show….**

______________________________________________________________________________

Forces of Nature Chapter 13

EPOV:

My eyelids felt heavy as if they were weighed down trying to keep me from opening them. My mind was still dizzy and my body ached all over. I imagined that this is what it would have felt like to be hit by a truck.

Slowly I was able to force my eyes open and the room began to come into focus. My eyes had settled on a wall, it was a pale silverish blue color. I followed it down to a white trimmed window and the sky was a deep black. 'How long have I been out?' I wondered to myself as I stared out the windows.

My eyes continued to focus as stared out the window at the stars, brighter tonight than usual, it seemed. Once they were adjusted, I turned my head and continued to look around the room while I gained by bearings.

"Oh good Edward, your awake." I heard Carlisle's voice and I found him sitting against a far wall in an armchair. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, what happened?" I asked as my eyes adjusted fully to the small amount of light being emitted from the lamp on the side table next to Carlisle.

"You said that you were starting to hear thoughts, earlier today did you not?" he asked standing from his chair and walking to my side.

I nodded yes.

"Do you remember the first time that this ever happened?" He asked.

"First time I got sick or first time I heard thoughts?" I asked unsure of exactly what his question was.

"I imagine that they would be similar am I right?" He answered.

"Yes … I guess so. I never really heard thoughts before everything always just seemed like intuition, but today when everything was happening it felt like I couldn't keep the sounds out of my head. It wasn't just voices though; it was like a siren… loud and pulsating, but in the form of static." I looked up to him to see if he had an answer for this.

"Causing some vertigo and nausea as well I suppose?" he noted.

"Uh, yeah"

"Well I think you're going to be fine, probably should eat something and get your rest."

"What do you think is going on?" I asked.

"Well before you didn't hear anything, and now I think that you're hearing everything and it's just getting all jumbled up. It's probably just too much which I imagine would be where the static comes in, and then with the intensity of it all I can only imagine that is what is causing the nausea and vertigo." He answered seeming quite pleased with himself.

I stood from the bed now, "How is she?" I asked.

His eyes got a bit of a mischievous look to them as he answered me, "Much better, she's downstairs still, but she'll be fine," as he patted me on the back leading me out of the room.

We descended the stairs to find Jacob standing at the bottom, his arms crossed across his chest and his face scowling. He was staring me down as I reached the landing.

"I'll have Esme fix you something to eat Edward," Carlisle said as he turned and went in the opposite direction after giving a pointed look at Jacob as if he was telling him to behave himself.

"What are you doing here?" he growled at me.

"Huh? Who the fuck are you anyway?" I replied crossing my own arms over my chest, but not leaning against the wall, I wasn't staying long to have a chat with this guy.

He lifted himself from the wall, taking a step towards me. The arms that had been across his chest now hung by his sides, both hands in fists. He was breathing was picking up and his jaw was tense. "I'm her fucking best friend, you-"he was cut off then by Jasper entering the hallway.

"Edward, good you're up…" he said a small smile creeping onto his face, as he walked towards Jacob and grasped his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" he asked looking at me even though it was Jacob's shoulder that he was holding it was strange, he always seemed to be grasping peoples shoulders, and my head crooked to the side and I raised an eyebrow as I watched silently asking what was up with that.

He didn't answer my questioning look.

I wasn't surprised no one ever really answered my questions around here.

"Fine." I gritted out through my teeth still frustrated with the situation. Pissed off that he wouldn't answer my questions and the fucker behind him was giving me attitude for no reason.

"You going in to see Bella?" he asked, "She's doing much better now, but she's been asleep for a while."

I nodded my reply and went to walk away, when Jacob spoke up again "Don't you fucking wake her up she needs her rest!" he almost shouted at me.

I wanted to turn around and tell him to go fuck himself, but I was in Carlisle's and Esme's home, so I settled on ignoring the prick.

I stopped in front of the door for a moment and thought about knocking but since she was sleeping, I figured that wasn't necessary, so I quietly opened the door, and slipped into the room shutting it softly behind me. I turned to look towards the bed that she lay upon, finding her sitting up, her bare back exposed to me, in the process of slowly putting a clean shirt over her head. She looked like she was in pain, and I knew I should have turned away but for I was nailed down where I stood.

I watched as she sat back on the bed now, placing her back against the head board, her eyes finally catching that I was in the room. I realized that she knew I saw her getting dressed and couldn't help but feel excited and guilty all at the same time, guiltier as I watched her cheeks turn crimson and her jaw go slack for a second.

Deciding to break the silence I took a tentative step towards her, "How are you feeling?" I asked quietly.

She took a deep breath and silently agreed not to focus on what had just happened. "Much better." She replied. "Thanks for your help earlier."

"I didn't do anything" I replied taking another step towards her.

She shook her head at me, "You found me, got me back here to Carlisle…" she looked down at the floor away from me for a moment before she continued, "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't" she said still not looking up at me.

"You're ok now, no worries…" I said taking another step towards her standing right beside the bed. "We would have found you no matter what."

She looked up at me again, her next words barely above a whisper, "it's not me I was worried about."

"You're friend is fine too." I replied a bit more coolly. "But you're what's important here."

Fainter than before I heard her say what sounded like "not what I meant."

I was going to question her on it when a knock at the door came, and I turned to look at the door a growl building in my chest.

The door creaked open slowly and Esme popped her head in, "Oh, good you're both up, here I brought you something to eat." She said opening the door wider and carrying in a tray of soup and sandwiches setting them down on the nightstand beside the bed that Bella was still sitting on. "Eat up now," she said with a smile making her way back out the door and closing it gently.

"Should you be sitting up like that?" I asked her suddenly as soon as the door was closed.

"Huh?" she asked her face showing her confusion.

I nodded to her torso, my eyes lingering on the space where the stab would had been before.

"Ohhh," she said. "I'm fine." She dismissed.

"Fine?" I asked.

She quirked her head to the side and studied my face for a moment. "Sit down Edward; we're going to have a talk." I went to take a seat in the chair that I had used to sit at her bedside earlier when Carlisle was trying to deal with her injuries, but she patted the spot next to her on the bed.

I took the seat next her, leaning back on the headboard similarly to the way that she was.

"You haven't really had a lot of questions answered since you've been here…," she said not quite like a question, but not quite like a statement either. I just nodded in reply.

"Well, I'm sorry for that" she said a frown making its home on her face.

"Yeah…" was all I said.

She seemed to think for a moment, as if deciding where she wanted to start or what she wanted to say. "Carlisle is a healer," he voice calm and clear. "That's his power." She raised her bangs from her forehead showing me the area where she had a gash on her forehead before, all completely healed now, with just the faintest hint of a scar.

I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and touching it lightly with my pointer and middle fingers held together just lightly brushing over the area, the electricity between us zapped at me again shooting down my arm and through my body, as her face flushed read again.

I withdrew my hand and took a deep breath before asking her, "You're a shield they said, is that what that is?"

The red on her cheeks grew to a deeper shade and spread throughout the rest of her face and neck now. She shook her head no, choosing not to speak this answer. I was about to ask her what it was then, and her eyes panicked just a little before she spoke. "I'm not a shield per say…" she was shaking her head again. "They think I'm a mentalist…" her voice a little softer.

"Think?"

"There's only ever been two others." She said.

"So they don't know for sure?" I could feel her apprehension.

"There's never been another one here…"

"So what exactly is a mentalist?" I asked in a lighter tone trying to ease some of her tension.

She quirked an eyebrow at me and smirked. "A lot of things really." She said. "Well, you know I can shield myself, but I'm able to shield others too…" she said, then with a happier tone, "I can move things, people." She was smiling up at me and I couldn't help but smile back down at her and hold the gaze that was locked between us. "Hungry?" she asked with a glint in her eyes, as she darted her eyes off to the side. I followed her eyes to find two bowls of soup and their spoons hovering in the air just next to us. My jaw dropped a little and she giggled for a moment, grabbing a bowl and spoon out of the air. She brought it to her and took a bite, "you might want to grab that," she said, "Esme makes the best soup."

I took the bowl and spoon and looked back at her, her eyes still playful and her face brighter than I had ever seen it. I took a bite letting this sink in a bit.

"You should know," she continued in between bites, "I can't really play pool…" she laughed to herself, "or darts for that matter, not without using my powers at least."

I choked on my soup. "Sorry," she said giving me a puppy dog face, making it so I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Well that explains a lot…" I said sitting back and enjoying my soup now. "So what's the deal with Jasper touching everyone?"

She almost spit her soup out as she giggled over that question, and it was so nice to see this lighter side of her, that I got lost for a minute staring at her again.

She caught me and blushed, as I noticed that she did that quite often.

"Jasper's a sensory…" she said when she got her breath back, "he can help people handle their emotions, or even take them away and replace them with another. Very useful." She nodded to herself looking forward again as she took another spoonful of soup.

"So what's the other guys deal?"

She looked up at me for a moment as if questioning whom I meant.

"The big guy that was in the car with you?"

"Jacob…" she said soft again, sorrowfully even. "Jake was my best friend growing up- the one I told you about" she said looking up at me again, "his father…"

I watched as she hesitated for a moment and pain clouded her eyes. "His father…" I gently prompted.

She looked into my eyes again, the pain still clearly evident, "Sam brought his father back," she said in almost a whisper.

Realizing that he must have been the man who died today, I whispered back, "I'm sorry…"

She just nodded and stayed quiet, no longer eating her soup. I watched her for a few minutes while I finished off my bowl, not knowing what else to say to her. She still hadn't really moved, so after I placed my now empty bowl on the night stand I took hers from her hands and placed it there as well.

"Sandwich?" I asked

She shook her head uninterested.

"Were you close?"

"He was like a second father to me." Her voice shaking.

I wanted to put my arm around her and comfort her, but we were just making headway and I wasn't sure that it would be welcome.

I watched as she drew her knees up to her chest and laid her head against the arms that she had folded just on top of them. She was shaking slightly, and I was almost positive that she was silently crying. I had wanted to ask her more questions, find out what had happened today while she was away and get more answers, that I have been waiting for, but I knew that now was not the time. I only hoped that her being open with me was just beginning and that I would be able to ask her another time.

She hadn't raised her head back up yet, and my arm reached out to her without my permission, softly rubbing her back. Her face turned towards me her head still against her arms but one wet cheek and two red-rimmed eyes exposed to me.

I put my arm around her and brought her over to me, laying her head against my chest. She sighed softly, so soft that I wouldn't have heard it without our close proximity, and I felt her relax under my arm and against my chest.

Her breathing deepened again, this time lulling her into sleep, as I sat there rubbing my arm up and down her arm, trying to comfort her for her lose by holding her to me, the electrical current unexplained but still in full force.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own Twilight or its original characters, Its Stephenie Meyers World I'm just living in it! **

Forces Of Nature Chapter 14

_________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV:

I woke up in the early hours of the morning, sunlight from the dawn just starting to stream through the windows casting small bands of light to land spontaneously throughout the room. A few of the delicate rays streamed down on to Edward's sleeping form highlighting his bronze hair, and one of his strong arms.

Seeing him like this, it almost allows you to believe the prophecies.

His bronze hair lit by the sun's rays gave off the impression of a halo made of fire. My angel and my devil become one.

The line had been drawn long before my time. It was a time when the stories of witches, vampires, and supernatural forces, were warnings. Feared. They were not thought of as fiction.

It was a time when Gods were feared and Goddesses revered.

Some believe that urban legends and fairy tales are all rooted in some embellished expression of the truth.

Less of us know this truth.

Most days I wish the line had never been drawn. If only for a fraction of a second I think of what it would have been like to be a regular kid. Maybe I would have a normal life, a home, parents, maybe even a brother or a sister. Nevertheless, even on those days I remember then that the line was in place before true measurements of time began, stretching out, and waiting for us to reach it. The continuously cosmic determination of Good and Evil. The decision on what was to come for the next hundred years of mankind.

Few knew the true severity of what we would soon face. You see the battle is only truly won when the decision is made free from pressure. Free will. No influence. Good or Evil?

It's not that I didn't want to tell Edward the truth, but one truth lead to another, to another. Not all of these were things I was willing to share, and the victory would only be stronger if he made the choice unknowingly.

It was because of me that he was cursed. Because of me that this responsibility unknowingly fell upon his shoulders. My entire life has been about Edward since I was 7 years old. He doesn't know. It was best to keep it a secret, keep myself hidden, but I have fought for him, bled for him, and cried for him. I have hated him, blamed him, and cursed him.

For last night… I have no excuse.

My senses were down when he came to me. I didn't even realize that he was there at first. I wondered what exactly he saw, what he thought of me, in those few moments where my weakness blatantly apparent. The use of my shield had been successful over the years in keeping in what I did not want others to see, but I still knew. I knew the horrendous mess that I really was. The idea of knowing someone else saw it too was startlingly scary and surprisingly exhilarating.

When the time came to make the decision, what would he think of? Whom would he see? The truth of a weak and pathetic creature, or the mask of a strong outer shell.

Lying here, curled into his side, breathing in his scent, his arm wrapped around my waist, I realized that last night had to happen. Only letting him see one side of the puzzle was in fact influencing the decision that he would have to make. I knew that the decision is one that I have wanted to take from him all along, even while safeguarding him to ensure his right to make it. The attack yesterday only proved what they would be willing to do to get to me, to get to him. He was a part of this no matter how much I wish he weren't.

I lay there for a moment more, enjoying this serenity while I could. I listened to his melodic breathing, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. I traced the pattern of freckles on his arm lightly with my pointer finger. Relishing in the feel of his skin. Watching the dot pattern connect in their intricacy. The only marks visible on his perfect pale skin. It was a perfect replica.

_Perseus…_

I allowed myself a moment to bathe in his warmth before carefully disentangling myself from him. I quickly but gently, slipped out of his arms and off the bed. I took a minute to let my body adjust to its new position after my movements, the pain in my leg and abdomen still present, though less searing than yesterday. I wanted to brush my lips against his perfect, slightly full, red ones, but I knew better. That was something I couldn't allow myself to do. Steeling myself, with one last look at his beautiful peaceful sleeping face I slipped through the door, closing it gently behind me.

I could hear Esme in the kitchen already, dishes and pans lightly clinking, the smell of coffee and tea wafting into the air. I came upon her as she set a dish in the oven, and closed the door. I watched her, in her methodical approach to everything that she did. I had been watching her since I was young. There were differences in her every once in a while, a spark that made her more alive, or something that would make her take a misstep where she would have never done so before. As I watched her now, her still not realizing that I was there, I thought back on those times.

It suddenly occurred to me that she stumbled when I stumbled, she soared when I soared, and the pain and excitement both evident in her eyes when it was evident in mine. It all was clicking into place; I realized that her problem and mine were the same.

"Guilt...sorrow...pain...regret...love" He whispered beside me as he wrapped an arm around my waste and pulled me back into his chest. His whisper was low as he watched her with me, ensuring that she didn't know we were here yet.

I only nodded my reply to my friend; there was no use fighting it. Jasper was always right when it came to emotions.

"It'll be ok" his whispered lightly again kissing the top of my head before releasing me gently and slowly walking into the kitchen as he stretched his arms, in an effort to make her believe he hadn't just been watching and analyzing.

"Morning M'am" he said showing just a hint of his southern drawl.

"Oh, good morning Jasper. How did you sleep dear?" Esme asked politely. He answered her, as I followed Jaspers lead and entered the kitchen. "Bella, how are you sweetheart?" she asked pulling me over for a light hug, ensuring she didn't place pressure where she knew my wounds were carefully hidden.

"Fine, thank you Esme."

"Here let me get you two something... Coffee or Tea?" she asked.

"Coffee" we said in unison unsurprisingly.

I took the cups from her and went about pouring and preparing my coffee as well as Jaspers.

Sitting at the counter and sipping our cups silently as Carlisle entered.

"Morning everyone," he said in his singsong voice. At least he kept the volume down instead of just purely rubbing my nose in the fact that that my entire world was about to crumble around me.

He took a cup of tea from Esme and joined us at the counter.

He looked at me expectantly, and when my eyes traveled to Esme and Jasper, they did as well.

"Where's Sam?" I asked.

"There was tribal gathering that he needed to take care of for Jacob; he left for the reservation early this morning. He took Billie with him, and they will set about with the details of the burial. Before you ask Jacob is upstairs still asleep."

I nodded. "When will Sam be back?"

"I think we may need to make the next set of plans without him, they will need someone on the reservation with Billie gone," he frowned knowing how hard that sentence was for me to hear, "I don't believe that he will be in condition, even if he is available. I have a feeling that Jacob will want to be there though. He is not going to let this go easily." He said shaking his head slightly.

"I didn't expect that he would," I replied with a sigh, "that would be very un-Jacob. He will be needed on the reservation though."

"He will, but he will be in no condition for that role until he has settled his feelings over this." Jasper noted.

"It's better if Sam is with the tribe anyway, he has training and they are going to need him now, I don't expect things to get easier for a bit." I said taking a sip from my cup.

Carlisle nodded his reply to me, "What is next?" he asked.

I stole a look at Jasper, wondering if he would fight me on this. I locked my eyes back with Carlisle's again "We need the watcher."

"No," said Jasper being cut off immediately by Esme this time.

"Jasper, it's what needs to be done." She said soft and motherly. I watched as he lowered his eyes to his mug, knowing that we were right.

"When?" Carlisle asked knowing that was the next thing that Jasper would want to know as well.

"Soon… as soon as possible." I said trying to convey my regret to Jasper with my eyes. "I'm not going to be able to do it alone. They will be watching, this is the move that they were trying to force, that was the whole point of yesterday, to let me know that they could get close without me realizing it at first." I took a moment to sip my coffee while this idea settled into them. "They still don't know where exactly she is, after the last move only Jasper and I are aware, but they know the general area. He'll be waiting for me. He wants me to come alone. He wants his time to help ensure the prophecy doesn't come true." I stopped as Esme cringed at what exactly that meant. "Don't worry Esme, I am beginning to see the truth now. I know that this time I will need help."

"I wouldn't let you go alone anyway." Came Jaspers reply, his eyes locked on mine now, willing me to try to tell him otherwise.

"Of course." I agreed, I had no other choice no matter how much I wish it weren't the case. I really was starting to see things for what they were. "We'll still need more though. This isn't going to be easy; this is what they have been waiting for. An opportunity to take the upper hand."

"Aro surely wouldn't approve of the tracker's any means necessary approach." Carlisle said quietly.

"Aro is hungry for power; he lacks the will to care for the approach anymore." Jasper rebutted fiercely.

"Aro is sure to look the other way; his greed glorifies it all with in his mind." I continued less fierce than Jasper, more matter of fact.

"Luke?" said Jasper.

"Yes, he will be helpful; we'll need Rugger and Penn too." I answered.

"I think that you should considered Rose and Emmett." Carlisle said suddenly.

"What? No, they're not ready for this." I replied hastily.

"Bella," Carlisle began, they are ready. I think Rose can be of great assistance to you, and Emmett, well I would feel better about your safety if he was with you."

"No Carlisle. If everyone close to him is with me he will figure it out, he will want to go. That's not something that can happen. He's not ready and now is not the time."

"I understand your fears Bella, but maybe you should just tell him…" Esme said.

"Tell him?" I almost screeched. "You know I can't tell him!"

"I didn't mean everything, though I wish we could. I mean explain to him that there is a mission, tell him that you are taking some people with you but that this is something that, I don't know maybe tell him he's not ready for it or something." She said with a grimace.

"He's not ready for it." I said harsh and abrupt. "If everyone is with me, who will make sure that he is here, that he is safe?" I asked a little panic rising into my voice.

"I will." She replied in a steel tone. I shot her a look, and her eyes locked with mine. Her conviction evident. Good so we understood each other. I gave her a curt nod.

"Are you sure that they can be ready?" I asked Carlisle now.

Jasper answered, "I can have Emmett ready, he has been doing amazing a natural really."

"Rose?" I asked.

"Rose will be fine, I think maybe you should work with her a bit... it will help her immensely to see how you work, but I think things will fall together quickly."

"We need to move soon, like within the next couple weeks at most. Is that enough time?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Talk to them then, set up for tomorrow morning. Contact Penn, and have him meet me at my place later today. I'll have a list of things that I will need from him. Rugger and Luke should begin setting the plans, getting everything together. I will let them know just before we leave exactly when and where we are going. No one outside of the team can know." I looked at Carlisle and Esme solemnly, "not even the two of you, I need to make sure he is safe…"

"We understand." Said Carlisle firmly, as her wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her closer to him. She nodded her clear blue eyes showing her understanding.

I looked back to Jasper. "Contact Rose and Emmett, we will meet with them later today. They need to understand exactly what kind of danger we will be placing them in. If they agree we begin final training tomorrow." I turned from the kitchen to go, stopping in the doorway, without looking back I said a reverent but quiet "Thank you", before continuing on to check on Jacob.

I left the house after checking on Jake, he was to go home and help Sam deal with the tribal council and reconcile the recent happenings on their ancient lands, as well as the planning of the burial ceremony for Billie. I offered to accompany him, but he assured me that this was something that he needed to do, and that once it was done he would return, he was most certainly planning on being included in any future movement we planned. We would leave directly after the burial ceremony. I watched as he slid into the passenger seat of Luke's car, and as the taillights disappeared down the drive before I walked the path home to ready myself for my meeting with Penn.

EPOV:

I awoke in the later morning. I could tell due to the placement of the sun outside f the window. I don't believe that I had ever woken this late before. Come to think of it I don't believe that I have ever slept that long before at all.

Before even opening my eyes, I knew that she was gone. I didn't need to see her to know that the electrical currents that ran through my body whenever we touched were nowhere to be found. I didn't need to touch her to know that she is who helped quiet the buzzing in my head.

I left the room to find Carlisle in his library reading in what I imagined to be Latin, not out loud in his head. I could tell the difference now. I looked up at me and busied his mind and words with lots of things all at once, an attempt I was sure to keep me out.

"Morning" I nodded to him "sorry for falling asleep, I should have headed home last night…"

"Nonsense Edward, I think you were exactly where you were supposed to be." A wry smile forming on his face, and the Greek alphabet rolling through his head.

I opened my mouth to respond when I heard Esme approach from behind me.

"Oh Edward honey, good morning, well after noon really… Can I get you something to eat? You must be starving…" she trailed off.

"Oh that's alright; I don't want you to go to any trouble for me." I replied courteously.

"It's no trouble at all, really. I have already begin preparing lunch, but if you prefer breakfast foods, we still have some left over, not everyone stayed… for breakfast…" she slowed her words and quieted down as though she hadn't meant to say what she just let slip.

"Ok then, I'll have whatever you're having," I said, extending a smile. She turned with a wide grin and I followed her into the kitchen. I watched as she served me up a plate, and took the opportunity to ask what I wanted to know, "When did she leave?"

"Earlier this morning."

"Oh… how early?" I asked trying to sound disinterested but secretly hoping that she spent most of the night with me even though she left without so much as a good bye this morning.

Esme smiled up at me, and I could see something sparkling in her eyes. "Why don't you just ask me what you want to know Edward?" she asked mischief laced in her voice.

"Will you answer me if I do?" I asked showing my distrust for anyone really giving me answers around here.

"I'll do my best." She replied.

"Did she sleep through the night last night?" I asked.

"You mean did she stay the night with you?" she said "Yes."

"Why did she leave this morning?" I asked.

She sighed, "There are things that need to be handled Edward, she stayed with you for longer than I expected, so you really shouldn't be so sad, but there are things to deal with now, for Jake as well as her."

"What things?"

"You will have to talk to her about that."

"Ahhh, so the question and answer period has ended." I said taking a bit of the pasta dish she had placed before me.

"Not for you, just with me." She said. "You should talk to Bella later. She has some things that she needs to handle but I think she'll want to see you." She grinned at me.

I nodded as my reply as Carlisle joined us and we finished our lunch together.

After lunch, Carlisle and I spoke of the 'progress' that I was making. It didn't seem like much to me, but he had assured me that it would all clear with time and practice. He advised that I speak with Kate, and set up additional sessions. I wondered as I walked back to the compound if the additional practice was to help me along with my abilities or if, like his Latin reading and Greek reciting he was trying to keep something from me. I made my way to Emmett's to discuss everything with him and get his take on things, but he wasn't home. I was certain that he would be at Rosalie's so I made my way over there, finding her place empty as well.

As I exited her building I caught site of Lauren and Jessica, and static became loud and blaring again almost knocking me to my knees. Their thoughts swirling loud and clear throughout me, as the blarring noise behind them did nothing to keep their thoughts out.

They had seen Bella, she had been walking to her place with Emmett and Rose… Why? I tried to search their minds to see if I could come up with a reason, but the only thing coming through was their disdain for her. Thoughts riddled with their ideas that Bella would be using them to get closer to me. At first, this thought excited me and my heart rate quickened. Then I realized that this would never be the case. That was not Bella. She didn't operate on a different agenda as they did. Their thoughts about me were conflicted. Jessica's much simpler though still not purely friendly, while Lauren's came from a place of jealousy, contempt and want. I had nothing for her.

I tried to leave quickly in order to keep from their view but I was too late.

"Edward..." Jessica excitedly shouted over to me.

"Eddie!!" Lauren squealed, as they began to approach me quickly.

Just before they reached me a hand reached out and touched my arm, I turned to look into the steel blue eyes of Kate, a savior's smile on her face. "Edward, Carlisle called me, thought you may need to talk, set up a new schedule?" she asked politely, nodding her head in the direction of the work house as if I should follow. The blaring lessened and I was able to focus on her, throwing the extra noises into the background of my mind.

"Yes Kate." I said smiling back at her thankful for the help in ducking out on these two.

"Sorry girls, we've got work to do." She said to Lauren and Jessica a sly smile crossing her face.

"Yeah see you later guys." I said not trying to hide my enthusiasm.

Kate smiled at me as we walked to the workhouse.

"So, Carlisle tells me that you have had some developments over the last day or so."

"Yeah, a lot has happened but it's rather incapacitating. I don't think that this is how this is supposed to work." I said as the door to the building swung shut behind us.

"No, I suppose not, but I am certain with time and patience everything will work out just as it should. Let's take a look at our schedules and see what works best for you, and then I believe that you have somewhere you would like to be?" she had the same smirk as Esme this morning. Was it written all over my face?

"Uh, yeah…" I replied. "There is somewhere I want to be."

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**AN: Ok so I really struggled with this chapter. There are certain parts of this story that play out so vividly in my mind, but there are other parts, blind spots if you will, that pop up while I am trying to write it out for everyone that seem much harder to get on paper. Sorry for the delay in getting this out. This chapter was rewritten 3 times. Hopefully the next will be better, and sooner! **

**Let me know what you think!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The talented SM owns Twilight. **

**Ok, here we go, on with the show… hope you like it. I just wanted to send a big thanks out there to everyone who has reviewed so far. It's better snickers!**

Forces of Nature Chapter 15:

**EPOV:**

My meeting with Kate went longer than expected, I thought that we were just going to go over our schedules and come up with some extra practice time but she wanted to hear what had been going on with me and run through a couple exercises.

She was confident that she would be able to show me how to gain better control and isolate out the thoughts that I wanted versus the ones that I didn't. I still don't understand how someone who is essentially a chameleon can help someone like me, who hears thoughts but she said that learning to control your power, no matter what the power was , is similar. She warned that it would take time and that I should be patient, but that was another of my many missing virtues.

When I left Kate, the sun was already setting, the entire day had gone by, and I had yet to see or hear from Bella.

I went directly to our building, quickly climbing the stairs and only pausing once I had reached her door.

I wasn't sure how to proceed. Would things be normal with us? I hoped that yesterday and last night had changed things for her as much as they had me. Up until yesterday, the only time we had really spent together was during our morning runs, but things just felt different now.

I lifted my hand to knock on the door, hearing Emmett's boisterous voice from within as my fist thudded into the door. I froze for a minute, wondering what Emmett was still doing here. I knew that they had seen each other earlier in the day; I was able to get that much from listening in on Lauren and Jess. But in her apartment? I had never so much as seen them talk to each other, and all of the sudden she was seeking him out and he was in her apartment. A brief moment of jealously flashed through me as the door whipped open revealing Rosalie's smirking face.

"I was wondering if I'd see you here," she said as if she knew something. Did Bella tell her about yesterday, or last night?

"Well are you coming in or not?" she huffed in true Rosalie fashion, as she took a step back and crossed her arm waiting for me to enter.

"Why are you answering Bella's door?" I asked as I stepped through.

"She needed rest; she's lying down right now." She answered as she closed the door behind me, and went about gathering up her bag, and walking over to Emmett. Emmett was sitting in a plush red chair meant for two, practically taking up the whole thing as leaned forward elbows on his knees talking with Luke, Jasper and two others that I didn't know but recognized.

"Edward" Jasper said standing to greet me.

"Jasper" I nodded back, "what's going on here?"

"Oh we were just talking" he answered.

"We were just on our way out," Rose continued as she lightly smacked Emmett's arm to get his attention.

"Hey Eddie, yeah, we're on our way out – see you in the morning for breakfast?" He asked a smirk on his face as he looked towards a closed door, "or maybe not." He said letting out a typical Emmett laugh.

"Cut it out Emmett!" Rose snapped at him. "We'll see you tomorrow," she continued to no one in particular.

"Yeah" I said at the same time as Jasper and one of the guys I didn't know yet, I shot him a look.

"Edward, this is Rugger and Penn, I don't think you've met before." He said indicating the two guys that I didn't know.

"Hey, how you doing?" I said to them as I nodded my head once.

"Hey" said the big guy that had also spoken to Rose. The littler of the two guys just nodded back at me.

"We were actually getting ready to head out too" said the big one. Indicating to the smaller one that he should follow.

"Nice me- meeting you." Said the smaller guy with a squeakier voice than was meant for any man. I grimaced inwardly feeling bad for him.

"Yeah, you too" I said as I watched them follow Rose and Emmett out of the apartment from my peripheral vision. "So what's going on here?"

"Meeting"

"Meeting about what?"

"That Bella will have to tell you."

"Jasper – come on."

"No she will, we already talked about it- she'll tell you." He said in what I was sure was mean to be a reassuring voice.

"Why have I been hearing thoughts all day up until I got here?" I asked him in case he might know.

"Bella." He said simply as if she were the answer to everything.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, she was protecting the meeting, after yesterday we need to be more careful than ever, but any more than that you need to speak with her Edward." He answered.

"I thought she was resting."

"She is," he shook his head, "you'll be amazed." He said simply.

"Do you expect her up?" I asked looking back to the closed door that Emmett had looked to earlier, I imagine it was her bedroom door.

"I don't know. Listen, I have some things to take care of and I really don't want to leave her alone, she thinks she's fine but really she's still healing, you think you can hang out tonight? I know you're usually just next door, but I'd really feel better if someone was with her."

"Uh… do you think that she will mind?"

It sounded like he mumbled probably, but he said instead, "naa, don't worry."

"Well if you're sure, I don't mind…"

"Great thanks Edward." He said quickly as he also made his way to the door and was out before I had a chance to say anything else, and now I found myself standing alone in her living room, without a clue as to what to do with myself.

I walked around the room and took in the surroundings. There weren't any family photos, or other personal memorabilia from what I could tell. I found three glass containers of what looked to be beach stones, one held all white rocks, one brown, and the last black. I lifted a black stone and tossed it in my hand as I made my way around the room. I picked up a book that was on a shelf, it looked like it could have been a leather bound photo album. As I opened the book, there was a child's face with Bella's chocolate brown eyes staring up at me.

"What are you doing?" I heard her voice, harsh enter the room.

I looked up at her stunned, "Sorry I thought you were asleep."

"And that gave you the right to come into my house and go through my things?" she said bitterly as she approached me and grabbed the book out of my hand and closed it.

"No- I didn't mean to piss you off" She shot me a hard look, "I mean I didn't mean to make you mad, Jasper asked me to stay, he didn't want you to be alone." I told her as I watched her walk back to the shelf and put the book back down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap," she said, her back still to me, "Just don't go through my stuff."

"Ok… I'm sorry." I replied, a little softer this time trying to get her to calm down further. "So, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine." She said turning back to me.

"Really?" I asked unbelieving. "You had quite a bit to recover from."

"I told you I'm fine Edward."

"Ok, well then what was this meeting about?"

"Meeting? I didn't set anything up for you to come here Edward."

"I'm not talking about me and you, I'm talking about Emmett and Rose and everyone else that was here earlier. What was it about? Yesterday? Why wouldn't you include me?"

"Edward…" she paused.

"No you're fine right, and Jasper said that you would tell me so let's talk." My arrogance was seeping out of me now as stalked over to her couch and plopped down on it waiting for an answer.

"Well, make yourself at home," she said snidely as she walked away into the kitchen. I decided to stay put and wait her out. She walked back in a few minutes later with an open bottle of water half empty on one hand and a closed one in the other. She offered it to me without looking at me then settled herself on the chair across from me where Emmett had sat earlier.

I took a sit of the water without thanking her and quirked and eyebrow at her to let her know I was still waiting. I watched as a series of emotions that I was unable to read flashed in her eyes, and she tugged on a lock of her hair that hung loosely by the side of her face.

I didn't want to be the one to break the silence, but this was getting us nowhere. "Bella…" I said softly.

Her eyes finally lifted back up to mine, but she didn't smile. "Ok, Edward."

She fiddled with the cap of her water bottle before continuing. "It wasn't really about yesterday but they were filled in about what happened."

"What was it about then?"

"A mission."

"What kind of mission?" I asked getting frustrated with her short answers, still flipping the rock in my hand. She caught sight of the rock and froze for a second, as her eyes widened. I looked down at the rock, and then back up to her, and watched as her eyes slowly made their way back up to mine.

"A recovery, we need to go get something."

"Like yesterday?"

"Kind of…"

"And it's dangerous?" I already knew the answer.

"It shouldn't be bad."

"Tell me the truth."

"I am"

"No, you're not." I said flipping the rock again and watching as her eyes darted back to it.

"A little dangerous."

"A little dangerous as in less dangerous than yesterday." She didn't answer. So I flipped the rock a few more times.

"More dangerous than yesterday" venom starting to find its way into my voice.

She only nodded her reply.

"No." I said grasping the rock tightly in my hand.

"No?" she asked, her eyes darting back to mine daring me to tell her not to do something.

"I don't like it."

"I didn't expect you to, but you don't tell me what to do" she said her voice steady and strong.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"But you can tell them?"

"They're part of the team." Her eyes dropped again.

"A team that you are putting together because of just how much more dangerous this is." It was a statement not a question.

She didn't reply again so I flipped the rock up again as if it was helping me draw the answers out of her.

"Yes." She said as she stood and stepped in front of me.

"Why am I not on the team?"

"It's too dangerous." She said eyeing the rock from her standing position now.

"Yet, you'll put yourself, your friends, and _my_ friends on the line for this?"

"I don't have any other choice."

"Yes you do, don't do it."

She reached out and grabbed the rock from my hand, holding it tightly with in her own. "I can't do that."

"Tell me."

"I can't."

"Why is it too dangerous for me but not for you and Emmett and Rose?"

No answer and no rock to flick. Fuck.

"Why?" I asked again hoping I would at least get an answer.

"You're not ready." She said, but it didn't sound like that was the truth.

"Tell me the truth."

Her eyes flashed again and this time I could make out the emotion. Anger. "You're not, look what happened to you yesterday. I know. I know you blacked out sitting at my bedside, I know you had to stop to puke on the side of the road before climbing down into that ravine."

"A ravine I climbed down and carried you back from" I shot back at her.

"Without any other dangers around Edward, what are you going to do if you black out or have to puke while your being attacked, I can't hold your hand and protect you, I have to do my job." She shouted at me.

"Protect me?" I shouted back at her, "protect me? I am not a fucking baby, I'll get it under control."

"Not in time. No, you won't. I won't be changing my mind about this Edward, this does not include you."

This time it was I that didn't talk back, I growled and stared up at her, letting her see the anger in my eyes this time.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly, as she sat in the chair again and dropped her head back against the cushion while staring at the ceiling.

"When?"

She didn't answer she just shook her head no.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." I told her calmly, because it was the truth.

"I won't" she said without looking back at me.

"I think you have a god complex." I grumbled.

I heard her mumble.

"What?" I asked, because hell I wanted to know her rebuttal.

"Goddess…" she said very quietly, when I didn't reply she looked at me again and said it just a tad louder, "Goddess complex, I am a girl you know?"

"Oh, I know." I said as I watched a deep blush cover her cheeks and her eyes look down to the stone still held in her hand. "Just … just be careful ok? I mean it."

"Of course."

We sat there for a few minutes, both of us quiet and not looking at each other. "So how are you really feeling?"

"Sore." She replied, honest this time.

"Yeah – I bet. Listen, do you want to go back to bed? I told jasper I would stay; you don't mind me crashing on the couch do you?"

"You really don't have to stay Edward, I'll be fine, and you're right across the hall if I need something."

"No I think I'll stay."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I went with the comfy couch."

"Yeah." I laughed just a little trying to lighten the mood. "So…"

"Can we just, sit here? Would you mind?" she asked.

"Of course not." I answered and watched as she settled herself further into the chair, curling up on her side and resting her head on one the pillows by the arm rest. I sat back on the couch and let my own head fall back, closing my eyes as I thought all of this through.

Somehow, we must have fallen asleep like that, because I woke up a few hours later, laying out on the couch, one hand on my stomach and the other hanging off of the couch. I notice that she was no longer in the chair but instead sitting on the floor back against the couch close to me. She looked uncomfortable. Like her neck was cricked to the side the wrong way. I stood and scooped her up from the floor. I thought about settling her on the couch but then I would have nowhere to lie down, so I carried her to her room and set her on her bed. As I made my way back to the door, I heard her sigh, "Edward…" She was still sleeping I could see her face in the moonlight, but that one word mumbled from her lips, my name. It put a smile on my face as I made my way back to the living room and onto the couch. I noticed the rock on the floor where she had been sitting and picked it up from the floor and put it in my pocket before relaxing back onto the couch, and falling asleep.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far- I appreciate everyone reading and reviewing!

You know what to do!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight or its characters, just in case you didn't remember.**

**Thanks to everyone you has reviewed and put this story on alerts and favorites! I really appreciate it!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Forces of Nature Chapter 16

BPOV:

The next few days had gone by quicker than I expected. I thought that it would be wise to avoid Edward, I knew that he resented the fact that he wasn't being included in what was going on. But it was too dangerous. Dangerous for him, only made it more dangerous for me.

I knew that he was anxious, and I thought that by avoiding him he would be able to put it out of his mind. But the first few days proved me wrong. _I wonder when I will ever be right about something?_

I had changed my schedule, in hopes that the old adage out of sight, out of mind would be true for Edward. But staying away was harder than it should have been. I don't know why, I mean I have spent years avoiding him, and just a few weeks in, it already feel like I'm missing something by not talking to him. Not that I ever really just talked with him. Our conversations were always measured and restrained, I knew it and I think that he did too, but he kept trying, gently pushing.

On the third day as Jasper and I worked out, I snapped. I didn't even know why, I just snapped, verbally taking out my aggression and frustration on my best friend.

"Darling, you need to relax, there is a lot going on right now and tensions are high, you need to focus." He drawled to me with an understanding look on his face. I slumped back again the wall and slid down to sit on the floor pulling my legs up as I laid my head back with my eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Jazz, I don't know what's wrong with me." I said letting out a deep breath.

"You're not the only one going through this you know." He replied.

I reached for his hand squeezing it with in my own, my eyes still closed. "I know, how are you doing anyway?"

"I'm ok, I'll feel better when this is over and done with, at least then we can protect her… but Bella, I didn't mean me." He said cautiously.

I opened my eyes and let my head fall to the side, as I looked into my best friends eyes. I shook my head, "Jazz…"

"He's really not doing too well. Did you even talk with him?"

"Yes." I said defensively.

"Did you explain?"

"As much as I could."

"As much as you could? I'm not sure I like that answer, sounds a little evasive for me, you need to talk with him again. Stop avoiding him; just make it clear why he can't be involved. "

I glared daggers at him.

"You know what I mean." He said glaring the daggers right back at me.

"You know for someone like you, you sure aren't too understanding of anyone else's protective nature." I said to him.

"I don't want to see you make the same mistakes that I did." He said, sorrow creeping through his words. "Go find him, he's really struggling. You don't have to lay it all out there, just show yourself, smile, say hello." He prodded me.

"Fine." I disdainfully stood from the floor and made my way to the door. I looked back at my sad friend still sitting on the floor. "It's all gonna work out Jazz, I promise."

"Yeah, I hope your right." He said to me, looking direct in my eyes trying to get a feel for my conviction of the statement. I let myself focus on him, and recoiled my shield a bit so that he could get a reading. I watched as his weak smile, grew just a tad stronger, though still not reaching his eyes. I nodded again, and he nodded in return as I drew my shield back down and set out in search of Edward.

I knew that he was usually in the workhouse by now, sometimes working with Kate or Sam, but with Sam helping Jake on the reservation, I decided to head down to Carlisle's office to see who was filling in.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in" he called.

I opened the door, to find Carlisle sitting behind his desk, immersed in a file on his desk. "Carlisle" I said.

He looked up at me, peering over his reading glasses. "Bella dear, I'm so glad you're here. I was just thinking about you." He smiled up at me tentatively.

"What's up Carlisle?" I asked figuring I should get whatever he needed out of the way so that I could ask who was filling in for Sam and head off in search of Edward.

"Well, it's a student, I need your help." He looked up at me with a slight grimace.

"What are you talking about Carlisle?" knowing he was going to ask me to do something that I didn't want to do.

"He's struggling Bella, things have only gotten worse the past few days. Over the weekend I thought that things were getting a little better, steadily progressing, but now… now things just seem worse."

"The weekend?" I asked trying to read his face. "You want me to work with Edward." I accused. When he didn't answer, I flew out of my chair, and paced the room. Working together was going to be too much, I wouldn't be able to keep my guard up, and he would start to figure things out. If we got too close he would try and follow me. Not now. I can't have that now. I turned back to Carlisle, "You said I wouldn't have to work with him!"

"I said not right away."

I huffed at his statement. "No… no. You know why I can't do this right now."

"He needs the help, he's not progressing, and it's been causing him physical pain." His worried eyes looked at me.

I took a deep breath letting my shoulders sag. "Carlisle…"

"Bella I need you to do this I'm sorry, I don't think he can do it without you. Edward really needs a hand."

"No, not now Carlisle. Have Kate do it."

"She's doing the best she can, but I don't think she can get him motivated enough."

"Tell him to work harder!" I shot at him.

"Bel-" Carlisle was cut off by his office door swinging open violently.

"Work harder? Work harder? Yeah cause up until now I've just been sitting on my ass!" Edward stormed into the room, anger, and frustration furious in his eyes and voice.

"Hey you said it…" I shot back, looking back at Carlisle's disapproving face, my temper was raging again, and I was having a hard time keeping control of myself. This is not how I wanted things to go. I needed Jasper. I turned to storm out of the room in search of Jasper to calm down before I made things worse than I already had. I was headed down the hall when his arm grasped me from behind, and he jerked me around to look at him.

I hissed and made him drop his hand from my arm. He looked back up at me, angry and knowing somehow that I made his body move from me.

"Don't fucking play mind games with me!"

"Keep your hands to yourself then!" I shot back at him.

"What the hell is your problem? You're avoiding me again and now you act like I've been sitting on my ass since I got here. You have no idea how hard I've worked, what I've given up for this shit!"

My body clamped down with every bit of anger and hate that I have ever felt towards him, all coming to a head. I growled out the words to him, "I have no idea what _**you've**_ given up? _**YOU**_ have no idea what I've given up!"

"Yeah but you've got your shit under control so it's all good right, no need to help the newbie."

"You have no clue, you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me!" I turned to storm off again, only for him to catch up with me a second time. He didn't grab my arm this time but shot forward around me and turned so that he was standing right in front of me face to face.

"I haven't seen or spoken with my mother in 2 months because of this shit. You sit there on your high horse, with your missions and your plans, and you can't even spare a morning run with me. I don't know why I even bother."

"Neither do I, but you can at least be happy that you still have a mother to talk to!" I shot back at him trying to make my way around him. I didn't want to have to use my powers if I didn't have to. He was right even though I was pissed that was shady.

"You not speaking to your mother is not my fault." He spewed.

My head snapped back to look at him, "You have no clue." My voice was venomous.

"That's because you don't tell me shit- no one around here does!"

"You want to know? You want me to tell you? Ok here goes- first, you and me we met long before you came here and long before that fucking bar. You don't remember but I do. That was the last day I was ever a fucking normal kid. Ever since then, I have been training in some form, protecting others, Protecting YOU. I've been to California, and Chicago and New Hampshire, Rhode Island, everywhere you've been, following you making sure that you were kept safe so that when you were ready, after you had a nice normal childhood, and college and all the things that I will never get a chance to do, after all that - you get the choice of coming here. A choice! One more thing that I will never get. You have a mother waiting at home for you, you have two people here, who think of you like a child and always have, and I don't have that shit. I don't have it because instead of being here, taking care of them, protecting them when they came looking for me, I was fucking looking after you! I was saving your fucking life from a threat you didn't even know existed while they fucking simultaneously attacked my family. My parents are dead, and they are dead because you are alive. If I hadn't gone off to watch over you I would have been here, with them, instead you got to go on your fucking senior trip, and I got to be a 15 year old orphan!" I all came rushing from me, my body shaking, tears building up in my eyes that I would not allow myself to shed, as I looked him directly in the eye. "Is that enough information for you?"

I watched him swallow and stare back at me unable to say anything.

I took a deep breath and stepped back from him putting more distance in between us, my voice quieter now, but just as firm, "Try harder." I said and turned and walked away.

I stormed away from him then and went directly to the parking lot, I needed to get out of here, away from everyone for just a little while. As my tires squealed out of the parking lot, I saw him in my rear view mirror watching me leave. I held back the tears until I was on the road, headed away from my home. My prison.

I knew that I didn't have anywhere to go, I couldn't go to Jake, he had enough to deal with, I had no family besides the one I just left. So I drove. I drove for a long time not paying attention to where I was going, just driving to drive, speeding to keep myself focused on the road and not the person that I just left behind, blaming him for everything wrong in my life as I always did.

Hours later, after the sun had been down and was closer to coming back up again I found myself sitting in my car outside of the home that I grew up in when my parents were still alive. There were no more tears left to cry, and so I just sat there, and watched the stars twinkle above the little white house. Watched the shadowy dark tree leaves blowing in the wind, and the soft pink light that emitted from the window that used to belong to my bedroom.

*****************************************************************************

It was morning, and the sun was high in the sky before I made my way back to the compound. Driving slowly into the parking lot and parking in a far corner in order to keep attention away from myself. I made my way quietly to the workhouse to meet with Jasper.

Jasper and Rugger had been working hard with Emmett to ensure that he was ready. I was sitting in on a training session so that I could determine for myself whether or not I felt he was ready. I watched as he completed the obstacle course on an expert level in record time. His large frame moved with the ease of a ballet dancer, graceful and powerful in his deliberate movements. I was impressed with how far he has come in the short while he had been here. Watching him allowed me to move everything else from my mind and focus on the task ahead of us. This is where my mind needed to be right now.

"He's doing great isn't he?" Jasper asked hesitantly, unsure of my emotions as he stood next to me watching Emmett maneuver with ease.

"He is, I'm surprised. Have you or Rugger ever been able to do it that fast?" I asked him not taking my eyes off of Emmett.

"We're both close to his time, but he has even beaten us now. Rugger by .6 seconds, and myself my.8." he answered.

"How does he do on sporadic?" I asked turning to look at Jasper.

"We haven't gotten that far but I really think he'll be fine, he's doing great on hand to hand as well. I'll have Rugger give you a demonstration when he finishes."

"I want to see the sporatic course first."

"Bella, I don't think that's necessary." His voice quivered a bit unsure if it was a good time to disagree with me or not.

"If I'm taking him with me and putting his life and others at danger I think it is." I gave him a hard look letting him know how serious I was.

He nodded, and we watched quietly as Emmett finished off the course, shaving another .3 seconds off his time.

"Emmett, we need to try something else." Jasper said to him, "You think you can go through again?"

Emmett didn't even look to be out of breath and had a huge grin on his face.

"Fuck yeah!" He shouted, and then looked embarrassed as his eyes landed on me, "Sorry."

I waved him off, telling him not to worry about it.

"So what are we gonna do?" he asked Jasper.

"We're gonna mix things up a bit Emmett, see how you handle a curve ball. You think you can do that?" I spoke up.

"You mean in here?" he asked, "What's the point of that?"

"I'm going to have things come at you spontaneously, I need to see how you can handle yourself, when you don't know what's coming at you."

"You mean you want to make sure I'm good enough to take with you?"

"I need to be sure that you'll be as safe as possible." I answered. This was for his own safety. "Don't worry, I will be doing the same for Rose."

His eyes lifted a little when he realized that I was trying to protect them, and knowing how he felt about Rose, he would want to protect her too.

"Fine. I know I'm good enough. Let's do this." He answered in his signature booming voice. If he had spoken with Edward, he didn't let it show.

I watched as Emmett set himself back at the beginning of the course, and Jasper switched the settings. I could hear the internal clinking of the walls, floor and ceiling, as the machines recalibrated themselves so that they would give him a serious run for the money. This type of course was extremely dangerous and only those going into the field would ever even attempt to complete it. Jasper stood by the emergency stop and I readied myself to stop things myself if necessary as the sprockets groaned and the machines began.

At first Emmett looked taken a back just a bit, as the changes started flying at him. This was a very different course than he had ever done before and there was no way to expect anything. He quickly got hold of himself, and I watched as his lithely slipped through, handling the course well. It wasn't the same sense of grace that he had earlier, but the movements were deliberate and calibrated, and his body and mind worked well through the course. Better than I ever could have hoped.

His breathing was more labored when he finished this time, I suspected from the double course work as well as the curve balls that had been thrown at him, but his stamina was just as important in this case.

I didn't give him time to recuperate. "Emmett, go hit the track for a mile and then meet us for hand to hand." I said to him.

Understanding that this was still a test he ran off without a moment's hesitation. "Get Rugger ready." I instructed Jasper as I left the room.

I was walking toward's Luke's office to touch base with him and Penn on the preparations before meeting with Emmett and Rugger and then my session with Rose. The building was quiet today. You could hear the hum of some of the machines in closed rooms but there weren't a lot of people milling about.

"Hey." His voice rang out from behind me.

I paused for a minute before turning to look at him. "Hey." I said, wanting to keep going. Looking at him was getting harder and harder for me to do.

"Where have you been?" he asked his voice hesitant.

I took a deep breath before I answered. "Out."

He walked forward until he was just in front of me. "I think we should talk," he said, his eyes falling the ground in front of him.

"I can't do that right now Edward." I said turning to leave.

He paused for a moment drawing in a deep breath before raising his head again and finding that I had already begun to walk away. "Please?" he asked.

I couldn't help but pause when his voice sounded like that. "Edward…" I said shaking my head. I looked up at him again, finding him still standing close, eyes locked on me. "Later, ok?"

He nodded as his hand twitched at his side, his eyes still locked on me.

"Bella, you ready?" Rugger's gruff voice called from behind me.

It took another couple seconds for me to break my gaze from Edward, and I had to shake my head to think clearly.

"Yes…" I said turning to Rugger, and following him out to finish our session with Jasper and Emmett, clearly out of time to speak wit Luke and Penn now.

**AN: Ok so now we know why she resents Edward. When she unknowingly caused the surf board to veer of course from Edward when she was 7 years old, she confirmed her powers for Carlisle. The power radiating through her caused her to be an emotional mess, especially since she hadn't felt it before, but Carlisle knew that it was there and was waiting for it to start showing in its truer form. Ever since then she has had to protect Edward as well as a few others with her powers in order to ensure that their safety from Aro & crew. So while she lost her childhood, her friends, and her family, she has had to watch mostly Edward get all of those things and in her opinion take them for granted. She was sent to watch over Edward during his senior trip in high school because of a threat, when she left she was 15 years old, and had to watch him from a far, keeping him safe, while she was doing that Jane and Aro attacked her family looking for her, and killed Charlie and Renee. I hope that this clears a few things up and gives a little insight as to why our girl is such a drama queen and why she feels that she hates or hated Edward. **

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think!!**


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I still only own my copies of the books and the movie. Stephenie Meyers owns the whole shebang! Lucky girl she is!

Ok- this one was hard for me, not really loving this chapter but had to find some way to move from one place to the other- wish me luck!

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and adding me to alerts and favorites – I have more favorites and alerts even when not combined than I do reviews! Sad but true- Here goes!

Forces of Nature Chapter 17:

BPOV:

I didn't look back at Edward as I followed Rugger out. I felt guilty for blaming him for the things that I did, for yelling at him the way that I had, but it was the truth really. He had been the one to reap all the benefits of this little arrangement, even if it had been unknown to him, and I wanted him mad at me. If he was mad at me he would stop being upset about not being included in the mission that we were planning and taking his best friends on.

I knew that it was selfish to leave him behind with no one for support with the exception of Kate Carlisle and Esme but this was important. Dangerous and Important. The goal was to complete the mission, get the watcher back here for better protection, and keep all team members alive in the process.

It was clear to me now that Aro and Jane would be closing in soon and I needed to get there before they did. It would only be harder to keep the watcher safe once they had arrived and worse if we were even later. They wanted that power for themselves.

I followed Rugger to the field and watched from a distance as Emmett finished his run. I watched as he approached us with Jasper.

"So final test for the day Emmett." Rugger told him as he clasped his hands in front of him. Rugger and Emmett had a lot in common.

"So what it is?" he asked excitement in the voice.

"It's a final hand to hand combat." Rugger's excitement mirroring that of Emmett.

"This isn't a game," I snapped exasperated. " Emmett, we'll be careful to be sure that no one gets hurt, but this is important based on your role."

"No, no problem I get it – what do you mean we'll though?" he asked skeptically.

"I mean we," I said indicating the three of us against him.

"No No way." He replied backing up.

Jasper stepped in, "Really there's nothing to be worried about it will all be restrained we just need to be able to see the reactions and timing that you will have against at least three others and not machines this time. This is serious stuff." He tried to explain.

"Sure sure I get that but I am not fighting a girl, not even fake fighting." He said arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Trust me Emmett, I can hold my own." I said shaking my head at him.

"I get that but, yeah Rose would kill me if I hit a girl, I can't take a risk like that."

"OK."

"OK?"said Jasper and Rugger.

"If he can't do it then he can't do it." I answered, turning to head back to meet with Luke and Penn. "Thank you Emmett, you're free to go." I finished as I walked away.

"Free to go?" I heard him ask from behind me.

"Yup." Was all I answered. There was no further explaining this, I needed someone who could follow orders, and handle the task. Emmett gave me an easy out. He didn't want to follow orders, I could leave him behind. It was better for Edward if he stayed anyway. I knew that Emmett would keep Edward occupied.

It took less than a moment for Jasper to catch up to me. "What was that all about?" he asked me.

"He needed to prove himself; if he can't follow directions in training how can I expect him to follow orders on the field?" I asked.

"But we need him."

"No we don't." I answered.

"This is about Edward isn't it? Your using whatever excuse you can to leave him something, someone – just in case."

"That's not what this is about." I replied as I opened to the door to the workhouse slipping into the hallway.

"Yes, it is." He smirked, "I know you, that's exactly what this is about. Bella, do I need to be worried, you know, more so than usual?"

"I can't answer that yet Jasper, I need to speak with Luke and Penn, and then I am heading to LaPush."

"You're going to replace Emmett with Jake." He said knowingly.

"It's for the best anyway, Jake can handle everything, and more that Emmett can."

"Even right now, with everything going on?"

"You'll be able to help reign him in, I'm sure of it, listen I'll see you later." I said before taking off down the hall.

EPOV

It ate away at me all night. All of the things that she said to me.

She had been protecting me? We had met before, like way before?

I wanted to scoff at her at first, and fight back. Who was she to think I was not working my hardest? But then she made mention of things like Chicago, ok I grew up there, she could have found that out, and she mentioned New Hampshire, I had gone to college there, in fact that is where I first met Carlisle, clearly that is how she knew about that, but Rhode Island? I mean where did that come from, who would know besides Emmett that we had spent some party time down on the beaches of the smallest state in the union? Emmett wouldn't have told her that, how else could she have known? But California, California is the one that answered it. I hadn't been to California since I was 10 years old. To this day, I still don't know why my mother had decided to bring me there. It was a short trip only two days, which made no sense even at the age of 10. We arrived late on the first day, and spent the next day at the beach, after that we left early the next morning and never went back. An awfully long commute for a day at the beach.

It hit me then that she had been telling the truth. I don't know how, and certainly don't understand why, but it was the truth.

I waited for her to come home all night, sitting against the door to her apartment, camped out in our hallway from dusk until dawn. I knew if I went into my own apartment that she would be able to sneak by me and then my chances of talking to her would be shot, and we obviously needed to talk.

I knew she would avoid me, so with sore muscles and an exhausted mind; I set out to look for her the next morning. I knew that she was preparing for whatever was in the works, and that even if she wanted to avoid me, she wouldn't be able to avoid everyone forever, so I walked the campus religiously searching for her throughout the morning and early afternoon. I had missed breakfast and lunch, and hadn't even realized it until it was too late.

I was making a final sweep of the workhouse when I saw her. She slipped out of a combat room, and walked briskly down the hall. She looked tired, but not in the sense that she had been the one working out. She looked as though she was being weighed down, and I wondered if it was because of me again. Seeing her walk down the hall seemingly on a mission but her head hung low, the realization hit me of exactly what her life has been like because of me. She was younger than I, so if she was in California she would have been what 6 or 7 years old? Had she ever had a normal life?

I already knew the answer to that question, it was a resounding no.

I wanted to apologize, I wanted to try and make things better and I wanted her to have normal experiences, hell, even the pool playing was with her powers, she had told me that, how had I not realized all of this before?

I should have let her go, I knew that even now, my thoughts had been more about me than her, I wanted to apologize, and I wanted to give her those normal times. What did she want?

I knew then that I should probably leave her alone, but I couldn't help myself as I called out to her, "Hey."

She paused for a minute before turning to look at me. "Hey." She said her voice soft, almost scared, and hesitant. I knew she wanted to keep going, and walk away from me, and it hurt more than I thought it would.

"Where have you been?" I asked hesitant in my own right, unsure if I was crossing a line, were we even friends now?

I listened to her take a deep breath before answering, "Out." Out that was all she said. Her eyes not sparkling the way they normally did, there was no mirth or mischief, no laugh behind them. I've never wanted to change anything so much in my life. I wanted to see life in her eyes; I almost took a step back knowing now that I was the cause of all of this. This is why she avoided me, why we weren't ever friends no matter what I diluted myself into thinking. She told me from the get go, and I tried to push through anyway, but I had no right.

I still wanted it though and I resigned myself to finding a way through this. A lot had changed over the last weeks, even before last weekend when everything came to a head. If we could just get back to that…

I stepped forward until she was just in front of me. "I think we should talk," I said, but the look in her eyes made my own fall to the floor.

"I can't do that right now Edward." She said turning to leave again.

I paused for a moment drawing in a deep breath of my own, before raising my head again and finding that she had already begun to walk away. "Please?" I begged. Yes, I begged. I don't know why, but I know that I needed to.

I watched as she paused in her stride away from me, and I suddenly felt just the littlest bit hopeful. "Edward…" she replied, shaking her head. I took a few quick steps to her, not wanting to let her get to far away. She looked up at me again, seeming a bit surprised to find me so close. Our eyes locked, and she paused for another moment. "Later, ok?" it was barely a whisper.

I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to press to hard, but I wante dot talk now, or know when, I wanted to reach out and grab her hand and squeeze it to let her know that I understood what she felt, that I would hate me too, I was able to keep my hands at my sides thought, and give her a nod as a reply, afraid of what I would say if I opened my mouth again. But my eyes stayed locked with hers, wishing for just a bit of the sparkle that was still missing.

"Bella, you ready?" Rugger's gruff voice called from behind her, shaking us out of our bubble. It took another moment before she broke our gaze and she turned from me to go. I watched as she walked down the hallway, not walking away myself until she turned the corner and was gone from sight.

Later, she said. When exactly was later? Where was later? Would she come home tonight, or would I spend another night in hallway waiting for her. I decided it was best to head home and get some sleep before hopefully seeing and speaking with her "later."

I awoke to loud banging on my door a few hours later, I forced myself from my bed and to the door, swinging it open hoping to find Bella there, but instead I found an Emmett that I don't see very often. A subdued Emmett.

"What's wrong man?" I croaked letting him in, as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

He walked through the door, head hung down just a little as if he were ashamed of something. I watched as he walked to the living room and plopped down on the sofa.

"What is it?" I asked again following him in.

He looked up at me with looking both sad and worried. "I'm out."

"You're out?"

"Yeah, I'm out."

Still sleepy, I shook my head and took a seat across from him, "What do you mean you're out?"

"I mean that I didn't follow orders, I didn't even make it through testing, because I couldn't follow orders, and so I'm out, off the team if you know what I mean."

"Well I guess welcome to the other side?"

"Edward, I know you're pissed about not being involved in this, and I can't really tell you anything except that it's for the best, but this shit is dangerous. I needed to be on that team. Rose is still going, I know Rugger and Jasper and the others will be there, but they won't keep an eye on Rose the way that I do. She could get hurt."

My mind flashed back to Bella and her injuries just less than a week ago, "Yeah … I know."

"What should I do?"

"Any chance of getting back on?" I asked hopeful, I knew I would feel better about both Bella and Rose if Emmett were there too, he would never let either of them get hurt.

"From the look on Rugger's face I would say no. She just turned and walked away, told me I was free to go as if she was waiting for an excuse to cut me loose!"

Alarm bells started going off at that, she would, she would cut him loose and keep him safe if it were too dangerous, leaving him with me, so that I still had something, someone left. I looked at him, "You've gotta fix this. You've got to find a way back onto that team."

"I don't think there is one. Jasper chased her down, but even he never came back. I don't know why I didn't just do what she said!?"

"What did she tell you to do anyway?"

"All I can tell you is I won't hit a girl." He answered gruff.

I laughed, "I know. She set you up though, cause she knew that too. You do realize though that there are girls on the 'other team' too?"

"Yeah but you're not in love with them, and they're the bad guys."

"What? I mean yes, they are the bad guys, but I'm not in love with Bella."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that champ."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means exactly what I said. You can lie to yourself, but not to me."

"I'm not in love her." I grumbled, I wasn't, she was my friend.

"Oh! Pinocchio!" he laughed his loud laugh pointing at my nose as if it were really growing.

I shook my head dismissing his outburst with a roll of the eye. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't think there is anything I can do. Rose won't step down."

"No I didn't think she would." Rose was too hard headed for that. "Next time Emmett," I paused for him to look me in the eye, "fight the girl."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, she's stronger than she looks, well, her powers are anyway. I have a feeling that things are going to get worse before they get better, and if you get the chance again, do what you need to to be on the team."

"Worse before they get better?"

"That's the feeling I'm getting, no specific words from anyone yet, but an overwhelming feeling from some. We're both going to need to work harder so that we are sure we are where we are needed." I resigned myself. She was right after all, I did need to work harder, I needed to be better, and I needed to do it so I could be there for her. Things were only going to get more dangerous and for once, I planned to be the one making sure that she was safe.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**** I still own nothing but my own story line, but thanks for reading it! Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight and all its original characters.**

**Just a quick note****:**

**I wanted to send out a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted and put me and my little story on favorites and alerts. This is my first fan fic and it helps to know people are reading and possibly even enjoying this little endeavor of mine. Please continue to let me know what you think!**

Forces of Nature Chapter 18:

EPOV:

I waited up for her for hours. Pacing between my living room and my little kitchenette. Stopping periodically at my front door so I could peer out my peephole, or gently open it so I could try and listen to see if I could hear her because maybe I missed her coming home.

But there was nothing.

It had been a long day, my mind had been all over the place, and now it seemed we were back to the same old avoidance shit. I was tried and frustrated as I sat back on my couch and stared out the windows into the pitch-black night. With a huff, I let my head fall back against the couch as I stared at the ceiling.

At some point, I must have fallen asleep. I don't know what woke me but I jolted awake after what felt like a short time later. Looking out the window again, I noticed that the sky was a slightly lighter shade of gray. It must be getting closer to dawn.

Again, I thought as I rubbed my hand over my eyes after leaning back again, she did it again. She had promised me that we would talk 'later', and she never came back. Do I give off some sort of repellent when it comes to this girl or what? I groaned rubbing my stiff neck before I let myself fall to the side so I could lay my head on the arm rest and put my feet up.

I stared off at nothing in particular, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. I really did not understand this girl, and I really didn't get why it was so important to me to even try.

But it was. I groaned in frustration again punching the back pillow of the couch next to me.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't wake you." Her small voice said from across the room.

Her voice caused me to freeze for a moment a million things coming to mind all at the same time. I didn't know where to start so I just blurted out, "how did you get in here?" My voice a little rougher than I had intended.

"Door." She said as if it was a simple answer to a simple question. Well, I guess it was simple. Come on Cullen get it together!

"How long have you been here?"

She looked up at me sheepishly, like she didn't want to answer, and I kept my eyes trained on her as she looked away out the window beside her to avoid my gaze, "A few hours." She admitted.

I sat up then, "What a few hours? Why didn't you wake me?"

"You're peaceful when you sleep."

"So you didn't wake me?"

She hesitated, "It seems I am more comfortable watching you, old habits?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, of course, she had already admitted that she had been watching me for years. "You know that's illegal in some states?" I said half-serious/ half joking.

She quirked an eyes brow at me, or at least I think she did, it was still pretty dark "I know." She half joked back.

"oh." Was all I could say for a minute while I let that sink in.

"I know that this must creep you out, I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She said softly again looking about the window to avoid my eyes. Her voice held none of the tone it had yesterday, no menace, or hate.

"You don't creep me out." I paused a moment and then decided to just ask her, "Where have you been?" I asked. She had left Emmett a long time ago; I thought that she would come then.

"Here, I just told you…" she said here eyes still glued to the window.

"No I mean why did it take you so long, I spoke with Emmett, I know you haven't been with them all this time. I waited for you."

"I had to go get Jake." She said still not looking back me.

"Jake…" she nodded, "Get him? Where is he?"

"He's here."

"Here where? Why?" I asked feeling free now to go ahead and ask whatever I wanted since so far she had been forth coming.

"He's in my apartment sleeping. I need him." Her eyes darting around to avoid me still.

She needs him. What does that mean?

Then it dawned on me. "He's replacing Emmett?"

"Yes."

BPOV:

I sat there talking with him as if this conversation didn't have the potential to be one of the most important conversations of my life. My chest kept feeling tighter and tighter radiating down my arms, my heart was beating frantically, and I felt like it was hard to keep my breath. Was this anxiety?

"Why did you push Emmett out?" he asked in his raspy voice still a little thicker than normal from sleep.

"I didn't."

He smirked at me, "yes you did." He answered calmly as if he already knew all of my secrets.

"No…"

"Yes, you knew he wouldn't fight you, you pushed him out."

How did he know my thoughts, my shield has been up constantly, I'd been careful, was he further along than he alluded to? A moment of anger flashed through me and I stood to go.

"Wait –" he said, I stopped but kept my back to him. "I'm not trying to push you, I just don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand, he couldn't follow the order, I need this team working as smoothly as possible, there was no other choice."

"Because it's dangerous?" his question was really more of a statement.

I turned my body half way back to him, "Yes." I said meeting his eyes again.

"And if the team doesn't run smoothly, things could happen, people could be lost?" he tried to lead my answer.

"Yes." I said a bit quieter this time because of course he was right.

"And you're going, and Rose is going, and Jasper is going, and I'm not." He said almost like an accusation. His voice was strong, and the grit from sleep was slipping from him quickly now.

"Yes…" I said trying for it not to sound like a question and failing miserably.

"And you don't want to leave me behind with just anyone so you pushed Emmett out?"

I looked at him for a moment, is he reading my mind? My eyes narrowed a bit before I uttered a breathy, "No."

"Yes?" he said challenging me like always.

"Jake's better for the job, I trust him." I needed to get this conversation over with.

"And I trust Emmett, so if there is chance of losing people, you leaving Emmett with me, will ensure that I will stay behind."

I broke our gaze turning away from him again, "I need to get back to Jake, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Why don't you have Jake stay here, I won't be able to sleep with him in your apartment all night."

"Jake is one of my oldest friends, I'm not going to have him stay somewhere else."

"Where is he sleeping?"

"Why?" I asked as I made my way towards his door.

"Because I want to know." He said, a little anger flaring through his voice again.

"It's none of your business. " I clipped back at him.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around so that he could look in my face, but didn't say a word. The tightening in my chest grew, and it took everything in me to keep my heart from beating out of my chest. My breathing became more labored, and his stayed calm.

"I hate you…" I whispered out with a shaky breath, because I did. I hated him and his contradictions, and his calmness and the fact that I have had to give up so much to make sure that he was safe time and time again.

"I know" he replied, only the slight crack in his voice giving away the least bit of stress to the situation that we were in, "You love me…" his voice whispered at me less shaky than my own proclamation of hate.

I dropped my head unable to hold his gaze any longer," I know…" I broke.

I stood there for a moment, my body betraying me as the shakes finally broke through to the surface, and I felt his grip on my arm tighten instead of release. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to force his hands from me, but couldn't bring myself to do it. I took a step back away from him moving closer to the door.

He took a step forward, keeping pace with me, his feet still in my vision, his hand keeping its firm grip on my arm. I sucked in a ragged breath as I watched him slowly lift his other arm, as if giving me a chance to mentally push it away, his hand finding its way to my chin, lifting me face back to his.

We stood there for a moment looking at each other, and even though I wanted to break the gaze he wouldn't let me. The hand on my arm released me slowly, and my breath started to calm slightly with the thought that he was going to let me go, but that hand didn't make it far, it lifted up to my face as well, tucking my hair behind my ear before finding new purchase on the back of my neck, gripping it firm but gentle, as he took another step forward, closing the small distance that was still between us. I sucked in another breath as I realized that I had forgotten to breath. WHO FORGETS TO BREATH? My mind shouted at myself, and a deadly smirk came over his face.

He leaned in then, and I could see him getting ready to gently wisp his lips across mine, and my skin was hot as fire again and I was sure just as red. My eyes drifted from his, and locked onto his lips as they continued to approach me during the longest 5 seconds of my entire life.

"Breathe…" he whispered gently, and I sucked in another breath without thinking. As soon as the breath entered my lungs, his lips crashed into my own. Not gentle like I thought, not quick, but painful, and beautiful and lingering. Our teeth clanked together noisily, and I wondered for the briefest moment if there would be blood on my lip from where his teeth caught me, our lips somehow mashing together rough, and fierce, and perfect, threw the thought from my mind. The hand that he had held my chin with left my face, and wrapped around my waist, pulling me in tighter to him, and without my knowledge or approval, my own hands moved. Finding a place of purchase on their own accord, one slipping up his thickly muscled arm, and resting on the bicep that was flexed as his arm wrapped around me tightly, the other finding its way into his hair, softer than I had imagined, and I almost felt bad as I gripped it tight in my hands and pulled. His stifled groan fell into my mouth, causing one of my own, and I didn't want to stop. Stopping meant awkward moments, stopping meant finding out what this meant, stopping meant well, stopping and, I didn't want to stop.

His grip on me tightened as did mine on him in response. My mind begging me to figure out what this meant, my body telling me not to think about it. I felt his tongue dart out and the tip caressed my bottom lip, gentler than the teeth clanking but just as perfect. I wanted more. I felt his mouth open slightly, and mine responded in kind, but he broke away by the smallest degree, just enough to mumble out a few words, "Ignore him." He said before grabbing my lips again with his own as his grip on my neck slipped into my hair.

What?

"Bella!" Jakes booming voice called as he banged on the door just behind me, causing me to jump.

"Ignore him, please." Edward said to me again trying to regain the hold he had on me a few moments ago. Trying to bring my face back to his. I wanted to, god I wanted to, but I could just ignore the friend that I dragged back here, and put in danger to help me, I'd already done that for hours just watching Edward sleep.

"I can't." I said low and shaky.

He groaned as he released me, "I didn't think you could." He said dejected, as my body sagged from his release and I watched him take a step back.

"I… I'm sorry." I said turning to the door, that Jake was still pounding on.

AN: It's a short one I know! Sorry, hope you liked it though, leave me a review and let me know what you think!

Thanks again to everyone who is reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or its original characters but I love to play with them! **

**Sorry for the delay for anyone of you who were waiting…**

**~ Thanks to everyone for the reviews alerts and adds to favorites! You Rock!! ~**

EPOV:

I watched as she wrenched the door open, as if she had to do it before she changed her mind. Jacob's hand was still in the air, caught mid-swing to continue pounding until we answered. His eyes were lit with fire when he looked at her, his jaw snapping and his eyes hardening as his gaze twitched away from her and fell on me.

_**Mother fucker. **_

I was unsure for a second if that was his thought or my own. Certainly mine would have mirrored it.

_**Better not have put his hands on her, fucking asshole. **_

Definitely him.

I quirked an eyebrow at him and chanced a glance back at Bella. She seemed to feel the tension as well, her lips were parted, and her eyes were darting from Jacob to her own apartment door across the hall.

"Uh, Jake, come on lets go." She said reaching her hands up to push him backwards, further into the hallway.

Jake looked at me for a minute, the growl in his head sounding through my own loudly as he allowed her to push him backwards and tried to gather her to him heading to her door.

"Wait!" I finally got out, and Jacob's eyes flew back to me now, this time his growl was less contained, though still louder in my head as made it's way through his body. Bella shot him a hard look.

"It's late Edward, we have a lot to do tomorrow." She said softly chancing a brief glance back at me.

"Just give me a minute…" I said letting my eye's drop from the staring contest that Jacob had begun and settle on her again. I ran a nervous hand through my hair.

"She's been over here for hours! What the hell do you need any more time for? Come on Bells lets go." He said giving her arm a little tug, and effectively breaking her gaze from me again. I could hear his thoughts as he looked into her eyes, knowing that he had won this small battle and she would be closing the door on me any second all over again. I dropped my hand from my hair clinching it in a fist by my side, not knowing what else to do I reached out my other hand and grabbed hers. The normal electrical tingling that we experienced was more extreme, making my hand feel like it was on fire.

"Just give me a minute… in the hall way if you want…" I would beg if I had to. Everything was going to hell in a hand basket, and I needed to stop it before it blew up in my face.

She paused before nodding back at me, apprehension in her eyes as she extricated her arm from Jacob's hand, "Jake just give us a minute." She said her voice soft but firm, barely glancing back at him.

He huffed as he re-entered her apartment shutting the door behind him after giving me one final hard look.

I looked back at her, her hand still held tightly with in my own, I had been given my minute, and now I didn't know what to say.

I watched, as she stood there, unable to meet my eyes, she shuffled from one foot to the other, her eyes landing on her hand that I held within my own, then her feet, then the door that Jacob had just closed, back to our hands again. This Bella was very different from the strong confident Bella that everyone sees every day. She seemed scared, intimidated, and unsure. This was not the Bella I was used to, but it was the same Bella. Her whole being coming into light for me as I realized that the strong commanding Bella, and the scared insecure Bella were one in the same. She had said it herself. Her life has been about this place and the things that being in this place meant for her. She was a fierce protector, but never protected. She was a woman, but was never just a girl.

I realized how much this explained a lot about our interactions, me always feeling like I was leading, trying to break the ice with a petulant child at times. Though she was undoubtedly a strong woman, she was still in many ways a young girl.

I had to do this right.

"If you go -without another word between us, it will just put us back 10 steps." I said to her quietly.

She looked up at me, and I was unsure if she understood what I was saying.

Knowing I had her attention I continued, "I don't want to go back 10 steps." took a step forward closing the distance between us. Wanting the warmth of her near me again.

Her eyes darted from my own, to my lips and back to my own again.

"Do you?" I asked, because she had yet to say a word, and this had to be her choice, I wouldn't push her into anything, no matter how badly I wanted to.

Her eye's held mine, but she still didn't answer. I knew Jake was coming soon so I raised my eyebrows silently begging her to answer the question.

She shook her head no, as she squeezed my hand.

"OK," I said as Jake swung her door open. His arms were crossed over his chest, and the air coming out of his flared nose. He was not happy with my proximity to her, but even with the sound of his abrupt huffing behind her, her eyes did not break from mine.

"Bella, you need to get some rest for tomorrow." He cut in, his voice gruff.

She still held my gaze and my hand. "He's right," I said, mad that I had to agree with him, tonight of all nights. "You do need to get some rest," I said, "tomorrow, when your done, I want to see you ok?" I finished more as a soft demand than a question as I squeezed her hand in my own, hoping she would agree.

She still wasn't talking, and her eyes were wide and sparkling with emotion as she nodded at me again.

"Ok, good night." I whispered taking on final step closer to her. I couldn't help but lean into her and press my lips into her forehead. A scent that was all Bella wafting over me, all strawberries, freesia and sunshine, if sunshine could smell. Just as my lips touched her brow, Jacob tugged her into the room forcing her to release my hand, and shut the door forcefully closing me out.

I wanted to growl. Jacob was going to be a problem.

BPOV:

Jake slammed the door shut behind him as he pulled me through, and I shot him a scowl. He returned his own, glaring back at me.

"What?" I scratched out of my tight throat finally able to find my voice. Where the hell have you been I thought to myself.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Nothing" I snapped, turning from him to make my way further into the apartment.

"Nothing my ass." He followed me in.

"Jake -drop it."

"I don't think so. You can't get close to him Bella."

"No one ever said I couldn't get close to him." I said still heading away from Jacob.

"You know what will happen if you do." He accused his voice harsh.

"Just because I spend time with him doesn't mean anything is going to happen." I smarted back at him. "What do you take me for?" My voice harsh and accusing now as he shot me an incredulous look. "Nothing is going to happen!" I finished entering my room and grasping the doorknob. Just before I closed the door behind me, his voice wafted through.

"Something already did." He said sounding defeated.

***

I tossed and turned for a few hours, trying to sleep. I had a long day ahead of me, but it was impossible, my mind was on overload thinking of Jake , Jasper, and everything that was to come, but mostly of Edward.

Thoughts of his skin touching mine… the way he smelled…the fact that he kissed me, were running through my head in a constant replay.

My head fell back with a smack against my headboard… he kissed me.

My hand reached up and lingered on my lower lip.

He kissed me.

Guilt washed over me as I thought about the danger that we would be facing in the foreseeable future. I should be more concentrated on what needs to be done, but I felt like a 16-year-old girl, my body aching to turn on some old school Madonna, and jump up and down on my bed in nothing but a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. I scoffed at how juvenile I was acting.

But… He KISSED ME!!!

Instead, I sat there and banged my head into a headboard, because Jake was right. This was dangerous. I could easily lose myself in him, and while Jake was the one to voice it, I was certain he wasn't the only one to think it, hell even I thought it.

_Sigh_….But he kissed me.

Yes, I am effectively obsessed as a prepubescent teen going to a Nsync concert, sadly I am old enough to remember when prepubescent teens swooned over Nsync instead of the brothers Jonas or whatever…

Because, yes … he kissed me.

The one boy that I have constantly thought about since I was a 7-year-old girl playing on a beach.

When I was 12 and he was 15 I watched him kiss another girl, and even though I was too young to want to kiss him myself, I knew I didn't want him kissing her.

When I was 15, I watched him go on his senior class trip, where he played with his friends and flirted with the girls. I wanted to kiss him then, but by then I had to keep my distance. It was too late. My heart broke, as girl after girl threw herself at him. Who could blame them? They only wanted the same thing I did. But It hurt to watch him enjoy the attention, take advantage of it even, and though I would never tell, I knew then that I loved him.

At 15 years old, I knew that it had nothing to do with prophecies or the fact that I was constantly put in the position to watch him, protect him. I just loved him, and him being happy, and having the choice and a life better than someone like me, it made it all worth it.

That trip changed my life. I was traveling the same road that I was already set on, but now I could see the map. I understood how things fit into place, and for once, I believed. The trip seemed to last forever, and yet was over all too quick, as I watched his hair shining in the sun, and his playful nature with those around him. It was beautiful to watch how good life could be for someone. That thought helped to keep my spirits up. Nevertheless, it was only a matter of time.

I remember the night clearly, and still dream of it often. The night was chillier than the rest as I watched the girl he had taken a liking to go to his room and knock on his door. The breeze bit through me as I watched him let her in, and the light snap off. I remember shaking my head to drive the image out as the winds changed, and they appeared on my radar.

There were four of them all together, and I knew I needed to move. They would undoubtedly come for me first, and I knew there was only so much I could do on my own in my limited experience. Carlisle had warned that this might happen though and trained me well, teaching me better control of my awkward and clumsy fifteen year old body. Blindly shouting an order to Rugger not to let anyone near the room, I rushed to move, getting as far away of Edward as possible before they arrived. I didn't want them this close to him, and they would come for me first. James and Victoria appeared, both so much more mature than me. I could sense Jane and Aro not far off.

There's not much I remember from that night, not specifics anyway. I know that the fight was hard, more physical than I had anticipated, and certainly more than I had ever encountered before. It had been brutal, only halting when both sides were broken and bloody. Because while Aro wanted me; he wanted me alive.

He nodded knowingly, as if he had expected this all along, gathering Victoria and James and ordering Jane to take them away. I watched from the floor, trying to scurry backwards, as Jane stood stoically behind Aro laughing lightly at my broken frame on the floor. "It's done." She said simply to Aro as her eyes turned from a glazed white back to their icy blue before proceeding as she was told. Her statement was small and simple, and unknowingly those two words, would affect my life more than any uttered before it. He nodded and smiled as he reached forward and bent over me. He rubbed his cold pointer finger down my jaw line, from my ear to my chin, directing my face up to look at him.

His head tilted to the side, as he looked deep within my eyes. "It has begun my dear." He spoke reverently as if he actually cared. "The choice is before you. Join us; show your power to the world."

My voice was shaky, but I stood my ground, "That's the difference with us Aro, you want to wield power, to _show _my power to the world? I just want to share it."

He laughed at me again "Foolish child. You will have no one left. Your family, the flame thrower, we'll take them all."

I shook my head no.

"The, healer, the mind reader, the watcher, they will all be mine." His voice full of promise. "and then where will you be?"

"No." I said again, a promise to myself as much as to him.

His sneer forced me to try to look away, but his hand grasped my face more forcefully turning it back towards him as he leaned forward into me further. "You will very soon regret your decision." He released my face with as much force as he had grabbed it with, causing me to fall backwards a bit.

It was when I returned from that trip, my body still broken; that I learned that he had my parents killed. I later learned that he had timed the attacks so that while I was protecting Edward, my parents were dying alone without any protection. It was a clear message. One that he wanted me to live with. Today, just now, I recognize that this play was meant to place the wedge in between us. To make me angry with him, so that I would place the blame on him. While somewhere deep down I must have known all along, it is today that I realize how successful he was for so long.

Back then I thought that I needed to distance myself from others for tier own safety. Carlisle and Esme had known too much to be left out, and they were all I had to turn to as I turned away from Jake and his father. They were of this world though, they understood, there were no surprises for them, no dangers that weren't already inherent in their lives. Jasper was admitted later, only for the same reasons, and our bond quick and strong as he had experienced his own loses because of his powers. But a day does not go by that I don't wish that things were different for him.

I listened to Jake pace in the room next to me, knowing how he took me back into his life so easily, knowing that I had to make this right for him, for Jasper, for Charlie and Renee, and hell for me, I flung the covers off me, and stumbled out of bed.

Today I saw things differently. Today was new. Today I was going to change things.

******************************************************************************

EPOV:

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

I turned to find Jasper sit next to me on the hill above the quad. A soft smile on his face as he watched her below.

"Yes." I said turning back to watch Bella gracefully move through defensive and offensive strategies with Jacob below us. The sun was shining down on her casting a glow around her hair, making her look as though she were an angel or from another world. I didn't understand how she could handle herself so well against a guy of his size.

"Did you know she's clumsy?" he asked a light friendly laugh in his words.

"She doesn't seem clumsy, she seems graceful... powerful" I mused.

"That's only because she's using her powers. It doesn't just help her control things around her, but herself too."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He laughed lightly again. "Before she learned to better control it, and apply it to herself, she could barely walk a straight line without toppling over. She was moving 300 pound boulders before she was running." He had a sly grin on his face from the memory.

"Huh. I never would have guessed."

He looked at me quizzically. "You really don't remember her do you?" he asked.

"Remember her?"

"Let's see, how about the time your mom took you to Wrigley field?"

"My mom only took me to Wrigley field once when I was 15." I answered.

"And?"

"Let's see what do I remember? I remember hot peanuts and sloppy hot dogs,"

"And?" he said again.

I looked up to the sky and closed my eyes trying to remember, "hmmm, I remember the foul line pole falling and almost landing on the crowd, actually, it would have hit near us. They called a time out to deal with the clean up and we had gone out to get some cracker jacks and it took extra long to get back to our seats because someone had gotten hurt, but not by the pole, they fell down the stairs or something and caused a back up." I finished, remembering the good time that I had with my mother even though it seemed like everything that could go wrong that day had. I looked at him and he sat there looking back at me nodding knowingly.

"What?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"That was her? She fell down the stairs?"

He nodded a smirk playing across his face.

"What was she doing there?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me as if to ask me the same question in return.

"She was watching me?"

""Protecting, she was protecting you, it's different than just watching."

"But what was she 13 years old?"

"12 actually, her parents were with her, as were Carlisle and Esme, so they took care of her, but she was taking care of you."

"The pole?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow… the car?" suddenly remembering we had almost been hit by a car in the parking lot too.

"Uh-huh, now you're getting it."

"Wow… what else am I not remembering?" I asked really more of myself.

"The beach too." He said.

"Beach?" it took me a moment, "California?"

"Yeah the surf board." he answered.

"The little girl, the sand castle…" I looked back at him.

"Yup."

"I didn't know… wow she was like…7?"

He nodded.

"She really never did get to be just a kid did she?"

"Not really, but she isn't just some other kid, just like she isn't just some other girl. But she knew what she was choosing."

"At 7?"

"No not really so much at 7, but by the time she was 15 she was certain."

"15…" I shook my head. "Is it just me?"

"No, but you're the reason for her." He answered softly after a small pause. I watched as he looked back down at her with gentle eyes. "Even if she doesn't always know it or admit it."

"You love her?" It was more of a question than a statement, and I was afraid of what his answer would be.

"Of course, how could I not? I don't think that girl will know many people who don't fall in love with her." He mused, the gentle smile playing on his lips before he looked over at me again. "Don't worry." He said reading my fears, "she's not for me, and I am not for her, but of course I love her. She's my sister, my best friend; I'm the Robin to her Batman."

I gulped and nodded looking down on her again. "How can you love her like that and not act on it?" I asked, not facing him.

"Because I love her different than you love her." He answered simply.

"I don't-"

"Don't try and deny it, you can lie to yourself, but feelings are kinda my thing remember?" he stated looking at me sideways.

"I guess I'm not really lying to myself either." I said

"Does she know?"

"No."

"What's the problem?"

"You mean besides Jacob?"

"Ahh, Jake's bark is worse than his bite."

"He loves her too."

"Yes, but he wasn't meant for her either." He answered.

"How do you know?"

"A few reasons really, but let's leave it at, she has never looked at him the way that she looks at you."

I watched her silently taking all of this in. The roundhouse kicks between her and Jake, the jabs, and ducks all looking almost synchronized, a dance almost, but there was power there, and the glistened in the sun, as their sweating bodies moved about in the sunlight below.

"You know a few weeks back, it was her up here watching you." He said after a short while. When I didn't answer he continued. "It was a warm sunny day, a little nicer than today, and you were sitting down there with Emmett and Rose, having lunch and laughing. She's always loved to watch you laugh."

"When do you guys leave?" I asked unsure if I wanted the answer.

He was silent for a minute, deciding whether or not to answer my question. "After the funeral." He answered.

My chest tightened as I turned back to look at him, "Tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"It's really dangerous." It was a statement not a question, and his eyes held my own understanding that he didn't need to answer. "You better take care of her."

"Without a doubt, though she'll probably be the one taking care of the rest of us." He answered.

"If anything happens to her…"

"If you stay put, she'll be fine." He replied.

"Why does so much hinge on me staying away? Am I that behind in my training?"

"I admit that you're not ready, but the real issue is that she would focus too much on you and not enough on herself, she would be too worried. The time isn't right for you yet, and if she's focusing on you-"

"She'll fall down the stairs." I said understanding why he told me the Wrigley field story.

"Yeah…"

"I don't like this." I said balling my fists.

"You'll have your time; don't rush it." He paused for a minute. "Things are going to move fast tomorrow. I still have a lot to do with Jake tonight, and then I will be taking him to the reservation to get ready for tomorrow, so…" he trailed off.

"So you'll keep the dog from sniffing around?" I joked, kind of.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him, he cares about her, and he's the only person left from her childhood, what little she had of one."

"So learn to make it work."

"Or at least get a running start." He joked as he stood from his spot and walked down the hill towards them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, but a girl can dream…**

This one goes out to msboy and reddhead cause they are both willing to be crazy and listen to 80's shit with me!!

_**Sorry for the delay!!! I didn't expect this to take so long but I have a new story that I am getting ready to begin and I am super excited, that and wide awake updated… any whooo Msboy has been my sounding board for this new idea and he seems really into it too so hopefully I will be able to do it justice.**_

_**Keep an eye out if you are interested. I'll probably post something in here when I am ready to start posting I want to get a little further into the work that needs to be done for this and that beforehand so I can keep a better pace… **_

***

And finally…

Thanks to everyone for reading- but thanks especially to everyone who reviewed. It definitely makes me want to write faster because it gets me excited that someone else out there is enjoying my story. There are a few of you who faithfully review and I cannot thank you enough!!! Seriously, I bow down with a huge thank you.

_**Please review!!! Yup I'm turning into a beggar now!**_

BPOV:

After sparring and working with Jacob for much of the day, I went back to shower and change. It had been a long day and the hot water felt good on my muscles. Jake had done well, anticipated all of my moves, counteracting as if we had choreographed it all before we even began. He didn't hold back either, throwing his punches and kicks with everything he had. He knew I could take it. It wasn't like I was going to let anything collide with me too hard, not with my powers up. He grinned like a fool as I threw them back at him as hard as he gave. I knew he took a little credit for my ability not to be intimidated by men as large as he was. It didn't hurt to let him continue in his belief.

My stomach rumbled as I realized that the entire day had slipped away without me eating anything. Dressing quickly I headed for the cafeteria hoping to catch Penn and Luke so I could see how things went with Rosalie today.

I scanned the room quickly as I walked in, noticing that they were not here. I grabbed a sandwich and made my way to a table in the back by the windows, it was nice that people always seemed to leave my normal table alone. We were adults, there was no assigned seating or special tables but I liked my little corner. I sat talking small bites of my sandwich thinking about today and what tomorrow would bring when they entered.

"How did things go today?" I said without looking up from my sandwich.

"Good. She's ready." Luke answered setting down his tray across from me.

"She's a spit fire." Penn laughed heartily, "I feel bad for whoever crosses her."

I looked up at him as he took a seat next to me with a grin. "I imagined she would be, she has fire in her eyes. I saw it right away."

"Everything is set; we leave right after the burial tomorrow." Penn continued.

I nodded taking another bite of my sandwich.

"What are you thinking?" he asked shooting a quick nervous glance to Luke before looking back at me again.

At first, I wasn't going to answer, at least not with the truth, but the dismissal stuck in my throat as I looked at them, realizing they deserved more from me. They were putting themselves on the line; I needed to start putting myself out there too. I looked at both of them, taking my time to look them both in the eye so they knew how serious I was, "I'm worried. This is going to be dangerous; there is a good chance that not everyone will make it." I needed to remind them that things were getting worse, it was only a matter of time before there were more casualties now.

Penn looked momentarily stunned by the fact that I had honestly answered their question, where as Luke was much quicker on the uptake.

"No." he said sharply. "We have been training for this for a long time, we'll be fine, and if we're not, well we all know the dangers, we knew what we were signing up for." He sucked in a deep breath before he continued, " You're not taking this on yourself, not this time Bella." His voice was stern, he knew me well, better than I imagined considering the distance that I have tried to keep him at. Of course I would blame myself , this was because of me. But it wasn't me I was worried about.

"Rose hasn't been training long, if something happens to her, Emmett will never forgive me." I justified my stance.

"Emmett will not blame you, he was there. He knows, we all explained it carefully to him and Rose." He retorted. "They chose this too."

"But he thought that he would be with us then." I countered, feeling ashamed. It was not a selfless act making him stay behind. Some may think that it was for Edward, but that really meant that it was for me.

"You're doing the right thing here."

"You think?" I said with a sarcastic edge to my voice.

"Is it what you need to do?" Penn cut in, the sincerity rich in his.

I looked up at him then, a shock bronze catching my eye behind him.

Edward.

He was once again being cornered by the lovely Miss Mallory. I watched their interaction for a moment, my stomach knotting up and my chest tightening. I didn't like the way she easily reached out and touched his arm, seemingly so familiar with him. I knew I had no right to feel this way, but it didn't make it go away.

My eyes narrowed on them as he spoke to her, though I couldn't hear what they were saying, her smile widened and her stance became overtly flirtatious, I swallowed down the bile that was rising in my throat as I looked back to Penn, shaking myself from my stupor. "Yes, it's what needs to be done." I said shoving my sandwich away now. My stomach too knotted up to eat anything more.

"Then it's the right thing." He said simply, digging into his own food now, and eyeing the remains of my sandwich. I pushed it towards him and rose from my seat.

"Is there anything else that needs to be taken care of?" I asked before leaving.

"No everything is set. " Luke answered.

"OK, I'll talk to Carlisle tonight and see you in the morning."

Luke stopped me, "I spoke with Carlisle already." He said reaching out gently to touch my arm and give me a concerned look before glancing back at Edward and Lauren. I shook my head at him dismissing whatever it was. Before giving them a small smile and leaving the table.

I looked over to Edward and Lauren again finding them in the same stance, only a bit closer together. I wondered briefly, how long she could actually go on talking, I was certain it was a long time. I snapped my eyes away as her hand made its way from his arm to his chest settling there, as if it belonged. The tightness in my chest now radiating down my arms and causing my pulse to thud harshly through my head and ears blocking out the noise around me. I made my way to the door, careful to avoid them on the way out; I didn't want to see anymore.

"Bella."

His voice echoed through me, and I would have heard it if he were a mile away, him I would always hear. But I didn't slow down, instead I kept the door in focus, leaving this room was my immediate goal.

"Hey." His voice reverberated through me again and I clenched my eyes shut for a quick second, which of course is always the wrong decision for me when I am not focused. Any grace I had was a result of my powers, powers that required focus. Focus that was missing as the sight of her hands on him kept slicing through my mind. _What is wrong with me? Get a grip Bella!_

As is typical of me, the toe of my shoe caught on the leg of the closest chair and I was about to get up close and personal with the tile again. I tried to flash my powers out quickly to slow my connection with the floor, followed by shooting my arms out to lessen the impact on my body, when downward spiral halted mid air. Shock ran through me as I have never been able to levitate myself before, and electricity flowed through my body as I began to rise upwards again. Only then did I realize that I was being pulled.

The electric flow told me _who_ it was that interrupted my intimate meeting with the beige floor tile without looking, and I felt a traitorous blush blossom over my face and I cringed visibly. _Of course he would see me trip over a freaking chair!_

"You ok?" he chuckled lightly in my ear, as he held me close not yet letting go.

"Fine." I stammered out embarrassed, and undoubtedly turning a deeper shade of crimson as his breath washed over my ear and neck. My eyes were trained to the floor staring at my feet that were once again firmly planted.

"Hey, come on, look at me." One of his hands reaching for my chin. We were too close…

I didn't recognize the inflection in his voice, as I turned to look at him, my gaze resting on his vivid green eyes. The sight of his eyes popped the image of our kiss back into my mind and that damn song popped into my head again…

_**I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through, oh  
Didn't know how lost I was until I found you  
I was beat, incomplete  
I'd been had  
I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel, oh  
Yeah, you made me feel shiny and new, oh-oh**_

Visions of hairbrush microphones and jumping on my bed…

"Madonna?" He asked his eyebrows shooting upwards and a smug grin planting itself on his face.

My eyes bugged… _shit _my shield was down-"Get out of my head!" I shrieked the girliest shriek I have ever emitted.

I felt him shake as he tried to hold in his laughter still not letting me go. I tried to disentangle myself, as he realized that he was still holding on and slowly let go.

"Sorry." He said.

I heard a huff and realized that it was coming from Lauren, my eyes darting back to her for a brief moment, before smirking and looking back at Edward.

"Wait a minute—you heard me?" I asked both embarrassed and excited now.

"That was real?" he laughed for a moment before it really settled in, "yeah I guess it did." He just stood there and smiled back at me his hand scratching at the back of his neck. His green eyes were sparkling.

I really wanted to know what he was thinking, and just blurted it out," What?"

"I don't know, I mean I wasn't even trying ," he said letting his excitement shine through," and there was no dizziness or excess noise it was just you…" he mused looking at me.

"That's really good Edward, that's progress." I let him know I was proud, he deserved it.

"It's never been that easy before…" he was a still taking it all in, "It was so clear, the singing… the dancing," he smirked shooting me a sideways look, "all of it."

I have no clue what color my skin was now but my face was on fire with my embarrassment."Well I really am proud of you Edward; you must be working very hard." I said sincerely, before patting him on the arm and turning to leave as Lauren continued to huff and cross her arms over her overabundant chest behind him. "Keep up the good work ..and uhhh, have a good night." I said trying to mean all of it, though I really didn't want him to have a good night with her.

"Oh I will." He called taking a step towards me. "What are we doing?" he asked, reaching out to grab my hand as I took a step towards the door.

I looked down at our now intertwined hands before looking back up at him "huh?"

"What are we doing?" he asked again.

"I don't understand." I said shaking my head a little and glancing back at Lauren again, her eyes had settled on his hand holding mine now.

"We should celebrate or practice more or something…" He said showing me his beautiful lop sided grip.

I just looked at him unsure of what to say exactly.

He leaned in, and kept his eyes locked with mine before he whispered again, "Come on, be my hero, and save me from Lauren." The mirth in his eyes showed me he was teasing me.

_**I've always tried to be your hero.**_ I thought sarcastically, I hated the word hero it was an unattainable status as I have found.

"Right," he said, "so don't stop now." His grin growing.

I snuck a look back at her again, a smile spreading across my face. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

His grin grew impossibly wider, "I don't know," he shrugged," we'll figure it out." He said as his hand grasped mine tighter and began pulling me through the door.

I bit my lip, suppressing a smirk of my own, as I followed him out. He looked back at me "we can always explore the wonderful world of Madonna songs." He said with a light laugh, causing my eyes to bulge again and my skin to turn crimson. I shook my head at him as I followed him out into the dwindling sunlight.

"Did you already eat?" I asked looking back to the cafeteria.

"Not hungry, you?"

"I'm good." I nodded.

"Good." He said. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," I thought for a minute. "There aren't too many options." I said.

"Well what do you do for fun? You know besides listen to 80's music."

I smacked at his arm, "you are going to have to stop teasing me." I said.

"Ahhh. But it's so fun." The setting sun causing his hair to glisten and his eyes to sparkle. He toned down though. "Sorry though, I know you have a lot on your mind."

"I told you to get out of my head!" I said as I playfully smacked his arm.

"I wasn't in your head that time." He said quietly after a minute, "I talked to Jasper today."

I nodded thinking about that and the promise that I had made to myself to open up more.

"No- no shutting down on me now." He said his tone light but serious.

"I thought you weren't in my head?" I scolded him.

"I'm not trying," he said his eyes going wide, "it's like you're saying them out loud." He said almost in wonder.

"I think that's the way that it supposed to be." I said trying to be more understanding. I knew this was all new for him. "So what do you want to do?" I asked again as the sun began its final decent beyond the horizon.

He seemed to think for a moment "Driving?" he asked cautiously.

I smirked at him and nodded. "Driving is good. There's not a lot to do around here, and as you've seen and I'm not exactly light on my feet when I'm not focused." I said embarrassed looking down at my feet again.

"Well why won't you be focused?" He teased me.

I blushed and avoided his eyes as we made our way to the parking lot.

"Too much?" he asked.

"No, come on let's go," I said trying to rush him now.

"Volvo?" he asked as we walked towards the parking lot.

"A beige one?" I joked.

"Hey the Volvo is all kinds of cool, and it's silver, not beige. I'm not Nicholas Cage in The Rock, though Vanessa Marcel is kinda cute."

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

He grinned back again, "I have a thing for brunettes."

"Really?" I deadpanned.

"Well one in particular anyway." He said squeezing my hand tighter.

I tried to contain my blush this time, "Audi?" I asked trying to keep things moving along.

"Can I drive?" he asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know…" I said leading him towards my baby. "Do you think you can handle her?" I asked as we came upon my baby and I ran my hand down her sleek side.

"She is beautiful," he said walking around the other side of the car, trailing a finger of his own over her jet-black paint, but keeping his eyes on me. "But I think I can handle it."

I looked at him sizing him up for a moment. "I don't know… didn't I say we shouldn't be friends? I don't let just any one drive my car." I asked as I leaned back against the car, my arms crossed in front my me and my legs and feet jutted out a little bit as he came around to my side, the keys now resting in my hand.

He stalked up to me, closing much of the distance between us, his feet planted on either side of my own. I was suddenly very thankful that I was leaning up against the car, if not I would probably be getting jiggy with the pavement right now. "Wasn't that before _we_ kissed?" he asked softly leaning in just a little more.

"You mean before _you_ kissed _me_?" I said back.

"No, I pretty sure it was mutual." He said as if he were pondering it and his grin increasing. "But that's ok, I don't want to be your friend."

My eyes widened but my body stayed stock still.

"And you don't want to be mine." He finished as his hand trailed lightly down my arm, gently picking up my hand. He brushed his lips across my knuckles and my breath caught in my throat, as he held my gaze. "Get in the car." He said his voice playful as he removed the keys from my hand and jerked his head to the side telling me to move.

I gulped down whatever was lodged in my throat, my heart maybe, before doing as I was told and making my way to the other side of the car. I slipped into my seat and clicked in my seat belt, and watched as he did the same.

He slid the key into the ignition, turning it smoothly, the engine whining out a beautiful purr. He cast a look in my direction, a bright smile on his face. "This is nice" he said his hand gliding the gearshift as we pulled from the parking spot.

"I know."

"So you like cars?" he asked as we wound down the dirt road that would lead us out.

"It's kind of a necessity in my line of work."

"Why the Audi?"

"Fast. Pretty. Bullet proof." I answered simply.

"Just what every girl needs." He said as he slowed the car a bit looking at me briefly before settling his eyes on the road again. His tone was less amused that I had expected. "You're in danger a lot." Tension creeping into his voice as he made his statement, it wasn't a question.

I hesitated before answering him. "We all are." I said deciding on the truth, it was just another simple fact.

"I don't like it." He ground out from a freshly clenched jaw.

"No one likes it Edward, but it's the way things are. Things would be worse if it wasn't for people like Carlisle." I said trying to lightly laugh it off.

"People like you…" he said quietly.

I paused a minute waiting for him to continue his thought, when he didn't; I asked, "people like me what?"

He cast me a glance as if he didn't understand what I was asking, before flicking his gaze back on to the road, eyeing the on ramp to the highway.

"Go ahead – open her up, she'll put that safe old Volvo to shame." I said with a little laugh trying to lighten the mood again.

His pressure on the gas pedal increased as he smoothly shifted through the gears raising the needle on the speedometer before he spoke again. "You said that things would be worse without people like Carlisle, I think that things would be worse without people like you." He said answering my earlier question.

"I don't do anything special." I said looking out the window and shifting in my seat. He increased the speed a little more settling into the bends of the highway.

"We'll just have to agree to disagree on this one I guess." He answered.

"Let's talk about something else." I said not looking back at him, shifting uncomfortably now with attention on me.

"You don't like attention much do you?"

"Not everyone needs the spot light." I replied.

"Those who do rarely deserve it." He replied.

I sat back trying to just enjoy the ride and the temporary quiet as he whipped down the highway thoroughly enjoying the power of my modified R8.

After a long while, I decided to break the silence. It wasn't too uncomfortable, but I still couldn't focus and I wondered just how well he could read my mind.

"So…"

"So?"

"So… you and Lauren?"

He laughed at me then. "There is no such thing as me and Lauren. I can't think of one sentence that could be said that would allow her and I to be rightly grouped together."

"She didn't look too happy when you left with me earlier." I mused pursing my lips a bit and looking at him.

"Yeah, she tends to think of everything around her as something she can acquire."

I nodded; you could see that about her. "And you're not something she can acquire?" I asked trying to sound indifferent.

"Nope, not available." He said seriously. "Besides she's…" he paused for a moment and didn't continue.

"She's?"

"She's a material girl." He said busting out in wild laughter again.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest trying to keep my own answering laugh in. He was teasing me again, and yes, it was funny, but damn it was embarrassing too. But his nudging elbow to my arm caused me to crack a grin. "Pull over- I want to drive back," I said.

A short while later I whipped my baby back into her parking spot, I knew I was showing off on my drive back, but really what else did I have to show off with, and I still wasn't at my best, my powers were frayed with my focus being all over the place, and girls like Rosalie cornered the looks market. Not that it mattered he said straight out that he wasn't available. God I needed to get my head examined!

We walked to the house and he brought up his conversation with Jasper again.

"So tomorrow?" he asked as we walked up the stairs.

"Tomorrow" I nodded.

"I won't lie, I'm worried about you…" he continued as we approached my door.

"I'll be fine." I assured him.

"You're not as confident as you want me to believe." He said more to himself than to me as he leaned back on his heels.

"Everything will be fine Edward, I promise." I said my voice stronger this time.

He pursed his lips as he quirked his head at me. "You're not as good of a liar as you think you are, at least not with me." He smiled at me for a moment. "Yes I want to come in." he said.

I looked at him; I had not said that or thought that. Ok maybe somewhere down deep I hoped for that but…

"Well I figured you weren't gonna ask and like I said, I want to…" he said shrugging his shoulders.

I laughed at him letting him into the apartment as I shook my head.

I closed the door behind me and put my keys on the hook by my door as he walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. "Make yourself at home."

He just smiled back at me obviously already having done so.

My stomach growled, the lack of eating anything besides half a sandwich catching up with me now.

"Hungry?" he asked laughing lightly.

"Didn't really get a chance to eat today." I said walking into the kitchen, "what about you, hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, I skipped dinner." He said. I shot a look back at him, "Got cornered remember?"

"Ahhh…" I said reaching into the fridge and taking out some chicken. "You like chicken?"

EPOV:

"It's chicken, who doesn't like chicken?" I answered, thinking I would like anything as long as it was with her. She was funny, and sweet and I liked her more every minute we spent together.

While my conversation with Jasper had been eye opening, a lot had been brought to my attention over the last few days. I didn't lie when I said I wasn't available. Lauren wouldn't be able to acquire something that already belonged to Bella, even if she didn't realize it yet. "Want some help?" I as I approached the island that separated her full kitchen from her living area.

"No I'm good just going to throw on some chicken- salad ok with it?" she asked her voice sweet.

"Of course." I said taking a seat at the counter. "You have a much nicer kitchen than I do." I noted.

"I cook a lot." She answered simply as she dredged the chicken breasts in some concoction that she just mixed up and setting them on the hot frying pan.

"What is that?" I asked the smells wafting in the air; I stood and walked closer to the stove. I smelled delicious.

"My version of Chicken Romano," she said as she bopped around the chicken. The chicken was searing in the pan creating a crunchy crust made up of cheeses herbs and flour from what I had seen, she added in some white wine to the pan, only enhancing the aroma as the alcohol burned off and the wine flavored the chicken.

"Smells wonderful." I said as she plated salad and gave the chicken a final flip.

It was only minutes more before we were sitting at her island eating the chicken that was my new favorite dish ever. "This is amazing!" I said when my mouth was finally not full of an eager bite.

"Thanks" she said looking down and blushing again as she cut another bite for herself.

I reached my hand over, not really meaning too. I had been coming on too strong tonight and I was afraid I was going to push her too far, but before I could stop myself my fingers trailed down her ruby red cheek. "Hmmm, I love when you blush." I mused, relishing in the feel of her smooth skin. I could feel the heat from her flush cheeks increase as I ran my fingertips down.

She broke out and shook her head as she hopped from her seat taking her plate to the sink and rinsing it off. "It's embarrassing," she said.

"It's endearing," I stated bringing my own plate up behind her. I stood there close to her for a while wanting to touch her again, kiss her. But I knew that I had already been pushing the line tonight and she was going to need me to go slow. She took my plate and rinsed it setting it in the sink with her own. "It's getting late." I said glancing out the window; it was pitch black out now. No moon tonight. "I should let you get some rest."

She nodded and I felt the room shift.

"You're putting your shield up again aren't you?" I asked feeling slightly off balance from the sheer force of what I imagined was her lifting her power in such close proximity. I recognized the feeling now as one that had reoccurred for me over the years. "Why now?"

She shook her head not wanting to answer. I tilted my head looking into her eyes. I could no longer read her thoughts but I could try to decipher her eyes.

"You want me to stay?" I asked her softly, unsure if that is what she really wanted or if I was reading too much into it.

She blushed and looked down again. I was right. "Come on." I said as I wrapped one arm around her and led her to the couch sitting with her close to me. We both leaned back, untouching now and silent for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," she said, "you don't have to stay any I know its late, it's just … tomorrow…"

I couldn't wait anymore and figured it was now or never to ask one of the questions I have wanted to ask her all night, "How long will you be gone?"

"3 days if everything goes well." She answered almost mechanically.

"What if it doesn't go well?"

She shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see." She answered before letting out a yawn.

"Tell me you'll be safe." She looked up at me and I could see the answer in her eyes "I know it's not true, but just tell me it anyway" I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder again and brought her head to my chest. I just needed her close to me as I asked her to lie.

"I'll be safe Edward." She said weakly as she settled in on me, her body finally relaxing. We sat there in silence as her breathing became even. In no time at all she was sleeping as I sat there thinking of the possible outcomes she would be facing.

Would we even know if something went wrong?

Would we be able to step in and help then?

Frustration was overwhelming me as I thought of the danger that tomorrow and the next days would bring. I clutched her tighter to me settling my nose on the top of her head to breath in her scent until I was calm enough to fall asleep too.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ok you know what to do!!!! Thanks for reading!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Forces of Nature Chapter 21 **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight Bella Edward Jasper and more but I own my idea!! Oh yeah and my house and car… well actually I own the mortgage on the house… hehehe**

**Ok so on with the show I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**I tried to get this chapter out sooner because I have a few faithful reviewers for which I am mega thankful!! Reviews make me want to share the story all the more and make me find time to write in my already crazy schedule!! Thanks guys!! I appreciate you taking the time. You are the lime in my Corona!! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EPOV:**

The sunlight streamed in through the large living room windows and I cursed it. I didn't want today to come. Today she would be in danger, waking meant that we would no longer be tangled around each other on her couch. Note to self, I need to find out where she got this couch. This thing is ridiculously comfortable and I could see myself cuddling up with her on it time and time again.

As long as she got through today.

Or was it the next three days?

Fuck! I don't know and it was stressing me out before she was even awake.

One hand was nervously trailing through my hair tugging on the ends, while I kept my other arm curled around her waist holding her to me as her head snuggled into my neck. She just felt right. She had since the night of the bar.

Who am I kidding? I can still remember her pale face and big brown eyes looking up at me as she tripped on the beach and I helped her up what 14 -15 years ago. I just didn't know before that it was her that I remembered.

I shook my head a bit before settling back into the couch and enjoying the last few minutes of her warm breath washing over my neck. I smirked at the thought of what color she would be when she realized how close we were throughout the night. I wondered if it would match the color of her chair.

She sighed softly, still sleeping but I could tell she would be awake soon. I wanted to ask her questions. Sleeping next to her left me with more than I had imagined, like who the hell was James? From what I could read of her dreams, he seemed like a fucking scumbag, and I didn't enjoy or appreciate his choice of words to her. But today was not the day to bombard her with more questions.

A sharp knock at the door was what brought her completely out of her slumber and I watched as her forehead began to crease with thoughts of today. I immediately missed how smooth it had been during the night last night and I brought my thumb up to smooth it out before she sat up, her eyes widening as we disentangle our web of arms and legs, her face and neck turning a beautiful shade of vibrant pink. Nope, not quite the color of the chair. I laughed internally.

"Hey" I whispered softly.

"Hey." She said back a small smile gracing her face.

The knock at the door sounded again, and her eyes darted from me to the door back to me again.

"Do you want me to get it?" I asked my voice just above a whisper.

She shook her head standing from the couch, "no I got it." She said as she stretched and then walked to the door.

Opening the door, she revealed Rugger, Penn, and Luke.

"You ready?" Rugger's deep voice asked.

"Uhhh, just give me a minute." She said sheepishly, indicating for them to enter as she made her way towards the kitchen.

I stood from the couch and watched as she made her way to the coffee pot that had just begun percolating. "Should be done soon guys." She said indicating the pot as she turned around to look at them again but stopped dead in her tracks. I followed her gaze to find the three of them stopped dead in their tracks staring at me, none looking too happy.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Rugger asked roughly shooting a glare at Bella.

I didn't like it, and I moved from my position by the couch to stand between them. "Nothing." I said firmly, not that it was any of his goddamn business.

I watched as Luke reached out a hand to him grasping his shoulder like Jasper would do, but the effect wasn't the same. "Come on man, calm down." He said to him.

Bella stalked forward towards her bedroom door. "Don't worry, I'm not fucking stupid." She growled at him on her way by. What did that mean?

She turned when she got to her door, casting me a soft smile and then proceeded to do the same for the rest of them. "I'll be out in a minute – help yourselves to the coffee."

"Bella –" I called shooting Rugger another look, crossing over to her doorway, "do" I hesitated for a minute unsure if I should even ask. I glanced back at the three men who were watching us intently, Luke with a friendly smile, Penn looking at the coffee maker and Rugger still a bit upset, I turned back to her, "would you like me to go to the funeral with you?" I asked hoping that she said yes.

She paused for a minute and looked down at her feet again, before looking up at me "that would be nice Edward." She said.

I let out a breath of relief, "ok I'm going to go get ready, I'll meet you back here in a few minutes?" She smiled nodding at me.

I dressed quickly settling on a decent pair of black pants and a black button down, I grabbed a dark grey wool pea coat and headed back out, closing my door and turning around as she stepped from her apartment the guys right behind her.

She was beautiful with her long mahogany hair pulled into a pony tail with her bangs swept to the side, she wore a black turtle neck with a sleek black suede jacket over it and wide legged black trousers, her feet held in black heeled boots. I wanted to kiss her, but the look on Rugger's face told me not to even try. Luke gave me a quick shrug as he pushed Rugger forward, Penn following close behind them as I stepped up to her and took her hand in mine again. This seemed to be allowed, at least by her, the look on Rugger's face as he shot a glare at me back over his shoulder told a different story.

She squeezed my hand and I looked back at her as she gave me a tentative smile as though she were apologizing for her friend's behavior. I smiled back at her; she didn't need to worry about me today. She needed to focus and when she left, I would let her go with a confident smile on my face. I couldn't be a hindrance.

***

The reservation seemed isolated and desolate. I had never been on a reservation before, but I sat beside her in the car, Luke and Penn riding along with us while Rugger rode with Jasper Emmett and Rosalie. It seemed to be an endless parade of cars from the compound to the reservation, but there were no other cars on the road. We passed down a road, and I noticed a decorated sight, there were feathers and beads and leather cords decorating the area in front of a piece of land that clearly used to hold a home, the home was now a pile of rubble. I couldn't break my eyes away from the destruction, knowing that this was the sight of her last fight, and this was what they considered not dangerous.

I felt her squeeze my hand tighter, "It's ok Edward." She said calmly. It was anything but ok, what would she be facing over the next few days? I wanted to panic, to make her drive far away and have us both never look back, but I knew that she never would, and I couldn't give her more to worry about.

I turned to look at her plastering a fake reassuring smile on my face as I nodded, she gave me the same fake smile in return with one more squeeze of the hand as she shifted gears and turned back t the road leading to the burial ground.

The smoke rose in patterns before us, rising up from strategically placed fire pits. There was a faint drum with humming sounding from a man with long grey hair perched on a hill overlooking the burial site. The whole was dug wide and deep. Much too wide for one man alone.

I watched as Bella walked forward towards Jake and Sam who were decorated in what seemed to be traditional Native American clothing. They were flanked by others in similar garb, all of them tall and mighty looking. Beyond them sat elders closer to the burial site, they sat humming the same tune as they crushed something in small stone bowls in front of them with something that looked like it was made of a white stone, or possibly bone.

She didn't hug them or touch them in anyway, she slowly approached them head held high until she was just a few paces away. It was then that she bowed down to them as if she were worshiping. I didn't like the feeling that resonated in my body as I watched her bow down. This girl should bow down to no one.

"It's a traditional burial." I heard Jasper whisper to me as he stepped up beside me. "Billy was the chief, that responsibility falls to Jacob now, but Sam will stand in his stead."

I looked over at him for a moment, "Sam isn't going with her today?" I said taken a back for a moment.

"No, one of them needs to stay here." He answered.

"Well shouldn't that be Jacob?"

"He won't let her go into this alone, and Sam had to tell him because he is chief now. He has no right to keep anything from him."

I turned to him a bit angry now, but trying to keep it locked up, this was not the time or place for me to be lashing out. "Isn't Sam better suited to keep her safe, will all his training?"

He reached out a hand and grasped my shoulder, and I felt the nerves that had been bundled up inside of me slowly uncoil. "Sam has been trained, but he has nowhere near the power that Jacob has. Besides, neither of them are going to keep her safe, you know this Edward. She takes care of herself."

I nodded and looked back at her now, head still bowed as they spoke quietly to her.

"They are about to begin." Jasper said indicating the parade of traditionally dressed people marching up the hill, each holding something in their hands. The elders who where humming and mixing earlier had set down their bowls and humming and chanting louder than before as the smoke stacks picked up in a heavier plume and the drumming beat louder.

I followed Jasper, unsure of what else to do, as Rose Emmett and countless others followed behind us. We stood there listening to the chanting as the unnaturally large men that had been flanking Sam and Jake earlier began a dance of some sort around the burial site. Bella came and stood next to me, and though we were untouching I could feel our normal electric current passing through us. She kept her head forward, her eyes fixed on the spiritual site before us.

The dancing came to a close, but the chanting and humming did not stop, it seemed as though there were two songs being sung, one of mourning and sorrow, and another freeing and fearless, warrior like. The parade of people came forward setting food and personal items into the burial site, all around the wrapped up body. It seemed to be an endless gift giving of mortal items sending him forth into an immortal world. All throughout Jake said nothing. He stood straight, shoulders back the elders sitting and rocking behind him in their chant. Occasionally his eyes would rise from the grave site and lock on to Bella, before flitting back to the grave. I watched as the tribe was moved into a circle around the grave, leaving those of us who were not tribal members outside, until one of the large men came and brought Bella to Jake. She cast me a quick glance but her face was stoic and I wasn't sure what was going on. A long pipe was lit and was passed around starting with Sam to Jacob, who then passed it to Bella. I watched as she drew in a breath from the pipe seemingly holding in the smoke, before she Jake and Sam let out their breaths all together. I hadn't even realized that they had been holding theirs as well. The pipe was then passed along to the next in line and each member of the circle drew on it long and deep. The chanting and humming had stopped but the drumming had continued on.

"She's always been like a member of the tribe. Like a member of Billy's family." Jasper whispered to me again, still standing by my side.

The pipe once passed all the way around the circle and given back to Sam, who handed it to Jacob again. Jacob stepped forward to place it on his father's chest. His head bent down in doing so stayed put for a moment while he seemed to say a silent prayer of goodbye.

A new pipe with bright colors had been brought forth and given to the elder's by a woman that I did not recognize. The pipe was held up in the air as chanting and humming resumed in new tunes and the grave was lit on fire. The pipe was then handed to Jacob who took another pull from it before handing it back and watching as each of the elders drew their own smoke filled breaths from it. The chanting and humming continued and the woman stepped forward again to take the pipe back, holding it carefully in front of her.

The smoke from the grave filled the air, the stench of the burning body covered in some sort of incense. Women with smoking hand torches began their dance around the fiery grave now as the elders, Jake Sam, and the large men moved away. Bella was brought will them as the elders took their seats again and began a different hum. They had picked up their stone bowls and two women walked forward with something in their hands. Jake and Sam were first to go to the woman, taking from their hands what was revealed to be a knife.

I drew in a deep breath unsure of what they were going to do next, the knives being in close proximity to Bella were making me nervous.

I listened as new drums sounded and watched as Jake was first to raise the knife in his hand to his other arm and cut himself, a trail of crimson blood trickling down his arm, Sam did the same. I watched in Horror as Jake handed the knife to Bella, and she began to remove her jacket, revealing that her turtleneck was sleeveless under her jacket.

I took a hasty step forward to stop her when Jasper grasped one arm and Emmett the other. He looked at me as though he were pained at trying to stop me, and I shot a look at Jasper, "It's their custom, it shows their mourning…" Jasper said to me quietly. My eyes widened and I realized that I had no right to stop her from this but cutting themselves made no sense to me. "You have to let her do this." I sighed in defeat knowing that this was not my choice to make. Carlisle was here he could heal it for her in a moment.

Jasper and Emmett stood close by me, as I watched Bella spill a small amount of her own blood. I cringed at the sight, but understood that this was this tribe's culture and tradition and even though I wanted to, I had no right to stop it.

Soon the men were finished too and the elders had begun yet a new chant, I glanced back to the grave to see the woman still dancing around it with their smoke stacks becoming shorter as they continued their chant and waved them around.

I looked back to the three elders who now stood in front of Jacob, Bella and Sam. Jacob was first, as an elder reached out from the bowl with black fingertips and drew two lines across his forehead and then three black lines across each cheek. Something was said loud and clear but in a language, I didn't understand. Sam was next as they drew a similar pattern on his face, but only two streaks of black on each cheek, they again said something in their native tongue.

Lastly, they stood before Bella, drawing one single black line down one cheek, the elder spoke loud and clear again, but this time in English "For the warrior who always walks alone," was all that was said before each of the three elders bowed in turn to Bella now.

My eyes stayed trained on Bella as she stood stock still, but I noticed from my peripheral vision that one of the two knife women handed handed the other her knife and taken a bowl from an elder. The elder seemingly bless the bowl before the woman went about the warriors theirs and ours alike marking black dots on their temples. I watched as she did it to Rose and the Jasper as well as a 11 others from our compound. Always saying the same chant as she finished with each of them.

The ritual came to a close and some of the men were left to guard the burial site until the fire had consumed it all. I watched as Bella entered a large grass hut with the Elders as well as Sam and Jake.

"Stay here." Jasper said to me before setting off to join them. I watched as Carlisle followed them as well as Rugger, Luke, and Penn, each of them slipping silently into the hut. Rose stayed with us as well as the others with black marked faces. While the rest of the tribe continued with burial rights and different chores around the area and the remaining members of our compound started back towards the cars. Smoke started to billow up from inside the hut, rising through a circular hole in the center of the thatched roof.

Time seemed to stand still as we waited and waited. It could have been minutes or hours before Penn popped back out through the door. He was followed by the others and finally Bella emerged with Jacob right behind her.

They didn't slow as they approached us, but Bella smiled lightly at me and inclined her head as if I should follow, I matched my pace to hers, and reached for her hand. It took a moment for her to grasp my hand in return, and she looked at Jake briefly before doing so, but she did, and she gave it a tight squeeze as she looked up at me. We walked for a while and ended up in front of a long building. I followed them inside and was surprised to find the building was rather modern.

"We built this here years ago." Bella said squeezing my hand. "It's off sight storage and can be used as a command post if needed. Billy and my father were always very close." She finished as I gave her hand another squeeze at the mention of the two men she had already lost.

She squeezed my hand in return and gave me a tentative smile before she released my hand and went to open a door on the far left of the room. She ducked inside, and came out with vests.

"Kevlar vests." She announced to everyone in the room. "We don't know exactly who will be using what kind of weapon and we need to be prepared for any and all possibilities." She walked about handing vests to everyone except for me, Emmett and Carlisle.

"You not going with her?" I asked shocked and angry.

Carlisle's mouth dropped open as if he was unsure of how to answer me, when Jasper stepped up and spoke. "Edward, he can't go with us on this." He tried to calm me, but I was having none of it, I looked back to find Bella handing out goggles for everyone, "Night vision goggles" she announced ignoring my outburst.

I noticed as she kept a pair for herself, after handing a pair to Rose who was still being fitted into her vest by Emmett. Looking around I noticed that everyone else who had been given a vest was already in one, but she was not. Anger was pulsing through me at the thought of her being careless with herself, and I stormed forward to the door she had gone into before to retrieve the vests. There were more in there so I turned back, and grabbed her wrist. Our eyes locked, and for a moment, I thought that she was going to fight me on this. I heard a growl and turned to find Jacob looking at my hand wrapped around Bella's wrist, but I didn't care, this was for her safety. She said herself that they needed to be prepared for anything. I glowered back at him, holding in my growl only because of the day that today had been for him. I pulled her through the door with me shutting it quickly behind me.

"You will be putting one of these on." I stated in an authoritative voice.

"Edward, I really don't need one." She stated evenly.

"Hell you don't. " I did growl this time as I took a step towards her. "You're always worried about keeping everyone else safe, never yourself. That needs to stop right now."

I reached forward, took her jacket from her, and set it on the shelves behind her.

"Edward I don't ever wear a vest, my powers are more than enough protection." She hissed at me.

"You said to me that your powers become evasive sometimes when you're not focused." I hissed back, "after the way I found you last time…" I stopped myself for a moment. "Bella, I know that this stupid little vest is nothing compared to your powers or the other things that you are going to face out there, but you're taking extra precautions for others, can't you please just do it for yourself as well? Please?"

"Edward, they can't see me wearing this. They are used to me making them take precautions, but if they see me taking them it will rattle them. I can't have them rattled going into this."

I listened to her, understanding where she was coming from, but really, everyone already knew how serious this was.

"Fine, then we won't let them see that you are wearing one." I spoke softly as I took another step towards her. She didn't shy away.

I reached out my hands, and took hold of the hem of her shirt as I looked in her eyes. Her eyes went wide, as if she knew what I was going to do but she didn't stop me, even as her cheeks flushed red.

I lifted the shirt from her body, keeping my eyes on her face, and I turned her so that her back was to me. I reached for a vest, and when I looked back to place the vest on her I noticed the shade of midnight blue that her bra was, as it stretched across her back and over her shoulders. My breath caught at the sight of her pale skin against the blue, and my eyes trailed down to a splattering of freckles on her lower back. It seemed that they made a familiar design but I knew I couldn't stand her ogling her lower back all day.

I reached around her settling the vest over her, and strapping her in tight and secure. Once the straps were fitted, I was a little safer since now it looked more like she was wearing a tank top. I took a moment and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her back to my chest. My head hung down and I settled my nose in the crown of her head breathing her in.

"Please be careful." I whispered to her.

"I will." She replied in a whisper of her own. I kissed her head, before sweeping her shirt back over it effective hiding the vest from anyone's eyes. I helped her back into her jacket and took her hand as we emerged from the small room.

The others were milling about, getting together supplies, putting on high tech communicators. It was like something out of a movie. I watched from the side of the room as Bella put a com in her ear, smaller than an ear bud for an ipod, She put her foot on a chair and tucked a long knife under her pant leg and I sucked in a breath at the thought that someone could get close enough that she would need something like that.

Final words were spoken and people were broken into small groups and given further instructions.

I watched as Rose ran back to Emmett, grabbing him roughly and giving him a searing kiss. She looked up at him when she was done and gave him a huge smile, and he forced a smile back at her, before she turned and walked out the door. Carlisle grasped Emmett's shoulder and went to lead him to another door, as I watched all those going off to fight follow Rose out.

I looked back to find Emmett and Carlisle had completely left and went to follow after them when I heard it.

_**Edward **_

It wasn't spoken, it was a thought.

I turned to look at her, and she reminded me of a real life Laura Croft for a moment, I had to smile.

She walked closer to me and hesitated just before reaching me.

_**Everything will be fine.**_

"Say it out loud."

"You're getting better at this mind reading thing." She smirked.

"Yeah I guess I am, though it seems to only be with you." I gave her a smirk in return.

"Everything will be fine."

I nodded unsure of what to say. Good luck? Come back ? Don't Go? I love you?

"ok… "She said as she regained her bearings. " I'll see you on the flip side?" she let out a light shaky laugh, and I could tell she was just trying to make me feel better and lighten the mood.

"Everything will be fine." I replied, deciding not to say anything else. I took a step closer to her, and she mirrored my action and what started as a slow good bye, turned frantic as I grabbed her arm and she grabbed my neck, both us of us pulling each other together. Our lips parted and came together causing the electric current that constantly ran around us to explode as I sucked her bottom lip in between my own, and wrapped my arms around her waist lifting her up so her head was bent down to mine. This is how it should be, her above all else, I thought to myself as our tongues whispered against each other and our lips continued to move together before breaking apart to gasp for air. She was still held above me in my arms as her forehead rested on my own, both of us slowly opening our eyes to look at the other.

I knew it was time to set her down, even though I didn't want to, so I did so slowly and gently. My forehead still connected to hers and our eyes still locked.

Her feet now planted back on the ground she said, "I'll be back," as took a step back from me.

"I'll be waiting."

_**Well I hope I did this chapter justice – let me know what you think!!!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: still don't own Twilight – but if I didn't I probably wouldn't be writing this…**

_**This one goes out to rohan 65 since she was so excited for this to come that it brought a smile to my face… **_

_*******Ok one thing to know going into this chapter, in the last chapter everyone put small ear communicators in they are like high tech micro walkie- talkies so everyone can hear each other even if they are not in the same car or normal talking distance. Hope that this doesn't through anyone off too much. ********_

_**Headstrong – by Trapt was heard through my earbuds continuously as I edited this chapter and while I was brainstorming… just thought I would share. **_

_**And so it begins… **_

_**Please Read and review… **_

**FORCES OF NATURE CHAPTER 22**

**BPOV:**

The sun was setting as we left the reservation and began our twelve hour and thirty two minute drive. Our convoy zipped off like a scene out of the Fast and Furious, Jake and Jasper with me, four other cars following close behind.

Rose rode with Rugger, Luke and Penn just behind us, I liked the added protection for her, being her first mission, and I wouldn't be able to face Emmett if something happened to her. They had taken a liking to each other quickly. I wasn't surprised, the watcher told us that they would happen. Ryan, Kate and Irina followed closely behind them, with Felix, Zafrina and Senna picking up the tail end.

We traveled through the night, making our way towards the small town of Twins Falls Idaho. It was close but far enough away to keep her safe. We had put safe holds in place, but nothing was fool proof. If Aro got a hold of her, there would be no stopping him.

It was three thirty in the morning when the roads narrowed, and the houses and businesses dwindled down to nothing as we entered the winding roads of the mountains. If they knew we were coming this would be where they would try to stop us.

"This is it, keep your eyes open." I advised the other drivers and any others who were not asleep.

It was about twenty five minutes later, when I noticed a white van abandoned and parked in the bushes as we approached a bend in the road, the road was cut through rock, creating large jagged walls to loom above us. It was too obvious.

I used the coms to warn the others. "Don't slow down, speed up, and stay close together." I commanded as I down shifted to pick up speed as we entered the s curve in the road that would lead us through the mountains.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

I nodded at the van, "They know where she is, and they know we're coming." The words just made it out of my mouth as a blast rocked through the car. I looked into my rearview mirror to find that the van had exploded, flames shooting towards the sky, as the rock wall above began to crumble into the roadway blocking the way back. A massive boulder tumbled to the road hitting the driver side rear quarter panel of the last car, sending Felix into a tailspin. "SHIT!" I yelled as I pulled the e brake whipping the car into a 180-degree turn and raced back towards them.

Putting the car in park with the headlights pointed at the wrecked car that held Felix, Senna, and Zafrina, I jumped out quickly. "Stay put!" I shouted at Jasper and Jake, pointing at them as I ran to the car, finding its occupants dazed, but alive.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I assessed each of them, their lights still burning brightly, setting me at ease. "Bring back the cars; this one is totaled." I commanded through my earpiece. Zafrina and Felix climbed out of the car first. Zafrina had hit her head but besides what would become a bad headache later, she should be fine. Felix, had blood dripping from his mouth, where his face had hit the steering wheel and a knot by his temple where he had hit his head but he did not seem to have a concussion. He laughed as he licked the blood from his lips sucking it back in.

"MMM, a snack." He said. His sick humor intact, I knew he was fine.

Senna climbed out not a scratch on her, she hit the seat in front of her, but it was well padded enough that she was not injured, with the exception of a wrenched wrist.

I knew we needed to keep moving, there was no telling what other surprises they had in store for us. "Let's move," I nodded towards the cars, and they each climbed into one as we turned and continued on. There was no turning back.

"Stay Alert," I called through the communicators again. "And stay close, I'm going to try and shield what I can."

"It's gonna be a long night." Jake sighed putting his feet up in the back seat and laying back.

"Glad to see you can be so calm about." Jasper hissed his nerves were fraying now that he knew they had found her.

"Hey man, Bella's doing the driving here, your all set to watch the front what else can I do but lay back, enjoy the ride and watch the back?" he said casually as if this were any old road trip as he set his hands behind his head.

"This is not-"Jasper began but I cut him off

"Jasper – " I glanced at him quickly and then eyes back to the road, " just because they know where we're going, doesn't mean that they have her, you need to calm down and stay focused."

"Yeah man," Jake spoke up from the back again, "if they had her don't you think they wouldn't give a shit if we went there, they'd already be gone."

Jasper didn't answer; he knew that what Jake said made sense. But as he settled back into his seat to help keep watch, the waves of frustration were still pouring off of him.

"Try to keep those in check." I said to him quietly so that only he would hear.

He gave me a sorrowful look as he nodded. I knew he was doing his best in this situation.

We continued on, the sky still dark. We had been in the crevices of the mountain roads for a long time now with no further occurrences. It was taking longer for the sun to reach within the confines of the mountain roads, but dawn had broken and the sun was just starting to peek up over the mountains, casting red light wherever it reached.

"Red sun at night sailor delight, red sun at morn sailor be warned." Jake hummed in the back seat.

"We're not sailors," Jasper snapped at him.

"Bad weather doesn't just affect sailors." Jake returned.

I couldn't stop their bickering any more than I could stop the car and give them a good talking to. My mind was already on edge. If they had found her and found a way to get her out, they would take off, there would be no need to come after us here, and it had been a long time since the car bomb.

Too long.

I slowed as we approached the one lane bridge that would lead us to the other side, just two hours outside Twins Falls now.

"What is it?" Jasper sat up straight as he asked looking around.

"Something's not right, it's been too long since we've seen or heard anything, they couldn't have gotten to her and figured out how to get her out yet…"

"Spooky…" Jake chided from the back seat.

"Cut it out Jake" Jasper ground out through clenched teeth. I had never seen Jasper so unhinged and I shot a look at Jake through the rearview mirror as I grasped Jasper's hand to try to comfort him. His returning grip was strong, just shy of painful.

I could sense Jake getting ready to say something and I cut him off before he could start. "Give me a break Jake, I need to concentrate." I shut my eyes for just a few seconds and quickly searched around us. There were two others farther off, the other side of the gorge.

"There are two of them. Not strong, but I don't know what they have planned." I noted.

"Is there another way through?" I heard Zafrina's thick accent ask.

"Rose?" I asked

"I don't think so." She answered.

"Ryan?"

"I'm still checking, so far nothing but let me do one more search… No Bella, I'm not finding anything."

"Ok then, everyone on board?"

The yes's sounded through my earpiece until all 10 were heard.

"OK, we move quick…" I said as I revved my engine and took off quickly to cross the bridge the others behind me.

"Uhh… Bella" I heard Kate's scared and hesitant voice "Look left"

"Stay close!" I shouted trying to keep my shield around each of them, pushing down harder on the accelerator, as we watch the small missile approach the bridge and us.

"They have a fucking rocket launcher! Why don't we have a fucking rocket launcher?!" Jake was shouting in the back seat as I watched a bolt of lightning shoot through the sky and strike the missile at the last possible second, causing it to explode and shake our cars even through my shield.

A devilish grin spread across Jasper's face as he turned to look at me and then Jake as the car made its way off the bridge, " Because we have her!" he said, "Good Job Rose!" I grinned with him, the first time in hours, as I watched my rearview mirror to see the third of my friends' cars make it over the bridge safely.

"Alright guys home stretch, let's get going" I down shifted and my car lurched forward.

Just as the bridge was about to go out of sight another rocket had launched into it taking it out.

"They really don't want us going home that way…" Jake said settling himself back in the seat again.

"We'll find another way." I assured him and myself.

"The street lights are out ahead, "Ryan called, "I'm hacking into the system now to change them and to check the traffic cameras, so far everything looks clear."

"This is too easy Bella." I heard Rugger's rough voice. "It's like they're not really trying to stop us."

"I know."

"They don't have her yet, they want us to lead them to her." Jasper rasped out before sucking in a harsh breath.

"That's a good thing Jasper." He nodded his acknowledgement as we sped through the final towns leading to Twins Falls.

***

Two hours later, I pulled off the main road on to a lookout point overlooking the small town of Twins Falls. I climbed out of my car silently as the others pulled in behind me and I climbed on to the hood of my car sitting Indian style.

"Aren't you worried about your heels scratching your paint job?" I opened a single eye to find Rose standing in front of me admiring my car, more worried about the paint job than she should have been.

"Not really." I said closing my eye again, "the thing is bullet proof, it's certainly heel proof – if not I'll get it fixed. If this is the worst that happens to this thing, then we can all thank our lucky stars." I finished.

"I still think its abuse...," she grumbled before leaning against the guardrail as everyone else joined us. Jasper and Jake each climbed up onto the car next to me.

"So what's the plan?" asked Luke as he looked out over the small town.

"Give me a minute." I said still not opening my eyes.

Everyone sat silent while I did my scan of the situation around us. I could faintly hear some rustling of leaves and snapping of twigs, "Penn sit still will you?" I shot out at him but with a smile on my face.

"Sorry Bella." He said softly before stilling himself.

"There are 23 of them." I began, "most of them are inconsequential. Foot soldiers; meant to distract us."

"Who?" Jasper asked quietly from beside me.

"James and Victoria are here, but we expected them… Alec, Dmitri, Heidi…" I paused.

"Bella…" Jasper led me to continue.

"Jane and Aro." I finished quickly. "The town is safe for now. They are blending in; they want as little attention in this as we do. We'll need to wait for night."

*******

**EPOV:**

I left the burial with Emmett and Carlisle. It was an isolated drive back, where there had been a number of us that made our way from the compound to the reservation; we were the only three to return that day. The drive back had been quiet, full of tension and awkward silence.

Just before we reached the private drive of the compound, I asked "When exactly should we expect them back?"

"Three days."

"That's what Bella said, but does that mean three full days – like today is a Thursday so plan on seeing them some time Saturday?"

"If all goes well we should see them Saturday, yes Edward." His tone was cautious but optimistic at the same time. I wasn't sure what to make of that. "Is there something specifically you are worried about Edward?"

"Of course I'm worried, why does everyone keep saying 'if all goes well'? Not really what I want to hear."

"Edward, you should know that there is a good chance that things won't go well."

"Yeah I get that already, can we not talk about it anymore. It's not like I'm allowed to do anything about it." I snapped as he pulled into a parking space.

I hopped out of the car quickly, but he and Emmett were just as fast.

"Edward, your time will come, Don't wish it here before its time." He warned.

"Whatever." I grumbled as I walked away.

Emmett caught up with me quickly. "He man you gotta take it easy." He said as he patted me on my back.

"How can you take all this so easy? Aren't you worried about Rose?" I questioned.

"Of course I'm worried about her Edward, that girl means everything to me, but Bella is special, she'll make sure she's ok, I know she will." I wasn't sure if he was trying to convince me or himself.

We found ourselves standing in front of my building, "You wanna come up for a beer?"

"You don't even have to ask, I'm following you anyway."

A small laugh broke free from me, because that was typical Emmett, he would be where ever the beer would be, and I was certain he didn't have any of his own. I decided for his own sanity I wouldn't push the issue any further, there was no sense in both of us going out of our minds.

We cracked one open as we flipped on the TV and sat back on the couch. We were silent for a short while as Emmett flipped through the channels deciding to stop on the preview channel. I quirked an eyebrow at him in question.

"Hey man they usually have funny shit on if you watch the top." I just shook my head at him. "So what's the deal with you and Bella anyway man?" he asked taking another swig from his beer bottle.

I dropped my head back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know man."

"Well what do you want to be going on?" he asked.

"It's complicated."

"So uncomplicate it."

"How the hell do you do that in this situation?"

"Well let's break it down, one – she's fucking hot."

"Dude-"

"Hey she is"

"Yeah I know- but dude."

"Pshh, whatever, she's hot – that's number one, number two she's single."

"I get it Emmett." I groaned.

"So what's the deal? Are you two hooking up or something?"

I let out a deep breath, "I don't really know what the deal is, I'm just drawn to her. Like there's something physically pulling me towards her." I shook my head I didn't know how to explain this. "She's different from anyone I've ever known."

"Well fucking Duh!" he laughed at me.

"You know what I mean."

"So how are you two like together?"

"I don't know…"

"How did she take it when you told her you loved her?" he asked before taking another swig from his beer bottle.

"I didn't tell her I loved her."

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" this was getting annoying.

"You love her right?" he didn't wait for an answer, "and she left on this supposedly super dangerous fucking mission impossible Tom Cruise like mission that you've been freaking out like a bitch in heat about and… you didn't tell her?" he seemed genuinely taken aback.

Why the fuck hadn't I told her?

"Do you think she loves you?" he continued.

"I know she does."

"How do you know?" his eyebrows rose.

I brought my hand down my face, rubbing it before pinching the bridge of my nose and looking at him. "I told her…" what the fuck is wrong with me?

Emmett laugh was loud, "you told her? You fucking told her she loved you and then you let her walk away without telling her you loved her too how the fuck does that happen?"

I hopped up from the couch. "I don't fucking know!" I was pissed now, but Emmett was right. I wasn't mad at him I was mad at myself. How the fuck did I let her go off without telling her that? It didn't matter that I had only really known her for a couple months, and even then I didn't really get to know her until this past week.

"I'm going to fucking bed." I grumbled leaving Emmett laughing behind me beer still in hand as I slammed my bedroom door closed.

Emmett was still there in the morning, he had passed out on the couch, a good dozen beer bottles lying on my coffee table. Drowning his worries about Rose, there was no doubt that he felt them; I didn't need to bring it up again. Neither of us spoke of the girls as we made it through breakfast, and set off for our training.

I had expected to work alone, Kate being on the mission and all, but I was shocked to find someone in the room when I arrived.

"Hello Edward. I've been so looking forward to meeting you."

I smiled in return.

"I'll be helping out with training while my sister is away, I hope you don't mind. My name is Tanya." She said as she reached out an arm to shake my hand.

********

**BPOV:**

The moon was bright tonight, illuminating the town below us. There were no more cars on the road, no more lights on in houses. I pushed a button on my key chain allowing the trunk of my car to pop open letting the glowing blue light out through the crack.

I lifted the trunk as everyone came over, most knew what it was, Rose was the only one who had never been on a mission before. The glow of the blue lights illuminated the shelves that lifted as I raised the trunk allowing the arsenal to be seen.

Rose let out a long breath. As I held up a gun, and clip. The bright yellow liquid in within the bullets looking almost green against the blue light backdrop.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's a formula that Ryan and Carlisle came up with a while back, if the bullet is able to pierce their skin, the liquid will release into their blood systems allowing causing them to lose their extra abilities"

"Why don't we just kill them?" she asked.

"It's not as easy as it sounds; besides we are not the bad guys, that is a last resort."

"Isn't this already a last resort kinda situation?" she asked incredulously.

Jasper answered her for me, "If we just went ahead and killed them all-"

Jake cut in –"which I'm sure we could do…"

Jasper shook his head "if we just killed them all Rose, we would be no better than them, exerting our power over others. It would be nice not to have to worry about the next time we will have to defend ourselves or others from them, but they are not all bad."

I heard Luke guff before Jasper continued, "Aro is a manipulator, and Jane is a searcher. She is able to find people with abilities, Aro manipulates them into thinking what he wants them to and then he uses them. Not everyone is bad, some of them can be saved."

I watched as she shook her head, "I don't know how I would ever be able t trust one of them after knowing that they were on the other team."

"You'd be surprised. Things are not always what they seem Rose." I finished as I began handing out guns with an extra cartridge to each of them. I tucked one into the back of my pants, pulling my jacket back down over it. "Let's get into position."

A few moments later, Rose had begun to envelope the small town in a thick blanket of fog as Ryan hacked into the electric company's computer system and shut down the power grid. People would be sure to stay inside on a night like tonight.

I watched for their lights as the moonlight began to drown in the thick fog, they knew we were here now. They were preparing to fight. We had left our cars on the lookout, taking trails by foot to set ourselves up for tonight's fight.

I wrapped my friends protectively in my shield as Rose took higher ground to work her magic, and Ryan and Penn were set up to unlock the codes that we had put in place to protect the watcher, even from ourselves. Zafrina stood in guard of them, without them we would never get her out of this town. She had been bound to this place, sacrificing her free will like many of the rest of us, there was only one-way for her to exit, we knew this, the question was, did they?

The others prepared themselves; we needed to get as many of the front lines out of the way before we dealt with the rest. They were relying on us being distracted and we needed to prevent that. I called out the positions and areas to the each of them, Kate, Jasper, Jake, Rugger, Luke, Senna, Felix, and Irina.

We were about to begin.

They shot out through the night slicing our way through the thick smog, but they were ready, hurling themselves at us as well. I watched from my perch keeping the shields as close to them as possible, tightly knit to their bodies. I watched as Kate was able to lead a group of them to Jake, before quickly slipping away unnoticed as Jake scorched the earth around a group of them encaging them in fire. Others took note of the attack quickly and went further into their defensive mode.

I don't know who, but one of theirs, a large male jumped down from the tree in which he was hiding landing on Jasper's back, grasping at his neck. But Jasper was strong as he flipped him over his shoulder, the unknown man was large and agile like a cat as he landed on his feet in a crouched position their standoff began.

Two others had made their way cautiously towards Penn and Ryan, as Zafrina changed their perception effectively blinding them as Luke and Kate worked together to bind them to a tree with a thick chain.

Rugger was jumped next as a man the same size as him and a small woman attacked. The woman was a speed walker running around him quickly to attack him from all sides as the man landed punches in between her spurts; it was a struggle already to keep the shield on them. There were too many. Mayhem broke out as everyone with the exception of Ryan's group, Rose and Myself were in full hand to hand combat, trying to keep any semblance of a shield was becoming too much as I dropped to my knees trying to hold tight.

Rose sensed my struggle and I watched from below as she raised her hands and winds began to kick up, they were strong and steady, causing debris to become projectiles. With a flick of her wrist the thunder rumbled and lightning began as the rain came pouring down.

I turned in time to see Jasper on the man's back, snapping his neck in a quick movement before the lifeless body fell to the ground and Jasper stood again, quickly making his way to help Rugger who was still being worked over harshly by the large man and the speed walker. There were still 13 to our 11, now that the rain put out the fire that Jake had encaged and the mayhem ensued. I reached for my gun, looking to see how I could help them from where I stood on my knees. I set my sights on the speed walker. With my powers, my aim was perfection, and I clicked off the safety on the gun.

A sharp pain ran through my back as I was forced from my knees into the mud face first, my gun flying from my hands. I flipped over quickly, to find the flash of red hair that I knew well rolling with me. I jabbed an elbow into her ribs, as she grabbed my face from behind me, working to restrain me, my breathing constricted. I felt it as my shield fell from my friends, what little had been left to them; they were now on their own. I tried to reach for my gun, willing it into my hands, but I couldn't concentrate enough without being able to breathe and actually see it. I reached my arms behind me trying to grab for any part of her. I needed to loosen her grip, I needed air. Finally able to break free I lurched forward landing on my hands and knees gulping to get air into my lungs, but she was faster to recover, standing quickly and kicking into my stomach, causing me to roll to my back again with its force.

I gasped for breath again reaching my arm out to the side and flicking my wrist to cause a rock the size of a baseball, the only thing I could focus on to fly at her head knocking her from me. It hit her hard forcing her knocking her to the ground unconscious as I continued to try to catch my breath and find my friends.

Just as I got back to my knees, pain shot through my scalp as someone ripped my head backwards by my hair. My face forced to look up at him.

My eyes narrowed as James evil laugh ricocheted off the trees around me. "Stay there; I've always wanted you on your knees." He grinned at me as he held me in place.

Do a girl a favor and shoot me off a review! Don't make me beg…. Please!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight but if you're reading fanfiction you should already know this… **

**First, let me say sorry to everyone for not replying to the reviews this week. I meant too but it seemed everyone wanted an update and I had my mother and my daughters bdays this week as well as some other real life stuff that got in the way. So please don't let that deter you from reviewing I just thought you'd rather get the update a little sooner!!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read – sometimes the lack of reviews can deter you from picking a story but you guys are the bomb! **

**A little switching back and forth between POV's here so that you know what's going on in both places. I hope that it doesn't throw you off too much…**

_**Without further ado, I give you…. The Watcher…**_

Forces of Nature Chapter 23:

EPOV:

"It's good to meet you too Tanya." I said as I appraised her. She seemed sweet like her sister, but she was much taller and certainly blonder, but with a hint of red to her hair. Strawberry blonde I think they call it. _Strawberry… _that makes me think of Bella. I couldn't stop the sigh deep sigh that I let out.

"Everything ok?" She asked peeking up at me through her pale lashes. She was setting up the table, looks like we were using the cards today. She bent over as she did so in just the right direction to give me a good view down her pale pink v neck sweater. Let's just say that she was well endowed.

"Fine." I said as I walked over to my chair setting down my bag and grabbing my water as I averted my gaze from her.

"Good, being stressed won't help you concentrate." She smiled sweetly.

I sat in the hard chair and spread my legs out in front of me. "Yeah, well, we'll do what we can, I mean aren't you worried? Your sister is out there." I said quirking an eyebrow at her.

She set down her own water bottle next to the deck of cards she had just laid out, before looking up at me. "Of course I'm worried, I would have never chosen for my sister to be involved in something like this, but she makes her own decisions. She's a big girl, and she has trained for this. Who am I to say anything?" she finished as she took her seat across from me.

"I understand."

She smirked at me, "somehow I don't think that you do…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Edward, you are here, training for the same type of thing." She said as she flicked her hair off her shoulder.

"Well you're here training me for it."

She let out her own sigh now, "Only as a favor to my sister. I normally wouldn't be caught dead here." She slightly shuttered.

"Why is that?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

She looked up at me, her mouth opened and then closed, her eyes searching for something, before she decided to speak up, "Let's just say that my values and theirs don't always jive." She raised both eyebrows at me, I'm not sure f that was to shut me up or make me ask more questions. I decided to shut up for now.

"Ok, let's begin." She said placing another large smile on her face, and taking a seat. She crossed her legs, letting her skirt ride up just a bit which was visible since she pulled the chair away from the table just enough. I watched as she grabbed the first card, and moistened her lips with her tongue.

We worked a little longer than the full hour. It was easy with her, fun even. She was feisty and funny, and she didn't put pressure on me like Kate normally would. Kate was great to work with too but a different learning style was refreshing, this seemed much more like friends hanging out, and she would toss her head back in a throaty laugh whenever I would do really well with something. Things seemed to be going smoothly and I just didn't want to stop. We were already running 45 minutes late until Emmett came barging into the room.

"Hey man wha—" he stopped dead in his tracks as he looked over at Tanya who was currently bent over a book case, putting supplies from our session away, he looked back at me eyes all big jabbing his thumb in her direction "WHO IS THAT?!" he mouthed to me. You could tell if the words had made t out of his mouth he would have been shouting.

"Uhh, Tanya, this is my friend Emmett." I introduced the two.

"Hi Emmett." She said as she walked over to him taking his hand and shaking it. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too." He said as she turned around to grab her stuff from the table he looked at me and shook one of his hands indicating that he thought she was hot. He leaned over and whispered in my ear quickly, "Damn – if I didn't love Rose."

I shot him a look, as his hands went up in the air in surrender, "but I do." He laughed "Lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounds good I'm starving." I answered grabbing my own bag. As I stood slinging my bag over my shoulder, I found Tanya looking at the two of us.

"Uhhh, I don't really know anyone here, would you mind if I joined you?"

"Course not!" Emmett boomed, as he opened the door to lead us out. I shot him a look real quick, but he didn't catch it, he better not fuck things up with Rosalie.

The walk to the cafeteria was nice, the sun was shining again, no rain today, and it was warm still, even now that we were getting close to the middle of September.

"So what goes on around here for fun?" Tanya asked squinting up into the sky, letting her hair fall back behind her and her face bathe in the sun light shining down.

"Not much, we mostly train." I answered. Emmett nodded in agreement.

She scrunched up her nose a little and pouted out her lips as she looked at us. "Well that's no fun! We should figure out something to do tonight, you know keep our minds off of everything…" she trailed off as we entered the cafeteria.

We picked up a tray and made ourselves through the line to make up our plates. Tanya was done first so she led the way out of the kitchen to a table. I watched as she sauntered over to the table that Bella usually sat at. Usually no one sat at that table unless they were sitting with her, and there she was sitting in her chair by the window. I was stuck watching like a deer in headlights. I wanted to tell her not to sit there, but how ridiculous would that be? She smiled up at me, "Something wrong?" she asked tilting her head.

I shook it off, "no nothing." I said as I took my seat. Emmett joining just after two trays loaded with food.

"You certainly have a hefty appetite." She smirked pointing her fork back and forth between our trays,

"We work it off." Emmett answered raising his eyebrows to allow the innuendo to set in.

She laughed, "I bet you do!" she replied with a quick wink in my direction. Thankfully, I was able to keep my soda from spraying out of my mouth, this was certainly not the first time I had been hit on by a beautiful woman, but she was sitting in Bella's chair, and I still couldn't focus on anything else.

Emmett's phone buzzed alerting him to a call. I watched as he checked his caller id, looking up at me shocked for a quick moment before grinning and flipping open his phone, "Rosie, baby!" he called into the phone. He stood up and put up his pointer finger letting us know to give him a minute as he made his way out of the room to talk to Rose.

I pulled out my phone to make sure I hadn't missed a call from Bella. I had never given her my number but I knew she could get it if she wanted, Rose was with her after all, as was Kate, Jasper and Luke. They all had my number for one reason or another.

"Expecting a call?" Tanya asked raising her eyebrows and letting a lazy smirk fall across her face.

I wasn't sure how to answer, I was hoping for one, but not necessarily expecting one.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interfere." She said taking a sip of her water.

"You're not interfering." I said shaking my head and slipping my phone back into my pocket.

"I just didn't realize…"she said trailing off again and looking at her tray.

"Realize?"

"Ummm…." She fidgeted in her seat, and bit on her bottom lip like she was nervous, much the way Bella did.

"Just say it." I said giving her a hard look.

She took a moment and then looked up at me, locking her crystal blue eyes with mine. She took a deep breath and then continued, "I didn't realize that you too were a card carrying member of the Andromeda Factor fan club." She kept our eyes locked.

"The Andromeda Factor fan club?" I asked.

"What exactly do you know about Isabella Swan?" she asked, her voice taking on the slightest bit of ice when speaking Bella's name.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing necessarily, I guess it depends on your view of her."

I was taken aback a bit, "what are you getting at exactly?" my tone coming out harsh.

"Edward," she said reaching out and grasping my hand, she rubbed her thumb along my own, I went to snatch my hand back, but she locked her eyes with mine again, "all I'm saying is that you shouldn't believe everything your told."

"What am I not getting here, what do you mean Andromeda factor?"

"Google it Edward. I think that there is a lot that is being kept from you."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked skeptically.

"Because – I mean I know I just met you Edward, but I don't know, I care, you deserve to know the truth, not fall for the lie."

"Fall?"

"You think you love her right? That's who you were looking for a call from?" she waited for an answer but didn't get one, "that's alright you don't need to answer me, just know that it was all planned. I would hedge a bet that there is a lot that you don't know." she said as she traced the patch of freckles on my forearm, watching it closely for a moment.

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward, I've said too much, you need to talk with them. I can't say anymore." She said shaking her head and leaving the table.

I sat there turning her words over in my head for a while. I knew that more was being kept from me, but was I being set up for something the entire time? What I didn't know was bothering me more now, especially since others like Tanya, who not even 'members' of our group seemed to know more about it than I did. I thought about chasing after her but decided against it as I brought my tray to the garbage dumping my uneaten food and making my way out of the building.

I noticed Emmett sitting off to the side under the shade of a tree still talking on a phone, and my anger grew, how was it that Rose had all this time to talk to him, but Bella couldn't give me a two minute phone call, hell a text saying I'm all right would have been great. I knew she was fine because of the smile on Emmett's face, surely if something were wrong Rose would know about it and either not be calling or would tell Emmett.

I walked away before he could catch me, I needed time to think.

***

BPOV:

"Your are dirt." I spit out at him.

"Your covered in mud, what does that tell you?" his venomous voice replied as his free hand trailed down from the edge of my hair by my temple, down the side of my face slowly onto my neck, his hand kept going as he stood behind me, looking down at my face that his other hand kept pointed up towards the sky with his grip on my hair.

I saw a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye and reconciled that the harsh breathing that I heard over the com came from the movement just beyond the trees. I couldn't let my eyes slip to see who was there, so I let my eyes fall closed for a brief moment, knowing that I shouldn't while James was here.

Kate.

My eyes snapped open again and locked with James, he laughed seeing the fear in my eyes, thinking that my fear was for myself.

"Don't" my shaky voice whispered. Quiet so James would think I was talking to him, me knowing I was talking to Kate. "Please don't." He let out a laugh.

"I have waited for this for so long," he sneered, the hand that was resting on my collarbone made its way to my breast as he grabbed it roughly.

I shook my head as I saw more movement, she wasn't listening to me. I reached my arms behind me grasping his wrist where his hand held my hair, and I lurched forward spinning my body with his as I flipped him over my head, him landing on his back, me on top of him as his hand still grasped my hair.

"I think I would prefer the top." I spat at him as my legs now straddled his torso.

An evil grin spread across his face, as his grip on my hair tightened, pulling my face forward towards his. I reached for my boot slipping my hand inside to grasp the handle of my knife.

"Trust me, by the time I'm done, you'll know exactly what position you prefer." As he shoved my face towards his, licking his way up my cheek. I drew my knife planting it firmly under his adam's apple.

"I think I like this one." I said with a breathy voice as I applied more pressure to my knife.

The shriek sounded from my side, and before I knew it I was thrown from my position over James, and the knife slipped out of my fingers as the familiar blur of red hair landed on top of me. She grabbed my face and shoved my head back into the ground, and I barely heard the rustling from the woods as the thud sounded through my head. "Stay put." I ground out, hoping for once Kate would realize that I was speaking to her. Victoria's fist made contact with the side of my head, lobbing it to one side; she crouched over me, her breathing heavy.

"I am so sick of everything … _you_" she spat at me holding down my arms. I quickly brought both of my feet up in between us, slamming hard into her, and sending her off me. I jumped to my feet, in time to notice that she was trying to bring her body upright, but James was already standing and holding my gun.

He looked at me with a glint in his eyes as he tossed around one of the bullets from the clip, which was again secured in the gun.

"I have wanted one of these for so long…" he said sincerely. " It will make things so much easier…" he aimed the gun at me. I gathered my powers to try and stop the bullet as I heard the click that released it from it's hold, the blur of human flesh shot in front of me, making me lose my focus.

I stood there stunned for a moment too long as Kate's body slumped to the ground, powerless, and Victoria jumped on her, stabbing her with my knife, as her light quickly diminished. I forced my body forward, raising a hand at Victoria's victorious crouched position over the body of my friend. I flicked my wrist at her throwing her body across the clearing, flicking my other wrist to remove the gun quickly from James hands. It hit a boulder to the side of us, cracking the barrel and the boulder with the resounding snap.

My wrist flicked back towards James, as I lifted him off the ground with my power.

"We've got it!" I heard Ryan's voice through the com.

"Go get her…" I said keeping my voice level, I my eyes stayed locked with James.

"Bella where are you?" I heard Jasper rattle off.

"Don't worry about me Jasper, I'll catch up, get Rose and go get her."

"Is Kate with you?"

My mind faltered for a moment, my gaze falling to my friend, that was all it took for James to break free, "Yes." I said quietly. "GO" my voice more forceful this time. I didn't hear back from them, as I lifted my gaze away from my fallen friend, to find that James had gathered Victoria, I watched as he turned disappearing my from view. There was no use chasing them, trackers by nature know how to cover their paths.

I turned back to Kate's body, lying lifeless on the ground, and slowly walked to her.

I hadn't had many real friends but she had always tried to be one. She was smart, and trustworthy, loyal to a fault, and always looking for the good in people. I fell to my knees, as I pushed the hair from her face, and wished that I had let her in, been a friend while I had the chance.

I knew this was dangerous. Every mission was in some way; why did I always push people away? Every time could be the last time. We weren't super heroes, we weren't indestructible, we were human. We were fallible, we just happened to be a little better at certain things.

I couldn't leave her here, and it felt wrong using my powers to move her, so I fought my body, and lifted her small frame, almost the same size as my own in my arms and began the trek back to the cars. I stumbled, and I fell, my knee's ached from the cuts and bruising from the falls, but I found a way to get her to my car, pushing the seat forward, and gingerly laying her across the back seat. "I'm so sorry Kate." I let out before shutting the door. I stood there for a moment, realizing that I would have to break the news to her family. I would have to tell them that I was the cause of her death. Her death would break their hearts. No family should have to deal with such a loss, she had been young and vibrant, and I couldn't keep her safe.

I moved forward, knowing that any further hesitation on my part meant putting more of my friend's lives in danger. Once I found myself on the path I shot forward running towards the others. There would be no more death on this trip if I had anything to say about it.

***

EPOV:

I have been sitting in my living room staring out the window for hours. Tanya was right after all,thisplace was plagued with secrecy, our own secrecy from the world, the many secrets that I had to draw out of Bella after weeks of others turning me away. It had been my biggest issue in being here so far, and it wasn't all that long ago. How had I decided to just let things go all of the sudden and stop asking the questions that I needed answers to?

Just a touch from that girl, and then a kiss and my mind shoved all of the questions to the back as if they no longer mattered. Was this my own doing or were there other forces at work on this.

Hell, was the kiss real? Either of them?

Google it, she said.

As if, the internet would have the answers to all of my problems.

I reached for my laptop slipping it open and connecting to the internet. I brought up the google search engine and typed in my name.

There were a few hits, graduation from high school and college, nothing major, and nothing that would tell of secrets that I knew nothing about.

Starting again on the google home page I typed in Andromeda Factor, finding a published article in marine biology and then a Marvel comic reference. I went back to the home page and typed in Amdromeda, finding a sky chart. I clicked on the link and found it referenced another sky chart, that of Perseus. Deciding to follow the link I clicked on that as well as a constellation drew out on the screen before me.

I stared at the pattern of stars on the screen, it looked familiar, looking down I realized that they matched the patch of freckles on my arm.

Stunned for a moment I sat back. I didn't know if I wanted to click the link for the story of Perseus. Was this what Tanya meant for me to find?

***

**BPOV:**

Out of breath from running I doubled over, my arms braced against my knee's to catch my breath looking up at the flight of stairs. I closed my eyes for a moment to do a quick search, they were closing in, but we could make it. I climbed the stairs quickly, making my way to the door and shoved through it.

"Alice" I gasped out, letting out the breath I had been holding.

"Bella!" she shouted and bounced over towards me, her normal bubbly self. "I've missed you!" she cried as she grabbed me, pulling me down in a hug.

"I've missed you too Alice." I said shaking my head. "But we need to hurry."

"Well I'm almost ready…" her voice tinkled as she stalked back towards her closet throwing clothing out the door into a pile.

"Alice, really we don't have time for this, we need to hurry." Jasper's head snapped towards mine, looking behind me for a moment before locking a gaze with me.

His eyes asked the question, not his words, he could feel my emotions, and it didn't really need to be said. I swallowed hard and shook my head.

"Alice, Bella's right we need to move." He said, his voice taking on an urgent tone similar to my own.

"Didn't she know we were coming?" Rugger's gruff voice sounded, "I mean she is the watcher!"

"Yes, I knew you were coming…" Alice said as she poked her head out of her closet door. She cast her eyes over to me, "You still Steve Carell-ing it?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Huh?"

She tilted her head to the side as she looked at me, "Ya still got a hymen?"

I turned five shades of red at that as Penn and Luke both seemed to choke on the air they were breathing and Rugger turned to face me. "Yes!" I spat out at her.

"Good, then we'll be fine." She said with a shrug before turning back to the closet.

"Are you serious, you're a freaking virgin?" Rosalie asked as if it were an impossible feat.

"We're not talking about this, Alice! Let's go!" I turned to jasper, "They're getting closer, we've gotta move."

He stalked to the closet, picking up Alice and carrying her out. He threw out a piece of luggage at her and she started shoving everything inside.

"What?" he asked me, "we both know she's not going to leave without it."

I shook my head as I made my way to the window peaking outside. "Ryan, are we all set to go?"

"Yes, the code is broken, if we can get through the falls into the cave I can input the code and it will let us out about a mile from the cars."

"Thank god!" Alice groaned, "It was really wearing on me not being able to go anywhere, you know keeping up on fashion is not as easy as it looks when you can't go out. I mean there is only so much time you can spend looking at the future." She said as she zipped her case up, letting Jasper take it from her.

"OK, let's get out of here."

AN: OK so I know that some of you were looking forward to an update asap, I hope that I did this justice in the little time that I allowed myself.

Leave me a review:

BTW, this story is and will continue to be BPOV and EPOV, but if you would like a "guest speaker" to see someone else's point of view, on past, present, or future chapters let me know via review, if there is enough interest in something like that I will work it up.

Thanks for reading as always!!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's owns Twilight and its original characters, but I can play with them anytime I want…

Sorry for the delay in getting this out, I hope you enjoy! Also sorry to everyone for not replying to reviews, again this week – I really really appreciate them but time has been scarce with a bunch of family stuff and yard work ( spring has sprung!) so I used it to get this chapter completed. I figured those of you who review would like that more!

**Forces of Nature Chapter 24**

**BPOV: **

The building started to shake and Senna stumbled. Jasper latched onto to Alice and pulled her from the closet.

"Out, now- use the back door." I said pushing them forward. Zafrina and Rugger were first out, making sure the path was clear; Jasper took Alice along with Ryan and Penn surrounding her following behind Rugger. Irina and Senna, had just ducked out with Felix close behind when the front door burst open. "Go." I spat at them as Luke grabbed Rose and pulled her through leaving Jacob and I behind.

As it should be.

We looked at each other, a small smile gracing both of our faces, slightly sad that we were here, but knowing that we would want no one else beside us in this moment. Not in this situation.

My mind selfishly flicked to Edward for a moment, remembering the promise that I would be back, this was the last place I would ever want him to be.

Wind blew through the now broken down door, cooling the small hidden apartment to an icy temperature. It was much colder than it should have been, even Jacob, my hot-blooded friend, and was starting to chill.

Alec and Dmitri stepped through the door, sadistic grins on their faces. Jacob was stead fast at my side, confident in me, no longer trying to be my protector. I was proud, his acceptance warmed my insides slightly, helping me to stand tall, my shoulders held back.

"Alec…" I said as I tilted my head to the side, and gave him a smirk. "It's been a while."

"Too long." He said as his grin widened and Dmitri cracked his knuckles as he stared down Jake.

"So how do you want to do this?" Alec asked.

"Oh, do I have a choice?" I said my eyes open wide with fake innocence and wonder.

"No not really, just thought it would be polite to ask." He said as he took off his suit jacket and set it on the back of the chair next to him. Ale\ways dressed to the nines this one. The appearance of a gentlemen the heart of a killer.

"Always such a gentleman." I said my hand landing lightly on my chest over my heart.

"Aro taught me well."

"Hmmm. If you say so."

"Why don't you just give her to us, where is she Swan?" Dmitri cut in again. He was not a negotiator, he was all brawn and no brains.

"Who?"

"Don't play fucking games with me!" his gruff voice cut through the air as Jake growled in return. "Don't growl at me mutt."

"Alec please control your pet." I noted as I brushed my bangs to the side and out of my face.

"I'm not a pet." He snapped in return taking a step forward and cracking his neck.

"I'm sorry; you looked like a jackass to me." I said with a final smirk, knowing that he would be the easier of the two to set off. That was all it took and he rushed forward at me, as I stepped out of the way and used my powers to hurl him against a wall, cracking the plaster. He stood, and stomped his foot, causing the floor to crack and the entire building to shake unsteadily. He looked like he was going to stampede which only made laugh harder with the idea that he was a jackass. He looked as if he could breathe steam out of his flared nostrils at anytime, as he kicked his foot out again, making it land in a particular area of the floor causing a ripple effect in the floor boards, to come in my direction, knocking me from my feet.

Jake lurched forward at him, and in the next instant they were wrestling on the floor, arms tangled, legs searching for traction. My body flew from the ground and slammed into the ceiling holding me too it.

I looked at Alec, the air being squeezed from my lungs as he used his power to press me to the wall harder. He was trying to suppress my air supply long enough for me to lose enough coherency to use my powers.

I reached my arm out toward a dining room chair, flicking my wrist to send it flying at him, knocking him down, as my body fell to the floor, shoving any remaining air from my lungs.

I could hear grunting from Dmitri and Jake, wrestling on the floor, forcing my eyes open in time for Alec, foot to connect with my ribs, flipping my body over.

I looked up at him, as he sneered down at me. "That was more fun than I thought, I really am missing out always just using my powers aren't I?" he let out a small laugh as he rolled up the sleeves of his white button down shirt.

I flicked a finger, sending a table lamp at his head, which he quickly ducked as he grabbed my throat lifting me from the ground, back to standing position. I felt his hand constricting on my throat dangerously close to crushing my larynx and I threw my hand forward with as much force as I could muster in punch to his chest, forcing him to choke on his own air as he released me.

I gulped in a breath before roundhouse kicking him in his gut sending his body away from me, across the room now, laid out on the floor. I spared a glance in Jake's direction to find that he now had the upper hand on Dmitri, still on the floor but on top now, punching him hard in the face, and head repeatedly. Alec moved, but not far enough as I threw myself at him from where I was, l landed on him, straddling his torso. I grabbed his hair forcing his head up and then slammed it back hard against the floor.

I gritted my teeth as I seethed at him, "Next time," I panted trying to finally catch my breath, "you decide to try this shit without your powers," I gulped in another breath of air as I yanked his face closer to mine by his dark brown hair, "make sure you do it with someone you can actually beat." I spit out, as I threw his head back, hearing the nasty thud against the floor.

Still straddling him, I looked over to find Jake still pounding on a no longer lucid Dmitri. I let me eyes shut for a brief moment, scanning the area. James and Victoria were on their way here.

"We need to go." I said in a calmer voice, as I climbed up from my perch on Alec. His body lay limp and dazed, but I used my powers to hold him down just in case as I made my way to Jake. Alec was not even struggling anymore, so I didn't worry as I turned my back on him. Jake still hadn't stopped beating Dmitri.

I reached out and touched my hand to his upper arm, the muscles tight from overuse.

"Jake… we need to go."

"We should stay and finish this shit!" he sneered towards Dmitri's unresponsive and almost unrecognizable face.

"That would make us no better than them." He hadn't released him yet so I continued, "Jake, Alice is our priority here, we have to go." He grunted as he let Dmitri's body fall back against the floor and gave him a swift kick to the side, tossing his body aside. They were close, I could hear them coming up the stairs now, as I used my powers to barricade the doorway and windows as Jake slipped out the back first. After I ensured that, we would at least have a head start I sprinted out after him.

***

**EPOV:**

_Andromeda… Perseus… what the fuck is this?_

Andromeda, sometimes called the Chained Woman, the mythological Andromeda was chained to a wall of rock before being rescued by Perseus.

Perseus, whose exploits included defeating various archaic monsters, was the hero who killed Medusa and claimed Andromeda, having rescued her from a sea monster.

_Is this shit supposed to mean something to me?_

I clicked on another link ad read on…

King Acrisius of Argos casts his daughter Danae and her infant son Perseus (who was prophecied to bring about Acrisius' destruction) out to sea in a wooden coffin. The god Zeus, Perseus' father, orders the god of the sea Poseidon to release the Kraken to destroy Argos, thereby fulfilling the prophecy about Perseus. Danae and Perseus are safely brought to the island of Seriphos.

Calibos — the spoiled son of Thetis, the goddess of the sea — is a handsome young man destined to marry Princess Andromeda, the daughter of Queen Cassiopeia and heir to the rich city of Joppa and eventually all of Phoenicia. As punishment for killing all of Zeus' sacred herd of flying horses - except for the stallion Pegasus - and other severe transgressions, Zeus transforms Calibos into a monster who is subsequently shunned and forced to live as an outcast in the swamps and marshes. Thetis, furious at her son's fate, vows that if Calibos cannot marry Andromeda, no other man will either.

Equally infuriated by Zeus' total devotion for his own son, Thetis transports Perseus from Seriphos to Joppa. Befriended by the scholar and playwright Ammon, Perseus learns of Andromeda and her plight: she cannot marry unless her suitor successfully answers a riddle, which is given to her by Calibos. Any suitor that fails to answer the riddle correctly is burned at the stake. Using a sword, shield, and a helmet that renders its wearer invisible given to him by the gods, Perseus captures Pegasus and discovers the answer to the riddle - the ring worn by Calibos. Calibos nearly kills him, but Perseus cuts off his hand with his sword, though he loses his helmet in the fight.

At the next ceremony for a new suitor, Perseus enters, answers the riddle correctly and presents Calibos' severed hand with the ring, winning Andromeda's hand in marriage. At the temple to Thetis, Calibos prays to his mother Thetis to take vengeance on Perseus. Thetis tells Calibos that she cannot do that because Perseus is protected by Zeus, but she can take vengeance on Joppa. At the wedding, Queen Cassiopeia compares Andromeda's beauty to that of Thetis herself, which angers the goddess. The statue of Thetis collapses and its head comes to life, demanding Andromeda as a virgin sacrifice to the Kraken in 30 days, else Joppa be destroyed.

Perseus seeks a way to defeat the Kraken. When Zeus commands Athena to give Perseus her owl, she instead orders Hephaestus to build the mechanical owl Bubo as an aid for Perseus. Bubo leads Perseus to the Stygian Witches, three blind women who disclose that the only hope of survival in combat against the Kraken is by using the head of another monster, Medusa the Gorgon. Once a beautiful woman, Medusa had dared to make love with Poseidon in Aphrodite's temple, and so had been transformed by the goddess into a horrible monster. Meeting Medusa's gaze will turn any living creature to stone, including the Kraken. She makes her home on the Isle of the Dead, which lies across the River Styx, at the very edge of the Underworld. Perseus travels there and kills her, removing her head, though he must contend with Calibos, whom he finally kills with Aphrodite's sword.

Just as Andromeda is about to be sacrificed to the Kraken, Perseus appears astride Pegasus, turns the Kraken to stone with Medusa's head, and frees Andromeda. The hero and heroine become constellations at the decree of Zeus, who does the same for Pegasus and Cassiopeia.

_What the fuck? Now, I consider myself a smart guy, but what the hell does this shit mean? Why would it have anything to do with me?_

I sat there thinking about everything I read. I don't know for how long. I didn't come to any real conclusions, I just sat and stared off into space as if it would just come to me. _What had Tanya meant?_

The knocking on my door forced me away from my blank stare at the computer screen; I had no clue what to make of it. I looked up, not understanding that the noise was knocking on the door at first. I stared out the window for a moment as my focus came back. I realized that it was daylight; the sun was high in the sky. It must have been late in the day. Did I fall asleep? When did yesterday end and today begin? I had no sense of time. How long had I stared at that screen?

The knocking continued shaking me from my thoughts. I walked to the door slowly, but the knocking was insistent and not going away. I swung the door open harshly, to find Tanya standing on the other side, an odd look on her face.

She let out a deep breath; I didn't miss the fact that she heaved her chest as she did so. "Edward… are you alright? I've been so worried," she said.

There was static in my head, a squeal of a missing frequency, and I grimaced.

"Oh Edward…" she let out when she saw my grimace, stepping forward towards me.

I took a step back away from her, but let her into the apartment. She looked up at me, with what I think was sadness in her eyes, but the fucking static was messing with my brain.

I shook it off and turned away taking the steps back to my couch and laptop. The static faded minutely and I flipped the computer around so that the screen was facing her, "Is this what I was supposed to find?" I asked anger laced in my voice.

She hesitated for a moment, looking at the screen and then me. She took a few hesitant steps forward, looking at the screen again and stopped just a few feet from me. She looked up at me, and sunk to the floor in front of the computer pulling it towards her. She dropped my gaze again and scrolled through the last screen that I was on.

"Is it?" I asked again.

She looked up at me again and nodded her head, it was a small nod, but it was definite.

"I don't understand, what does this shit have to do with anything?"

She didn't say anything at first, just held my gaze for a moment more.

"SPEAK!" I growled out at her.

"Don't yell at me Edward, I'm not the one with holding information! Hell, I'm the one telling you the truth here!" she shot back.

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and pointer finger, tipping my head up to the ceiling and trying to take in a few deep calming breaths.

"What does it mean Tanya?" I said walking to the couch and taking a seat. I didn't know if I should be standing for this.

"Well first of all this is mythology, this isn't real Edward, you need to know that first and foremost." She said as she stood from her spot on the floor on the other side of the coffee table from me. She paced for a moment before looking back at me sideways. "You're sure you want to know, I mean it Edward are you sure you want to know the real truth?"

"Yes." I answered quickly and forcefully.

"Edward this is serious, I feel like I'm about to show you a world that you live in, but you've never seen. I need to know that you have thought this through and really want to know."

"Of course I want to know." There was no question.

"You asked for it…" she mumbled as she took a seat in the arm chair across from me. " Well, like I said that, that garbage it all just mythology, folk lore. It's not real, but there are people, people here that believe it. In fact just about everyone here believes it."

"I don't –"

"Don't interrupt Edward, let me say my piece" she cut back in. "I'm not saying that your Perseus, god knows you're not. You're Edward, but you're seen as the second coming. You and Bella, meant to be together, but you, you are the one that is able to defeat James. Take down James, take down the Volturi. Aro can't succeed without him."

"Well then why is that bad?"

"Don't you get it Edward; this was all engineered in their favor. They made you fall for Bella, they thrust her in front of you and take her away to make sure that you want her, they tell you stories and put her in your life as much as they could so that you would never stop thinking about her. This isn't about defeating the Volturi, hell Bella is supposed to be one of the strongest ever, why can't she take down James herself? This is about you, them manipulating you."

I shook my head, they didn't taunt me with Bella year after year, she had stayed hidden, she didn't even want to be friends, but we were… we were more really… was this all an act, was this all planned and she was playing me? Why?

"Hell they even took you away from your real family Edward, raised by an aunt instead of your own parents, it's pathetic." She looked sincere.

"What do you mean?" my ears perking up at this new piece of information. _My mom is not my mom?_

"Edward, my power is all about truth and secrets. I can tell when someone is lying, and I can read their secrets just by touching them. All I need is a few minutes of contact and I can read every secret they've ever held. When I touched your arm yesterday? Traced your freckles? You stole a pack of gum from a convenience store down the road from your house when you were seven. You felt terrible about it, but you never told."

_She was right, I still remember the guilty feeling, but I couldn't bring myself to tell my mother. My Mother,_ "What about my family, - what did you mean?"

"I can't believe they still haven't told you this…" she huffed out, "Edward, Elizabeth is your aunt not your mother, Carlisle and Esme, they are your parents", she shook her head, "I can't believe that Bella didn't tell you…"

"Carlisle… Esme… my parents?" I couldn't wrap my brain around it.

"Please Edward, you can't tell me you don't believe it, read my mind if you have too, but really, Cullen? Same last name – no relation- severely interested in you and your personal progress and well being… come on…" she groaned.

"Is there anyone here who hasn't lied to me?" I shouted.

"I haven't lied to you Edward." She said calmly, she was almost serene now and it was pissing me off.

I shot up from my seat and stalked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she stood and turned towards me.

"To see my parents." I ground out through my gritted teeth as I swung the door open.

"I'm coming with you." She said catching up behind me.

***

**BPOV:**

Jake reached the bottom of the stairs first, scanning the ground, and looking for any tracks. I caught up with him fairly quickly.

"They went that way," I said pointing west "Luke and Rose covered their tracks. We should double around so that we don't lead them right to her, and even if they do follow us they'll have enough of a head start by then."

He nodded as he stood from his position. I looked up at the building. "They're inside now, we need to go."

Jake looked back, and then looked to me; I nodded agreeing with his silent question. He took a step back and a few deep penetrating breaths and then like a pitcher throwing a baseball, threw out a ball of fire, and then another and another all landing in separate portions of the building, including the back door, quickly engulfing it in flames.

"Let's go then." He said a satisfied grin on his face as we turned east.

It didn't take long to catch up with them, they were in the tunnels still, and obviously slowed some by the large group and the covering of their tracks. I could hear them ahead of us but there were different sounds surrounding us. Jake went to surge forward, and I grabbed his arm. He turned to look at me and I put my finger over my lips telling him to be quiet. He heard it then too. It sounded like a number of steps going away from us, but there were also some coming towards us, from both directions.

"Who?" Jake mouthed at me.

I let me eyes fall closed, it only took a second as they snapped back open my eyes locking with Jakes immediately.

I whispered to him, as I grabbed his arm leading forward again, "Luke and Rose" I nodded forward, and he looked back behind us for a moment and then back at me, "Jane and Aro." His eyes widened and I nodded. We broke into a sprint, moving forward. We turned a hard corner paying more attention to the sound of nails scraping the rock walls closing in behind us, we slammed hard into to bodies, sending limbs and bodies tumbling to the hard ground.

"Ugh!" I cried out as I landed on my tailbone, my lower back slamming into a rock. Jake was back on his feet first, pulling Rose and myself up at the same time as Luke climbed back to his own feet.

"Thank god it's you." Rose breathed out when she realized that it was us.

"Yeah well not for long," Jake said turning her around and pushing her forward, "we gotta go."

"What?" she breathed out, at the same time as Luke's ears perked up at the approaching sounds behind us. "Who?"

"Aro and Jane" I answered as they closed in on us more.

Luke paused, his eyes widened with panic, letting out a harsh breath, "We're not gonna make it" he said.

"Oh hell yes we are!" Rose turned back to us, "I promised Emmett that I would be back and be back on time." She looked around us calculating.

"Rose, that's not a good idea underground." Luke said to her, reaching for her arm.

"Got a better one?" she shot at him. "No? I didn't think so." She said as she cast her arm outward bringing rock from the cave tumbling down blocking the path to us for Aro.

Luke turned green and looking up quickly, Jake and I followed his eyes, seeing the other unstable rock above us. We pushed them forward as the rock began to fall.

"Get them home." I screeched as the tumbling rocks began to build a wall between us, effectively cutting us off from them before the falling rock debris locked us in. Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me back out of the reach of the falling rock. Our backs pressed tightly against one of the sturdier sidewalls of the cave. We slid down the wall together riding out the avalanche of rock that was now barricading us in on all sides, cutting off air supply as it trapped us.

***

**EPOV:**

I was storming through the woods towards the Cullen's home. Static was playing all around me, in a constant mine numbing buzz. _How could they not have told me? How could they have given me up in the first place? _

What else could they possibly be keeping from me; it seems I've never learned the truth from any of them. It was about 4 O'clock in the afternoon, on a Saturday. Surely they would both be home and I would get my answers.

_Hell, this time I wouldn't be leaving without them. _

"I'm really sorry Edward, I was sure that someone would have told you by now."

I looked back at her, she was trying her best to keep up with me, and while the constant static was there, and I couldn't get a read on her, she seemed as though she were sincere.

I had been taking my anger out on her, and she didn't deserve it. The only reason that she was here was to help me at the request of her sister. She didn't want to be here and she had been the one person to tell me the truth.

I slowed my pace some. My anger had not dissipated but I was no longer going to take it out on her. She smiled at me as I slowed, and she was able to keep a better pace.

"I'll be right there with you, if you want," she said. Her face looked as determined as my own, knowing I had no other allies I nodded at her, and gave her a thankful smile. She went to reach for my hand, I could see it coming in my peripheral vision, but the idea of holding someone else's hand right now still seemed off to me. Something told me that Bella had to have an explanation that she couldn't have know that they were my parents. Surely, she would have told me that. As angry about all of this as I was, something told me I needed to speak with her before I made some sort of fucked up mistake. So I swung my hand up and ran it through my hair, tugging on the ends to make sure that my hand was out of reach long enough for her to get the idea, without me having to be rude to the one person who has told me the truth.

The trees disappeared and I found myself standing on their front lawn, looking at their front door, as I marched on with purpose. I looked back at Tanya for a moment and she nodded me on with a confident smile. I stepped up the front stairs, hesitating for just a moment. I wasn't sure how I wanted to approach this really, but my anger was difficult to keep under wraps. For the first time as I entered the Cullen's home, I didn't ring a door bell. Instead, I grabbed the brass handle of the red door and swung it open forcefully.

"Mom, Dad – I'm home!" I shouted tersely.

Carlisle emerged quickly from his office, and Esme swung around the corner, apron on, obviously coming from the kitchen.

"Edward" they said in unison, both voices alarmed, both sets of eyes wide.

I didn't say anything I just glared.

"Edward…" Esme began but Carlisle cut in.

"Tanya…" he said with a heavy weight to his voice.

"What? You can't blame this on me, you could have told him at anytime," she said her head held high, "The three of you keeping secrets from him." She spat out shaking her head in disgust now. She was standing up for me.

"Bella really did know?" I said unsure if my thoughts actually made it out of my mouth or not now that, my head was spinning.

"N-"Carlisle and Esme began but this time, they were cut off by Tanya.

"Come on Edward, how could she not have known?"

I looked back at Carlisle and Esme. Esme's mouth hung open as if she were in shock, while Carlisle's face was colored in anger. Shocked and angry that I finally knew the truth. They both seemed to need a minute to collect themselves before replying, which was fine because I needed one too.

Before any of us could continue though, the snarl of tires over the gravel road were heard. There were a lot of them and from the sound, they were coming at us and fast. Carlisle was the first to react, rushing forward out the door, but not before giving me some sort of meaningful glance. The sounds of cars coming to a grinding skidding halt were just outside the door, and Tanya turned and pushed herself out into the sunlight. Esme and I stared at each other for a moment. I didn't want to go out there. Surely, this meant that Bella was back and I wasn't sure that I wanted to see her right now.

Esme gave me a sorrowful look and stepped forward, she reached for my arm, but I took a step back and away from her. She recoiled from my spurn and pushed herself out through the front door as well. Then I heard Tanya's scream.

"KATE!! NO, NO, NOT KATE!!" I forced my feet to move forward out the door as well. I was greeted by the sight of Rugger carrying Kate's limp body forward, as a pixie bounced about in a frantic manner before landing in the arms of Carlisle and Esme.

"Mom, Dad" she said with a sad smile and a strong hug.

Ok, so again sorry for the delay – thanks so much for bearing with me. It seems that no one was interested in hearing from any of the other characters POVS, so I will let it be unless I hear otherwise.

Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought – I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on Tanya…

Thanks for reading!

_Disclosure: information was taken from wikkipedia on Andromeda, Perseus, and the clash of the titans 1981 film. I also found out that there is a 2010 remake in the works—_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I still own nada but my own thoughts and the laptop I'm pounding them out on… 

_Sorry for the delay, with spring comes yard work and bbqs and of course Darick and the funbags, they are an awesome local band that were in town for the holiday weekend – you can check them out on youtube and if you live in RI CT MA or NY you can catch them live they fucking rock – but ya gotta be 21 and older to go anywhere they're gonna play. _

Thanks to everyone for the reviews, we got a few newbee's this time around at least to the favs alerts and reviews and HOLY FLYING CHOCOLATE COWS!! (I LOVED YOUR REVIEW!) hehehehe… Only one person asked for another point of view and while I can't give you exactly what you want, I can give you a little look-see… ok so our reviews are now in the 90's which is nothing compared to most of the stories I read but my own proud little accomplishment anyway so THANK YOU!! This is my first fanfiction, hell this is my first story, so that rocks!! Alright I know you're ready so … On with the show…

**Forces of Nature Chapter 25**

**APOV:**

"What the hell was that?" Rugger asked as the cave rumbled around us. Dust, dirt and grime flying through the air like a rogue wave headed in our direction.

"RUN!" I heard Luke shout, as he and Rose rounded a corner barreling towards us. Jasper's hand clamped down tightly on my own, as he propelled us forward. The air was now thick, and I could feel it caking on to us, looking for a place to settle, it was surpassing us causing the light at the end of the tunnel to dim a bit. I started coughing harshly, and Jasper pulled me closer, pulling the collar of my shirt up to cover my mouth. We spilled out into the sunlight gasping for clean air, but still feeling the grime that was now caked in our throats.

"What was that?" Rugger barked out again, his voice raspy with the soot.

Luke looked cautiously at Rose, before answering. "Aro and Jane were behind us, we didn't know what else to do, Rose caved it in." his words were more frantic than they should have been. Why hadn't I been watching? I would have known that they were following us, I should have known better than to let my guard down, I mean we weren't even safe yet, and I was walking around in my Jazz induced haze.

Jasper pulled me closer to him, turning my head to look him in the eye. "Don't you go beating yourself up over this." He drawled in his soothing southern accent. I had a feeling that he would know me this well even without his power. The back of his hand brushed the apple of my cheek, before he settled my head against his chest, kissing the top of my head. "Did it work?" he asked them.

I watched Rose squirm and ring her hands, as I opened myself for a vision. She didn't answer, I did. "Yes, Aro and Jane won't be able to catch up to us now." I saw them covered in the dirt soot from the cave in, coughing and hacking their way back to the entrance behind the falls. Aro was irate, and Jane was cowering beside him, obviously afraid that she had not done her job. A brief flicker came of another vision, not much, but enough to cause me to suck in a harsh breath, my eyes widening in panic, as I removed myself from Jasper and looked at Luke and Rose. My mouth hung open for a moment unable to speak, long enough for everyone else to start to panic, Jasper trying to pull me back to him, and help me reign in my fears.

"Bella… Jake…" it was all I could get out at the moment.

Jasper's head whipped to attention first directly into my eyes and then to Rose and Luke, before settling back on the entrance to the cave.

"The blast weakened the roof of the cave too much, causing another collapse. Jesus, Jasper, they pushed us forward out of the way, but there wasn't time." Luke was shaking his head trying to will the truth away, as Rose broke into sobs.

"FUCK!" Jasper screamed out turning, and running towards the cave entrance.

"Jasper!" Ryan shouted as he, Penn, and Rugger lurched towards him. "Jasper, man" Ryan continued, "you—we, can't go back in there, the soot is too thick, without the proper ventilation or masks we wouldn't last long enough to be able to even help them. The gases that have been released in to the air from the bedrock alone could kill us."

"So I just leave them there? I just leave her to suffocate?"

"Shit…" Rugger let out, before looking up embarrassed as if he didn't mean to say it out loud.

"What?" Jasper growled at him, "we're wasting fucking time!" his voice was no longer full of sweet southern gentleman, but that of a harsh confederate soldier.

"Jake's a fire breather, he's gonna burn up the oxygen faster, he could even cause an explosion. We can't go back, she wouldn't want us to go back" he was shaking his head, as his whole body spasmed for a moment fully aware that he was going against his own nature to run back in, "we need to finish the mission."

I had heard all of them, but my body was numb and I felt like I was floating on my back on an ocean wave, except I was standing up and on solid ground. The movement of my body was making me nauseous but I needed to see as much as I could.

"Alice, are you ok?" I heard Zafrina's thick accent, as her larger than life hand settled on my shoulder, dwarfing me as she steadied my body. "Her eye's are almost white." She whispered to whomever, I least I think it was a whisper. "Alice?" she asked again.

My head snapped up, and I felt color coming back to my cheeks.

"Alice,"Jasper's voice now, so concerned.

I steadied myself, putting the puzzle pieces together. "They're ok." I said. All of them looked confused. "Bella, Jake, they are ok for now, but your right. We have to go. We need to take Kate back with us."

"Where is Kate, if she's not with Bella?" Senna asked her voice hesitant.

Chills took over my body, as I pictured my vision of her body, bloody and broken in the back of Bella's car. Jasper as always was the first to sense my feelings, but Luke caught on quickly, I'm sure because he loved her. "In Bella's car." I said, as Luke was now the one to sprint forward, only this time away from the cave, and towards the light trail that would lead towards the cars.

The other's followed behind him, well everyone except for Jasper. He was looking back at the cave.

"I don't know if I can do it." He whispered his voice broken. He looked back at me, letting me see his red-rimmed eyes, the agony on his face, profoundly evident. Jasper was always one to hold back his own feelings. Everyone else's were so strong he did his best to avoid his own in most circumstances. "I can't just walk away and leave her behind."

"Jasper, it's not safe for you to stay here, James, Jane, Aro…"

"I know." He said but he didn't move.

"Jasper…" I waited for him to look at me again. "I love you." He grasped my hand tightly kissing me quickly.

**BPOV:**

Jake ripped me backwards towards his chest just after our hands left Rose and Luke's bodies pushing them forward. The rocks had already begun a thunderous tumble, sending dirt and debris into the air. He wrapped me up in himself against his solid chest, moving us backwards and to the side coming to rest along one of the sidewalls of the cave. I kept my eyes closed, the grit in the air already burning my lungs as Jake and I both pulled our shirts up over our mouths like a make shift air filter, huddled against each other, trying to protect our bodies from the falling and rolling rocks as best we could. The sound was muffled by the cave walls and the already fallen rock that had formed a wall behind us, but it echoed horribly in our ears since it had nowhere else to go.

Eventually the avalanche of rock halted, but the dirt and grime floating in the air had yet to settle as we slumped back against the cave wall. When the light feeling of dirt landing on our skin lessened, I chanced a peek with my eyes, keeping my shirt over my mouth to keep the air as clean as possible.

Jake was taking slow deliberate shallow breathes and the heat was stifling, and only seemed to be getting worse. There was no light. Our flashlights lost in the ruckus, and what little light that had reflected from the waterfall or the cave outlet farther beyond was now gone, hidden behind a newly formed, solid rock wall on either side. I had to feel it out it was too dark to see, but the jagged piles and lack of light told me everything I needed to know. No light, no air. Not good.

I tripped over a rock that jutted out a bit farther than the others at the bottom, falling hard on my hands and knees. "Oof!" I decided to crawl back towards Jake. Feeling around on the ground for him, the wall other rocks, whatever could possibly let me know exactly where I was.

I found his foot, and came to rest next to him again. The heat was increasing and his breathing remained shallow and measured.

"Jake are you ok? Are you hurt?" I asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine Bells." But something was off.

"Yeah me too, just another lazy Saturday in store for us here." I said trying to lighten the mood just a bit, but he didn't respond. "Really Jake, are you ok?"

"Shhh." He said, "Talking takes more air, can't you feel it? We're already limited."

He was right, we needed to stop talking, the air was already stagnant, and I hadn't even come up with a plan yet. I nodded my reply at him before I realized that he couldn't see that so I took my hand found his and squeezed, assuring him I understood.

No air was bad for anyone, but he would be the first to be affected. He was a fire thrower, fire needs air to breathe, without it, and it just… goes out.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, placing my arms on them, and leaning my head against my arms. I kept my eyes open now, hoping that they would adjust to the dark, give me at least a little bit of sight.

_OK think Bella! _I yelled at myself_._

There was nothing to do; after all, we only had so many options. The air would run out soon, if I didn't use my powers, but the whole thing could cave in on us if I did. Not that it mattered either way, since we would most likely run out of air before I would be able to clear enough rock even with my powers.

**APOV:**

The ride back to the compound was long and miserable. Senna and I flanked Luke in the car that we rode in, as he was unable to compose himself enough to sit with Kate's body.

We were lucky that we were able to get him out of there as it was, he seemed determined to march back into that hell hole of a town and look for Aro and his goons himself. If I never saw that place again it would be too soon. And Luke going back in there would have meant certain death. As soon as he made his decision I saw it, thankfully we were able to secure him in the car and take off.

The five-car trolley that I watched in my mind's eye as it approached me was down to three. Bella's car was left behind, hopefully it would be used to get them back later, if it all worked out, my vision was too blurry. I couldn't pin point an actual outcome. This never happened to me and I was frustrated beyond belief. Drawing my knees up to my chest, I pulled at my hair as I rocked back and forth in the back seat of the car. Why couldn't I read this? I thought as Ryan whipped the car around the twists and turns.

We had to go back the long way, adding a couple hours to our trip since the bridge had been taken out by Aro's lackies on the way here. The sun was rising hirer in the sky and I knew that my friends must be getting tired.

Friends, it had been so long since I had a friend in my life, there was always Jasper and Bella, but they had to keep their distance to keep me safe. I knew it was needed and I knew that it was every bit the hell for them that it was for me, but I still missed them terribly. Nevertheless, these people were my friends too. Certainly, I had never met some of them before, but someone can't go out and risk their life for you and not be considered a friend.

I could already see that Rose and I would be close.

My body was tight from the tension in my muscles. Everyone else in the car was silent. Ryan, only paying attention to the road, Senna had drifted off to sleep about an hour ago, Luke sat ram rod straight staring straight ahead with a glazed over look never speaking once. Finally I rested my head against the cold window of the car, staring out at the bright sky, it was getting later in the day now, and I knew my friends had to be tired, they were going on 40 hours awake.

My eyes drifted closed, and the next think I knew I was awakened by the jostle of the car on rougher terrain. My eyes snapped open to find that we were on the twisty, narrow, gravel roads that lead to the compound and the Cullen Home. It had been a long time since I had seen Esme and Carlisle, and while I knew and understood why they did what they did, it still hurt to know that I would never really know them as the parents that they could have and should have been.

Gravel was kicking up from Rugger's tires ahead of us, and every once and a while one would hit the car dinging off it quickly.

I took a moment to compose myself.

We were bringing home the body of a friend, while missing others. I was seeing my biological parents for the first time in 3 years, and I would be meeting my brother for the first time ever…and _she_ would be there. What damage has she done now? I only hoped that I could control it.

**BPOV:**

The heat was stifling now, making it even harder to breath in what crusty dirt filled air we had. I could feel Jake burning up beside me, his body starting to go limp from the fatigue that had surely set in. We couldn't just sit here, we had to do something.

"Jake…I'm gonna help you move ok?" I said in a breathy wraspy voice. My throat was burning from the dirty air and the dry heat. I grasped his hand tightly to re assure him. "I'll be careful." I promised, as he squeezed my hand in return.

"I'd rather die doing something about this than sitting here, I trust you Bella." His voice was soft and broken up from his body's over use of the little bit of oxygen was able to get. I used my powers to carefully raise him up and walked towards the opposite side of the cave. I wanted him settled into a safer place, and I needed to remove the rock from the side that we had been on since it seemed less dense at least from what I had been able to feel out. I used my own body to make sure that I was moving him in a clear path, and settled him in the crook of the sidewall of the cave and the rock wall that had separated us from Aro and Jane.

We had to go forward, continue on the path that we had been on, there was no going back. A meeting with Jane would never end well. I carefully navigated my way through the dark back to the other side of the cave, and used my powers to carefully start to remove rocks , packing them away carefully behind me. I was getting light headed and dizzy. My body was swaying as I stood, continuing to lift the rocks carefully hopeing the let in some air at the very least, and make an escape if we were truly lucky.

"Bells…" Jake's voice rang out a little stronger but clearly with concern.

"I'm ok Jake, you ok?" I asked trying to keep my voice strong, he didn't need to know that I soon wouldn't be able to continue.

"Bells, do you smell that?"

My sense of smell was gone, I had a feeling that my nasal cavity was probably packed with the once airborne dirt. "Huh?" was all I could manage as I removed another rock carefully from the wall, hoping this wouldn't be the one to make them all come crumbling down.

"Sulfur…"he rasped out quietly.

**EPOV:**

What the hell was going on here? Mom and Dad? From the size of this girl, she looked like she was probably fourteen or fifteen years old. I hadn't gotten a good look at her face yet, but Tanya was howling, and it drew my attention back to her.

Kate.

Rugger was still carrying her towards the house, eerily reminiscent of the day that Sam carried Billie's body. Tanya had stopped following and was screaming at Carlisle and Esme now, I couldn't focus on what she was saying as I watched Rugger carry Kate past me as if it was in slow motion. She had been a good friend to me during my time here.

"Where's Bella?" I heard someone ask, and my head whipped around to find Carlisle looking at Alice and Rose. Luke was standing in the background as if he were standing in a coma, his eyes were dead, his body unmoving. Rose broke into a sob again and the pixie went to her and held her hand, looking up at her as she used her free hand to softy stroke her back.

"Rosie!" I heard Emmett's loud boisterous voice echo through the air, and turned to find him sprinting towards her. I was still rooted in the same spot; it seemed my body didn't know how to move. My eyes snapped back from Emmett, to Rose and found that she was still sobbing, but she was looking at me, before she turned and fell into Emmett's arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen, I thought I could control it." She said brokenly through sobs into Emmett's chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and he was stroking her back lovingly rocking her from side to side, telling her everything was ok as he shhh'ed and rocked her.

Carlisle was hesitant, I wished for two seconds that he would grow a pair of balls and find out where the fuck my girl was, since I obviously couldn't be trusted to move or breathe never mind fucking speak at the moment.

"Jasper?" Carlise said hesitantly to the small girl who had relinquished Rose to Emmett.

"He went back to try and save her and Jake." She replied soft and sad, but when she did she wasn't looking at Carlisle, she was looking at me. I had never met her before, but she seemed to know I needed the information.

My anger flared, they had left her behind. AGAIN! They had left her behind! "What the fuck happened?" I screamed suddenly able to walk and talk as I stalked forward and Rose sobbed harder into Emmett's chest.

"Edward…" Tanya grabbed for my arm, pulling me towards her as I tried to make my way closer to the Rose and the short girl, Ryan, Penn and the others had made their way inside following after Rugger earlier. I shook her off me, not even bothering to look at her. I knew I would feel bad if I did. She had only been honest with me, and now she just lost her sister, but no matter how angry I was, I needed to know what was going on with Bella. Hell, I needed Bella.

The short girl shot a death glare at Tanya, and then back at me. Her face turned angrier than anyone I had ever seen. "Do you even care? What have you been doing with your time here little brother?" she sneered at me.

I was taken back for a moment, little brother? Do I care? "I don't know you from Adam, don't even dare to pretend that you know how I feel" I ground out through my teeth.

"Oh I know better than you think." She protested, hands on her hips yipping at me like she was a Chihuahua / pit bull mix. "I know that you're sitting here shocked right now to find that you not only grew up in a life completely different from your own, finding out you have a different set of parents, finding out you have a sister. Finding out that you were meant for so much more than you ever wanted in this life that has fallen into your lap and taken over every ounce of your being. I know that you love her, but you want to deny it because of the doubts that this one," she sneered at Tanya, "has put in your head. I know that you think that I can possibly know what I'm talking about, but I do because I was you not that long ago. But I know that I love Jasper, I always have even before I knew him, and I will a thousand lives from now. I know that I did what he and Bella wanted me to do, which was come back here." She laughed for a second as her head snapped back to Tanya with another death glare. "and I know that I will sit here, in the house of the parents that I hardly knew, and wait for Jasper to come back to me. I will wait and he will come." She stilled for a minute, her eyes paled and glazed over, and it was eerie, and I was rooted in my spot again unable to cut her off even just to tell her to go fuck herself. "And I know that you will walk away." She said with a deep frown now. She looked back up at me, eyes pleading, "be careful little brother, you may not enjoy the consequences of your actions. Sometimes the smallest gesture can be misconstrued; the smallest act can set in motion a tiny ripple, which may someday turn into a tidal wave." She shook her head at me and stalked past me into the house.

**BPOV:**

I groaned internally, afraid to use the limited air we had to vent, but I was screaming in my head. 'are you kidding me? Sulfur! This couldn't get any worse.' I wanted to bang my head into one of these rocks repeatedly. 'I mean come on!!! Sulfur! No oxygen, a mountain full of sulfur and a fucking flaming Indian! How the hell do I get myself into this shit? I want a white sand beach with turquoise water that's a constant eighty degrees, I want to lie on a roof top in Greece and stair on the stars and swim in the ocean. I want Edward…'

I composed myself the best I could, "hold on Jake, we got this, I just need you to hold on." I said to him as I moved another rock. I knew that we shouldn't be using the air to talk, we needed every last little bit, but none of that would matter if the sulfur catches fire, and I knew my friend needed some encouragement. I heard some rustling from where he was, but I didn't have the time or energy to ask him as I continued to maneuver the rocks. There were so many more than I had imagined and we hadn't even gotten to a point where more air was getting in yet.

Soon I found myself too tired to stand and move the rocks so I propped myself up on my knees and continued my careful movements. I couldn't take another cave in. The girl in me wanted to break down and cry, and the knot in my throat told me I was getting closer and closer to letting her smash through the surface.

That when I heard it.

"Bella! Jake!"

Jasper…

"Bella!" I heard again, but I was still afraid to yell out for him, I wasn't sure how much longer the oxygen would last, and how much rock would have to be moved to get more.

"Bella!" It came again, this time, a rock moved that was not from me, and I could see a small amount of light coming. The air had become so stagnant that I could feel the fresh cooler air seeping towards me.

"Jasper…" my voice finally rasped out.

I moved another rock and he did too, me with my powers him with his own force, and he climbed through the opening grabbing me close to him. "I thought I lost you." He rasped out, his own emotions certainly mixing with mine.

"God, Jasper. I have never been so happy to see you."

"Yeah, that's what I figured." He said with another tight squeeze.

"The others?" I asked.

"Probably back at the compound by now." He said as he pulled back from me but kept his grip on my arms. "Jake?"

Jake grunted from our right, and Jasper used his flashlight to find him.

"We need to get a move on." Jasper said, standing up and pulling me to my feet. "Sulfur."

"We know." I groaned as he helped me through the hole, in the wall, and went back to help with Jake. The extra oxygen was already doing good for Jake and he was able to stand and walk to the opening with Jasper's assistance. Jasper and I carefully helped him through as he gulped in deep breaths of the air.

"Not too much, the air on this side isn't much better, there's just more of it." Jasper said, as we helped Jake to his feet with a little less effort this time and began our trek out of the cave.

"I never want to see Twins Falls again." I told him as we spilled out into the bright sunlight.

**********************************************************************

AN: ok so here is an update. I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter, and I probably could have played with it for a month, and rewritten it four or five times, but I am already over my normal time limit for getting an update out so here goes, don't be afraid to tell me what 'cha think!!


	26. Chapter 26

**The Index**

**Not really a chapter…**

**This is a little something that I got a request for in a review. PLEASE NOTE that some information in here has not yet been told in the story, so if you don't want to know then you should probably skip that Character. I tried to make sure that all of the major players so far were listed but if I missed anyone please let me know and I will get on it…. **

**Bella Swan—**mentalist is able to move people and objects with her mind and body, including herself. She is able to shield herself and others, is able to sense others with powers around her. Bella's powers see limitless when she is focused, and Carlisle believes that there may be more to her powers than even they know yet.

**Charlie Swan-** deceased, biological father of Bella Swan and husband of Renee Swan, before his death he was a shield.

**Renee Swan- **deceased, biological mother of Bella Swan, wife of Charlie Swan. Renee was a seeker, she was able to pinpoint the locations of others with powers.

**Carlisle Cullen - ** Carlisle is a healer, and the day to day leader of those at the compound. He is the husband of Esme and biological father of both Alice and Edward.

**Esme Cullen-** Promissory. Wife of Carlisle and biological mother of Edward and Alice. Esme is able to bind people to their word, rendering them unable to break their vow.

**Alice Brandon (Cullen):** The watcher, Alice can see the future, she is the biological daughter of Esme and Carlisle and the sister of Edward, she is also in love with Jasper.

**Edward Cullen: **Mind reader, increased physical strength, and fighting capability. Edward is the biological son of Esme and Carlisle, but grew up thinking that Elizabeth was his mother and that his father was dead.

**Elizabeth Mason Cullen:** Seeker, Elizabeth was the woman who raised Edward, as if she was his own child but she is really Carlisle's sister. She like Renee was a seeker, and able to sense the locations and proximity of others with powers thus best suited to help keep Edward safe.

**Billie Black:** Deceased, was chief of the Indian tribe. All of the adult males of the tribe are fire throwers, the line of succession however, plays a part in just how strong they are, so now that Billie has passed away Jacob is the Chief and thus the strongest of the fire throwers. They also hold extra physical strength and fighting abilities.

**Jacob Black: **Newly named chief, now the strongest of the fire throwers. Bella and Jake grew up as close friends due to their fathers relationships, but Bella kept away from him after her parents death, not knowing at the time his own powers that were yet to arrive. She withdrew from his life in order to keep him safe.

**Sam Uley:** Strong, good fighter, fire thrower like Jake. A member of the reservation, but also of the compound as he goes where he is needed. He is the second in command to Jacob, thus while he is more trained than Jake, Jake is the stronger of the two in raw form.

**Rugger :** Think the incredible hulk. SUPER strong , super large and muscular. When his temper grows so does his powers, but they become harder to control.

**Dmitri:** Similar to Rugger with the exception that his powers do not grow as his anger does.

**Kate Denali**: Deceased, sister of Tanya, daughter of Carmen and Eleazer. Kate was a chameleon, able to shift to blend into her surroundings. She was trained to fight at the compound, but other than her specific training had no abnormal strength.

**Tanya Denali:** Truth Seeker, Tanya is the sister of Kate, also the daughter of Carmen and Eleazer. She is able to absorb a person's secrets by touching them. She is strong enough to 'override' Esme's power since she finds them through touch, the persons secrets are not broken of their own volition.

**Luke – **Omni lingual: he was Kate's boyfriend when Kate was still alive, he is able to communicate with all living creatures, snakes, rodents, mammals etc… he is also a very skilled combat trainer and fighter.

**Ryan- **Techie – he is able to manipulate and control any computer or electronic device. He is super smart, ( yes his head is a tad large for his body, and he is bald in case you wanted to know) he is mainly in the I&T sector of the compound but is an active duty member as he has passed rigorous combat training.

**Penn- **Penn like Ryan is part of I&T, he has also passed the combat training and has been an active duty member since before Bella was fully trained. He is a linguist. He is able to understand any language written or spoken, from ancient hieroglyphics to Japanese and more…

**Senna: **In this story Senna is the one that is able to use electrical currents to shock people by touching them. She is big and strong of Amazon decent like her sister Zafrina, and has been trained in combat.

**Zafrina: **Zafrina is the sister of Senna, they are from South America, she is very strong, an Amazon woman to the tenth degree, and like the books is able to alter people's perceptions.

**Rosalie Hale : **Rose is much like Storm from the Xmen, she is able to control the weather, but she also able to rejuvenate plant life, and manipulate or 'earthly functions'. She has also been training to fight, and has proven to be strong and strong willed, the only thing that will bring her to her knee's is her own fear of herself hurting those she cares about.

**Emmett McCarty : **think Benn Grimm or The thing from the fantastic four, only cute. He is large, muscular, unparalleled strength and fighting ability.

**Jasper Whitlock: **like the book, Jasper feels and controls emotions. He is also one of the most skilled combat fighters and trainers at the compound, and is the best friend of Bella. In the books Jasper was a soldier before becoming a vampire and in our story he was a navy seal before coming to the compound.

**Lauren Mallory: **Lauren is in training at the compound. She has supersonic hearing abilities that can be useful in gaining information for them, she is still learning to fight.

**Jessica Stanley **: Jessica is a speed talker, she is able to speak and relay information at super speeds and understands all spoken languages. She is in the information sector like Lauren and still learning to fight, but would most likely be used in gathering Intel.

**James: **ever the hunter and tracker. It is his job to get Alice for Aro, and take down Bella. He is strong, and a fighter, but selfish, and has his own agenda.

**Victoria:** Teleporter. She is able to move herself through space, not time. This is how James tends to be able to vanish quickly with her. She is strong and has been heavily trained in combat. A dirty fighter, she tends to lose her focus too much.

**Jane:** Is a Mirror. She is able to take whatever powers you have and reflect them back to use against the person she is fighting. She is always with Aro, as her power lends itself to being able to control others since their power ends up being her power.

**Alec:** Alec is a mentalist similar to Bella. He is able to move people and objects with his mind, but his powers do not extend to seeking others, or shielding like Bella's do.

**Aro: **Aro is the leader of the Volturi, he is on a quest for power, and feels that those who do not use their powers to show the world that they are better and stronger than the rest are wasting their abilities and shouldn't have them. To put it plainly, he is a master manipulator.

AN:

If there is someone I missed that you would like to know more about, please let me know!! I know I gave some info out that may not have come up in the story yet, but I thought that it might make things a little clearer for those of you reading. If anyone enjoyed this little snap shot, you can thank rohan65 a faithful reviewer who requested something like this.

Please let me know if there are any other requests- I'll do my best to comply as long as it doesn't mess with the story.

Next chapter is in the works. Hopefully up in the next couple of days, I wanted to get this out as requested though!

Rohan, I hope that this is what you were looking for – if not and you have any questions or requests let me know…


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything, well okay I own my house, but that just means a lot of cleaning and yard work… **

First off let me thank everyone out there for the now over 100 reviews!! WOOO HOOOO!!

I know that this is still a small number by fanfiction standards but it makes me happy!

You ALL completely rock!! Since over the last two days I have had more reviews, favs and alerts I decided to throw out another chapter early for you guys. So this is a big HUGE THANK YOU TO ALLL OF YOU!!!! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! Knowing that people are reading and enjoying the story just makes me want to spend more time on it… so you know what to do…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Forces of Nature Chapter 26**

BPOV:

"Jesus, for a while there, I really didn't think we were gonna make it." Jake said standing on his own now, but still a little shaky as we made our way to the cars. "Good looking out man." Jake said as he patted Jasper's back.

"That's what I'm here for, " He smirked, patting Jake's back as well, before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and tucking me into his side. He looked down at me, his eyes sparkled, and his grin widened into a full-blown smile.

I smiled back as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you." I whispered to him, wrapping my own arm around his waist.

"That's what friends are for; you would have done the same for me." He said softly and kissed my the top of my head as we made our way up the path towards the car. We were quiet for the rest of the walk, three close friends who all had a close call, wanting to go home.

When we reached the car, Jasper tried to get me to take the passenger seat, but I knew he was more tired than he let on, "It's ok, I got it. You look like you could pass out." I said as I rubbed a thumb over the circles under his left eye. "This way you can sleep on the way back." It had been close to 40 hours that we have been awake now.

"Why do you think they haven't come after us yet?" Jake asked as he stood by the car, looking back out over the small town.

"They know she's out of reach right now. Once she and Edward are together, they'll be seen coming from miles away. I think they are re-grouping or something." I answered as I stared at the back seat where I had laid Kate's body.

He slipped into the car shaking me from my stare, followed by Jasper as I climbed in myself. He continued as I turned the ignition.

"I get that but why do you think that they haven't come after us? I mean, the last thing they want is the three of you together right?"

He was right; I hadn't really thought too much about it, by all rights they should be doing everything in their power to keep me away from the compound. I pulled onto the road, trying to figure out their plan.

"Tanya is with Edward." Jasper answered as he stared out his window. "Alice thinks that Aro is banking on her."

I shook my head and gripped the steering wheel tightly; Tanya was the perfect choice for Aro. She was completely Edwards's type, smart, and friendly, confident. She was gorgeous, perfect ten figure, curves every woman would die for, well maybe with the exception of Rose. Her legs must be ten miles long. It's too bad that pretty package was wrapped up in someone with no common sense what so ever.

"For someone who claims to hate Aro as much as she does, she sure does have a way of playing right into his hands." I replied.

"That's because the only person she hates more than Aro is you." Jasper answered as he turned to look at me. I glanced at him quickly, seeing a flash of worry on his face, before he tried to mask it, but it was too late, it was there. "I don't think you have to worry though for what it's worth." He said before he turned back to the window.

Good try Jazz, but I saw that.

"I'm not worried." I replied, lying to my friends. Of course, Edward would go for someone like Tanya. But who was I to say anything. We weren't technically anything to each other. Yes, I loved him, but that meant that above everything else I wanted him to be happy. All these years I have fought to make sure that he always had the choice, even when I hated him for having the choices I didn't, I wasn't about to be the one who took choice away from him now.

I knew that look on Jasper's face before he carefully covered it. He was never that good at hiding his true emotions from me. But I kept my mouth shut, and eyes on the road. Jake huffed in the back seat, before stretching out, and relaxing enough to fall asleep, Jasper followed shortly after leaving me alone with my thoughts as I headed back to the compound.

EPOV:

"I want to know what happened." I growled out again after the pixie walked off, following the others into the house. Luke was still a statue until the door slammed shut behind me, and then he snapped to, looking at Carlisle and Esme. You could see the sadness in his eyes, before they snapped to Rose and panic set in. They landed on me for a brief second, and I could hear the fear rattling around in his brain. I may not have heard actual words, but my mind was telling me everything that was going on in his, as his body snapped forward, moving quickly to the house. He had loved Kate; he would be broken for a long time to come. "I'm waiting." I said as I turned to look upon Rose now, the only one left who could give me any answers.

"Don't you bark at her Edward!" Emmett snapped at me, pointing his ungodly large pointer finger at me, his biceps clenched as if he were ready to fight. My best friend, ready to fight me when all I wanted were some fucking answers.

"Fuck you Emmett; she's the only one who can tell me what the hell is going on." I sneered at him, stalking towards them quickly, I wasn't afraid of him even now. Esme and Carlisle followed hot on my heels though, trying to keep the peace. "Back off." I growled over my shoulder at them, already knowing that they were going to try to pacify me.

"Edward, take a fucking step back, this is not Rose's fault." Emmett growled at me now through his gritted teeth, placing himself in between Rose and I.

"Emmett," she said tentative from behind him, trying to get him to back off, "it's ok, it…" she stepped around him, looking me in the face before her gaze flicked briefly to Carlisle and Esme before settling back on me. " it is my fault." She said slowly as she looked up at Emmett, and then me again as if she were apologizing, but her physical and mental strength were coming back, and then I saw it. In her mind, I saw the crumbling walls, and ceiling of a dark cave, I could smell something, but knew that it was in my mind, or rather hers. I felt the push forward that must have been Bella, saving Rose from the tumbling rock. I saw Rose's peripheral vision, of Luke being lurched forward by Jacobs arms, as she spun around dodging a rock and reaching for Bella, as Jake wrapped her body up in his, dodging the crumbling debris, locking them on one side, as Luke dragged Rose forward, leaving Bella and Jake behind. I could feel the coughing and sputtering, the light-headedness. "What is that?" I asked, everyone looking at me oddly.

"What Edward?" Carlisle asked as he stepped towards me again putting his hand on my arm. I yanked my arm away looking back at Rose. "What was that smell?" I demanded my voice caustic. The panic in her eyes told me she knew what I meant.

"Sulfur." She answered.

Emmett must have seen the sneer forming on my face, because before I was even able to voice my disgust over them leaving her there to die – again- he was already taking a step towards me, "Don't- this was an accident, no one meant for it to happen."

"Enough," Carlisle said firm behind me. "None of this is helping anyone. Emmett, please take Rosalie in the house, I would like to check her over and make sure she's ok after everything…" Emmett nodded his head and wrapped his arm around Rose again, leading her forward. Esme walked behind them her eyes downcast.

I looked up at Carlisle now to see him staring at me intently. "I'm sorry you found out this way. Really I am. This was never what we wanted. But I'm not sorry for what I've done and maybe someday, you will understand." He turned to walk away from me then. "If you ever want to talk, the door is always open." He paused for a moment, "you can wait here for her if you want." He said letting out a deep breath.

"No I don't think I can…" I said dejected, looking out over the yard towards the woods.

"One word of advice then," he turned back to me for a moment and his steel blue eyes were hard but full of truth when I looked into them. "Be careful who you trust. Some people don't always have the best of intentions." With that, he turned away from me and walked back to the house, closing the red door behind him.

I left then walking off into the woods. I don't know how long I was out there, before I ended up on the bench by the running track, the place I had spent the most time with Bella.

Why did I feel so drawn to her? Was this all a game, was anything between us real at all, or was I just being played like a motherfucker this entire time? It was dark and colder out now. I'm not sure that mid September has felt this cold in a long time.

I don't know how long I spent shivering on that bench, looking up at those god forsaken stars before I decided to head home and take a long hot shower.

As I climbed the stairs to my apartment, I wondered what it meant that Bella Jasper and Jake were not back yet.

Movement down the hall caught my eye and my head snapped up to see her. Tanya, sitting and crying by my front door. I stopped in front of her looking down at her shaking body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have anywhere else to go." She said in a broken whisper, her voice harsh from her tears. I reached my hand out towards her and helped her up from the floor. She stood slowly gaining her footing as she went, and looked up at me with such sad eyes.

"Everyone is taken from me…" she whispered as she stepped forward wrapping her arms around me in a hug. I wasn't sure what to do, but when someone you know loses someone close and they need a hug you give them one right? So I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her back.

"Didn't take long did it?" I heard from down the hall. I turned and found the pixie staring at me with a harsh look.

I went to open my mouth to say some sort of go fuck yourself retort but Tanya was faster.

"Go to hell Alice. The choice is his." She sneered at her, clutching me tighter to her. I took a step back, so her name was Alice.

"The choice has always been his, she made sure of that." The little one named Alice sneered back.

There was about to be a cat fight, and while yes that is fucking hot, there was just too much going on right now to let this happen, and besides the other chic was my sister, even if I didn't know her that still killed the hot factor. I stepped towards the door to my apartment and opened the door.

"Yes, Bella is little miss perfect, she fucking takes everything for herself!" she started to screech as I grabbed her arm and pushed her through the door to my apartment.

I was about to step in after her as I heard Alice's voice, and looked back to find her turning and going back down the stairs. "Wrong choice asshole." She spit out at me over her shoulder before disappearing down the stairs.

I stepped into my apartment and closed the door behind me leaning back against it as I watched Tanya pace my living room. She was steaming mad.

"What the fuck was that about?" I asked.

"Please Edward, you can't tell me you don't see it yet?" he had stopped pacing to look me in the eye. "This whole thing has been engineered to make you fall for Bella. Bella this Bella that! I am so fucking sick of Bella Swan!" she screeched.

I put my hands up." Just hold it right there, I need a minute and I really think you do too. If there is something specific that I need to know about Bella, than you should tell me, but after we're both a little calmer. I don't know how much more of this bitch shit I can take." I said as I propelled myself off the door.

She huffed indignantly, not pleased I just told her she was acting like a bitch I'm sure, and while I wanted answers to all of this shit, I couldn't take anymore of her screeching about Bella as if she were some sort of monster. Regardless of anything and everything else, the girl had been protecting me from certain harm for years.

"I know it's been a bad day for you and that you need to vent, why don't you relax for a little bit, I fucking freezing so I'm gonna go take a hot shower and then we can talk." I said as I made my way towards my bedroom.

BPOV:

It was late when we finally made it back to the compound. The day had completely slipped by during our travels. The long way around took an additional two hours due to the bridge being out, and it was close to midnight by the time I parked in the lot.

I knew that we should go see Carlisle and let him know that we were back, let him check us out, but I also knew that I was physically ok, exhausted but I was ok. The broken ribs and bruises could be handled tomorrow. Tonight I just needed sleep.

I woke Jasper and Jake and held the door open so they could climb out of the car. We looked at each other as we made our way towards housing, all knowing how hard the day had been.

"Jasper!" Alice's voice shrieked and she came running at us. She latched onto him tightly, "Jazz," she sighed heavily. "I missed you…" she said before laying kissing all over his face. She abruptly stopped and looked over at us from Jasper's arms, his huge toothy grin shining brightly in the moonlight.

"Bella, Jake" she said in her excited voice with a nod, "I don't think I have ever been more happy to see you." She said her own grin now matching Jasper's behind her.

"Even more than when we showed up in Twins Falls?" I asked skeptically with an eyebrow quirked.

"Even more" she said, letting her grin fall from excited to lazy, as she hugged herself tighter to Jasper.

I smiled back at her, "Have a good night guys." As Jake and I walked away. We were all headed to bed, but for Jake and I it would be for rest, Alice and Jasper, I'm thinking not so much.

We climbed the stairs to my apartment slowly, our fatigue wearing on us both. Jake would need to get checked first thing by Carlisle in the morning. The oxygen deprivation could have lasting effects on him. I opened the door and let him in, when we made it there. It was a slower process than I had hoped, my body was so tired.

"I'll just be a minute Jake." I said as he grunted from his place on the couch now and I closed the door softly. I turned and looked at Edward's door for a minute. I think he would want to know that I was back. If I was wrong, I embarrass myself, but if I was right and didn't do it, I chanced him being upset over something stupid. I sucked in a deep breath, took the three steps from my door to his, and knocked.

The door flew open quickly and there before me stood Tanya, a huge smile on her face wearing one of Edward's big tee shirts.

I opened my mouth to try to say something, but all it did was hang there. She was faster than I thought, and I was right. She was exactly his type.

She opened the door wider, not inviting me in, but making sure that I knew she wasn't hiding anything. "He's in the shower." She smirked.

"Tanya who are you talking too?" Edward's voice rang out as he opened his bedroom door his chiseled body, still wet from his shower, and wrapped only on a white towel. His eyes widened when they saw me, and he took a few steps forward as I snapped my jaw shut, but I was stuck in his gaze.

His eye's landed on Tanya and narrowed, and I took the opportunity to go while I could. I ran back to my apartment door, letting myself in quickly, as I slid down the wall to my floor.

Well I guess the choice was made. Not surprising really, not many girls could go up against Tanya when it came to gaining the attentions and affections of a man. Who did I think I was even trying? I let my head fall back against my wall with a loud thud. I couldn't even catch a guy the fates had sent my way, talk about pathetic.

Happy freaking birthday to me.

I just want this day to be over…

*****************************************************************************

AN: again thanks to everyone who read – reviewed- alerted- and faved- this quick turn around was for you!!


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own twilight…

Thanks to everyone for the reviews and the favs and alerts! I love to hear what your all really thinking about the story, so don't worry about holding back!

Thanks again…

**Forces of Nature Chapter 27**

**APOV:**

Ahhh… there is nothing better than the feeling of being in the arms of the one you love.

He was still carrying me, refusing to let go and put me down. I looked down at him as he walked us forward, heading I was certain for his apartment.

"I missed you so much." I whispered down to him, as his crystal blue eyes looked up at me, a huge smile playing across his face.

"I missed you too darl'n." He whispered back in his southern drawl, leaning his face up, as I leaned my own down to him letting our lips connect softly. After a moment, I pulled away from his lips and hugged myself to his strong body as he continued down the path. It didn't take long to get to his building, or maybe it did and I was just to lost in him to notice. He swung the door open and carried me down the hall to the stairs.

"You don't have to carry me you know." I leaned back to look at his face, "you look so tired." I whispered again. Rubbing my thumbs on his temples as he let out a little moan of satisfaction.

"I know I don't have to, I want to. I've waited a long time to see you again, I don't want to let go." His sweet southern voice fluttered into my ears as he carried me up the stairs and a few more steps to his door. He unlocked the door, and carried me in, over to the window sitting us down into a oversized chair that looked out into the night sky. "I would sit here and think about you every night." He said as I settled on his lap looking out at the moon with him, as I rested my head on his shoulder.

I let out a long sigh, "for 1097 nights I would look up at that moon and think about what it would take to be with you again." I replied as I drew lazy circles on the back of his hand that was wrapped around my waist. I felt a shudder go through my body.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, with a concerned edge to his voice.

I lifted my head from my shoulder and looked him in the eyes. I knew he already felt the emotions and I'd be damned if I could ever hide something from him even if I wanted to. "I know what I would do, what I would give up." I told him calmly as our eyes stayed locked together. I leaned forward and kissed him softly again, both of us keeping our eyes open as our mouths connected briefly before pulling back again slightly. "Everything. I can't do this again Jasper, I can't ever go another 3 years without seeing you, feeling you, being able to tell you I love you." My voice was a little frantic and a little more pathetic sounding than I would have liked for it to be.

"I know." He said softly, his arms gripping me tighter. "But… Alice what is the other feeling that I am getting?" he paused for a minute looking at me, "why the apprehension? "

I let out a long breath before I spoke. "She loves him like I love you." I told him. I could see a bit of understanding in his eyes, and as much as I wanted to lift myself from his lap, take his hands and lead him into the bedroom, cause god I missed his whole body, I needed to make sure that he understood. "She loves him, she'll give up everything too." Full understanding settled into his eyes, he was always so smart, so understanding of human nature, more so understanding of Bella's nature. The bond that these two shared was unlike anything I had ever seen before. I can remember how intimidated I was by their bond when I first met them, they had been through so much together, had helped each other through so many hardships, if I hadn't seen the future for myself, I would have never imagined that their platonic, yet kismet bond would not develop into other feelings. I imagine in any other life, and any other circumstances, any other souls they would have been lovers, well that or twins I laughed internally to myself.

"What do you see?" he asked with a slight hesitance to his voice.

"I warned Edward." I told him shaking my head, "I warned him, that he was going to leave Carlisle's house, and that something would happen." I looked back up at him. "Tanya is trying to twist the truth, she is trying to drive a wedge between them. I think he loves her, but Tanya is trying to build doubt in his head, and I was upset because he was letting it happen and I yelled at him."

"My little pit-bull." He said giving me a squeeze. "I love that you look out for her the way that you do."

"Bella is important to all of us, more so to you and Edward. I know that he is confused, but listening to Tanya is just making things worse. I mean he's my brother and the first thing I ever say to him comes out in a screaming mess, I know what its like to find out that your whole life has been a lie, but I couldn't just sit there and let him doubt her, and hurt her. She has spent 14 years of her life making sure that he had choices. We had a long conversation once," I smirked at the memory, I had known that the conversation was coming already having seen it, and she knew that I knew, but she made sure to tell me anyway. "She was the pit-bull then," I told him, "so protective of you, afraid that I was going to hurt you. I think it's the only time I have ever heard Bella threaten anyone with bodily harm." His eyes snapped up to mine frantic. "Please Jasper you know better than that, she didn't touch me, not so much as a hair out of place, she just needed to make sure that I wouldn't hurt you." I paused again for a second, " I never would you know?" he nodded at me before I continued, "She kept things from him because she didn't want for him to feel pressured, I know you know this." He nodded at me again. "I know that you know that we are brother and sister," I sucked in a big breath readying myself for my confession. "Jazz," I said as I placed both hands on either side of his face. "I didn't tell you, not because I didn't want you to know, but because I was told that we needed to keep Edward safe, and they had already given up so much, all of them, to protect him." I shook my head "I sometimes wish I never had the vision. I wish that he could have been normal, all of us, but it was my visions that have put him and Bella in danger, you in danger. I had to do what I could to help protect things once I had seen it all for myself."

"Alice, you can tell me anything."

"Esme and Carlisle…" I looked up into his eyes again, he knew the truth now but I still needed to say it. "They're our parents."

He let out a long breath before speaking. "I wish you could have felt that you could tell me, but Alice, you had to know that I couldn't be in the room with them and you or them and Edward and not recognize the emotions flying off of them. I think I knew all along and just never let myself admit it or say it out loud."

"Bella doesn't know." I told him, not that I needed to, "but Tanya is insinuating that she did."

"It doesn't surprise me, she has always resented Bella."

"She was there, tonight at Edwards apartment." I told him as I settled back into his lap again, my head against his shoulder looking out at the moon.

"Is it changing things?"

"Yes."

"What is going to happen?"

"I don't know yet, there are too many variables, she hasn't made a final decision. Neither of them have, I won't be able to see it for certain until they do."

"We'll need to tell Carlisle and Esme." He said as his finger drew lines on my belly.

"I know." I said before standing up. I turned to look at him still sitting in the chair, the moonlight highlighting his beautiful features. I reached my hand down, grabbing his, pulling him from the chair. "In the morning." I told him as I lead him to the bedroom.

"In the morning" he confirmed, following me.

**EPOV:**

I relaxed in the shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles. I was so tense. There was so much going on, and I couldn't wrap my head around any of it.

Kate was dead. Kate. She was a good friend during my time here and I felt guilty that I had not given the revelation of her death more attention, but Bella wasn't back, and with Kate gone, all I could do was wonder if Bella had met the same fate. I think somewhere deep down, before I had even seen Rosalie's memories, I knew that Bella was fine. Whether it was the implication of a prophecy, or that fact that somehow over the last weeks and months my body had become specifically attuned to her. I don't know why, but for some reason I felt like my body knew that she was ok.

That didn't mean that I wasn't frantic that she could be hurt or scared, pissed that at every turn they all seemed to abandon her. I had to shake off the thought. No they didn't all abandon her, Jasper and Jake would never leave her behind, but I didn't feel like they did enough to protect her either. Why did it seem as though she was always the one doing the protecting, and why did I feel like that was the only thing on earth I was meant to do? Fate? Kismet? Destiny? Prophecy?

Love?

Lust, that I could admit too. She was beyond beautiful, and something about her just made me want to be near her all the time, reach out and touch her, make her laugh.

Ok making her laugh doesn't work with the lust theory. I shook off my thoughts of Bella, better not to me thinking of her while standing in the shower, with another woman in my apartment. I got the feeling that Tanya would misconstrue any 'excitement' she may notice and I really didn't need any more crap jumbling up my mind right now. I needed to think of something else.

Family. How had I gone 23 years of my life and not known that I had an entire family that I knew nothing about. My anger was boiling up again, my body becoming so hot that the water still reddening my skin now felt cold. I punched the tile wall, cracking one of the tiles. Had she really known all along?

Everything kept coming back to her and it was either going to be my saving grace or my worst down fall. We had spent time together. But we hardly ever had any real conversations.

I shut off the water with the realization that if nothing else we needed to talk. I heard muffled voices coming from the other room and wondered who could be here so late. I wasn't even thinking when I wrapped a towel around myself and shot out through my bathroom door, then the bedroom door that lead to the living room.

There she was, tired, dishelved, and haunted looking. Safe. Here. Bella. I let out a breath and felt the weight lift from my shoulders as I took in her exhausted but beautiful appearance. I took a step forward intending on closing the gap between us, she had told me she would come back and here she was.

Her eyes were clouding over though, and the haunted appearance was worsening, and I didn't know why. I watched as her jaw snapped closed, and noticed Tanya standing next to her. I had forgotten for a moment that she was even in the room. My eyes narrowed as I realized, that Tanya was no longer in the clothes that she was wearing before, instead, was in one of my t-shirts which did not do the best job of covering her tall frame, it settled just under her 'assets'. Tanya grinned at me, her eyes raking down my body, as I realized that I was in nothing but a towel and Bella had already turned and left, the sound of her door thudding closed behind her.

"What the fuck was that?" I growled.

Tanya's face lost the grin, and her eye's widened. "I don't know." She said as she looked out the door and back at me again. "She knocked, so I answered. She asked for you and I let her know you were in the shower. Nothing else, and she seems to have just run out of here." She closed the door shaking her head slightly. "I'm sorry Edward, I don't know what's come over her." She turned looking at me again. "Maybe your choice of outfit?" she said with a slight smirk.

I realized again that I was in nothing but a towel, and turned back to my room to put some clothes on. "Why are you in my shirt?" I spit out as I walked away from her.

She started to follow me. "I didn't want to be alone tonight. I didn't have anything else to change into" she said as she played with the hem of the shirt. "I don't have anyone else here…" she whispered quietly.

Kate's face made its way into my mind and I remembered that she just lost her sister. Of course, she doesn't want to be alone.

"I get it – I'm sorry." I told her as I made my way over to my dresser, and she leaned into my doorframe. I pulled out some boxers, a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, as I threw her a pair of gym shorts.

"Put these on, you can't be walking around my place half dressed like that." I pointed at the shorts that I just threw to her, before walking into the bathroom and dressing myself.

When I came back out Tanya was still standing in the doorway but now had on the shorts. She cocked an eyebrow at me as her eyes lingered on my jeans. I walked over to the bed, and turned down the covers.

"You can sleep in here." I told her, looking up to see her eyes sparkle as she made her way over to me. She reached for my hand, and I gave her hand a tight squeeze as I made my way around her. "I'm really sorry about Kate." I told her before letting go of her hand.

She looked up at me not understanding for a minute. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Where I'm supposed to be." I told her as I turned and walked from the room closing the bedroom door behind me. I walked through my apartment barefoot, and out the door, closing it softly behind me.

I stood and stared at Bella's door for a long time. I wasn't sure what to say to her. I knew I wanted to ask questions, we needed to talk about everything that Tanya had told me, but at this point, I didn't even know if she would talk to me. I don't know if I would talk to her, if I walked into a similar situation. Granted nothing happened with Tanya, but the visual I'm sure did not lend itself to images of an innocent evening.

Ok first mission make sure Bella realizes that nothing happened with Tanya, second mission, figure out what the hell is going on.

I lifted my hand and knocked on the door before waiting for her to answer it.

Nothing.

I knocked again louder this time, more insistent. I heard a groan from the other side, and heavy footsteps before the door was pulled open quickly, Jacob standing shirtless on the other side.

I suppressed the urge to punch his face in, wondering briefly if this is what Bella had felt like when Tanya opened the door. Probably worse, I reasoned with myself, since she had come looking for me, and found us that way, as compared to me knowing that she was looking for me, and Jake was probably just here.

"I need to speak with her."

He gave me the same harsh look that he always did, but he opened the door further letting me step inside.

"Where is she?" I asked, as he closed the door behind me.

"She's in bed dumb ass, she's been up and busy for like the last 60 some odd hours." He sneered at me, before pointing towards her bedroom door, and walking back to the couch, lying down. "She's fucking exhausted, and emotional, and I'm right here, so don't try anything stupid got it?" He said as he laid back with his hands folded under his head and one eye open watching me.

I nodded and made my way to her door. I was about to knock when he spoke again.

"You're really not too bright are you? He sneered from behind me, "I told you she was fucking tired, she needs her rest, don't fucking knock, she could be asleep already and if you wake her up with your bullshit I'll throw you through the window."

I wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, but he was right, she did need her rest, so I gently opened the door and slipped through. She was laying on her bed, her body on its side, facing out towards the window. The moonlight spilled in on her, and her eyes were closed but her breathing was harsh. Too harsh to be asleep, she was avoiding.

Not sure what to do, my body made the decision for me as I found myself, climbing on to the bed, carefully as not to disturb her too much. I laid myself down facing her back, watching her try to control her breath. It was still erratic.

"I missed you," I murmured as I wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her back to me, so that he body was flush against mine.

"I missed you too." She sighed as she relaxed into me.

I breathed her in as I reached my free hand up to stroke her hair. "We need to talk tomorrow." I told her as I nuzzled my nose into her neck. "But for now go to sleep." I felt her nod, and continued to stroke her hair as we both fell asleep. I didn't know what would happen tomorrow, but we both needed this tonight.

_____________________________________________________________________________

AN: Ok you know what to do leave me a review – No, I didn't mean for that to rhyme …

I have to say I am excited to see how many guys there seem to be that are reading this story! I hope this fluffier chapter wasn't a let down for you though.

More info on the prophecy ahead, but It seems Alice thinks that its gonna get a little messed up… uh oh!!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: still don't own anything that was written by Stephenie Meyers, kin nda wish I did, but that doesn't really get me anywhere…

AN: just a couple quick notes, first off – sorry for the delay in getting this out. Its still no perfect, but you've all waited patiently long enough. Yard work abounds so its been taking up a lot of my time. Summer seems to be better for a lot of you since you are out of school, but I'm a full fledged adult which means no summer break for me, in fact it gets crazy between yard work, and my regular work schedule, and then the BBQ's and everything start and before I know it I will only have a few days left to get my Christmas shopping done. So please bare with me!!

I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to reply to the reviews again this time around, I do try to reply as much as possible, but I had a feeling that you were all probably more into another chapter than a reply from me. I'm not that interesting… But I really do appreciate all the reviews, favs, alerts etc.. you guys are the bomb! Keep 'em coming cause it lights a fire under my ass.

So again, it's not perfect but it's something!

I hope you enjoy…

Forces of Nature Chapter 28

BPOV:

I heard him knocking on the door, and scrambled to my room quickly, shutting the door softly behind me so that I didn't wake Jake. I wasn't about to answer the door, and I knew if Edward woke Jake up he would never let him in here, so I climbed into my bed, covered up, and tried to feign sleep.

My eyes were closed and my body was exhausted, but visions of Tanya opening Edward's door in little more than one of his smaller tee shirts, and Edward walking into the room still dripping wet in nothing but a towel…

Wet…

Nothing but a towel…

Ok obviously my eyes had been more interested in the second than the first, but I needed to get it out of my head, I mean how much more clear can a picture get?

What a stupid little girl I had been. I mean really what did we have a few jogs and conversations , when it came down to it, it was 2 kisses, that's it.

Kindergarten stuff.

I'd have to be a window licker to think that it amounted to anything. Tanya was beautiful. Always had been. But she is also a manipulative bitch, and I know this. Yet here I sit thinking about all that she has given up. I had decided that I hated Edward when my parents died. I blamed him for it all, him and that damn patch of freckles. When my parents brought me here as a child and things were explained to me, I never realized that me protecting someone else would cost me what it had. I was no better than Tanya though really. She had lost just as much, more now really, than I had. Her parents died that night too, trying to help my own. Her sister died yesterday, throwing herself down in place of me.

I had no right to hate Tanya or question her motives. She hadn't had a Carlisle and an Esme to help her through. She didn't have a Jasper. All she had was a Kate, and now she was gone too.

And this is one of the things that I had fought for all these years, right? Giving him choice? That meant freedom to choose.

Even so, I had wished that he had chosen me.

The taste of salt started to tinge my mouth and I realized that I was biting down on the inside of my lip so hard that I had broken through.

I heard Jake shuffle through the living room to the door. Poor Edward, Jake really is grumpy when you wake him up. He had no idea what he just walked himself into. My immature self wanted to laugh, thinking of the pain that Jake would inflict, hoping that it was a small fraction of what I was feeling right now, but I knew better. At least I wouldn't have to deal with his rejection tonight, not that the visual aide packet that came with the rejection hadn't been received earlier.

I pushed my face into my pillow, wanting to scream, knowing I couldn't, when I heard that Jake had actually let him in. I wondered for a moment if he was luring him into a false sense of security, if so I would have to step in. I'm all talk, well, thought, I wouldn't actually let anything happen to him. But Jake must have been sleep walking or something cause the next thing I know my bedroom door is creaking open. I snapped my eyes closed as I pulled my face out of the pillow and laid towards the window. I knew it was him even without my powers, I could feel the electricity running through my veins.

Time to put on a show, I may be the worst liar in the world, but even I can pretend to sleep.

I felt him carefully climbing onto the bed, hesitant at first. _'why is he here? Shouldn't he be with her?_' I thought as I tried to control my breathing. I knew I was failing when he whispered to me.

"I missed you." As he wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me back so that my body was spooned flush against his.

The words escaped from my mouth without my permission as my body relaxed against my will. "I missed you too." He was so warm, and the arm wrapped around me felt so good I couldn't move myself away even if I tried. I was so tired, and for the first time in days felt safe.

It seemed as though he were inhaling my scent as I let his own wrap around me.

His hand began to stroke my hair as he said, "We need to talk tomorrow." Nuzzling his nose into my neck. "But for now go to sleep."

I nodded my reply, afraid to speak. Just tonight I promised myself, tomorrow he can tell me he doesn't want me that way, but tonight… tonight I can pretend. He continued to stroke my hair, and the exhaustion of my days caught up with me quickly. As much as I wanted to remain awake, and memorize what it would feel like to be in his arms in my bed, my body once again took over and I fell asleep.

EPOV:

Falling asleep next to Bella, her wrapped in my arms and her body tight against mine was the easiest thing to do. I knew I was being a coward in some sense, hoping that my being here would answer enough questions for her that I could ask my own tomorrow. Nevertheless, it was the right thing to do too. Jake had told me she was exhausted. As I thought about it, the sleep deprivation was clearly written on her face when I found her in my doorway earlier. She did need to sleep so it wasn't a purely selfish move.

But it was mostly. I had hardly slept at all while she was gone. I was worried about her, stressed by Tanya's revelations.

Tanya.

Certainly she would understand Tanya's need for a friend. She had to know about Kate, she was with their group after all, and Bella wasn't that girl who got jealous.

Right?

'_keep telln yourself that dickwad, cause you certainly didn't get the least bit upset seeing Jake in just his jeans just now, and what she saw looked much worse.'_

_Fuck. _

I wanted to groan and tell her the whole story right now, but she needed her sleep and now that she was with me, my body was relaxing itself into sleep as well.

I took one final deep breath, really breathing in her scent, allowing the feel and smell of her to calm me and I was out.

But like I said falling asleep with Bella was not the problem.

The problem was staying asleep next to Bella.

At first, I thought that I was dreaming, seeing what the little altercation in my apartment just hours ago was from my own minds point of view. It didn't take long to realize that I wasn't dreaming.

I was seeing Bella's dreams.

Flashes really. They weren't normal dreams.

The Tanya incident flew into my senior trip. There were images of me floating through her head that seemed as though she were far enough away for me not to notice her, but close enough for her to be able to watch. And watch she did. It flashed to me flirting with girls from my class, and I think I may have sleep cringed, before tightening my grip on her. Then there were flashes of a fight, a red headed woman, a blonde haired man, a older man, a woman with eyes that were such a light blue that they were almost white. The flashes were coming fast and furious. They were different times and places, always physical pain that I could feel through her, threats that ran ice chills down my spine, and I gripped her even tighter. There were visions of us at different ages.

I bolted upright at the vision of Jake slammed against a rock, beaten bloody and bruised. Jake who made Emmett seem small on a good day. His head slumped forward, unable to hold it up any longer. But that's not what bolted me upright.

It was the blonde… James she said. It was playing out like a movie.

_Fuck you James!" she screeched._

"_Oh, don't worry, you will... Just unfortunately not today." He paused as a frown appeared on his face briefly before he licked his lips, smirking again, at whatever he was imagining. I could feel her cringe. "I have a message."_

"_Really? No shit…," she said her voice surprisingly sarcastic._

"_tsk, tsk, I can't stand it when I hear that pretty mouth of yours swear, makes me want to stick something in it." _

'_**what the fuck?'**_

I was sitting up staring at her sleeping form now. Wondering why she hadn't bolted awake like I had. Who the fuck was this guy?

I tried to calm my breathing as I was in a panting sweating mess, and I watched as her own breathing became more erratic. I wasn't prepared for the next one as her body began to flip and flail.

_Your are dirt." She spit out at him, her head was wrenched back, as if he had a grip on her hair. _

"_Your covered in mud, what does that tell you?" his venomous voice replied as his free hand trailed down from the edge of her hair, past her temple, touching down the side of her face slowly. He continued onto her, and I felt my fists clench as his hand kept going from his position behind her, looking down into her face that his other hand kept pointed up towards the sky with his grip. _

_My jaw clenched, and then almost relaxed as I noticed her seeing a flash of movement in her peripheral. She could hear harsh breathing but it seemed to be coming from different areas, not just her and this guy. She didn't let her eyes slip to see who was there, instead she let her eyes fall closed for a brief moment, sensing who it was. _

_My jaw re-clenched. _

_Kate._

_Her eyes snapped open again and locked with James, he laughed seeing the fear. But her thoughts told me that her fear wasn't for herself. _

"_Don't" her shaky voice whispered. Begging him not to hurt her? _

_No, she wasn't speaking to him. She was quiet so he would think it was for him, but she was talking to Kate. "Please don't." she whispered again._

_He let out a laugh before saying, "I have waited for this for so long." He was sneering and the hand that was resting on her collarbone – MY collarbone, made its way down again, before landing roughly on her breast. _

_Forget my fists and jaw, my who body clenched as I jumped from the bed, frantic and pacing as the vision blazed itself into my brain. _

_She was shaking her head, more movement, Kate. She was being assaulted, and not just a normal warfare assault this asshole wanted much much more and she was still sitting there worried about Kate. _

_She reached her arms behind grabbing his wrist where his hand was still wrapped into her hair, MY HAIR, and she lurched forward spinning and flipping him over her head. _

_I watched the frantic pace of the fight that followed. Bella fighting for her life and Kate's. She was taking a beating and Kate had jumped into help, and that's when hell lit on fire, Bella trying her best to save them both, failing. The look in his eyes before he disappeared, his smirk promising another meeting. _

_Then things turned, it was better and worse in a way. Better because that sick fuck wasn't anywhere near her, worse because I had to watch as she broke over Kate's body. Telling the others to go on without her, carrying Kate pain stakingly through the woods to make sure that she was not left behind. _

_The struggle that she had with herself, the blame she placed on herself was heartbreaking. _

I let my body unclench as I made my way back onto the bed. Her body had stilled some, but the sadness pouring through her thoughts was overwhelming. I pulled her back to me as I watched the sun start to peak up into the sky through her window. She needed comfort as much as I did, and I allowed my eyes to close as she relaxed into me.

**BPOV:**

I was exhausted, visions of James and the previous days had flooded my dreams all night. It sickened me that even though my body felt as drawn as it did, my body, or rather my brain, wouldn't allow me one good night's sleep.

I knew he stayed with me last night. I could feel him behind me now, each level measured breath that his body took. I wanted to stay. Stay in that bed wrapped up in him forever, but he wasn't mine. He never had been and never would be. It was time for me to grow up. I needed to come to terms with all of it. The way that I felt about him, the love, and the hate. The way that he did not feel about me, painfully obvious after yesterday. The prophecy, all of it.

It had to end. I couldn't do this anymore. They all deserved to have normal lives. Jasper would never leave unless this was done, and Alice would never leave him. Jake, he would give up his heritage. His frightful place in the Quielette tribe to stand by my side. He would continue to try to protect me, and avenge his father.

It had to end.

James had to be taken out, and Aro had to be removed from power.

On my terms.

No more prophecy, no more stepping back and giving others the choice. Choice has only led them all to danger and heartbreak.

It's only led me to danger and heartbreak.

Given the choice, I would take the danger any day.

My mind was made up as I carefully slipped out of his arms, careful not to wake him. I gathered my training gear and bag quietly from my closet and stole one more look at his beautiful sleeping form before I snuck through the door.

Why did he come? Why did he stay? I closed the door carefully, before padding through the living room. I didn't have to be as careful not to wake Jake. That man slept sound, and his snoring was still atrocious.

He wanted to talk today. I remembered as I made my way down the hallway to the stairs.

We would talk.

I was done keeping things from him. I no longer felt the need to make sure that he had a choice. Whatever he wanted to know was his. I wasn't worried about tipping scales or influencing decisions. There weren't any to be made.

I had already made the choice for him.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight and my savings account can prove it!

AN: Thanks again for the reviews and alerts. I got this done fast for you because you all asked so nice. They seem to be coming in a little more now and I really appreciate it. As I post my current counts are:

Hits: 8629

Reviews: 132

Alerts: 62

Favs: 40

This is small in this realm I know but this is my first story so this is all big for me!

Keep those reviews coming!! When you ask questions or make points it helps me remember that you can't exactly see what's going on in my head so if something needs to be clearer or what not let me know!! It helps me stay on point – remember there is no beta or any other input on this story besides your reviews and this is my first fanfic ever – hell my first story since I was in middle school so hook a girl up!

BPOV:

I made my way to the training room, punching in the codes for the most difficult settings, before I began stretching. My body was still tired, but there was no rest to be had.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard her tinkling little voice from behind me.

I continued to stretch, not meeting her eyes, "I'm training." I told her simply.

I heard her footsteps as she circled around me, stopping with her hands on her hips. "Everything is jumbled up, I can't see anything clearly." She frowned. "What are you doing Bella?"

I looked up to meet her eyes now. "I'm stretching Alice." My tone indicating that this conversation wasn't going any further as I continued my stretching.

She huffed as she stood there for a moment more. I'm not sure if she thought I would break down and tell her what I was thinking, or if she hoped that by trying to force an answer out of me that I would make a final decision so that she could see. I wasn't born yesterday, there was a reason I was only letting myself think so far ahead.

She turned and started back to the door. Stopping half way there, but not turning back to me as she said in a low voice, "you're making a mistake." I watched her out of the corner of my eye as her head hung, and she shook it slowly before continuing on her way out the door.

I finished my stretches and spent the next three hours working through the obstacle courses, re setting them once I was done and starting again. My body ached, and my skin was sticky with sweat and I really wanted to crawl home, curl up in my bed and go to sleep. But there was too much work to be done.

I grabbed my towel wiping my brow, and drinking my water as I walked down the hall. I hadn't spent much time with my little chimp friend in a while, I needed to start paying better attention to my training. I closed the door behind me as I made my way to his cage.

"Hey buddy…" I said when I saw his big brown eyes looking up at me. My hairy little friend got excited. "I missed you too." I told him as I unlocked the cage swinging the door open, letting him climb out and into my arms. These guys really were like children, I sighed as he hugged me before reaching for a banana. I giggled a bit to myself. He did love bananas.

I sat down in the cold metal chair as he ate the banana, peel and all, thinking about how we would approach today's training. I liked to make it as fun for him as I could, we are not the kind of organization that uses animals as if they are property, they are a part of the family.

We worked for a good hour before I noticed that he was getting tired and antsy. "Need a break?" I asked him. Wish it were this easy to talk to people, I thought to myself. I plopped down on the floor, sitting with my legs crossed as we rolled a ball back and forth, before he came over and climbed into my lap like a toddler. He cuddled down and fell asleep with me rubbing his head.

I was lost in my thoughts about Alice as my fingers scratched gently behind his ears, I didn't hear anyone else enter the room.

"I've been looking for you all morning." He said from behind me.

"I had something's I needed to work on." I told him, without looking up, my back still to him.

"Alice said that you were back, I thought that I would have seen you by now. Don't you think we should have done a check up before you went ahead and started working out and training again? Did you even get a full night's sleep?" his voice was laced with concern.

I rose up from my spot, my back still to him as I cradled George in my arms. I carried him over to his cage, setting him inside on his fluffy little bed, before closing and locking the door.

"I'm fine Carlisle." I told him before turning around.

"you don't look fine, you look exhausted." His eyes showing his worry lines.

"You worry to much old friend." I said lightly laughing him off. "I told you, I'm fine. There's just a lot on my mind right now."

"Tell me about it." He mumbled as though I wasn't meant to hear it. I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

He let out a deep breath, "what's not going on?" he said raising both palms in the air in frustration. I had never seen Carlisle like this before. He was always so cool and calm. He didn't let things get to him. Whatever this was it was eating away at him. "We're having Kate's funeral tomorrow." He said, before his eyes went to the ground. "She doesn't want you to be there." He said quietly.

So, that's the problem.

"I understand Carlisle." I said taking a step forward and patting his arm. "She has the right, it's her sister, and it's my fault that she's dead. I don't know if I would want me there either." It pained me to not be allowed to go to Kate's funeral. She was my friend. She died trying to protect me, I owed her all my respect and gratitude, but it wasn't my choice to make.

His shoulders were still slumped and I could tell there was more bothering him. "What else is going on?"

He raised his eyes to look at me briefly, before darting them away to stare at George behind me. Avoidance.

"Carlisle you can tell me." I tried to encourage him, I didn't want to sound strict, but from his posture there was obviously something that I needed to know.

His eyes met mine again, and I watched his emotions play out on his face as he decided whether or not to tell me, or how to tell me, I wasn't sure which yet. So I waited as patiently as I could.

"Alice is worried." He started, his eyes crinkling again. "You have her worried. I need you to promise me that you aren't going to do anything stupid Bella." His voice was stern, as if he were trying to act like a parent.

"I'm not stupid Carlisle." I snapped, with a little more bite than I had intended.

"That's, that's not what I meant, I'm sorry." He said shaking his head, and averting his eyes from me again. "You know I would never think that. Nevertheless, I need you to promise me that you won't do anything without thinking through the consequences." He said. I could tell there was a bit of hope in his voice. Knowing that if I thought it through and made a definite decision on what I was going to do Alice would be able to see the future again and ether acquiesce him, or take the necessary steps to ensure that I didn't muddle things up.

"I understand." I told him, he knew that this was my way of skirting a promise, and he didn't push once he realized that he really wasn't going to get one. "What else?" I asked knowing that this wasn't done yet.

"Tanya…" he started looking at me again, trying to read my reaction. "She's spending a lot of time with Edward." He said hesitantly. I nodded this I knew. "She's been manipulating information." He scowled a bit. This was nothing new. This was her power after all, finding secrets manipulating the truth. No one could tell which end is up by the time she was done. "Unfortunately she's done well for herself this time." He said looking away.

"I already saw them together Carlisle. It's fine, I'm fine. It's not like we were anything to each other. I would have no right to get upset. He wants her, she wants him. It's just the way it is." I said as I made my way over to my bag, sliding it on my shoulder, and grabbing my towel and water bottle again. "Was there anything else you needed to get off your chest?" I asked him getting ready to turn towards the door.

"Bella, that's not what I meant-"

"I saw it Carlisle. Drop it, like I said I'm fine." I said throwing my now empty water bottle in the trash and starting to turn.

"He's my son." He slipped out frantically.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

His son?

"Your Son?" I asked him accusingly.

"Yes, Edward and my son, Esme and I…"

"He's your son!" I shouted at him now. "I asked you – I asked you numerous times if there was anything else I needed to know!" I yelled pointing my finger at him.

"I didn't think that you needed to know…" he said remorsefully. " I needed to keep him safe."

"FROM ME?"

"No! From everyone! If I told you it was just one more person who would have to keep the secret, you already had so much on your shoulders…" he trailed off.

I was fuming, "You should have told me- the night Jasper and I went to you, he was coming here the next day… you should have told me!"

"Bella-"

"Does he know?" I shot out.

He paused for a second. "Yes…" he said quietly.

Another look of remorse crossed his face.

"Tanya?" I said.

He nodded.

That's all I needed to know.

I stalked forward coming within a few inches of his face. "Don't keep things from me again Carlisle." I growled at him.

He opened his mouth as though he wanted to reply, but I turned and stalked out the door, slamming it closed behind me. I had my eyes closed and took a few deep breaths. His son? Edward was their son? That made him Alice's brother. Jesus how did I not see all this before? I growled again, before turning to walk down the hall, and opened my eyes.

Edward.

There he stood in front of me, mouth agape, and features frazzled. I stared at him, making sure not to let any emotions cross my face. How the hell does everything keep getting so messed up? Do normal people deal with this kind of stuff? I feel like I'm a part of some b list sci-fi station soap opera.

I watched as his jaw snapped shut and then opened again. As if, he were trying to figure out what to say to me. I shook my head, and walked past him. I didn't need the 'it's not you it's me' speech right now.

I was almost at the corner to turn towards the locker rooms when my body was turned harshly and my back was slammed into the wall.

My eyes opened wide, as I stared at him, who the hell does he think he is?

"I heard you." His voice was harsh, and his breathing was rapid.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I snapped back at him. "I don't have time for this right now." I said as I went to push past him, but he blocked the way.

"Make time-"he snapped back. "I heard you…"

His eyes were furious. Was Carlisle sure that he knew?

I watched as he took a deep breath, calming himself a bit. "You really didn't know?" he asked rushed almost in a harsh whisper.

I went to open my mouth – "Don't lie" he said, before shaking his head. "I mean, fuck! I mean don't omit the truth."

I watched him trying to regain his control, and I wasn't sure what had set him off, if he obviously did in fact know that Carlisle and Esme were his parents. "Of course I didn't know." I answered truthfully.

His eyes darkened again, and I could see the anger lacing back into his face. It was so harsh that I wanted to take a step back further into the wall, but there was no further to go.

His nostrils were flared, as his eyes searched my face angrily. "I'm telling the truth Edward." I told him.

"I know" he said, "I can read your mind."

I realized my error and began to bring my shield up.

"No!" he snapped, "no shield." He just watched me for a minute as I let the shield back down, allowing him this. "We weren't anything to each other?" his voice was harsh still. "Do you really think that I want her?" he snapped.

I couldn't answer. But he knew, I saw what I saw and he could read my thoughts.

He took a step closer to me and I could tell that he was trying to regulate his breathing. "We. Are. Something." He ground out through gritted teeth, before slamming his mouth down onto mine. His kiss was harsh, and needy. He was trying to prove something as he grabbed my lower lip in between his teeth, not hard enough to break skin, but not gentle. Our lips were frantic, and without realizing it my hands had raised to his hair, gripping it tightly, and pulling on it before we broke apart desperate for air. He held my face tight in his hands, not letting me look away from him. "You are mine." He ground out, staring into my eyes. He waited making sure what he said made its way into my head, and his tone softened a bit. "And I am yours."

Our eyes locked again, as my mind reeled. What? Am I hallucinating?

He bent his head down to mine again brushing his lips against mine, once, twice. "We are something." He said leaning his head back again to look into my eyes.

I didn't know what to say, not that my voice would have worked if I wanted it to. I nodded my understanding since my voice seemed to still be missing, but he already understood, my shield was down and he could read my thoughts. He let go of my face, and grabbed one of my hands as he went to take a step back, a lopsided grin displaying on his face now.

"Don't you laugh at me!" I whisper shouted at him. He let a little laugh spill out as he tugged me by the hand to him, his other hand reaching back up to my face. His thumb traced what I could only imagine were deep purples bags under my eyes.

"You're exhausted." He said as he pulled me along with him as we began to walk again.

"We still have a lot of talking to do." I told him, no longer afraid of what that talk was going to entail.

He nodded, "yes we do." He said as we walked out of the training house in silence, the afternoon sun already disappearing, the moon already rising. The whole day had gone by somehow.

We got to our building and he held the door open for me, before making our way to the stairs. Just before we got to them, he tugged my arm again, twirling me around towards him.

He had a funny look on his face, and I wasn't sure what it was, but I know I liked it, and I let a matching one appear on my own face. "Mine." He said again, his tone only a tad lighter than it had been before, as he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to him again, our lips stinging from the impact, his tong sliding out to meet my own. He broke away again, the grin still playing on his face. "Go." He said using my shoulder to turn me around, encouraging me to climb the stairs. As my foot hit the first riser, the sound of his smack to my ass resonated along the walls. Of the stair well. I yelped and ran up the stairs quickly. He caught up with me, pulling me towards his door instead of my own. He crushed my body to his, his hand falling to my ass lightly rubbing away the stinging from his smack earlier, a grin still displayed on his face, as he kissed me again, while opening the door with his other hand and pulling me inside.

He pressed me up against the wall, his lips traveling from my own to my jaw then my neck. My head titled back allowing him better access as I stifled the moan that I wanted to release. I realized that I hadn't heard the door close again, and forced my heavy eyelids to part, swinging them towards the doorway. They didn't make it there, as I froze looking at Tanya standing behind us, watching with blazing eyes. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and if I hadn't been frozen in place by the sight of her, I would have laughed at the classically cliché bitch look she was giving me.

Edward barely unglued his lips from my throat, as he reached one arm over and rasped "out." To her dismissing her with his hand before returning his lips to mine again.

_**Let me know what you think!_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, S Meyer's owns that, but we can play!!

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. We gathered some reviews and some new favs and alerts while I was away. So Sorry for the delay real life happens and it just so happened to get in the way, a lot!

So it seemed that many of you enjoyed the dismissal of Tanya, and I have to say, I did as well, (evil little laugh.)

**Please NOTE: none of this is meant to be in anyway offensive to any religion or historical reference!**

Well read on and don't forget to tell me what you think…

**Forces of Nature**

**Chapter 30**

**EPOV:**

Holy shit her ass was firm! I didn't mean to smack it as hard as I did, but I would be lying if I didn't say that I had been dying to fucking touch it since the first day in the bar. Of course, there were other things that I wanted to do too. For some reason, even with Lauren throwing herself at me repeatedly, Jessica insinuating that she was game a little more meekly, and Tanya basically trying to claw her way into my pants, I could only see her.

I don't pretend to understand why I felt like something was physically pushing me towards her, why she seemed to be all I could think about, and why for some reason I wanted to work harder for her, not me.

I pulled her into my apartment, I didn't want to deal with Jacob or anyone else, we needed to talk, we needed time to just be.

Jesus the girl owned me and we had hardly spent any real time together.

I could tell she needed air as I pressed her into the wall, so I moved my way down to her jaw and neck. I suppressed a groan of satisfaction, finally getting my tongue on that beautiful long neck of hers. The name Swan fit her well with a beautiful graceful neck like that. I have never been so turned on by a neck. I wanted to lick and bite every inch of it, every inch of her.

I hadn't realized that I had tuned everything out that wasn't her and I until her mind snapped to focus, Tanya standing behind us giving her the stink eye, in a pose that I was sure was meant to be intimidating. I almost laughed; my girl does not get intimidated easily.

Why was she still here?

I was unwilling to waste any of my time on her, when I finally had my lips and hands where I wanted them. Fuck, this girl really could screw shit up.

"Out." I ground out at her while dismissing her with my hand, before reattaching my lips to hers.

I reach out my leg and used my foot to kick the door closed behind her, I could tell her mind was working now looking for something snide to say, but I wasn't about to give her the chance. Bella had enough on her mind already.

We broke away again, practically panting, her face flushed, both from the kissing, and the thoughts that were muddling around in her head about that kissing. I kept my face close to hers, enjoying the feeling of her breaths hitting my face.

She unglued her eyes from my lips and let them travel up to meet my eyes, I grinned, but I could see a little apprehension in her eyes now. She was struggling, and she was exhausted.

"Talk now?" she asked in a low voice that made me want to grab her and kiss the shit out of her again. But the rings under her eyes, and her warbling thoughts were bothering me now. She really did need rest, and then her stomach growled, and her blush deepened.

"Hungry?" I asked with a small laugh and a quirked eyebrow.

Something in my chest tightened as she let out a little laugh of her own, her smile reaching her eyes this time, as she hesitantly nodded, still slightly embarrassed.

"Me too." I said trying to appease her. I took a step back from her, even though I didn't want to, as I tried to think of what I could make. It's not like I ever really ate anything here, I almost always ate with the others.

She laughed lightly, breaking me from my thoughts, as she stepped forward and reached her hand up to my forehead, rubbing her thumb over it as if she was trying to iron out a wrinkle. "Don't exactly keep your kitchen stocked for company huh?" she asked her voice lighter and more teasing than I was used to. I liked this.

I shrugged my shoulders, what can I say? "I've got some apples, granola bars, and beer." My turn to be slightly embarrassed but what would you expect from a guy in a place like this?

"Ok, I'll take care of something to eat." She said, taking a step back from me.

"Wait, no- where are you going?"

"Across the hall for a minute. Don't worry," she said a grin plastered on the lips that I wanted back on mine, "I need a shower anyway. I'll throw something together, take a shower, and be back." She nodded her head once, as she said this with her eyebrows raised. She was taking small tentative steps back, and I watched as she caught one of her feet on the other, and her eyes widened as she realized that she was going down, but I reached out and caught her in time, pulling her back to me.

I smiled down at her, kissed her forehead and said, "OK, you can use your powers long enough to get some food, take a shower and get back here safely." I said in a slightly condescending but teasing tone. She grinned up at me, her neck and face flushing in that beautiful red again, "but then it goes back down. Until this is all worked out, the shield stays down when we are together- got it?" I asked lightly wagging my pointer finger at her.

"Got it." She said as I let her go and felt the physical force of the shield clamping back down. She was strong, and the force of her folding down that shield and blocking me from her left me physically unstable for a minute as she left.

I regained my bearings and went about picking up the apartment quickly. I threw out some trash, and made my way to my room, stripping the bed down, and throwing the pillows on the bed on the closet floor. Luckily there were a couple that I had never put on the bed in the top of my closet along with spare bedding, so I carefully remade the bed, wondering if I would be able to get her to sleep here with me. I wouldn't push her, but I wanted her here with me.

I decided to jump in the shower myself. I dressed quickly in a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt to make sure that she was not uncomfortable when she got back, she didn't need another towel show right now. Hmmm, towel… was she in hers right now? I had to shake the thoughts from my head, not needing to get all worked up again.

I walked back out of my bedroom, finding her swinging through the door, plates in both hands, nodding her head at the door, as it closed again under her power. I let a smile spread over my face as I watched her. I made my way over to her, taking the plates from her and looking at her sideways, as I walked into the living room, setting the plates on the coffee table. I stood back up and turned back to her.

"Well?"

She blushed, making me wonder what she had been thinking about and then slowly and carefully brought her shield up. Every time I started to feel a bit off balance, she would stop and hold it for a minute and then continue again as if she knew how it affected me. When she was done she grinned at me. Her smile was asa beautiful as ever, but the palor of her face, and deep hues of color under her eyes showed just how exhausted she was.

"Thank you," I said nodding my head at the plates as I walked towards her. "Beer or water?" I asked, not having anything else to offer.

"What ever you're having is fine." She answered.

Water it was then, she looked much too tired to be drinking alcohol. "Take a seat" I said nodding my head back towards the living room, and giving her ass another lighter smack as I made my way to the kitchenette to grab 2 glasses of water. She let out a small yelp not expecting me to smack her again, but it got her moving.

I turned and looked at her perched on my couch, her small thin fingers, grabbing a chip and popping it into her mouth. She was dressed more comfortably now, in a part of stripped pajama pants that were all different colors and a navy blue tank top.

I watched for a moment as her neck and jaw moved chewing on the chip, wondering how it was that I had gone this long without knowing her before, without sitting her down and talking with her. I decided that mainly I was a dick, because it must have been all I was thinking with since I had yet to hold the conversation that I knew we both needed to have.

I shook the thought from my head, no- that is not how it's been. I've tried. Hell it seems that maybe even she's tried but there was always something holding us back.

No More. I decided as I pushed off from the counter and walked over to her, setting the glasses on the table and sitting down next to her. She glanced up at me her eyelashes framing her glance in a way that was more flirtatious than she knew, giving me a small smile. She was nervous as she popped another chip into her mouth. I picked up my plate pulling into onto my lap and sat back into the couch, watching her as I picked up the sandwich and took a bit.

A small laugh bubbled up out of her, as she turned and crossed her legs on the couch in front of her, bringing her plate with her as well.

"This is really good." I said eyeing the sandwich after swallowing a bite.

"Mmmm…" she said, "I've always had a thing for a good sandwich, it's Jasper's favorite."

"Ham and turkey?" I asked.

She nodded, "on rosemary bread with spinach, tomato, red onion, and provolone, though Swiss works well too."

"Mustard?" I asked taking another bite.

"Ahhh, see that's the secret – sunshine sauce…" she laughed a little taking a sip of her water. "but then you have to take it and put a small layer of butter on the outside, and press it on a frying pan with a plate, before flipping it over, and repeating on the other side. It warms it through and gives it a little toasting on the outside." She said with a smile as she took another bite.

"You really like to cook." I said smiling back at her; it was nice to see her enjoy something, even if it wasn't a firsthand view.

She laughed and swallowed, "I really like to eat." She said. "The cafeteria doesn't always do it for me." she smiled down at her plate, pushing her chips around before deciding on one and popping it into her mouth. I couldn't help but watch. It's strange being enthralled by someone eating.

"Sunshine sauce?"

She grinned again still looking down at her plate, "a little mustard and mayo mixed together, the color looks like sunshine…" she shrugged her shoulders and gave a small laugh, but I could tell she was a bit embarrassed.

I took another bite of my sandwich, and watched her as she played with her food and pursed her lips. "I guess now is a good time to talk" she said forcing a smile, "since if you mouth is full, you won't be able to interrupt." She was teasing me.

I gave her a reproachful look, but her small smile didn't waiver at first. I watched as she picked up her sandwich taking a small bite, as I heard her thinking about where she should start.

"Let's just start at the beginning" I said, "see where that brings us." She looked up at me hesitantly. "Are you too tired to do this tonight?" I asked she clearly needed more than a good night's sleep, and I felt bad for keeping her up.

She shook her head no, as she swallowed, and I took a bite of my own sandwich while I waited.

"Ok," she said before taking a small sip of her water, and I popped a chip in my mouth as she began. "The center was started in 1934 by my great great grandmother, and Carlisle's Great grandfather. At first it was really small, a group of only 5 of six of them, living in small cabins. They stayed together out of security. It wasn't anything like the center is today, no organization or mission." She looked up at me, "They didn't understand their own powers at first, and people don't tend to do well with things that they can't understand." Her eyes fell back to her lap, shifting the chips around on her plate again. "A man by the name of Marcus was a part of the founding members of the group. He had brought in the sixth member, his wife Gianna. Gianna became pregnant, and the watcher at the time, a woman named Maggie, envisioned the child's birth. She told them that the childbirth would kill Gianna, and that the child would grow up blaming the rest of them for letting his mother die. He would leave the center, and have a child of his own, his child, would build an army to take down the center, as well as the major governmental powers around the world. His goal would be something akin to world domination. Survival of the fittest, removing those who did not carry the genes that allowed for our extra powers or those with powers themselves, a holocaust of sorts. It was foreseen that once he reached a certain point, many would submit to his rule, but there would still be wide spread murder of those he did not feel were fit, or once they had served their purpose for him."

She paused lifting her glass to her lips with shaky hands, talking another sip of her water, her eyes still down cast and not meeting my own.

In a smaller voice she continued, "They tried to convince Gianna not to have the baby, back then there was no such thing as abortions, but there is a root, which you can boil down, and drink causing your body to expel the baby if it is early enough in pregnancy. Gianna and Marcus refused, for the first time ever turning their backs on the visions of the watcher, certain that the healer; then Carlisle's great grandfather could save her if it came down to it, certain that with both of them alive, they would be able to shape their son's character, ensuring that the vision never came true."

She paused for another moment popping another chip into her mouth and chewing as she framed her next sentences in her head, I knew what was coming next, but I sat patiently and listened.

"The watcher started having more frequent and forceful visions. She could see the grandchild's face and that of his subordinates. Then she began to see the death and devastation that he was meant to bring. It wasn't something that would happen overnight, but a lapsed period of time. It's supposed to be horrible." She said her voice quivering as she let out a shaky breath.

"One night the watcher was walking through the woods, she came upon the lake, and sat on a rock looking up at the night sky. She said that night that the stars spoke to her showed her the future in the past." She shook her head, "it's crazy really to believe this stuff, but they do."

"They?" I asked.

"For the most part. I'm not always sure what I believe, I just need to know that I can help; so that's what I'll do, you know?" she said with a shrug of her shoulder as if it was nothing.

"Ok so the prophecy goes on to say that a hero will be reborn, and a heroine will finally come into her own." She paused, taking another gulp of water, as her eyes darted around the room. "In the original story," she continued hesitantly, "the hero saves the virgin daughter from certain death by slaying the monster, the monster's demise results in the saving of the village."

"Perseus?" I asked.

She nodded her eyes falling to the patch of freckles on my arm. She reached out hesitantly drawing the pattern with her pointer finger, a sad look on her face. "That's why we had to keep you safe." She answered.

"So you have been protecting me since well before I knew I had powers to ensure a prophecy that you don't even really believe in?" I asked a little incredulous.

"The watchers had never been wrong before, everything that they have ever predicted came true. Gianna dies, their son, Caius, left and his wife also died in child birth, to a son… name Aro."

I nodded my understanding.

"They said that they would be marked, and that the elders would know when they arrived. Billie Black had a vision the night before you were born, and sent guards. Your family was attacked, but the guard kept them safe, you safe. I just never knew until today that your family, was Carlisle and Esme… and Alice it seems." She finished, her head hung for a moment before snapping back to me. "Seriously Edward, if I had know I would have told you that."

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was sincere, everything that crossed her mind was being said.

I stood from the couch and walked over to the window looking out at the black night sky. The clouds were too heavy tonight to make out any of the stars. "What about the rest of it?" I asked.

"Edward, you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." She said as she stood but stayed by the couch.

"Does the rest of the tale apply to the prophecy?" I asked without looking back at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean ok – so I am supposed to fight someone- a monster. Kill them and fall in love with some virgin girl? What and live happily ever after as the village savior?" a bit of anger and frustration spewed out of me as I asked the question unable to look in her eyes.

Why would I have to meet her? Why do I feel this crazy pull and push towards her if I'm meant for someone else. I tipped my head back and pinched my nose between my thumb and my pointer finger.

"I'm sorry please continue." I said without opening my eyes.

She took a moment before she began again. "No…" she said quietly, "the tale is not exactly the same, as I said the heroine is to come into her own. You are meant to defeat Jane. Without Jane out of the way, there is no hope of getting to Aro. If James and Jane are out of the picture, the entire thing falls apart. Jane is a mirror, she can't be defeated unless we know her every move, you're the only one that can do that."

"Yes," I spat out- "I get that Bella, but what of my virgin bride?" I scoffed, "I don't get to choose whom I spend my life with? It's all decided for me before my life even began?"

Her back went up as she took a defensive posture. "Why do you think I haven't told you any of this before? I have always tried to make sure that you have a choice Edward! Don't you dare say otherwise!" her voice was full of venom.

"So who exactly is my Andromeda?" I asked my voice still harsher than it needed to be.

She huffed and turned to walk to the door, chanting in her head to keep me out.

"Wait!" I said, walking back to her quickly, "I'm sorry… it's just a lot to take in." I said as I latched my hand around her wrist. "Please don't go."

The chanting in her head continued. "Stop that!" I said, trying not to sound harsh. "Just stop hiding from me."

She turned back to me, watching me hesitantly before she opened her mouth. "I don't want to hide things from you Edward. I've only ever done what I thought was best. The watchers are always right, and as much as I don't want to believe all of this, it seems to be written out like a play that so far has been performed to a T."

"I get it, its hard on you too, but you have had time to deal with this, I'm just learning all of this tonight. Just, give me a little time to come to grips with what this is supposed to mean."

She nodded allowing me my request, and I pulled her to me, hugging her tightly. "Let's finish eating." I said. "I think we've had enough for tonight."

"There's more though." She mumbled into my chest.

"I know." I said as I released her and pulled her back over to the couch.

She sat on the couch and pulled the plate back into her lap, taking a small bite of her sandwich as I did the same. I flicked on the television, and pulled her closer to me.

There was no more talk, just quietly eating, her concentrating on the television, not allowing any clues as to what else might be going on in her mind. I was a little thankful, since I was still trying to wrap my head around everything else.

She had finished eating after I did, and I placed her plate on top of mine on the coffee table before sitting back again, and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. My mind wandered off on its own thinking about all of the things she had told me.

If she felt about me, the way that I felt about her, it made sense that she didn't believe in the prophecy. Why would she want to believe that I belonged with someone else? I looked down at her and found her asleep, her head slightly inclined into my shoulder, as if that is where she wanted to be, but felt she had no right. I realized as I watched her sleep that this is where I wanted her to be.

She was right, if she could help than she should, same for me. I would help, but I would not do it for the fate that someone else had determined for me. I wouldn't do it for the prophecy, I would do it, because when it came down to it, it was the right thing to do. But she would be with me, she would be mine, as I was already hers, prophecy be dammed.

I brushed some hair back from her face, and watched as she tilted her head slightly. Unconscientiously following my hand with her face. I stood carefully, trying not to jostle her from her sleep, and picked her up as gently as possible before carrying her to my room. I set her down covering her with the blankets. I debated climbing in next to her. Last night I had been so forward, taken to her bed without her permission. Who does that? I let out a sigh and grabbed pillow. I would spend the night on the couch.

She grabbed my hand as I gripped the pillow, and turned to face me letting her eyes open. She didn't talk, didn't ask me to stay, but she held onto my hand. I was about to open my mouth and tell her it was ok, to sleep well, but she gave my arm a little tug as she reached up with her other hand, gripping my forearm.

"Are you sure?" I asked, more hesitant than I should have been, more hesitant than I had ever been.

She still didn't speak, she just nodded, her eyelids heavy with her exhaustion. I slowly climbed into the bed next to her, watching her eye lids drift closed as I settled in. She pulled my arm over her and snuggled into me as I lie back, and let out a small sigh. It was probably the most affectionate thing I had ever heard in my life. A sigh. Letting me know that she wanted me here, and would sleep better with me by her side. I fell asleep next to her that night, my arm wrapped tightly around her, a smile on my face. Unlike last night, she wasn't directed away from me, but rather towards me, wrapping an arm around me as well.

There were no dreams this night. However, there were no nightmares either.

AN: Ok I really didn't want to stop here, but it has already been MUCH too long since my last post, and if we got to the next part, I don't know where the heck I would have ended it. Let me know what you think, I hope to update the next one soon, and we will finish up this 'getting it out in the open' stuff. While these two have a foundation, they need to finish framing the rest of the house, before the fan gets hit….


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: still don't own it – **

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading, I guess the last chapter didn't go over so well since it was the slowest chapter since the beginning in terms of reviews. I have been working on a couple other story ideas, and since this is starting to wrap up, I think I may start posting soon. They will most likely be much more worthy of the M rating so if you are old enough I hope you enjoy. Just warning you now… _

**Forces of Nature Chapter 31**

**EPOV:**

She was peaceful and beautiful while she slept. It was nothing like last night, which had been full of nightmares, or memories I still wasn't sure which.

I woke up about an hour ago, but couldn't seem to pull myself from lying next to her. It felt right laying here with her curled up beside me. We seemed to just fit. The cool air came in harsh contact with my skin as she rolled away from me, her body stretching a little, and her breathing starting to change. I could tell that she would be awake soon.

I let my eyes drift from her closed lids, down past her adorable chin, and graceful neck. That's when I noticed it. Her tank top had been pulled off to the side a bit, allowing the showing of a different patch of skin to be shown. It wasn't her full breast just the top of it, on the right side. It rose and fell with her breathing and it should have been beautiful, I should have wanted to reach out and touch it for completely different reasons.

But instead of watching this new expanse of skin rise and fall with its beautiful white creamy skin, I was face with a deep purple color. A color that was starting on the very edges to yellow and green as it healed. Anger began to flow through me as I thought back to the nightmares of last night. Only now I had my answer, they weren't nightmares, they were not fears, they were memories.

Besides being a nasty harsh bruise in and of itself, it was on my girl, on an area of my girl that no one should be touching. Hell, I haven't even touched it yet. But the part that I could see looked clearly to be the heel of a hand. It took everything in me not to reach over and pull the strap of her top aside so I could see the full damage that he had inflicted upon her.

Who the hell did he think he was touching her like that?!

I flopped back, staring at the ceiling waiting for her to wake up as I tried to control my breathing. The air in the room seemed to be getting thicker and the electric pulsing sensation that I felt whenever I touched her had grown as the current coursed through my body as it laying away from all contact with her.

Wake up! I shouted in my head.

'There's more' she had said to me last night, before I begged her for her silence. Who would have thought that I would find myself begging for silence last night? I was finally getting answers. Answers I needed and thought that I was prepared for but it all seemed so preposterous. So unimaginable and even she didn't believe it, not the whole thing, yet she fought for it for the last fourteen years of her life.

Who does that? Fights as hard as she did for something they don't even really believe in?

So I find myself, starting at swirl patterns on a ceiling, wondering if I can control myself when she wakes up, begging for any tid bit of information a few weeks or even days ago, to begging for it to stop last night, only to awaken with a fresh need.

I'm giving myself whiplash.

In through the nose….

Out through the mouth…

In through the nose…

Out through the mouth…

"Is that helping?" I didn't even register her voice at first, thinking I placed her words in my own mind.

She rolled towards me but kept most of her body untouching, reaching out only a hand to rest on my forearm that lay across me.

"Are you ok?" she all but whispered this time, but I caught it, and my eyes darted to hers. Her own widening upon seeing the bewildered look in my own I'm sure.

She let out a shaky breath, "Edward…" her voice was hesitant, scared even, her eyes darting from me to the door, and I registered that she was thinking I was not ok with how we ended up sleeping. She was still registering rejection, as if she knew it would come, and somehow without my knowledge I had done nothing but reinforce her fears.

I forced myself out of my haze and lifted the hand from behind my head to reach over to her, gently touching her cheek, "Good morning…" I murmured. I wasn't sure what to say or where to begin.

Her eyes stayed locked on me, unsure still, but no longer looking to dash out the door. "Morning…" she replied softly. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and let my hand fall from her face. "Edward," she said her voice still soft and low. "Is everything, are you ok?"

I opened my eyes to look at her, this girl in front of me who seemed constantly worried for others, even when it was her own life in danger, her own body battered and bruised. Why had I ever let Tanya near enough to me to allow her to think that my rejection was an option for her? Because that's where her thoughts were, it wasn't the nasty bruise covering what should be her beautiful soft breast, it wasn't this virgin girl, I was supposedly destined to love, it was a the strawberry blonde python waiting in the wings to snap at her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, letting the knuckle of my finger gingerly caress the portion of the bruise still visible. "Who did this to you? What's his name?" my voice had gone from soft and concerned for her well being too harsh and rough looking for a fight. But not with her, so I needed to rein it in.

"I'm ok…" she said after looking down at the bruise for a moment and then back up at me. " Really, I'm ok, if I wasn't then I would have gone to Carlisle. I rolled to my side so that we were now facing each other.

"This doesn't look ok to me." I told her.

"I know." She sighed.

"Who?"

"It was James." She said after a moment.

"Long blonde hair, blue eyes, scar above the left one?" I asked her even though I knew.

She merely nodded.

"He's never allowed to touch you again." I said in a whisper, but my words were firm and serious, as I eyed the ugly bruise.

She let out a shuttered breath, and I looked up to her eyes again, already rimmed in red, and puffy. She was fighting off her tears.

I watched her eyes closely making sure she was ok as I continued. "I already told you…your mine." I leaned down, my eyes still fixed to hers, until I was at the right level, She didn't stop me, there was no pushing away as I let my eyes fall back down to the bruise directly in front of my face now. I moved the extra 2 inches, allowing my lips to gently brush the bruised skin that peeked up from her top. I brushed them back and forth twice as her head fell backwards a bit, opening up her slender neck, and pushing her chest closer to me, not that I think she realized.

"Yours…" she whispered in a horse breath.

I planted a still gentle but more solid kiss on the bruise, as my hand went gently for the hem of her shirt. I looked up to her face, but I couldn't see anything as her head still hung back, but her mind didn't show me hesitation, nothing told me to stop. Slowly I moved the shirt up, inch by inch, waiting for her to stop me, waiting for her mind to register panic, or fear, or hesitation but it didn't come, and soon I was looking upon her. One breast soft creamy white, in its own heavy perfection, a rosy nipple puckered and drawn from me or the cold air I didn't know. The other purple and yellow and green, the heel of the hand stretching out across the top, the palm covering what would have been a matching perfect rosy nipple, and five stretched tight fingers marking her roughly. I wanted to hit something, I wanted to hunt him down and kill him, I wanted to kiss it and make it better.

I knew it wouldn't be better; I was no healer, but of all of the things that I wanted to do, and I needed to do something, only one was an option. So I leaned back down, her mind and body still not pushing me away as her breath caught and I kissed each finger mark, I kissed the heel again, and I kissed her purple tinged nipple. Then because this wasn't sexual, I pulled her close to me, hugging her body to mine as I let my nose settle in between her breasts. I lay there with her silently as I let the feeling of her breathing, which was now back in action and her pulsing breath soothe the hate and anger out of me. It wouldn't be gone for good, but it would be gone for now.

Eventually she rolled back and flopped onto her back staring at the ceiling, and I let my head rest on her bare stomach, just below her breast.

"There's still more…," she said in a soft tone after staring at the ceiling for a while.

"I know." I said moving so that my chin was resting on her lower ribs, my hand splayed on her toned, yet soft and flat stomach.

My eyes dropped to my hand, as I softly traced a circle around her belly button. "Just a little longer." I asked her.

"If you want." She answered.

I watched my fingers traced her belly button once more before dancing slowly from one side of her abdomen to the other.

It really was a day of revelations on her body. My fingers danced over the soft skin just above the low waist of her cotton pajama pants. One, two, three, four, the soft arc of the V was formed. I didn't look up or ask for permission as I hooked my thumb into her pajama pants, latching on to the soft waist band of her panties as well, pulling the waist line down as I revealed the rest. I settled them ultra low on her hip before bringing my hand back up to trace the gently arcing V of freckles that darted down from her lower abdomen onto her hipbone.

"You're my Andromeda." I whispered to her.

"I was going to tell you." She said softly as I leaned down to place a kiss over her freckles.

"I think I always knew." I said, as I looked back up at her a grin in place that I couldn't remove if I tried.

He may have marked her, but his mark would fade. The gods had marked her for me since before she was born, and my mark would never fade, it would never disappear.

I kissed them again, never loving the site of anything on a woman's body more than I did right now.

"Bella"

"Hmmm"

"I think I believe."

She looked down at me, reaching a hand to run it through my hair, "I think I might too." She whispered.

AN: OK! I know this was short, but we can't get to the lov'n yet it just doesn't work with the story – sorry – also sorry that its short, but it had to happen, I needed to get this part done and I didn't want to ruin their moment with adding in all the other stuff.

Yes, she did plan on telling him. She was going to tell him last night, but he started getting all antsy about it and then when she calmed herself down enough to get back to the grit he didn't want to talk anymore. She tried again in the morning because she is as tired of the secrets as he is, and while she wants him to make his own choice, and love her for her, not for the prophecy, she also knows that the time has come to lay it all out on the table for him and let the chips fall where they may.

She did hate him for a long time, blaming him for her parents' death because she was off protecting him while she could have protected them, but you know what they say – there is a thin line between love and hate. She loved him before she hated him, and she tried to squelch her feelings with the hate, but as we can see, didn't really work out the way she planned.

Let me know what you think!! I am dying to here!


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I still own nada… All characters of Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyers. **

_Sorry for the delay, real life it does prevail…. _

_Also sorry for not responding to reviews the last few times, a lot has been going on but please know that I read all of them and thank you all so much. I know where I want the story to go, it has played out in my mind a million and one times, so when I hear that you want to see it too it gets me excited to write. _

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing!! _

**Forces of Nature **

**Chapter 32**

**JPOV:**

"Where are you going?" her tiny tired voice asked, as she reached out a hand towards me from the bed. I smiled down on her, nothing looked better than Alice in my bed, skin bare and hair mussed, here with me.

I quirked an eyebrow with a smirk. "As if you really have to ask that question." All knowing Alice never needed to ask anything of the like, just like to try and 'keep things normal.'

Her eyes sparkled and her smile spread over her face. "I missed you." She said as I zipped up my pants.

I turned and looked at her, her short ink black spiky hair all in disarray, her porcelain skin looking like a doll's in the glow that the morning light being thrown in through the windows. The covers were pooled around her waist, and she was on her back, stretching like a cat, her small perky breasts rising and falling. I leaned back over her to kiss her. "I missed you too." I told her as I ran my nose down the side of her neck, past her collar bone and to the spot just over her breast where her heart lye. I kissed her there, just above her heart, a soft open mouthed kiss. "I don't ever want to be separated again, I can't take it." I told her earnestly as I rested my chin on her and looked up into her eyes.

"Neither can I," she spoke softly. She appraised me as I stood from her, eyeing my long sleeve tee shirt and jeans. "You're not going to the funeral." She stated, there was no question.

"I won't leave Bella alone today." I told her. "She can't be there, we will say good bye another time, in our own way. Kate would understand."

"You're right." She said, her eyes understanding as she turned and crawled on to her hands and knees towards me. I groaned looking at her beautiful body. "As much as I would love for you to stay here with me, I think you need to go find her right now."

I felt my back and shoulders stiffen, "what's going on?"

She rested on her knees, still on the bed in front of me, but no longer covered by any sheets. "I don't know. It's all muddled up, I can't see anything." Her voice was taking on a tone of worry, I could feel the uncertainty radiating off her. "I tried to talk to her about it yesterday, but she was on lock down." She shook her head, "I'm just worried."

"Don't worry baby girl. Bella's smart, sometimes she just caves in on herself is all. I'll talk to her, everything will be fine." I leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

"I'll see you later." She murmured as she leaned up towards me, scratching her fingers into my hair, and pulling me towards her for a beautifully deep kiss.

It was hard to walk out of that room, out of my apartment, knowing the person I have been desperate to get back to for so many years was here, with me, loving me and naked as the day she was born in my bed, but I had to. I had an uneasy feeling about what was going on with Bella, and the fact that Alice couldn't see anything only exacerbated my concern.

I walked to her building briskly; not taking the time to meet anyone's gaze for fear that they would slow me down. For some reason it was now urgent for me to get to her. My feelings of unease were swirling around in my belly. I felt like if I didn't get to her soon enough there would be dire consequences. I loved Alice, I loved her like the sun, and nothing would ever change that, but as Alice was the sun, Bella was the moon, without the night sky, the sun would surely scorch the earth. I needed her, we all needed her.

****

**BPOV:**

I was relieved as my hand reached down to run through his mess of hair. It was all out in the open now, he knew as much as I did, and while I couldn't guarantee that there wasn't more out there, I knew that we were on the same page. To say that it felt good would be an understatement of epic proportions.

I scratched my nails back and forth on his scalp as he turned his head into my hands. I don't pretend to understand how we got to this point. It made no sense and while there were things that I preferred not to believe, the idea that I had been fated for him could no longer be denied, not by me.

The constant pessimist in me, had somehow been turned into a believer

A few short months ago, I could barely speak a word to him. Knowing what I did, and watching him like I had over the years had certainly set me up to have feelings for him, but it wasn't the same for him. I had stayed out of sight, he hadn't been aware of my presence, and while I had feelings they weren't exactly clear. My own mind had proved the theory of there being a thin line between love and hate.

The hate was gone now. Yes, I hated the situations that brought us here, I hated the bridges left to cross, but there was no hate left for him. He no longer shouldered the blame that I looked to place.

An uncontrolled yawn spread through my body, causing me to stretch out, and my back to arch a bit. When I finished and re-opened my eyes, they caught his deep green ones looking up at me, a spark of mischief playing with in them.

He put his weight on his hands, lifting himself from his spot on my lower belly, a crooked grin in place before his head tipped down to kiss just below my belly button. The kiss both burned and froze me, I had already done more with him than anyone before in my life, and that wasn't saying too much.

He started a path upwards, licking and kissing the skin in a straight line from my belly button up, until his face was nuzzled between my breasts. His deep green eyes traveled up from my skin to meet mine for a second before flicking towards my unbruised breast and then back to my own. The look in them made me stop breathing for a moment, and then he darted to my left, flicking the nipple with his tongue before placing an open mouth kiss on it and sucking it lightly into his mouth with his eyes closed. I gasped at the sensation, something I had never felt before, and his eye's popped back open as he looked at me. My nipple was still in his mouth as his tongue flicked at it again. My eyes wanted to roll back into my head but I wasn't able to break his gaze.

He released me and moved up some more, still kissing and licking his way. My body had a mind of its own as I arched my back and rotated my hips. I could feel moisture pooling in a place that it seldom did, and a moan burst from my lips as he made his way from my collarbone to my neck, hitting spots that caused goose bumps all over my body.

My moan must have spurred him on as he groaned back in reply before taking my ear lobe into his mouth flicking it with his tongue and sucking on it, slightly similar to the way he had with my nipple. My back arched again touching my chest to his, before settling back down onto the bed.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered into my ear, his warm breath tickling me.

I couldn't respond if I wanted to, not verbally. My hands reached up, sliding under his tee shirt and running up his back as he continued to nip at my skin. The muscles playing there were unbelievable, the ripple in the skin as they moved, taught skin covering the tight muscles he used to hold himself up.

I wanted him to lay his body down on me, close the space, and swallow me whole, anything if it meant I was closer to him. I was bolder than I had ever been as my hands reached his shoulders, I changed from the pad of my fingertips to my fingernails running them down to his sides. He purred like a lion, sending a shudder through my body.

His body leaned to the side, resting just beside me now, one arm still propping him up the other trailing from my ear down my jaw, lightly pushing my face so that I was looking at him. I opened my eyes again finding him staring at me, his green eyes shining. He leaned in slowly, keeping eye contact as he did so brushing his lips against mine. His hand traveled to my neck, reaching behind and grasping the hair there as we continued to kiss. He was holding me in place, not that I was going anywhere.

My own hand reached for his hair, I couldn't get enough of running my fingers through those bronze locks, so soft and wild. His hand continued a descent as I grasped at his hair tugging it lightly, before releasing and massaging his scalp. I grasped a handful of hair again as his hand made its way over my breast lightly grazing my hardened nipple, plucking it with his thumb. I groaned and tugged harder on his hair and he moaned back at me. I was almost afraid that I had hurt him before he strummed my nipple with his thumb again and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. My lips parted slightly further as I gasped in and out at the sensations rolling through my body, and I tugged his hair one more time resulting n one last strum of my nipple before his hand traveled downward again.

My skin was breaking out in goose bumps and my breathing had become erratic. I had an idea of what may be coming, though there would be no way to know for sure unless it finally happened. My muscles felt tight and my mind was whirling. I was not naïve, I was just inexperienced.

"Are you ok? Is this ok?" he whispered against my lips, his hand stilled over my belly.

I don't think a coherent sound could have come from my mouth if I had tried, so I didn't. I nodded to him before reattaching myself to his lips. His energy increased as I attached myself to him, he was kissing me more deeply, the sweetness still there but more heavily laden with sensuality and lust. He was driving me crazy and I thought I would spontaneously combust any moment, that or I was having one hell of a dream.

He laughed lightly against my lips, certainly reading and chuckling about my thoughts as they flashed through my head, before he nipped at my bottom lip a little harder than before. His hand slipped under the waistband of my pants.

Holy hell in a hand basket… he's gonna twitter my twidgit!

His mouth clamped shut quickly as his hands paused just above where I wanted them to be, it was only a millisecond before a laugh spewed out of him, spittle slapping me in the face before he clamped a hand down over his mouth. He wretched forward, I wretched up and our foreheads banged. Hard.

"Ouch." I groaned out, quickly raising my hand to my forehead but he moved just the wrong way and I slapped him instead.

"ouch." He said this time.

Then a commotion started just outside. I could hear it in the hallway, and then harsh knocking quickly on Edward's door. I jumped kneeing him in the groin; he rolled backwards with a look of pain plainly written on his face.

"BELLA!" Jasper's voice screamed through the door. "Bella open this door now!"

I jumped from the bed in sheer panic mode, why was Jasper flipping out, what happened now? Of course, my feet tangled with Edwards, who was just trying to get up off the floor himself after I impaled my knee on him, and it sent me spinning face first towards the floor. He caught my waist, allowing me enough time to put my hands out to break my fall.

I looked over at Edward, not five minutes ago we were well on our way to somewhere completely different, now, my legs were tangled with his, he was sitting up, arms around my waist, while I was positioned in a not so uncompromising position on my hands and knees. Both of our faced registered the shock, until we both burst out laughing again that is until Jasper flung the door open to Edwards's apartment and appeared before us.

He had never looked so livid, and I am certain that my face looked shocked as my body froze on my hands and knees in front of Edward. Edward _of course_ tried to get up upon hearing his front door broken into, unfortunately while his legs were no longer tangled with mine. He was on his knees, hands still on my hips, behind me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jasper roared, at first I wasn't sure if it was at me or Edward, I think probably both.

I was still stunned and my jaw just dropped unable to formulate a reply. I turned my head and looked at Edward over my shoulder when he groaned. Jasper's hand reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me up. "Let's go." He growled, his eyes not meeting mine, as they threw daggers at his target.

"Hey let her go, you don't need to grab her like that." Edward said, seemingly finally coming to his senses.

"I- I don't need to grab her like this?" he said his free hand pointing toward my upper arm where his other hand still resided. "I don't think I need a fucking lecture from you on how to touch her!" his voice was less of a yell now, but just as tight and sharp. Anyone who knew Jasper knew that this was worse. Yelling was ok, quite and tense, does not make good Jasper. "You and I will talk later. Go to the funeral." He ground out towards Edward, before pivoting and stalking out of the room and the apartment, dragging me along behind him.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: ok so this chapter was not originally intended to end here, but there has been too much stuff going on in real life between work and family for me to possibly find time to get the next part right, so I figured, I would throw you all a bone and give you what I got. **

**I would love to hear your feedback, after this next week my life should calm down at least a bit and I will hopeful be back to weekly updating, I try to get more than one in a week whenever possible but I would rather take extra time than post something that I am really not happy with. You know not posting for the sake of posting, posting for the development of the story. **

**Thanks for reading!!**


	34. Chapter 34

AN: _I wish that there were some really good reason that I could give everyone for my lack of update of the last two months. I could go on and on about how busy summer is and how I am a full time working mom with two kids and two dogs and a husband. But the husband reads this too and I has bugging me for an update more than anyone so I can't really give you that for a reason. In fact, he saw me writing tonight and turned around and said I am going to go away – you finish that! Gotta love the hubby!! I totally tainted the poor man, he has read the entire series as well, and is now just as addicted to fanfic as I am! Sorry babe… ok not really cause come on – some of you writers out there really rock! We love to read and discuss your stories – Clipped Wings is one of our current favs to read and discuss. But really the biggest problem that I am having is that I am way too addicted to reading all of the great fanfics out there than I would like to admit. Can anyone say The Fan? Or HL5? There are a few others that I love, ok more than a few – if anyone finds a support group for us addicts please please please let me know._

**Disclaimer:** _Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight – well actually I own a copy of the movie, as well as all four books in hard cover that I have read more times than I should admit. Ehhh… whatever the whole series was like 7 times before I found fan fic. There I admit it!_

**Forces of Nature**

**Ch. 33**

BPOV

The wind is not welcome as it was just a couple short months ago. Gone are the gentle summer breezes; the snapping, biting chill returning with a vengeance to our little corner of Washington. The leaves that had hung from strong branches in vibrant shades of reds and greens have turned to more muted yellows and browns, falling from their perches, yet still beautiful in their own way. Their cycle was nearly complete as they fall to the ground; settling in. Soon they would crumble, mixing with the rest of the earth during to dust and dirt. Such was the power of nature, replenishing itself, gathering strength for the coming spring.

The visions of wildlife in the surrounding woods of the compound had lessened. During the spring, summer, it was not uncommon to come across a nest of baby birds waiting for their mothers to return with their meal, or a Doe and her young fawn feeding in a clearing. The world kept moving forward. The earth rotating, the sun changing position, the views of the constellations altering.

It had been two months since Jasper pulled me from Edward's room. His anger both flaring and unfounded. His glassy blue eyes storming; accusing me unfairly of improprieties. Two months of his interrogations, looking for the clues as to why Alice's visions had blurred and jumbled. Visions that had once stood clear and crisp, seen by many a watcher over the years, could no longer be focused by any of them. Instead, the view was blurry, morphing, and changing from time to time, but never with any clear resolution.

It seemed as though Jake's trust was gone, along with any time that may have ended up being private between Edward and I. We were lucky when we were far enough away from others to be out of earshot, but we were almost never out of sight. It was as if they all felt Jake and Jasper's fears, as they worked in tandem to ensure their tight supervision. Whether it was I they no longer trusted, Edward, or some other unknown factor I have yet to find out, I still do not know. They may have thought that they were suave about it, but their intentions were anything but hidden. There was no chance allowed for Edward and I to do anything that one would consider intimate. I flared my nostrils and gripped my hands into fists thinking of their shenanigans. I knew what the prophecy was, Edward did too, we would not have jeopardized our mission in any way, but it seemed we were not to be trusted, as if we wouldn't be able to help ourselves. Insolent children who would only hang themselves if given enough rope.

Their excuses came in wide ranges, from desire to spend time with one of us, to training needs, to ridiculous rouses of sending us one way, to avoid the other. As if their cat and mouse games would have survived if we hadn't allowed it. Which then begs the question of why we had? Was it my fear of him seeing through the gusto and powers to realize that while not necessarily insignificant in this world, I was really just an ordinary insecure child in a woman's body, or did he doubt the prophecy or my honesty after everything that he had learned in only these short few months? The half-truths told by Tanya embedded in his brain drawing an internal cavern between us. The others had admitted that the more time that he and I spent together the blurrier Alice's and any other watcher's visions became. Nevertheless, the blatant mistrust was disheartening.

Edward deserved better than this, better than the equivalent of a junior high school style relationship with a needy-orphaned virgin girl. He was a grown man. An experienced grown man, he deserved better, more, something else.

Edward's frustration with the situation had grown exponentially throughout the months. His interactions with Jake, never easy, had fizzled to the point of them barley tolerating each other. Both pulling and pushing in some sort of bizarre tug of war where there was no prize. They were both just ticking away, a bomb waiting for the count down to zero so that they could explode. Alice told me time and time again not to worry. It seems she can see that pretty clearly.

My own anger was growing as well. I was not one who was used to being controlled. I was used to being a leader, making decisions, and being on my own, even if I never really enjoyed any of those things. Now I found myself missing them. I was suffocating, only alone when they were able to ensure that Edward was elsewhere. Tensions were high with everyone, but especially between Jasper, Jake, Alice, Edward, and myself. I was afraid that it would only be a matter of time, and then one of us, and I am not sure which one, would do something that would forever change the way that we were. I was almost positive that it wouldn't be a good thing.

It had been two months since we had buried Kate, laying her body next to her parents and near my own. The grass over her plot had grown in thick and weed free, marrying nicely with the grass of the surrounding area. I wondered for a moment if Rose had helped that along.

My hair was whipping in the wind, as I picked at the sleeve of my jacket, sitting atop my perch. The large rock had been in this place for a long time. I had found it shortly after my parents were buried, upon a cliff overlooking the graves below. I always had a hard time walking the paths of the cemetery. Only able to ever do it with Jasper by my side, never alone. Instead, this was my spot. I had sat on this rock countless times, as I watched over my parents, and others that we have lost along the way. Perched up high above the rolling hills of green grass and polished stone below, I still felt close to them, able to speak with them if needed. It was, as ever, a perfect view of those I came to see. I wondered how long I would continue to be able to see them, how long until I joined them. It was certain that I would, the question was only when.

I heard a throat clear behind me, and I scoffed. She knew that I didn't need the warning to know I wasn't alone. I shook my head slightly, almost imperceivible to the eye, but the intent was clear.

"He not progressing as he should." The voice filled my ears, turning my stomach sour.

"He's getting better, doing well." I answered never turning to look at my guest.

"But not fast enough," was her reply. "Can you honestly tell me that you think he will be ready? You know the time is coming, I have a feeling its closer than we even expect." Her voice was honest in tone, but how could I really be sure.

"He will be ready, the prophecy says so," I replied.

"A prophecy that can no longer be seen. The visions are muddy at best" she scoffed. "Look at me Bella." She demanded.

I turned my face, locking my eyes on hers, watching her strawberry blonde hair drifting in the breeze much more graceful than my own brown locks. Hers looks like rays of sunshine in the evening sky blowing in the breeze, were as my own, I am certain, were more akin to Medusa's snakes. She had always been breathtakingly beautiful; I couldn't stop the lump that formed in my throat as I looked upon her. She was perfect for him. His perfect fit in female form. Strong beautiful, determined, not destined to lead him into a vicious battle that could very well result in both of their deaths. "Are you willing to risk his life on a vision that is now so blurred?"

My eyes tightened, as I looked her over. The hatred that normally poured out of her at me seemed to be slightly lessened the tightness of her mouth from when she spewed her venom nowhere in sight. "What do you propose I do Tanya?" I spat at her angry that she of all people approached me on this, on him. My own insecurities that she was better for him bubbling up from inside my stomach making their way towards the knot still held in my throat. Angrier yet that no one else but the two of us seemed to think of his well-being in all of this. Where was his family now?

"I think that you need to good to the sidhes. It's time for some outside consultation." She answered. No other thoughts of her own, no advice on how to help him or for me to leave him, nothing but what she seemed to feel was the truth. I was taken aback by her simple candor and I watched as she turned taking her eyes from me and settled them on the polished rocks below. The pain was clear in her eyes; her shoulders slumped, changing her body's position into one I had never seen before. "I miss them." She said soft and simple never looking at me again.

I returned my focus to my own rocks below. "I do too." After a few more moments with my thoughts on my family below, I rose from the rock, dusting off my backside and leaving her with her thoughts. Our short interaction leaving me with much to think about.

I drove quickly back towards the compound, her words reverberating in my head. _"He not progressing as he should", "Can you honestly tell me that you think he will be ready? You know the time is coming, I have a feeling its closer than we even expect.", "The visions are muddy at best," "Are you willing to risk his life…"_

I pushed harder on the gas pedal, driving at a speed unsafe for any other driver. Trying to leave Tanya and her words behind, but they only grew stronger, not fainter as I neared the compound.

Dusk has settled into night by the time I had arrived home. Misshapen clouds obscuring the moon as I jetted my car into a parking space hopping out quickly. The smell of the hot rubber of my tires lingering in the air as I slammed my door shut, willing her voice in my head to quiet for just a few minutes. I found myself pulling on my hair as I slammed on his door, knocking only because I didn't want to walk in on a compromising position of the likes that I would never be allowed, but as my knuckles insistently hit the wood I felt my anger and my fears bubbling up like a witches caldron. Ready to spew forth as the door jetted open.

Jasper's eyes were wide as he took me in. Our relationship not what it was 6 months ago a flicker of his own fear flew across his face for a moment as he registered the waves of emotion pouring off of me and the venom in my eyes and pooling in my tongue.

"Put some clothes on." I growled at him standing shirtless before me, his dark jeans low on his hips as he stood barefoot before me. I knew Alice was in there with him but I could have cared less about what I was about to tear him away from.

He nodded and gulped before widening the door as if he were inviting me in, I stood still staring at him as he turned quickly, and grabbed his shirt and shoes from Alice who had made her way into the living room at my command.

He slipped on the shoes quickly, pulling the shirt over his head as he turned back to me grabbing his heavy fleece zip up from next to the door on his way out. He cast a quick look back at Alice as he turned to close the door, and I started away without him.

I kept a quick pace, thankful as always for my powers. I was a klutz at best without them, never mind entering the forest in the dark. Jasper tried to keep pace but was set behind me a short ways which was best really since I was sure that the feelings that I was having were so strong they could have brought him to his knee's if I wasn't careful.

"How is he really?" I asked him when we were far enough into the woods not to be over heard.

"He's doing well, really working hard." He answered his tone uneasy. "Bella …"

I turned back to look at him keeping my distance and stopping him where he stood.

"Well, you seem to be doing very well. I didn't even feel that coming." He said as he looked down at his feet and legs that he was still trying to move under his own power.

"Just stop- you don't want to come any closer." I said vehemently as I gripped my hair between my fingers. "What is Alice seeing?"

He looked up at me again, hesitant, as he always seemed to be lately. He didn't answer me.

I pulled my hair again, my anger refueled. "Aaargh! What happened to us Jasper?" I shouted at him as I took a step backwards, trying to keep the man that used to be my best and closest friend safe.

"B-"

I cut him off. "We used to be family, you and me. We used to tell each other anything, trust each other with everything, now I find myself keeping a distance because I am so angry that I could hurt you."

"You won't hurt me." He said softly, I knew he was trying to calm me down and it just pushed me harder.

"I'm not talking about laying a hand on you or using my powers, I am so bottled up right now, so suffocated that I feel like my top is gonna blow. Can't you feel that? Can't you feel the anger, do you see the physical distance I have to put in between us?" I was shouting at him, as I took a few more steps back, I could feel him trying to propel himself forward, but I couldn't let him come to me. "Stop trying to move!" I shrieked and watched as he winced knowing that my ramped emotions were hitting him hard now.

EPOV:

"I swear to fucking Christ will you all just leave me alone?" I shouted at the incessant knocking on my door. I was suck fucking sick of everyone and everything. I have been treated like a child over the past several weeks. As if I had forced myself on her, or done something to affect their precious fucking prophecy. I felt like a chimp in training when I should have felt like a gladiator, they were after all going to be throwing me into some sort of epic fucking battle were they not?

"Open the door now Edward!" Alice's shrill little voice cut through the solid wooden door as I stared it down. "Don't make me wait the additional three minutes that I see you waiting – this has to do with Bella!" she shouted again still banging on the door.

That got my ass moving. So much for her vision of three more minutes. Hell if she hadn't mentioned Bella I wouldn't have answered it before. I reached the door quickly her fists still pounding furiously as I wrenched the door open and took one of her tiny-fisted punches to the chest. "The door's open" I growled at her grabbing her fist that she didn't seem to stop trying to knock with yet.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide and kind of glassy, the dark pupils enlarged more than I had ever seen them. It wasn't the dark that had them enlarged though and I could see the fear on her face. " we have to go" she said breathlessly as she turned and started back down the hall, her wrist still in my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked stopping her from going any further. "Where is Bella, you said this had to do with her." I said as I narrowed my eyes at her.

She was tugging on her arm trying to propel both of us in the direction that she wanted. "We're going to her now. She's in the woods with Jasper." She shuttered through her words, her voice still uneven and breathless.

I allowed her to tug me forward this time, following quickly behind her. "What's going on? Why are they in the woods is she hurt?" I asked rapid-fire questions as we ran down the stairs and out the door. Her legs though little were fast. I was able to keep up with her, but only due to my training over the last months.

"She's not hurt… yet."

"Who the fuck is going to hurt her?" I shouted as I quickened my pace and instantly realized that I didn't know where the fuck we were going.

"Not physically- emotionally- she's gonna hurt herself." She spat out as her head flew from side to side as she continued to run, as if she didn't know where the hell we were going either. My frustration was growing as I heard the shriek, and recognized where it was coming from. One thing was on my mind as I flew towards the sound, _get to Bella._

"_Stop trying to move!"_ I heard her yell, closer now and yet I still began to panic. I was whipping my own head around knowing they were close but not their exact location. I heard a loud snap, like crisp thunder, and then a boom that felt like the earth was moving. I stumbled when the next one hit thinking we were going to be hit with an earthquake.

"If the battle was tomorrow would he survive?" her voice floated towards me as even I felt her unleashed anger.

Another snap, another earth shaking boom, and then Alice sprinted forward in front of me again, and I picked up the pace following her. Another snap, another boom, spaced out. This was no earthquake, and there was no lightning.

"Answer me." We were close, her voice was low like a growl, and I could feel her. I knew she was near. It was dark and my eyes had adjusted but I still almost bowled Alice over as her body halted to a dead stop from a sprinters run in front of me. I adjusted to the side, but lost my footing tumbling to the ground, rolling and landing in front of Bella, in all her beautiful furious glory.

She looked down at me eyes wide, panic-stricken. She must have been in shock as she simply stared at me for a moment, No words, and her body made no movements of breathing as she looked down at me. There were no snaps, no booms sounding around us. I shot a quick look back at Alice, finding her in the same position that she had been in before, but her eyes were not trained on Bella, rather they were to her right. I followed her line of vision quickly. And found Jasper standing stock still, his back hunched as if he had taken a few shots to the stomach, his face holding a grimace as if he was in pain. My eyes flitted back towards Bella, finding large trees snapped in half, or turned over with their roots unearthed, on their way back to her. When they finally rested on her again, she was breathing heavy, her face etched in worry. She looked broken. I had never seen her this way before.

"Bella…" whispered to her, as I rose to my knees. I glanced around the area again. She had done this. I was amazed as I got to my feet finding myself standing in front of her. She hadn't stopped me like she had Jasper or Alice, but it was clear now that she was strong enough too. We hadn't been allowed to train together, the others had their fears that we would not be able to focus with one another in the room, as if keeping her safe was something I wouldn't be able to focus on. Clearly, I had not done the same progressing that she had. I felt a wave of guilt run over me. How would I ever be good enough for her? She deserved someone better. But her eyes were still trained on me. "Bell, let them go." I said to her softly as I took a step towards her, closing the distance to only a few inches so that I was all that would be in her line of sight.

"You're not ready." She said her voice sad and soft.

"I will be I promise, I'll work harder." I told her, promising myself as much as I was promising her. "Let them go."

"No more of this babysitter bullshit." She said her voice louder and stronger again. "I gave you your time." She stepped around me, her eyes darting back and forth between Jasper and Alice.

I turned and set a hand on her shoulder, trying to keep her calm.

"Starting tomorrow, he trains with me." Her voice rang out; determined and full of the leadership I had become used to from her, but had missed as of late.

Jasper nodded, followed shortly after by Alice.

"Go." She said in a loud whisper, just loud enough for them to hear. I watched as Alice's body twitched to life, taking off towards Jasper as he slumped but stayed on his feet.

I pulled Bella back to me, crossing my arms around her shoulders, loving the feel of her back pressed up against me, as I let my forehead fall forward and land on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Jasper said. His voice showing his honesty. His mind saying so much more, but he knew it wasn't the right time.

I felt her nod at him and they turned to leave.

It was quiet in the dark for a few moments as we stayed there after they left. I continued to hold her too me, my forehead still laid on her shoulder relishing the first time in weeks that we were actually alone with each other. I turned my head into her neck, kissing it softly, as my grip tightened.

She turned in my arms, as I let them fall down around her lower back still holding her to me. Silently begging for her not to be too disappointed in my obvious failures that had lead her out here tonight.

She reached a hand up picking a leaf and twig from my hair. Her eyes trained on the unruly mess on top of my head. "This isn't going to be easy." She said softly. "I'm going to be hard on you."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I replied my voice just as quiet. We stood there for a few more moments as her eyes slowly came back to meet my own. "Hi" I whispered to her, as a grin found its way onto my face.

"Hi" she whispered back.

"You made a bit of a mess…" I said, trying to lighten the mood as I glanced over at a large unearthed tree.

She stared at it for a moment before she whispered again, "Thank you."

"For what?" I said squeezing her more tightly to me.

"For stopping me… I hurt Jasper…" her voice broke and she shook a bit. "If you hadn't shown up-"

I stopped her, "you would never have hurt him on purpose."

"but I –"

"No. We should have stopped this a long time ago. We knew we needed each other, or rather it seems I need you, we're all at fault here, so just stop."

She shook her head no, but let out a long breath.

"Come on lets go home." I told her as I pulled away slightly, grabbing onto her hand to keep a connection. She simply nodded and followed after me.

AN: ok so I really want to know what you all think – our drama queen Bella is back, and I would love to know your thoughts. WELCOME to all the new favs and alerts that I've gotten – and a big THANK YOU and Hello to HANZT21 since she(?) kept on me via PM and reviews for an update and the same for TheMashocisticLion, aka my husband and own personal tattward. Also thanks to everyone who put up with my lazy bum and is still reading after my epic fail at posting!!!! I'm ALIVE!!!

Question for you all: does anyone know if Cannon Jasper (aka Jasper in the actual series) was a history buff or is that just something that we have made him into in the fanfic realm since he was in the civil war and all?? It's been eating away at me but I decided to write you all a chapter instead of pulling out my books and re-reading the series.


	35. Chapter 35

Forces of Nature Chapter 34

As always I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight saga that I have been playing with in this little story o mine, but I do own Rugger!

AN: So sorry for the delay, I wish there was a good excuse, but I just plain old had trouble with this chapter, I have re written it about 4 or 5 times now and have decided that I could probably re-write it a good 10 more so I'm just gonna go ahead and post. Let me say first -that if you are still reading this- thank you I read somewhere that if you hadn't updated your story in 2 months not to even bother, but we'll post this and see if anyone is still out there before I make that decision. Second- if you are reading this THANK YOU! I appreciate your time, because I of all people know how many great stories are out there! And lastly, again I apologize for the delay… and without any further delay… here you are…

* * *

EPOV:

We had only made it a few feet before I felt her beginning to lag behind. I still held her hand, but it was as if I could feel the energy draining from her. She began to stumble, tripping over the odd root or rock, and I could feel her shield falling. The feeling still made me nauseous, but not nearly as bad as it used to. I was much better at handling it now; I guess at least I had seen some growth over the last few months.

Her hand was trembling in my own, cold and clammy. She was trying to hold on, and I felt as though I could almost hear her thoughts. I knew better than that though. For me, there was no breaking through the barrier of her shield, no matter how feeble it was right now.

I slowed my pace trying to give her a chance to see where she was going, but the tripping continued. I turned to look back at her and found her face with a heavy frown, the weight of the world clearly on her shoulders and her eyes trained downward. I squeezed her hand hoping for a little grin or something. This had been a bad night for sure, but the fact was we were alone together for the first time in ages. We were alone and the prospect of someone trying to come between us was slim to none. It may have been a fight that we, or rather she, didn't want to have, but the result was what we needed. What we wanted. I for one was happy with the outcome. My gesture, however, went unnoticed, her fingers still limp in my hand, her eyes trained on the ground possibly watching for odd roots and debris, and still stumbling over air.

I stopped walking, needing her to not fall apart. I know she felt guilty for the way that things happened with Jasper, but he knew as well as I did that she never meant to harm him or Alice.

They had swept in and taken over things, all but demoting Bella without a second thought. Taking her from a strong, powerful, confident leader, to a little girl who needed to be baby-sat. I was right when I told her we were all at fault. I didn't want her to break herself down over this. For possibly the first time since I had met Bella, she needed to be built up. I should have stepped in sooner, never let it get this far in the first place, if I was a better man I would have.

It was just one more example of how I have failed her. It barely mattered that they had failed her too. I was the one who was supposed to succeed. Their issues are their own faults, but me failing her; that was unforgivable. However, while I wouldn't hold back on my own faults, I held to the belief that Jasper and Alice should have known better. Hell Carlisle should have grown a pair and set the record straight. I think that he and Esme have been so wrapped up in their own world changing, that they failed to notice.

It was a wonder that any of us could think straight with all the twisted tails and crazy happenings that this clusterfuck seemed to be made of. All of the factors played their own part. Everyone, Jake, Rugger, Ryan, Penn… Tanya, they all had a hand in this and now where were we? Square one? Who even knew?

We weren't ready that's for sure. We weren't even close. Alice and the other watchers couldn't see a thing anymore, glimpses and flashes of the future morphing and changing before quickly fleeting, never staying the same or lasting long enough for anything to solidify.

Bella walked into me, not realizing that I had stopped her body bouncing backwards as she began to fall. I reached for her quickly, trying to keep her from falling, grasping her tightly, and pulling her towards me.

God, the feel of her. It felt like forever since I had been able to touch her with no one else around. Really it had been. Almost since that first night. I'm not sure if no one trusted us or if it was just me that they were worried about. Did they think I didn't care about what happened? That I would purposely mess with the last known prophecy. I cared. Hell, I loved this girl, even if I hadn't always known it and even if we hadn't been alone over this time. I knew her now, and to know her was to love her, Jasper was right. Even that first night in the bar, it was her that I had wanted. Her chestnut brown curls tumbling around her face as she shot pool, her confidence blaringly obvious as she threw out her darts with her sexy as hell chocolate brown eyes and sizzling comments. From day one, this girl has rocked me to my core, making me push myself without even realizing it. I don't know how and when exactly it all happened but I knew that she had been my sole focus for a while now. She was selfless in her quest to save those around her. Making it safe for future generations of both regular and 'gifted' children alike. She didn't do this for herself. She did this for those who have fallen and those who would fall.

She wanted to save the world.

All I wanted was to save her; after all, she was my world.

She squirmed in my arms, craning her neck to look at the tree branch closest to her.

"We should hurry up, it looks like a storm is coming." She mumbled.

I peered up at the dark sky, unable to see what she had. "How do you know?"

She smirked, not her normal smirk or even a grin, but it was a start. Her eyes began taking on a little life her steps were with steadier feet, "The leaves are turning themselves inside out, usually means a thunder storm is close." She indicated the upturned leaves on the trees around us, shrugging, "nothing fancy, no forces at work here…" she trailed off.

I nodded, smiling at how smart my girl was and following after her, hoping we wouldn't get caught in the storm.

The downpour started just before we were able to break through the last line of the forest into the field area next to the parking lot of our little compound. The raindrops were big and fat, pelting us like hail as the wind kicked up, and soaking us to the bone quickly as we tried to hustle through the last of the trees and make our way back to housing. I knew I could move faster than she could right now, so I stopped and bent down, "Get on." I said looking over my shoulder at her.

Her head tilted to the side, as she looked at me slightly confused.

I grabbed her by the wrist bringing her towards me and slipping it over my shoulder "Come on, climb up. It'll be faster." _And I'll get to feel you against me. _

She allowed me to pull her up onto my back, her arms wrapping around my shoulders and neck, her legs at my waist. I grabbed her butt with my hands and hopped her up a little further, giving her a little bounce and a smirk with a quirked eyebrow, "ready?" I asked my hands still gripping her backside.

Her eyes were as wide and innocent as ever as she nodded at me, a smile gracing her face finally, both a little shy and a little coy. All beautiful.

I ran with her attached to my back as fast as I could through the wind driven rain toward our housing unit. The rain was harsh and cold, but running with her felt freeing. It was just us and nature, her clothes sticking heavily to her body, the only warmth coming from where we were pressed together. With each step it became just a little bit, um… harder… thinking about where the warmth was emanating from, feeling her backside in my hands through the layers of damped clothe. Ever heard of the saying be careful what you wish for? Well now, I know what they mean. I wanted to feel her body up against mine, but the way the rain had already soaked through our clothing made each jostle of each step feel like wet grinding. Not exactly what you want to be thinking about when trying to run through freezing rain with your virgin girlfriend who must, it seems, remain virgin. Let me tell you wet jean against hard cock, not the most pleasant experience of my life. However, wet Bella… well that seems to be what has gotten me into this mess.

I didn't slow as we finally made it to the entrance door of our building, throwing it open quickly I dashed inside and up the stairs with her still attached to my back. Her body was shivering, she was freezing. I'm certain that I was too, but the way that she was pressed against my back kept me from actually feeling any of it.

I kept her attached to me as I passed by her door, taking her to my own instead. Bursting through and kicking it shut behind me, I brought her straight through the apartment and through my bedroom into the bathroom. Setting her down on the counter, I turned to take her in, rubbing up and down on her arms trying to create some friction to help warm her.

She was looking down so I grabbed her chin, pulling it up so that she could look at me. Her eyes didn't meet mine right away and her cheeks were flushed.

"Your freezing baby," I murmured as I took in her frozen chin under my fingers. Her arms covered in goose bumped flesh and her posture rigid. "I'm going to start you a shower, and get you some dry clothes." I told her kissing her forehead, as I had gone back to rubbing her arms. I don't know why I was having such a hard time not touching her. I mean I knew why, but it was literally difficult to pull myself away.

She let out a breath, nodding her head. "ok."

I stepped away long enough to start up the shower to a nice warm temperature, gathering her a nice large fluffy towel for when she was done. Steam had started to infiltrate the air in the room, reminding me to get out and let her get in.

"I'll grab you something to wear." I said stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

I don't know what I was thinking about, I found her a long sleeve tee shirt and a pair of pajama pants that would probably just hang off of her, but they would be comfortable and warm. With them in hand, I walked back into the bathroom. No premeditated thought, no knocking… no clothes on Bella, as she was just getting ready to step into the shower.

The profile of her nude body allowed me to take in her entire form, from the strong lines of her back, to the smooth swoop of her neck and shoulder. The slope of her breast leading to a pointed peak before dropping off to a smooth toned stomach and tight thighs. Jesus Christ, I wanted to take her right there.

One hand gripped the clothes that I had for her tightly in my hand, while the other latched onto the door handle trying to keep myself in place. When she turned her face to look at me with those large doe eyes of hers, I just about tore the door off the hinges. I shuddered a breath and apologized aloud for all the dirty thoughts that were floating silently through my head, before tossing the clothes onto the counter, and quickly closing the door, putting a solid layer in between us.

It took me a moment to catch my breath, and I slid down the door landing on the floor, as I tried to talk myself out of going back in there.

This is why they didn't want me alone around her. Jesus fucking Christ how had that girl sailed under the radar enough to still be a god damn virgin? That body was made for sex.

I knocked my head hard against the door a few times trying to knock some sense into myself.

I realized later that I was shivering and still in my own wet clothes. I don't know how long I sat there for but the cold had definitely hit me know, relieving the pressure on my lower extremities for the time being. I gathered myself up off the floor and tried to keep my mind off the fact that Bella was still on the other side of the door naked. Naked and wet. Naked and wet and warm now. Jesus Christ naked wet and warm… and we were alone. Fuck fuck fuck.

I forced myself away from the door and grabbed some dry clothes for myself before heading to the other bathroom. It wasn't nearly as nice as the one off my bathroom, mainly because this one didn't house a naked Bella, but right now that was the last thing that I needed.

Control.

Self Control.

That's what I needed.

I started the water in the small shower, letting it warm up as I striped the wet jean and cotton from myself. The steam already permeating the room, I went to step into the shower, a vision of Bella as she was stepping into her shower popped back into my mind, springing my dick back to attention, and I groaned as I entered the shower, feeling the hot water spray down my back.

I lathered myself, washing my shoulders chest and arms, the imaginary image of Bella in the shower with me growing more vivid and defined. I was almost afraid I wasn't going to make it through the night with her, that I would have to separate us.

Virgin, she must remain a virgin.

I groaned at the thought letting my head hang forward and keeping myself standing by propping myself against the white tile of the shower wall with my forearm. The hot water was beating down on me, and I ground my teeth together, trying to keep myself from getting out and going to look for her in all her naked glory.

I felt ashamed to be honest. All this time, I walked around pissed off that they wouldn't let me near her, thinking that they had no faith and that I could handle it. Of course, I couldn't handle it. She may be a virgin but I was not. All these months I had easily gone without sex, I hadn't even rubbed one off because thinking of her like that seemed wrong, but thinking of anyone else like that seemed worse. I thought that I could control it, control myself. How fucking wrong can someone be, I wanted to tear down the walls, the doors anything in the way to get back to her. I knew she was beautiful. I knew I loved her, but the dam image if her naked about to step into my shower, her chocolate curls more pronounced from the rain, spiraling around her face and still letting small drips fall from them before roaming down her naked skin was more than I could handle.

I hadn't even realized that I had gripped myself with my other hand, stroking long and hard under the hot water while I thought of her until I was just about to cum. I bit my lip, trying to hold in a moan, and trying to keep myself from continuing but I couldn't. One more long downward stroke, and then on the pull back up, I pulsed as I came against the shower wall, desperately trying to keep myself from calling her name as I shuddered and thought of what it would have felt like with her under me, or what it would have felt like to have her hand wrapped around me.

I could taste the blood in my mouth from where I had bit my lip too hard, bringing me out of my naked Bella daze. I rinsed down the shower, and turned off the water, wrapping a towel around myself as I stepped out onto the small rug. I dried my body and wondered how long I had been in here, wondered if she was done and dressed now too. Hopefully, now that I had rubbed one out I would be able to control myself.

I wiped the steam from the mirror over the sink, looking at my reflection while I gave myself a pep talk. I could do this. I could be with her and not _be _with her. With one last command at myself, I turned and opened the bathroom door, the steam from the hot shower spilling out of into the hallway. I entered the living room wondering where I would find her. I scanned the kitchen area after seeing she wasn't on the couch or in the chair, still no Bella. I entered my bedroom hesitantly hoping to god that she was out of the shower and dressed, because god help me, if she wasn't. But there she was, swimming in my clothes that were way too big for her, her hair already dry and wrapped up in a pony tail loop thingy as she never pulled the bottom all the way through the elastic the last time. Her back was to me and she was looking at the bed as if she were contemplating whether or not she would or could get in there.

I stepped up behind her, wrapping my arm around her waist, my forearm that had held me up in the shower just moments ago, now pressed against her lower stomach, her back pressed to my chest. I let my head fall forward as I breathed in her scent, and rubbed my nose along her shoulder and up her neck into her hair. "hmmm, much warmer now…" I murmured as I reveled in the fact that she was here, in my arms.

"Much." She replied quietly, as one of her hands trailed back and forth along the arm I had wrapped around her. Her head titled to the side just a tad allowing more room for me to nuzzle into her neck. I couldn't help but take a small bite, nipping her just hard enough where her shoulder met her neck to cause a shudder to rush through her.

"What's wrong?" I whispered into her neck where I had just taken my bite, glancing up at her closed eyes.

There was a pause before she answered, "nothing."

My other arm joined the first wrapping itself around her and holding her tight against me as she sighed and relaxed into me. "Are you sure?" I asked, my head raised a bit now so I could keep an eye on her face, her eyes still closed.

She paused, her whole body again before answering quietly. "Am I… Am I sleeping here?" she asked as though she were afraid of the answer.

I wanted to answer for her, to tell her yes, and make it so she didn't have a say but really, I was already losing my self control today so I needed this to be something that she wanted too. I mean I know we wouldn't cross the line. I hoped we wouldn't cross the line, but really I didn't know if I could completely keep my hands to myself and I wouldn't do anything if she didn't want me to. "Do you want to?" I asked, afraid of her answer as much as she had been afraid of mine.

"Do you want me to?" she finally answered, after another long pause and turning in my arms to look at me. Her hands had settled by my elbows, and her face was turned up to look me in the eyes and I couldn't look away.

"Yes." I answered, the answer scaring me as much as he wanting to leave would have. Either way we were screwed, we mine as well be screwed together. Well wrong choice of words but, oh what ever. "Yes." I said again firmer this time. "To be honest, I want you here all the time, with me, around me. Maybe it's the lack of privacy that we've had over the last few months but," I paused swallowing, "I don't think it is. I just want you with me, always, I just need you around." The last part was let out in a whisper.

She let out a long shaky breath and I wondered if I had scared the shit out of her or not, as her eyes had left mine during the little speech that just spewed itself from my lips and she seemed to be staring at my chest now. "I want to be here too." She let out all quiet and fuck her voice was sultry. I had never before had a thought that included the word sultry before. I had thought something was sexy, or cute, or whatever, but this was just fucking sultry and I wanted to wrap myself around her and never let the fuck go again.

I smiled, even though she was still staring at my chest, and wrapped my arms a bit tighter around her lower back as I pulled her up to me, bringing her to my height, her feet dangling above the floor now, and her eyes locked on mine. She took in a quick breath and looked like she was about to do that thing where she bit the corner of her bottom lip, but I couldn't hold back and covered her mouth with mine before she had the chance. Her hands, slid slowly up my arms from elbows, traveling over my shoulders firmly with her hands spread out almost massaging them as they made their way to my neck and the back of my head as she held my face to hers. As if, I would pull away.

I carried her the few steps forward and set her on the bed, pulling the covers down after I unattached my face from hers, and letting her swing her plaid clothed legs in and under the sheets. Her face was red as I climbed in next to her. "What's the matter?" I asked as I grabbed her by the chin and tilted her face towards me again.

"Nothing." She said. This conversation quickly becoming a pattern.

"Hmm mmm." I raised an eyebrow to her.

Her eyes dropped to my chest again, before she whispered, "de ja vu."

It took me a minute to discern that she meant me carrying her to the bed, and I gulped down, had she thought about this before. Was she thinking about me while she was in the shower as I had thought about her? The hand I had on her chin twitched, as it wanted to escape my control and slide down her neck on to her body, learning her soft curves, and hard planes of muscle. "Jesus Christ" I hissed through my clenched teeth.

"He's not here…" she whispered back, as her shaking hand took hold of mine, bringing it to her breast, as she met my eyes again. " Edward…"

My eyes had followed my hand, startled at where she had placed it, loving where she had placed it as I gave it a small squeeze, nothing rough and flicked my thumb over the hard nipple still covered in my shirt.

"Breathe." She said, her voice still quiet, but sure as if she was the one who wasn't the virgin here. "The prophecy said virgin Edward, there was nothing about… other stuff." Her voice started to shake at the end.

I swallowed the saliva that had pooled in my mouth as I had in fact forgotten to breathe. "Have you… have you done this before?" I asked looking up to meet her eyes again almost shocked that they were still glued on my face; she was calm and confident now, surprisingly.

"Once." She answered.

"Once." I replied, irrationally jealous of whoever else she had allowed to touch her here, as my mind went reeling back three months realizing that I had in fact touch her here… once. "Fuck." I spat out as I gripped the back of her head with my other hand and pulled her to me. Kissing her hard and rough and like I always wanted to.

She moaned into my kiss, as I pulled her hard against me, as I lay back on the bed, and kept one hand on her boob, my thumb rubbing circles on her areola around her hard nipple. I couldn't help but moan back as her warm body covered mine, my hand still between us as I wouldn't relinquish her breast yet.

I finally broke the kiss, still slightly out of breath from when I had stopped breathing before, and I kissing down her jaw until I got to her ear, grabbing the lobe between my teeth. Her warm breath was heavy against my neck as she arched back, her neck elongated and breast pushed harder into my hand. I had never been so hard in my entire life, and I knew she felt it as she rubbed her thigh over my erection applying just the right amount of pressure. I pulled back from her, drawing a deep breath as I looked at her face and tried desperately to keep control of myself. Her eyes met mine, and a glimmer of something I had never seen before in them took like, as a sly grin spread across her lips.

When she spoke, her voice was low, and just a tad shaky, and sexy as hell. "Are you gonna twitter my twidgit now?"

Tap, tap, tap, tap…. Hello…. Is this thing on? Is anyone still out there with me? Just checking…


End file.
